The Forgotten and the Purged
by emperorsjudgement
Summary: We follow the events of the Great Crusade before they are denied, deleted, redacted, changed and outright expunged from Imperial history. It is a time before oaths are sworn by Imperial military personnel including the Emperors own mighty sons to never speak of these exploits again. What happened that was so catastrophic that the Emperor of Mankind decreed that they did not occur?
1. Prologue: The Scattering

I don't know who I am, I don't know what I am, but above all I don't know what or who the voices are. I am in some sort of device, it is larger than I am, with a transparent surface etched in strange unreadable glyphs. I don't know where I am but I know where I was, I was in a laboratory under the vast mountains of a place called Terra- wherever or whatever Terra is. I only knew it was a laboratory as the men and women who called themselves scientists mentioned it in passing when they were near me they also referred to what I am sequestered in as a gestation capsule.

The language in which I think and can mostly likely speak, I know it to be _Low Gothic_ , teaching machines built into my gestation capsule taught it to me as well as other rudimentary things. That was until it happened. I was taken from the laboratory with an eruption of bright flashes of light and un-light, accompanied by shouted oaths, as well as an oppressive shimmering haze of gold. I saw many figures I had never seen before, a herculean giant glad in dark armour with a burnished eye built into his chest plate. After the giant moved on, just before I was taken I remembered armoured warriors clad in grey.

Now I am travelling through some place that doesn't make sense, it seems to be everything and nothing all at the same time. My eyes are assaulted by a borealis of colours, visions of madness and abominable creatures without form or function, most disturbingly are the waves of energy which hit the transparent surface of my gestation capsule explode and coalesce into similar faces I saw in the laboratory. When I think I might go insane I think back to the only stability I have ever known.

I think back to the laboratory, to the place I was born, I think to my father a man the scientists called the Emperor, he visited my own and my brother's gestation capsules often, he watched us grow. I don't know how long I was there or how long I was able to understand what was going on around me but these thoughts I cling to these thoughts as I have been in this other place for some time as I have grown far larger in my time away from Terra. The voices came to be unbidden, most I cannot fully hear or understand, but there is one who speaks to me but I block it out for I am sure it will want to control my mind.

 _We are not controlling, we only wish to set you free, the anathema wishes to control._

I squint my eyes closed tight as the voice speaks again, I try with all my might to ignore it but it has been speaking to me since I was taken.

 _Taken. No, no, no, we did not take you. Not taken at all, we did not steal you like some thief, we claimed you as you are one of us._

I ignore the voice, I will not respond to it, I keep thinking to the laboratory, to the figure that visited me, he was a figure lost in gold light. The man wore golden armour, my father. I know that I was not the only one, the Emperor spoke to us all without his lips moving. I know I have twenty brothers for he told us, I don't know if any of my other brothers heard but I did I remember, I cling to thoughts of my father.

 _The anathema is not your father, you have four parents they are the Pantheon and they are so very proud, it is the Pantheon who are responsible for the powers that created you and your brothers._

There is an immense building of pressure in my skull as the voice pervades my consciousness, if I have four parents then perhaps I am being taken to them.

 _No you are not. Your parents have great plans for you, you are being taken to a place where you will grow strong ready to claim the galaxy for the Pantheon, a world prepared where you will feel the touch of our kind early on._

I will ignore the voice, I will ignore it for I am not one of them I am not a child of the Pantheon, I am a child of the Emperor I am like the scientists on Terra.

 _You are not like them at all you are like us like our kind._

I bunch up my fists into balls and look to them, they are like those of the Emperor, like those of the scientists in the laboratory on Terra. 'If I am not like them why do my hands look like theirs?'

 _You were cast and born in the image of the anathema but the Pantheon are your true parents they gave the power to bring you into being._

I think back to Terra to my father and the teaching machines speaking of the unification of the planet and the plans to reclaim the galaxy in the name of Mankind, the tutelary machines spoke of a Great Crusade and it was this epic undertaking me and my brothers were created to accomplish.

 _No, no, no you and your brothers are to free humanity from the grasp of the anathema._

 _'_ Why do you call my father the anathema?'

 _The anathema is not your father._

'Answer the question.' I demand through gritted teeth.

 _For he is anathema to our kind to the realm you are not travelling in. This Great Crusade will not only condemn humanity to a slow death it will also destroy our realm, what the anathema creates in his empire he will call the Imperium he will destroy our realm._

'What realm is this?' I ask, looking out to the place I am travelling through.

 _It has many names the immaterium, the aether, the Sea of Souls, the warp. Your brother Lorgar will call it the place where Gods and Mortals meet. Your brother Magnus will call it the Primordial Creator, even after we take his eye. The Anathema will propagate our realm as merely an unstable alternative dimension in which his stars ships travel faster than light. But it is so much more than that it is the realm of Gods, it is the realm of the one true constant, that constant is Chaos._

 _It is the alpha and omega, it is heaven and hell. It is the truth universal truth that everything in the galaxy happens by the will of the Gods, by the will of the Pantheon, by the will of your parents. You and your brothers are demi-gods and are destined to bring the truth to mankind and free humanity before the anathema destroys humanity and takes the realm of chaos with it._

'The anathema is gearing up to bring humanity to its knees and destroy it?'

 _Yes, yes the anathema is going to bring the end to your species._

'For what purpose?'

 _To bring about his own apotheosis to make himself into a God to steal his way into the realm of Chaos so that he can claim himself equal to the true Pantheon of the Gods._

 _'_ The anathema is going to destroy the realm of Chaos the home of the Gods?'

 _Yes, yes the anathema is planning to destroy our realm._

'Then how can he become a God if he destroys the realm he would have to live?'

For the first time I hear a pause a hint of hesitation in the insidious presence.

'You are a creature of lies and deceit. If your Gods gave my father the power to create me it can only be to bring about destruction. It makes perfect sense, to kill a God you will require the power of a God.'

 _No one can defeat the Gods, the anathema thinks he can, he came to us through a portal on a world called Molech he bartered for the power to create you and your brothers. That price was to bring mankind into the fold of Chaos as is its manifest destiny but he reneged on the deal. The anathema tried to keep you for himself but we have claimed what it ours._

'I am not yours I am my father's son. I am his to command and not yours and certainly not your Gods. I will bring about the destruction of your realm in the name of my I swear I will. In the name of my father I will never turn from him.'

 _Perhaps you will. Perhaps you won't. But many of your brothers will turn upon the anathema and turn upon you if you don't join them. To defy them will be to defy the will of the Gods and the Gods are eternal they cannot be defeated, your brothers will champion our cause they will kill the anathema and free humanity. All it would take is for you to join them and your rewards will be great, free humanity and join…_

The voice is drowned out by a tremendous sound I can only hear in my head, followed by the screaming of the voice who had been talking to me. My world erupts into golden light the same golden light that surrounded my father on Terra I am warmed by it I am galvanised by it. Then I am torn from the so called realm of Chaos and now there is stark white light and multi-coloured lightning. Then I am hurled into the blackness of space, there are millions of starts, my capsule is surrounded by the same golden light and I hurtle in my capsule past smashed machinery, I chicane past worlds and through shattered void battlefields, I then approach a vast green world. Perhaps this is Terra, perhaps my father has stolen be back from the Pantheon.

What I know to be weapons fire lashes towards my gestation capsule but I am hurtling to fast for it to his, suddenly I am amongst a ramshackle fleet of ships, then my capsule destroys the largest vessel of the fleet but I am unharmed even though I am surrounded by explosions and detonations but the golden light keeps me safe from harm. My capsule hits the planet's atmosphere, my vision is stolen for a moment then I am in the planet's atmosphere, I see monumental cities surrounded by forests, plains. As I hurtle towards the ground I see the cities clearer, I see the largest one some of its walls are on fire and I see green figures assaulting its walls. Even from this distance I feel hatred for these things, if this is Terra I will kill these things, if these represent the Gods I will strike at them in the name of the father.

My capsule makes planetfall in the jungles not far from the largest cities walls, every single bone in my body is jarred, every muscle is torn, the pain I feel is immense, but somehow my capsule is intact but in a very deep crater. I know that my coming to this world will attract attention I have to be ready in case those green things come for me. I smash the glyph covered glass after several punches with my fists, I jump out of my capsule and for the first time I am assaulted by an array of things. I smell the world around me for the first time, for the first time I smell something that does not have the chemical tang of life preserving amniotic fluid. I smell the scorching heat of the capsule, the burning of wood caused by the impact, the earthy smell of the soil I stand on and the smell of the trees and blossoming flowers around me. I feel the wind against my naked body, I close my eyes to fully feel the sensation but I am brought out of the sensation by brutish animal calls and the sound of snorting.

I hear movement at the lip of the crater, I open my eyes and look up to the craters edge, I see dozens of brutish looking green figures, they look more like animals than anything else, but they are big, some bigger than me. For a moment we all share a surreal moment of silence, but it is not a willing silence I am just judging the distance between me and them and waiting for the right time to strike. Whether they are servants of Chaos or not I don't care for I feel a hatred of these things the moment I clap my eyes on them proper. I feel an urge to murder them that is upon me at a cellular level, I know if I do not strike first they will be upon me in seconds.

With a roar of utter hatred I hurl myself at them, for the first hundred or so feet the green things do not move, they seem astonished that a naked unarmed thing is charging them. Some look to each other, some snort or laugh that is until I reach their ragged lines at the crest of the crater. I leap at the closest greenskin thing and land upon it.

I grip its armour with both hands and head-butt it in its ugly face then I leap back forcing the greenskin to roll into the crater with me. But still the remaining greenskins do nothing but laugh at their kin's predicament, that is until I take its melee weapon and cut its head off. With a roar of anger I hurl the severed head at the greenskins, they respond in kind by shouting things I can't understand and charge into the crater, firing at me with some kind of weapon. I see the same weapon in the greenskins dead hands I snatch it up and just before they are upon me I figure out how it works. With cudgel and firearm in my hands I charged the greenskins, the fight is an utter blur.

I kill dozens but more pour over the lip of the crater every second then the ground shakes and colossal weapons fire destroys everything above the crater, the greenskins flee and I give chase. I run through the weapons fire and spring after the greenskins killing them as they try to escape into the jungle. I chase them into the jungle and cut the last of them down.

I pause in the jungle, I feel behind me back the way I came that the vibrations are getting worse, I feel the unleashing of ordnance and the greenskin war cries. Joining them I hear different voices, distinctly similar to those I heard on Terra in the laboratory. They must be taking the fight to the greenskins, if they are I will help them. I sprint back for the crater as I emerge back into the clearing, there is a battle happening, giant machines are doing battle, as well as figures in armour killing greenskins by the hundred.

I hurl myself into the battle, killing the green things with wanton abandon, the more I kill the more they hurl themselves at me, I know I am becoming a loadstone for their fury. Just as well for the more I distract from the field the less the armoured figures and giants have to kill. The firearm I was using no longer works, I ditch it and wield a spear instead, I kill the green things in droves but still more come on. Suddenly the armoured figures hit the greenskin lines from the rear of the formation, I realise that they are fighting towards me.

I roar and scream in anger and bloodlust as I slaughter these brutish animals. A tremendous roar stills the battle and erupting from the greenskins is a colossal figure easily twice my size. It has actually killed many of its kin to get to me. Not only is this thing far larger than me it is heavily armoured, it will be a deadly adversary, well that is if I intend to fight fair. With all my might I throw my spear at its head, the spear sticks fast with an eruption of stinking blood, the larger greenskin snaps at the spear and I take advantage of its distraction.

I spring into action vaulting onto its shoulders I hack at it with my remaining weapon I roar in anger and I am bathed in its foul smelling blood, I feel its neck loosen, I throw away my weapon and take a hold of its skull. I grip with all my might and heave, I heave until its head gives way and its body collapses. I grip the things spine and use its head as a weapon, I smash the smaller green skins to pieces with their leaders head.

The green things quake in the wake of my wrath but so do the armoured figures, my blood is up, I surge after the green things, but before I do I catch a lighter armoured figure, he has the look of a leader about him. I raise my weapon in what I hope is a gesture of respect, before the figure begins shouting to its companions. I turn around to the enemy and begin to slake my thirst in killing the green things.

I kill and kill and kill, I lose track of how many of them I have slaughtered, I don't know how long I have been fighting the green things but now I am standing alone in the jungle surrounded by hundreds of foul smelling green corpses, behind me is a trail of destruction. With no enemies to fight I have time to think, I make to head for the city I saw from my capsule but the words of the thing from the warp come to me unbidden.

 _Your parents have great plans for you, you are being taken to a place where you will grow strong ready to claim the galaxy for the Pantheon, a world prepared where you will feel the touch of our kind early on._

Have I been taken to a world of chaos, if that is so then who truly represent chaos, the green things, the armoured figures, both or neither? I don't now but until I do I will murder the green things for the hatred I have of them burns bright, the need to shed their blood is brighter still, with a roar I surge further into the jungle I will slaughter any green thing I find.


	2. Paradise

**Chapter 1: Paradise**

* * *

Lord Commander Victor Antioch maintained his vigil staring intently through the armour glass of his flagships bridge Achilles, towards the planet below as if he could discern what was happening ground side through his eyesight alone. The cacophony of sound from the bridge crew behind him was half heard to him as he was completely lost in thought, this was due to the fact that he and his expeditionary forces had absolutely no idea how things had gone so horribly wrong and so quickly.

The entire affair was a damnable nightmare in the last two months since they entered this system they had lost twenty thousand soldiers, an entire armoured brigade of tanks and a Warhound Titan! Worse still the only explanation the adepts of the Mechanicus Explorator Fleet they were seconded to could come up with was localised seismic activity. The entire debacle didn't sit well with the Lord Commander, nothing about this campaign made sense since they entered this system.

The Lord Commander was the leader of the 393rd Expeditionary Fleet, in terms of size it was a modest force, aside from being honoured with the presence of a Titan battle group of the Legio Astorum. The remainder being entirely comprised of human personnel hailing from the Hive world of Myrmidon in the regions bordering the Ultima and Obscurus Segmentum. They were not deemed important enough to justify the presence of an Astartes legion, they were lucky to have the Titan's at all as it was a personal oath between Astorum and Magos Zule rather to the expedition itself that brought them here.

Being the commander of any force would be stressful enough, but for Lord Antioch there was also knowing the fact that he led the first founding Imperial forces from his beloved home world. That every action here and now of the 393rd Expeditionary fleet would echo in the histories of each and every subsequent founding. Plus if the Lord Commander did not get this debacle under control not only would their expedition be the first, it might also be the last.

The world which they were now failing to subjugate belonged to a system of planets at the very edge of a newly discovered sector in the Segmentum Obscurus. This region was not yet formally named by the Mechanicus scout fleet whom happened upon it, such things being beneath their scope of interest. As for the world the Lord Commander was staring at and the system in which it belonged, the men and women of the 393rd Expeditionary Fleet, they called it Paradise.

It was a verdant and bountiful planet it truly deserved its moniker, but right now for Lord Commander Antioch it might be a Paradise lost. Even though the Lord Commander was loath to admit it, this campaign should have been an easy one, their orders from the War Council was merely to escort the Mechanicus fleet while they explored this region. The scout echelons reported no civilisations xenos or human anywhere for hundreds of lightyears around.

The Lord Commander ran his fingers through his closely cropped hair, showing the first outward sign of stress in front of his personnel since they first started losing troops. The Paradise system only had one world which held four moons in its embrace, they orbited a gigantic yellow sun. The planet or its system didn't interest the Mechanicus fleet one jot, what interested them was the fact that a colonisation vessel as well as escorts hung at high anchor above Paradise.

When they happened across the vessel, Lord Commander Antioch enquired with Explorator Magos Zule why the scout ships hadn't detected this fleet. The Magos explained that all these vessels were powered down therefore the scout ships auspex scanners would not have been picked up, as the scouts searched for signs of civilisation before moving on. With the colonisation vessel powered down there was no way the scouts would have found it.

The Magos declared this find providential as the Mechanicus and Myrmidon fleets had only translated into this system as this was the just one jump in a series of warp jumps further in this sector. The Mechanicus simply wished to complete a detailed auspex scan of potential resources locked within the system before moving on. There would be no moving now not now that the vessel had been found.

The colonisation vessel and escorts interested the Mechanicus so much as they were most definitely of human design, but the Mechanicus fleets monumental cogitators and databanks could not find a match with known build patterns of vessels therefore Magos Zule was confident that they did not belong to the Great Crusade, meaning that they may belong to the Age of Strife or perhaps even the Dark Age of Technology.

For the moment the colonisation vessel remained unmolested, the adepts of the Mechanicus were in conclave –and had been for a month- furiously debating how best to investigate the ship for it was an ancient time capsule potentially containing a treasure trove of archeotech. They daren't risk causing even the minimum amount of damage to such a relic in order to unlock its secrets.

The Lord Commander pressed his right hand against the armour glass thinking back to when he first sent his forces to the surface of Paradise. After a week in orbit it quickly became apparent to the Lord Commander that the Magos had no plans for the planet's surface, therefore Antioch took it upon himself to kill two birds with one stone. The 393rd Expeditionary Fleet would conduct a mock combat drop on a new world, whilst also effecting their first compliance. Paradise was to become three-hundred-ninety-three one, being the first planet that they would bring into compliance.

First Lord Antioch dispatched scout forces to the surface in order to establish a beach head. Within moments of entering the planet's atmosphere the scouts began to pick up phantom encrypted vox traffic emanating from the planet's surface. Which were deemed by adepts to be too weak to have been detected from orbit, especially over the constant din of the Myrmidon and Mechanicus own vox casters.

The vox signals were intermittent and nothing like the monumental vox casters used in star ships, more reminiscent of squad to squad equipment. Which was a head scratcher as there was no sign of a civilisation on the planet's surface. Surely if an indigenous species or a lost strand of humanity had vox capability there would be some sign of civilisation on the planet?

After a few days on the surface of Paradise the scouts reported that they couldn't trace the phantom vox traffic, but they confirmed that aside from some indigenous flora and fauna the region they scouted was safe. Perhaps in hindsight the Lord Commanders next actions may well have been premature, but he authorised a substantial landing force to make planet fall.

The Myrmidon armed forces made planet fall in a vast region dominated by a series of plateaus, buttressed east and west by vast mountain ranges, running centrally through the area was a gently sloping valley. The Myrmidon forces set up a central command post on the valley floor as well as perimeter of operating bases across the plateaus east and west. To the north and south guarding the entrances to the valley floor were two substantial bases, with armoured brigades stationed throughout.

Less than three hours after the mobilisation was complete, the northern base on the valley floor went silent. There was no warning of attack, there were also no vox signals from the base, it simply ceased to be. The only sign that something was amiss were violent tremors being felt across the plateaus as well as on the valley floor. Fearing an attack of unidentified aggressors, an armoured brigade of tanks as well as a regiment of Myrmidon Lancers were dispatched to investigate –Magos Zule ordered that the Legio Astorum dispatch a Warhound Titan to the surface to scout out the terrain ahead of the general advance.

The Legio utilized their unique ability and teleported the Warhound Titan, _Spectral Hound_ , directly to the surface of Paradise a few dozen kilometres ahead of the Myrmidon war host. It was then that the Imperial forces in orbit got their first and last appraisal of what was happening groundside. The report came from Princeps Vernum, the commander of the _Spectral Hound_ , his voice betrayed nothing but cold clarity typical of Mechanicus forces, 'We will not survive this, the ground has come to claim us…' the rest of the transmission was lost to the hiss of static and the tortured shriek of metal upon metal.

With the loss of the Titan, Lord Antioch ordered the full evacuation from the surface of Paradise, if something could extinguish the _Spectral Hound_ before it could teleport to safety, he knew his forces would fair no better. The order to evacuate did not come quick enough for the war host which was now in full flight, their panicked cries for rescue as well as their dying screams of pain when the ground came to claim them too, rung out from every vox caster across the entire Myrmidon fleet.

Lord Antioch knew that most commanders would have silenced the vox traffic for sake of moral, but to him the men and women dying on the surface were their brothers and sisters so their last moments should be listened to and remembered. After the war host was slaughtered the central command base and the southernmost operations base were wiped from the surface of Paradise –thankfully losses in these areas were light as they had plenty of warning, personnel fled to the landing fields and evacuated the world's surface.

When the last Myrmidon left the planet's surface, Lord Antioch placed an embargo banning movement to the world's surface, he then took a Valkyrie assault carrier to complete a flyover where the attacks took place. Moving north to south the Lord Commander noticed something that he couldn't appreciate from orbit. Not only was the northern, southern and central bases completely missing from the surface as if they had never been there, the earth completely lacked greenery as if it were freshly tilled. This phenomenon of ploughed terra firma could be seen in vast seemingly erratic patterns across the surface of Paradise as far as the eyes could see.

The configurations of the soil coupled with the late Princeps Vernum's final transmission pointed to the fact that their enemy was striking from underground. Perhaps the indigenous inhabitants had burrowing assault vehicles or they may have vast underground cities, whichever scenario seemed more likely was lost on him. What the Lord Commander did know was that his beloved Myrmidon regiments lacked the knowledge and experience to combat such a foe, therefore he ordered his Astropathic Choir to request reinforcement from any Imperials engaged in the Segmentum Obscuras.

Since then it had been a waiting game, the entire expeditionary fleet sat idle licking their wounds from the beating they had taken from an unknown quarter. Those whom had made it from the surface wore defeat like a shroud, the Lord Commander had them as well as every other regiment run through regular combat drills to keep their minds sharp. But now it had been just over two months since they entered this system and there still had been no word of reinforcement.

Lord Antioch had resigned himself to the fact that he should enjoy these last days of command as he was sure that they would be his last, he was expecting to be stripped of command as soon as reinforcements arrived. Although Lord Antioch wouldn't be surprised if they ordered his execution, he certainly felt like his prosecution of this campaign bordered on criminal. After such a dark though struck him another did _Why wait for them to execute me?_

The Lord Commander turned from the armour glass to look around the grand expanse of his bridge closest to him was his second in command the Master of the Fleet, Tobias Brunel. Magos Zule was not present on the bridge of the Achilles, he had resumed conclave with his senior adepts, the loss of even the Spectral Hound seemed to pale in comparison of what to do with the ancient colonisation vessel. The thought occurred to him again _Why wait for them to kill me?_

Lord Antioch turned back to look out to the vista of Paradise mocking him for his failure, he took in a deep breath, then closing his eyes he slowly made to grasp the bolt pistol holstered at his side. Whether the Lord Commander would have actually committed suicide in front of his bridge crew he would never be known for the Achilles auspex officer cried out startling warning.

'My Lord, contacts translating in system!'

Lord Commander Antioch shook his head as if freeing himself from a haze, he removed his hand from the bolt pistol, and he steeled himself for whatever was to come next. He was the commander of this expedition and he would do those under his command proud until he learnt his fate.

The Lord Commander began barking orders. 'I want a hololithic projection of Paradises Mandeville point, I want to know whether they are Imperial or xenos. None of our fleet are to change formation until I give the word. Also get a communique over to Magos Zule, he may wish to be present.'

At the Lord Commanders orders the bridge crew were whipped into a frenzy, walking towards Lord Antioch was Master Brunel, he had a great hooked nose which was a common trait of Myrmidon aristocracy, throughout the campaign he kept his own council showing a united front as a good officer should.

After closing with his Lord they both faced the armour glass, he leant in and whispered. 'Now you weren't going to use that thing were you?'

Lord Antioch met Master Brunel's steely stare, he then shook his head. 'No, I don't think I would have, perhaps now I won't have to.'

The Master of the Fleet guffawed before responding. 'You still hold yourself responsible, there was no way you could have known that we would be attacked from underground, Throne, we still don't know what they are or if they are even underground. This is not your fault, my Lord.'

'Whether I could have seen this coming or not.' Countered Lord Antioch. 'That is immaterial, there was no need for me to send forces to the surface at all we could have just stayed in orbit. I went beyond my remit of escorting the Mechanicus forces and attempted to bring this world into compliance and for what to get my name into Imperial history? I got our brave brothers and sisters killed, whether my decision to make planet fall was the correct one or not does not matter to me, their blood is on my hands.'

Master Tobias felt his chest swell with pride at his Lord Commanders words, he truly loved the men and women under his command. Tobias understood the harsh stand his superior was taking but he truly believed that not of this could have been foreseen and that they would have inevitably went to the surface to find any signs of what happened to the colonisation fleets personnel, but he kept his own council, instead he turned to look at the hololith display and changed the subject. 'Who do you think they are?

Lord Antioch turned around also, the hololith showed dozens of vessels translating in system every few moments, they seemed to be forming around a monster of a vessel that was easily three times the size of the Achilles. 'I don't know, but I hope that they're Imperial, we have enough unknown foes as it is.'

The Lord Commander forced a smile then turned to his bridge crew. 'Auspex?'

'I can confirm they are Imperial, my Lord.' Replied the officer, his fingers dancing over the controls of his terminal trying to discern any more information about the newcomer's identity. 'The vessels match known profiles of Strike Cruisers, Battle Barges, Battleships of various classes…' the Auspex officer paused and made eye contact with his Lord Commander before continuing. '…the largest vessel matches the build pattern of a Glorianna-class Battleship.'

There was an instant hush settle across the bridge, at the mention of a Glorianna-class battle ship signified.

'Astartes.' Stated Master Tobias, followed by a long low whistle. 'But which Legion?

'We shall have to find out.' The Lord Commander turned to his vox officer and indicated for her to open a channel with the lead vessel. 'This is Lord Commander Victor Antioch of the 393rd Expeditionary Fleet, hailing from the Hive world of Myrmidon. We are currently engaging in hostilities with an unknown foe striking from an unknown quarter. Please state your identity and intensions. I repeat please state your identity and intensions.'

'This is Lord Commander Tiberius commanding officer of the First Great Order of the XI Legio Astartes the Emperors Judgement. We are well aware of your plight and your request for reinforcement is now formally acknowledged we will be with you presently.'


	3. Absolution

Lord Commander Antioch stood on Embarkation Deck One, awaiting the delegation from the XI Legion. The Lord Commander wore his full ceremonial dress uniform, with the amount of brass, gems, gold and frogging he felt like an over preened peacock, worst still he felt like an undeserving peacock. Strapped across his back was a long and sleek power sword which had been gifted to him by the newly installed governor on the founding fields on the day the expedition left the surface of the Myrmidon. Joining the Lord Commander on the deck was Master of the Fleet Tobias Brunel, he wore his finest fleet uniform but out of necessity it was less ostentatious than his commanders, he stood with his hands behind his back and his stance rigid.

The presence of an Astartes Legion necessitated Magos Zule to abandon conclave. The Magos' mood was hard to read for he was so far removed from humanity but if Lord Antioch had to hazard a guess his mood was frustration, at being away from conclave as his servo-arms and megerendrites were twitching with increasing regularity. The final member of the command echelon was Princeps Majoris Alba Tallos the commander of the Legio Astorum battle group.

Lord Antioch had apologised profusely for the loss of the _Spectral Hound_ , but the Princeps had been magnanimous assuring the Lord Commander that he bore him no ill will –besides in private he had reminded him that it had been Magos Zule whom ordered the Scout Titan into combat. The Princeps wore his usual grey dress uniform emblazoned with the crest of the Legio Astorum; the Princeps was also fidgeting slightly, evidently being ill at ease being away from his Titan and his colleagues.

The embarkation deck had been cleared of landing and assault craft they were being stored on other embarkation decks as well as other vessels. Covering half of the vast space were Myrmidon Lancers whom had been mauled from their flight from the command post on the surface of Paradise, sum three thousand personnel. They too wore military dress uniform; they stood in blocks of men and women several hundred deep. They stood shouldering combat weapons; they bore eight metre long Sarissa spears.

Which had a metre long deadly force blade built into one end and a power plant in the other, which also acted as a counterweight. From afar they looked like deadly blades of grass, the weapons were strictly ceremonial. No personnel including the Lord Commander bore any firearms. The Myrmidon Lancers and the four senior leaders were facing the shimmering integrity field keeping the cold vacuum of the void at bay –looking out into the inky black void they could see the colossal form of the Glorianna-class Battleship it looked as if it could cut Paradise in two merely by its presence alone.

The guilt Lord Antioch had felt during this prosecution had lifted when the Astartes fleet translated in system. The Lord Commander was sanguine with the fact that he may be killed for his actions during this prosecution; he just sincerely hoped his Myrmidons would be allowed to continue in this great undertaking and not be expunged from Imperial records. Lord Antioch knew his feeling of self-doubt went well beyond and before the Paradise system, he had felt his way since the founding and training of the 393rd Expeditionary Fleet –he felt that the role of Commander in Chief should have gone to the Master of the Fleet.

Tobias was Myrmidon aristocracy he was well bread and already had a military education even before the Imperial Armada happened across their home world. Whereas the Lord Commander was the son of a grox herder and a poor herder at that, considering the fact he was killed and eaten by his own stock. Now Lord Antioch was drawing a parallel between his current situation and his father's ignominious demise. Lord Antioch was going to be executed through his own misguided actions.

One such occasion where he brought up his inadequacies for command with Tobias when they dined together, the Master of the Fleet reminded his liege lord how he came to be nominated for command in the first place. Less than a year after the successful integration of Myrmidon into the fold of the Imperium of Man, did the newly installed Terran governor introduce a stream of illegal tithes to fill his own coffers. The populous of Myrmidon were in uproar but failed to act out of fear of repercussions, dreading that any military action against the governor might incur a heavy handed response from the Imperium at large. Plus they could hardly complain as all Astropathic Choirs were sequestered in the Royal Residence of the governor.

Thus it fell to the son of a grox herder to stand up for what was right. Having been shamed by his father's idiotic demise and being nearly destitute through slaughtering the great many of his inherited grox herd to find whatever remains of his father he could. So when he was told by an exarch that he had to give over half of his already depleted stock as a form of tax, did his patience finally snap, he murdered the exarch with a pitch fork.

Before news could spread to Myrmidons capital city, the Lord Commander gathered a hoard of a thousand angry citizens. They struck the heart of governance toppling the corrupt regime with startling ease. The Governors Royal Guards were loath to defend their master as even they had been unable to avoid the unlawful taxation. So it was that the governor's painfully short ruler ship of Myrmidon came to an abrupt end when the Lord Commander threw the corpse of the late governor from the balcony of the Imperial Palace.

'I wonder what they're like.' stated Tobias, bringing the Lord Commander out of his reveries.

'The Astartes or the Emperors Judgement specifically?' replied Princeps Tallos.

The Master of the Fleet shrugged. 'Both.'

'The Astartes are everything the stories about them say and more.' replied the Princeps. 'They are giants among men. I have had the privilege of serving with the Luna Wolves and the Emperors Children two standard years ago none adjusted.'

'Our Legio was assisting with exterminating an infestation of Orks in the Ultima Segmentum, I personally served with both Legions they have polar opposite fighting styles. The Luna Wolves form a spear tip to tear out the throat of the enemy's leadership, whereas the Emperors Children choose to pick apart their prey piece by piece.

'It is said that all Legions are as different from each other as can be, with their own individual fighting styles as unique as the Emperors sons whom sired them. As for the Emperors Judgement I know only of them through reputation alone, one of my opposite numbers is serving with them now he is with the First Great Order. By all accounts honesty, strength, courage and honour are at the forefront of their ethos in all things, it could be said that all Legions bear these traits but the Emperors Judgement are imbued with it.'

'Two Legions fighting at once?' asked Tobias, caught up with the visualisation as two Legions of demi-gods going to war. 'The Orks must have been quite a threat.'

'The Orks are potentially the greatest threat mankind faces.' Stated Magos Zule, the machine tone of his vocaliser unit startling the other three, they had quite forgotten he was with them as he rarely spoke. 'However, it is necessary for the Emperors Children to fight alongside the Luna Wolves for they lack sufficient numbers to lead an Expeditionary Fleet of their own.'

Lord Antioch nodded to himself, he had heard of this about the Emperors Children that a great tragedy had occurred severely stunting their numbers. A thought struck Lord Antioch, he turned to his companions. 'Is there a possibility that their Primarch will be aboard the delegation?'

'That is a possibility.' replied the Princeps, 'The Emperors sons do tend to travel with the first of their Legions. However according to our Legio the Emperors Judgement have three Orders per Great Order, therefore their leader could be elsewhere if the Great Order is not deployed as a single host.'

'It seems we're about to find out.' cut in the Master of the Fleet, he then gestured towards the integrity field.

Every set of eyes in the embarkation deck were fixed upon five shapes moving at speed towards the Achilles, there was now a dead silence in the air. Within moments the shapes had grown exponentially and had resolved into the form of five Stormbird's. The bulky dropships passed through the integrity field and made to set down, before the immense craft even touched down on their landing skids. The deployment ramps of the two outmost dropships slammed open. Just as the Stormbird's set down upon the deck did fifty Astartes charge forth from each dropship, they shook the deck with their immense footfalls.

The Lord Commander felt his heart begin to pound in his chest, the Astartes were everything that the Princeps said they would be, they were truly giants among men each being at least nine foot tall clad in their power armour. Their armour was burnished silver, each warrior carried a massive tower shield larger than a mortal man was tall, emblazoned upon them was the heraldry of the Legion a shield crossed by a hammer. In the other they carried a Warhammer one side with a spiked face the other side ended in an axe then topped with a vicious spike.

When they got to around fifty feet from the Lord Commanders position did they halt in their tracks in total unison. The din created by two hundred ceramite clad boots stomping to a halt at the same time, while their tower shields crashed to the ground forming a shield wall shook the deck with the force of an earthquake, the Lord Commander felt his bones rattle. They formed an unbreakable wall before the three Stormbird's at the centre of the formation whose deployment ramps still had not set down. The Astartes in the shield wall were now immobile immovable their faces unreadable as their heads were helmed, they held their shields in place while they held their hammers above the wall as if ready to strike.

There was a tension in the air that was palpable, the Lord Commander looked to this comrades and they were as flabbergasted as he was, were they under attack, under arrest? The Lord Commander didn't know but he felt like he did back on Myrmidon when the exarch held a weapon over him in the form of an unreasonable tithe. Lord Antioch had invited these Astartes to his vessel as allies and now they had stormed out of their landing craft as if the Lord Commander and his Myrmidon were some kind of enemy. Even if his actions during this undertaking were criminal he would not have his forces treated with such disrespect!

The Lord Commander broke ranks and began to march towards the Astartes lines, the Master of the Fleet made to step forward but he gestured for Tobias to stay put. He couldn't think and he couldn't stop his limbs from shaking but he would not broker such disrespect of his beloved Myrmidons. Lord Antioch didn't know what he was going to do when he reached the Astartes lines, but he knew he it was what had to be done. The Emperors Judgement did not react or move at all, if the Lord Commander had not been in the embarkation deck when the Astartes charged then he wouldn't have believed that they were anything other than statues.

At midpoint between the Astartes and the Myrmidon forces, the ramp of the central Stormbird crashed down stopping the Lord Commander in his tracks but still the Astartes did not move. Emanating from the Stormbird was the sound of drums, emerging from the darkness of the dropships hold were twenty warriors their armour like nothing Lord Antioch had ever seen. They were reminiscent of the armour the Astartes forming the shield wall wore but grossly exaggerated and over armoured, he knew that the walking tanks were what they called Terminators sporting Tactical Dreadnought Armour, they stomped down the ramp followed by seven Astartes.

The cadre of seven seemed to be of an officer class as they went without helms, five of them were evidently fearsome warriors they carried colossal hammers or axes. Another had the look of an Enginseer about him, as well as his normal appendages he had four servo-arms protruding from his armour. The remaining Astartes officer wore a strange metal device framing his face and carried a tall staff topped with the Legions iconography.

Even from here the Lord Commander could feel a sickening aura that made his stomach tighten, much like if he stood close to his Astropathic Choir, Lord Antioch knew he was a pysker. The Terminators and the seven officers halted before the shield wall and still no one spoke. It was then that the Lord Commander took in a deep breath to offer a greeting, but he expelled the air from his lungs as quickly as he had taken it in when he saw what emerged from the belly of the Stormbird.

Lord Antioch felt as though he had taken some hallucinogenic substance as his mind could not come to terms with what he was seeing. Walking down the ramp of the Stormbird was a god –the Imperial Truth could go hang for he was looking at the divine given flesh- the force of the beings tread seemed to be stronger than any of the Astartes combined. The seven officers, the twenty juggernauts and the shield wall parted for this immense beings passage, the message clear only one such as him could cast his forces aside so easily. The Lord Commander felt his jaw fall slack as his mind tried to come to terms of how tall this god was, he had to be at least fifteen foot tall. Lord Antioch had to crane his neck to look of at the deity's beatific face.

Lord Commander Antioch was under no allusions as to whom he was looking upon. The Lord Commander was gazing at the Primarch of the Emperors Judgement, the XI Legio Astartes. The colossus was resplendent in armour of shining silver. It was painfully ornate, inscribed in gold with eagles and dragons. The armour looked as though it had been taken from a medieval knight's tomb and scaled up to encapsulate the Emperors son. The giants face was sculpted of noble bearing, with deep and dark eyes. His head completely lacked hair, covering one side of his head was a painstakingly intricate tattoo of a dragon.

Thoughts of affront and insult at the way the Emperors Judgement had comported themselves vanished, the Lord Commander was just thankful that he could surrender his command to such a magnificent being. In one fluid motion the Lord Commander knelt down on both knees in a gesture of supplication. The moment the Lord Commanders knees hit the deck so did three thousand Myrmidon Lancers come down to one knee while still holding their Sarissa's aloft, the only personnel left standing was Magos Zule, the Princeps Majoris, the Astartes and the Emperors son. After a moment of hesitation the Magos and the Princeps shared a glance then seemingly reluctantly came down to one knee, the former with the whir of servos.

'I am Ultio Ultionis, Primarch of the Emperors Judgement, the Eleventh Legion Astartes.' Every syllable the giant spoke seemed like the rumble of distant thunder.

For a long moment Lord Antioch could not speak for his head ached from seeing the Emperors son, finally he summoned the courage to speak. 'You could be no other, my Lord.' Then Lord Antioch unslung his great sword from his back and offered it up with both hands for Ultio Ultionis to take, in the Emperors son's hands it would look like a combat knife.

'Why do you offer me this blade?' boomed the incredibly deep voice for the Primarch.

'I have failed my first undertaking as commander of an Expeditionary Fleet.' The Lord Commander keep looking at the deck, unable to look at Ultio in the face again fearing that if he did he wouldn't be able to speak. 'I am no long fit for command. I have just one request if you would be gracious enough to grant it. If my punishment is to be execution then I would humbly request my sentence be metered out by my own blade.'

'And why do you feel as though you deserve to be executed?' asked the Primarch, his tone softening to a timbre of a minister taking confession.

'I have breached my remit of leading this Expeditionary fleet.' Replied Lord Antioch, he still could not look up. 'I have gone beyond my remit bestowed upon me by the War Council. I have attempted to subjugate a world which was not mine to effect compliance, not only that I have gotten a substantial amount of my beloved warriors killed in the process. The price of my failure was their deaths, my fate should be no different.'

There was a long and silent pause, in which the Lord Commander was sure that Ultio Ultionis was considering his fate. After the pause dragged on Lord Antioch plucked up the courage and looked the Primarch in the eyes, he was transfixed by them.

'You no longer consider yourself capable of command?' asked Ultio, his gaze unflinching.

The Lord Commander had to summon every ounce of willpower to reply without letting his voice shake. 'How could I Sire? For I lead my beloved Myrmidons into folly for what seems to me now as foolish pride. I do not see how I could be suitable to lead my warriors for I have fell at the first hurdle, they deserve a leader better than I.'

Ultio Ultionis broke his gaze with Lord Antioch to take a glance at his cadre of seven officers, they all nodded in unison, the meaning of this unspoken consent was lost on the Lord Commander.

'What if I told you there was a way to absolve yourself in this undertaking?' replied the Primarch. 'What if I told you that there was a way back?'

The Lord Commander looked Ultio in the face with tears streaming down his face. 'How can I absolve myself?'


	4. Corruption

'For you to absolve yourself from this undertaking and restore your command, you are to swear allegiance only unto me and my Astartes.' Stated Ultio, his face unreadable.

The Lord Commander could not quite believe what was being asked of him, surely he had misheard this could not be asked of him. Surely the Emperors son had not just asked him to break loyalty with the Imperium of Man. The very domain he and his brothers were fighting to forge under orders of their father in order to conquer the galaxy for mankind. 'Your price is that I swear allegiance only unto you, sire?'

Ultio Ultionis merely nodded in reply, fixing the Lord Commander with an unflinching stare. Lord Antioch did not reply right away, surely this was some sort of test, surely the Emperors son would not turn from his father. The Princeps Majoris had told him only moments ago that the code the Emperors Judgement followed one of the tenets was honesty, then again what if Ultio was being honest now. What if they had abandoned all thoughts of honour in pursuit of personal glory.

'Sire, I do not understand surely I have misheard.' Replied Lord Antioch, surely he was wrong. The hair on his neck stood up on end and his stomach tightened in disgust at even the thought of breaking his oaths of loyalty to the Imperium of Man. 'What you ask of me goes against the oath sworn to the Emperor of Mankind by every servant in the Imperium. Dare I say it goes against the oath that you swore to your own father? You would have me renounce my oath to the Emperor and join forces with you?'

'I would.' Stated Ultio matter of factly his gaze still unwavering. 'Is this too much to ask for the price of absolution?'

Lord Antioch could not fathom why Ultio Ultionis was asking him to renounce his loyalty to the Imperium, perhaps he was organising a coup to topple his father. Perhaps this was the opening moves in a civil war, perhaps the Emperors son was gathering forces to his banner before striking at the heart of Imperial Governance. Lord Antioch slowly got to his feet and took several steps away from the Primarch, Ultio and his Astartes remained motionless standing like statues. Lord Antioch knew his forces were still down to one knee, but they would stand and strike the Astartes at but a command.

'I would have your answer, Lord Commander.' Stated Ultio.

'I am a loyal servant of the Imperium of Man!' cried the Lord Commander, his teeth bared in disgust. Lord Antioch activated the power sword and held it high above his head 'To Arms! To Arms!'

The cry was taken up by his Myrmidon forces whom rushed to their feet levelling their eight metre long Sarissa spears at the enemy they did so without hesitation. Lord Antioch had never been so proud in his entire life they were ready to his on a demi-god without reluctance. The Myrmidon Lancers formed savage hedgehog formations daring the Astartes to charge, the spear points glowing an angry red as their power plants were activated. The Princeps Majoris and the Explorator Magos hurriedly made for the still open blast doors that led further into the Achilles companionways, the Master of the Fleet advanced to stand shoulder to shoulder with his Lord Commander.

'Primarch Ultio Ultionis, I decree you as a traitor of humanity. I order you and your Legion to stand down and surrender unto me until such a time that arrangements can be made to hand you and your traitorous sons over to the true and rightful ruler of the galaxy.'

The Primarch smirked. 'Do you think you could really take us on, you and your rabble with their pig sticks?'

Sensing imminent bloodshed the Myrmidon Lancers advanced in lockstep to stand behind the Lord Commander in a continuous battle line, due to their length the spear points of the first eight ranks were protecting the first rank of soldiers. The Astartes responded in kind the Terminators took up position in the centre whereas the shielded warriors redeployed taking up flanking positions.

Lord Antioch's mind was swimming he was actually contemplating the likelihood of victory in a clash of his three thousand Myrmidon Lancers against one hundred twenty seven Astartes and a Primarch. Aboard the flagship there were several hundred thousand more soldiers but they were stood down as up until now there was no need to be on a war footing. There were men at arms guarding the companionways but they would offer little resistance in the opening stages of an attack.

The Lord Commander doubted the rest of the Myrmidon forces aboard could coordinate quick enough to counter the Astartes. The Myrmidons could no doubt take out several Astartes but he was under no allusions that the enemy forces would slaughter them and escape or take the ship. Despite the unlikelihood of victory they would fight nonetheless, they had sworn an oath to do so and they would die before breaking that oath.

'You are really contemplating fighting us aren't you?' stated Ultio.

'The choice you offer is no choice at all!' declared Lord Antioch. 'Ultio Ultionis stand down now or we all die here today!'

Ultio grinned by way of reply then at some unseen and unheard command the two remaining Stormbird's at the centre of the formation slammed down. Stomping down the ramps were what the Lord Commander could only describe as four colossal walking sarcophagi. Lord Antioch knew what they were they were Dreadnoughts.

The Dreadnoughts each bore an Assault Cannon affixed to one arm, the other they bore a Power Fist with an underslung Heavy Flamer. The Dreadnoughts took up flanking positions on the outer wings. Lord Antioch had to contemplate that more than likely these Dreadnoughts were fully armed, plus the Astartes in the shield wall had bolters too. If it came to bloodshed then it would be a short but bloody firefight and his warriors were without firearms.

If the Lord Commander could not win in a straight up fight then he had to change tactics, he would treat them as if they were no more than any other boarders who might carry the vessel. Lord Antioch raised his sword in the air. 'Caparent Eos!'

The effects of the command could not be seen immediately, Ultio merely looked amused, his expression delved into the realms of bemusement when the blast doors to the embarkation deck as well as the blast doors leading to the companionways slammed shut with a violent shudder akin to an earthquake. There were many aftershocks, but Lord Antioch knew that these were not echo's, they were actually bulkheads sealing throughout the Achilles, the vessel was going into lockdown –behind each sealed blast door would be thousands of Myrmidons ready to repel boarders.

'You do plan to fight us!' exclaimed Ultio, the amusement evident in his voice. 'You have no hope of victory. I have brought with me to this system all three Orders of my First Great Order, nigh on fifteen thousand Astartes. Our fleet components alone outguns yours three to one, the first salvo would decimate your fighting capability in one blow.'

'Oh no, you bastard son of the Emperor.' Countered Lord Antioch, his face twisting into a feral grin. Below their feet the deck began to tremble violently, the Lord Commander gestured to the floor. 'You feel that? That is the vibrations caused by the reactor of the Achilles being forcefully overloaded. Your time in this mortal coil is limited, yes you could destroy my fleet in one blow but your sons would never destroy this vessel while their father was still aboard and you could not fight your way clear of the this ship or to the reactor before the Achilles self-destructs taking a great many of your wretched sons with you.'

'You would destroy yourself and your forces in the process?' Retorted Ultio, if he was intimidated by the fast unfolding events he did not show it. 'You sought help in the first place as you had gotten your brothers and sisters killed, you would not murder them now in cold blood, you are bluffing.'

'I pleaded for reinforcements as I believed that my actions were wrong therefore I feared that I had wasted their lives.' Bit back Lord Antioch. 'I am under no allusions of my burden of command, that my actions either right or wrong will mean that my beloved Myrmidons will be killed. In this situation I know in my heart I am right and I will sacrifice my entire armed host if needs be in order to ensure that you do not leave this vessel alive to spread your corruption further.'

The Primarch of the Eleventh Legion smiled, robbing Lord Antioch of all anger. 'Then Lord Commander Victor Antioch, leader of the 393rd Expeditionary Fleet that is good enough for me.' The Emperors son gestured to his subordinates 'Stand down my sons, stand down.'

In a set of simultaneous fluid motions every Astartes warrior stood down taking a less aggressive stance. The Myrmidon Lancers were still in a combat formation their Sarissa's glowing an angry red, but confusion was wrought across their faces. A mere moment ago they were about to go to war with the XI Legio Astartes, now they did not know what was happening.

This confusion was echoed thrice-fold with Lord Commander Antioch, whom still held his great sword activated and in an en garde fighting stance. 'You surrender?'

Ultio took a few steps towards the Lord Commander, his hands wide in a welcoming pose with a beatific smile. 'I am afraid I feel there is an apology to be given, Lord Commander. There will be no surrender as there is no reason for my forces to surrender.'

'What!' exclaimed Lord Antioch. 'You have turned from your father, there is every reason for you to surrender to me.'

'There lies the reason for my apology.' Replied Ultio. 'For I have not turned from my father or renounced my oaths to the Imperium, I am afraid that this was all a ruse.'

'What?' asked Lord Antioch, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. 'Why would you do such a thing?'

'To reforge this undertaking.' Replied Ultio, still smiling. 'With the loss of you this expedition would have fallen apart. Even if you were replaced the Myrmidons would be a spent force as it was your actions casting down the governor of your home world that granted Myrmidon a place in the Great Crusade. I have read your service record You have it in you to be a great leader of men and bring manifold worlds into compliance but you have forgotten that or dare I say that you've never believed that.

'My ruse was to awaken you to that fact and my strategy has proven successful. You have resisted the temptation of corruption. You have faced down one of the Emperors own sons and in the face of incalculable odds you have maintained your honour and upheld the oath you swore to remain loyal even under the threat your death and everything you hold dear. You have proven your worthiness of command unto yourself and your loyal Myrmidons.'

Lord Antioch's shoulders sagged and he let out a long sigh of relief. 'You have taught me a great lesson this day, my Lord.'

'Not bad for the bastard son of the Emperor, eh?' asked Ultio while smirking, he held up a hand to ward off Lord Antioch's apology. 'And I might add not bad for the son of a grox herder, now that we are back on the same side so to speak might you grant your ally a favour?'

'Anything my Lord.' Replied Lord Antioch.

'Then might you cease the overload of your flagships reactor.' Stated Ultio in an amused tone. 'For I would like to survive long enough, so that we might conquer the world we orbit.'

Lord Antioch's eyes widened in horror with the revelations set upon him by Ultio he had quite forgotten the order to destroy his flagship, he had even ceased to feel the titanic tremors threatening to tear the ship apart even before the reactor went critical. Lord Antioch turned to his Master of the Fleet.

'It shall be done.' Said Tobias, without needing to be ordered. With a sigh of relief he made the sign of the Aquila and took his leave. Within moments the great ship quakes ceased though aftershocks could be felt at irregular intervals.

Lord Antioch took a backward glance to his Myrmidons, they were still in a combat formation waiting to strike at a moment's notice, the heat from their Sarissa's was hazing the air. 'Stand down.'

As if part of a single body the Myrmidons reset their formation to a neutral stance turning off their spears power plants and shouldering their Sarissa's with a cohesion that rivalled the Astartes. With the threat removed from both sides the Myrmidons filed into columns and headed to the now opened blast doors. The dreadnoughts, Terminators and shielded Astartes fell back to the Stormbird's, the cadre of seven officers formed up around their Primarch.

'I trust you have a space aboard your fine vessel to enact a War Council?' asked Ultio.

'Of course, sire. This way please.' Lord Antioch replied, he gestured for them to follow. The Lord Commander felt as if he had been fighting for thirty years straight, he was exhausted and in truth he had been through the greatest battle of his life and startlingly he had won. He had proven to himself that he was worthy of command and now he had a world to won, this would not be a Paradise lost.


	5. Stratagem

Lord Antioch felt awe and unease in equal measure, awe for he was stood on the bridge of the Glorianna-Class Battleship _Hammer of Ultio_ flagship of the Emperors Judgement. The space was gargantuan, he stood on a vast spherical floor plate which was suspended in the middle of what could only be described as an auditorium of work stations filled to the brim with personnel going about the business of coordinating troops and fleet movements. The entire fore and ceiling of the bridge was open to the stars, keeping the cold void at bay was metres thick armour glass.

The Lord Commander felt unease as the combined Myrmidon, Mechanicus and Emperors Judgement forces were about to commence a combat operation, a combat operation that Lord Antioch had put forward himself. As the Lord Commander looked now to Stormbird's, bulk landers and troop carriers head for the atmosphere of Paradise he thought back to the War Council that had brought about this very operation.

The Stratagem of the Achilles was directly behind the vessels bridge, it was cold and utilitarian dimly illuminated by glow globes at regular intervals around its circumference as well as its ceiling. It was massive space easily large enough to accommodate the Astartes and Ultio Ultionis, it was a hexagonal space with tiered seating surrounding a raised dais which acted as a hololith. Around the Stratagem were Lord Antioch, Master of the Fleet Brunel, Magos Zule, Princeps Majoris Tallos, Ultio and his seven officers.

Introducing his warriors Ultio explained that their names were their forenames, he explained that their surnames were erased as once they were elevated to the ranks of the Astartes they left their old identities behind. Ultio did mention that his sons carried other names but they were personal and not for outsides, Lord Antioch did not think to intrude upon a Legions traditions.

Ultio introduced the first of his officers as Lord Commander Tiberius –the Astartes whom had first greeted them when translating in system- he was a monster of a man the closest in height to the Emperors son, he was a paradox outwardly he looked like violence incarnate but he carried himself with a measured calm and thinking manner. Next was Lord Commander Tiberius's proxy Lord Destrian, he had the look of a fearsome warrior his face marred with a multitude of scars he rested a giant power axe across his shoulder.

Then there were the three lords of the Great Orders individual Orders, they were almost interchangeable each stern and serious. They wore massive greying beards, Lord Antioch figured that they rarely went into combat helmed, each of them stood in a rigid backed pose, they rested mighty Warhammers head down on the deck their gauntleted hands resting upon their hammers hafts. Their names were Lords Griswold, Gromfell and Grenwell.

Ultio explained that these lords were actually triplets each having proven themselves worthy of rising to the ranks of the Legiones Astartes. Lord Antioch was correct when he thought that the next Astartes had the look of an Enginseer about him as he was Master Techmarine Grimwald. Allowing for the fact that the Techmarine was heavily augmented the Lord Commander could sense something different how he comported himself, something subtle that made him stand out from his brothers.

The remaining Astartes was Chief Librarian Dorvus he stood out to Lord Antioch for an entirely different reason, his teeth itched being close to the psyker. The physical discomfort the Lord Commander felt was not the sole reason the Chief Librarian put him on edge. It was the inherited distrust of the mutant and the psyker that was bread into every Myrmidon boy and girl when growing up.

Lord Antioch still remember as a child long before the black ships of the Imperium spirited away suspected pyskers, he remembered the public executions. In truth he believed the violence metered out was wrong, but he never forgot the ingrained distrust. In recent years he had learned tolerance, as the commander of an Expeditionary Fleet he had had to. For without the psyker his mighty vessels could not move through the immaterium or communicate effectively. Despite this tolerance he felt like a child again calling for the censor of a psyker, when he looked upon the Chief Librarian, the only reason he could justify feeling this way was the fact that he knew that this psyker was trained to kill using his powers.

Following the introductions there were several suggestions of how to further the campaign, Lord Destrian suggested saturating the region where the attacks took place with orbital lance or nova cannon strikes from the Imperial assets in orbit. Magos Zule suggested the construction of boring equipment to investigate the possibility of underground cities. Master Techmarine Grimwald suggested that a marker be placed on Imperial Cartographer maps of this region of the Segmentum Obscuras, indicating that this planet is quarantined pending further investigation. So that the Emperors Judgement could get back to the business of pushing the boundaries of the galaxy, Grimwald argued that this was just one world and it posed no threat to anyone if they did not set foot on the surface.

During a brief hiatus of this conjecture Ultio was asked by Lord Tiberius, which proposition seemed the most plausible, instead of giving his own opinion he gestured to Lord Antioch. 'I would hear the thoughts of the leader of the Myrmidon expedition.'

Lord Antioch felt like a rabbit under the scrutiny of alpha predators when he saw the Astartes look towards him for input. 'I don't know what I could add to this discussion lords, for it was me whom asked for assistance in this undertaking.'

'I won't accept that.' Replied Ultio, with a level facial expression. 'You asked for help because you knew your Myrmidons did not have the experience to combat such an elusive foe by yourselves. That does not mean you do not have a valid opinion on how to identify said aggressors, therefore I would have your honest assessment of the tactical situation if you will?'

It was true the Lord Commander had many theories, it was all he could do to keep himself sane while they waited for reinforcement. Countless hours he spent in this very stratagem going through simulations on the hololith with a bottle of amasac as his only companion. No matter what he came up with, one thing constantly came back to him every time he thought of what might be below the surface of Paradise, was those seemingly erratic patterns of tilled earth.

'Lord Commander?' asked Ultio.

'Very well, sire.' The Lord Commander jumped into action his fingers typing codes into the hololith bringing up picts as well as footage from his flyby in the Valkyrie after his Myrmidon left the surface, Lord Antioch gestured to these images. 'As you can see my lords from the pattern of the tilled earth, you can see where the attack came in. You can see that where the northern base, the relief regiment, the armoured brigade, the command post and the southern base were wiped from the surface of the planet all fall under one continuous trajectory in a north-south thrust.'

'We can see that.' Stated the triplet lords in perfect unison, a ghost of a smile flickered across Ultio's face.

'Quite, quite.' Replied Lord Antioch before continuing. 'For the longest time I thought that this must be a direct thrust attack to tear out the throat of our command by burrowing assault vehicles in order to leave us leaderless on the surface.'

'Horus would approve.' Put in Ultio, referencing the Luna Wolves favoured method of waging war, several of the Astartes nodded in agreement.

'I have he heard of this of your brother, sire.' Stated Lord Antioch, he now brought up a new series of picts that stood beside the existing ones. 'But now I do not think that this was a tactical assault, well not as we would see it. These picts here show much older tilled earth formations that were created well before our expeditionary fleet entered this system, even before the scout echelons of the Mechanicus passed through here.

'I believe that these patterns were created by a titanic burrowing creature for I believe that this wide continuous front was burrowed from a single entity, but I know not of anything in this galaxy which could create something so monstrous for if I am right then this thing has to be at least twice the length and breadth of your Glorianna-Class Battleship.'

'You have been monitoring the world below continuously while you waited for reinforcement.' Cut in Chief Librarian Dorvus, his voice surprisingly soft for what the Lord Commander had come to expect from Astartes. 'If this creature exists then surely you would have come across it?'

'Not necessarily.' Countered Lord Antioch, he had tried to talk himself out of this theory many times. 'If it is a gigantic wild animal then perhaps it happened upon our bases through natural migrating patterns. Perhaps it was drawn by the enormous ground vibrations created by the erection of the bases and sought out knew prey or territoriality instincts kicked in, considering my scout forces were not attacked while they were on the surface.'

'Or perhaps that there is a more traditional force under the surface of Paradise.' Interjected Master Techmarine Grimwald. 'And they waited until you sent substantial forces to the surface before striking, I know it is what I would do.'

'I cannot disagree with the logic of your argument, Master Grimwald.' Replied Lord Antioch. 'Perhaps you are right and I am wrong. The only thing that keeps bugging me is the colonisation vessel in orbit, it and its escorts are in a geostationary orbit, they have been orbiting above the same point of Paradise for Throne knows how long. What if the settlers went to the surface and were consumed like my beloved Myrmidons, what if there were more vessels but these were taken to the surface and the vessels left in orbit were lifeboats but something destroyed their means of escape.

'My theory would also account for the phantom encrypted vox traffic, perhaps there were survivors whom have held onto what scraps of technology they could. What is a stroke of luck is that whether mine or your theory is more likely, I would use the same stratagem to prove both.'

'Which is?' asked Ultio.

'I would have our Mechanicus allies construct sensors small enough that individually they would not draw in our allusive foe alone, but together would form a tracking network several hundred kilometres in diameter.' Lord Antioch then looked towards the Princeps Majoris. 'I would then place the largest war machines we have at our disposal on the planet's surface to lure in our foe for a closer look, we might perhaps even draw it to the surface.'

'You would risk another of our Titans?' asked the Princeps Majoris.

Lord Antioch took a sidelong glance at the Explorator Magos, before turning to Princeps Tallos. 'With the sensors in place there should be plenty of warning for you to teleport your Titans out. Might I also add that I would deploy forces to the mountain buttressing the region east and west to search for the vox signals, for if there is a lost strand of humanity still alive on the surface of Paradise I would hazard a guess that they would keep to the mountains, as far as I can see the tilled earth stays away from rocky regions'

'I like the plan.' Put in Ultio, with a grin splitting his face. 'It is a unique plan to combat a unique foe any other suggestions?'

And there hadn't been, somehow the Lord Commanders zany stratagem had won through and now it was being enacted.

'Assets entering the atmosphere of Paradise.' Announced Lord Admiral Leopold, the fleet master of the _Hammer of Ultio_ surprisingly to Lord Antioch he was human. It seemed that the Primarch of the Eleventh Legion favoured human personnel into high ranking positions.

Standing on the vast floor plate was Ultio, his seven officers, Magos Zule, Princeps Tallos, Admiral Leopold –Master Brunel had stayed aboard the Achilles to effect repairs of the reactor – as well as the commander of the Primarch's human armed forces whom accompanied the Legion. His name was Lord Militant General Agrippa, he was a dour man who despised spaceflight.

'I certainly hope you're right about this.' Stated General Agrippa, he wore a soldiers combat fatigues, making Lord Antioch feel silly at still being in his dress uniform.

'So do I.' replied Lord Antioch. 'But surely you have to agree that my plan is one of the least overt and safest options.'

'That is true enough.' Agreed General Agrippa.

There was a long silence as they watched the fiery contrails of the vessels entering the upper atmosphere of Paradise, Lord Antioch broke the silence. 'May I ask you for information about your forces and the Emperors Judgement and how you came to be under the same expedition?'

'We hail from the same world.' Replied General Agrippa. 'That world is Kerak, elsewhere in the Segmentum Obscurus. It is classified as a Knight World for it manufactures Imperial Knight Walkers for the Great Crusade, in fact a great many accompanying our force being the 13th Expeditionary Fleet. The greatest honour of Kerak is that it is the home of Ultio Ultionis and the sole recruiting base of the Emperors Judgement. When the Emperor came to claim his son, Ultio decreed that we the Kerakian Feudal Guard should make war by his side, the same way we made war with him upon our planet's surface before the Emperor came.'

'You were at war on your home world before the Emperor came?' asked Lord Antioch, he could not believe the revelations being told to him.

'Yes.' Replied General Agrippa, it seemed at first that the general would not elaborate but Lord Antioch realised the general was reminiscing. 'We fought a mighty war against the Orks, they plagued our planet for centuries before the coming of Ultio. The peace after the scouring was one of the most celebrated periods in our history.' The Generals face darkened for a moment before continuing. 'Then the Emperor came.'

Lord Antioch picked up on the general's dark expression at the mention of the Emperors coming, he could feel the weight of things unsaid. Lord Antioch could not fathom what they might be for surely the coming of the Emperor would be the most joyous period in any human held planets history. General Agrippa sensed Lord Antioch's unease. 'Perhaps that is a story for another day.'

Lord Antioch merely nodded for he would not pry, evidently whatever it was, it was a sore subject for the Lord Militant General.

'Are you really the son of a grox herder?' asked General Agrippa, a wry grin splitting his weathered features. The two men shared a moment of laughter, breaking the awkward tension.

'I am indeed.' Replied Lord Antioch. 'Maybe that story is for another day too.'

'I think it will have to be.' Cut in Admiral Leopold. 'The assets are touching down momentarily.'

Lord Antioch's stomached tightened, under his orders for the second time he was sending his forces to the surface of Paradise and this time if it went wrong he was putting the Emperors Judgement in harm's way too.

'The first phase has made planet fall.' Stated Admiral Leopold.

Lord Commander Antioch took in a deep breath the moment of truth had arrived.


	6. Pervesion

As the Stormbird cleared the upper atmosphere of Paradise, Sergeant Riddick voxed the dropships pilot to lower the debarkation ramp so that he could get a look at what they were headed into. As the ramp lowered the air rushed in, Riddick went into combat helmless as every officer did in the Emperors Judgement atmosphere depending that is. The Sergeant was pleased to be without it as he had not tasted fresh air or felt the rush of a breeze against his face in many months, the cold wind swept most of his forked beard under his chin and across his armour.

The engagement zone they were headed for was a rocky outcrop overlooking the valley floor, several hundred kilometres above the plateaus. It was designated as a safe zone, Riddick could see even from this elevation that the tilled earth patterns went nowhere near the mountainous region they were headed for. Their objective was to search out their designated engagement zone for the phantom vox signals or any signs of civilisation for that matter. To some this may seem like a soft duty but it was essential to find and unite lost strands of humanity, it was the very foundation stone that the Great Crusade was built upon. Besides Riddick would be glad to feel terra firma under his ceramite clad boots, he despised the months between campaigns travelling the immaterium and not to mention fleet battles.

'It reminds me of Kerak.' Mused Dag, the Sergeants second in command.

'That it does.' Replied Sergeant Riddick, their Legion home world was a colossal verdant Knight World, comprising vast mountain ranges, plateaus, forests and plains.

'Thankfully the only green that has touched this world is the grass.' Put in Apothecary Faust, delivered with his usual dry wit, Sergeant Riddick and Dag chuckled at the quip.

The Apothecary was referencing the long war they fought against the Ork's before the coming of the Emperor, they had become fully adept at combating the green skin menace, but the sons of Ultio had a deeply ingrained racial hatred of this xenos menace more than any other.

'I miss Kerak.' Admitted Dag, with a heavy heart.

'We will see it again.' Reassured Riddick.

'Do you believe that?' asked Dag. 'Every Order has been rotated at least once and some have been twice but the First Great Order hasn't been within spitting distance of the home world since we left to join the Great Crusade.'

'I am sure if you wish to be reassigned a position in a lesser order could be found.' Said Apothecary Faust. 'We are a part of the First Great Order because we were deemed the best, the brightest and the strongest there is not a battle-brother in the legion who would switch sides with you in a heartbeat.

'We are favoured to travel and fight by the side our own genesire a Primarch a son of the empire. You say you have been deprived of seeing Kerak but countless of our battle-brothers are deprived of our fathers presence they have not seen him in decades. I ask you Dag who is the biggest loser?'

Dag hung his head in shame at the reality of the Apothecaries words he mirrored the axiom of the Vlka Fenryka. 'I recognise my failing and will be sure to correct it.'

'Everyone is prepared?' asked Riddick, changing the subject. The sergeant didn't need to chastise Dag as his Apothecary ruled squad discipline with an iron fist.

'The squad is prepped for battle.' Replied Dag, he nodded his thanks for the change of subject. 'Everyone is carrying a full combat load. The Valkyrie's are in close formation with us the Guard officers aboard report they are ready for combat also.'

There were two Valkyrie's following in an arrowhead formation in the wake of their Stormbird. The Kerakian Feudal Guard, or the "Guard" as the Astartes referred to them, were to set up a base of operations on the rocky outcrop. Riddick was glad of their support they would free them from guarding their ammunition dumps, plus they were capable of holding their own in a tight spot, he should know he used to be one of them.

The Emperors Judgement not only went to war side by side with human personnel, they also included them in roles that other Legions would reserve for Astartes. Kerakian's crewed their trans-atmospheric craft such as the Stormbird they were aboard now, as well as Land Raiders and Rhinos.

Sergeant Riddick opened a com-channel with the Stormbird's pilot. 'How is our position relative to the entire landing force?'

There was a momentary pause before the pilot answered. 'We are in line with the other squadrons in this sector, if we keep cohesion we should all make planet fall within moments of each other.'

'Very well keep me apprised of any deviation.' Sergeant Riddick cut the link, he then looked out to the horizon to the left and right of the Stormbird, in the distance he could just see several more arrowhead formations.

There were twenty Stormbird's in all heading for the surface in this sector, they carried a Tactical Company and an Assault Company, there would be no Terminators or Devastators coming down in this first phase, in the opening stages speed would be the key. These companies were in Stormbird's hung on launch rails aboard the _Hammer of Ultio_ as well as other assets in orbit.

Although Sergeant Riddick could not see them he knew that bulk landers were heading into the valley, they carried the Orders Jetbikes and Land Speeders whose objective it was to set up the network of tracking sensors across the valley floor. They had been selected as their antigravity impeller engines suspended the crafts in mid-air minimising surface vibrations that could attract their foe before the trap was set. Still in orbit were Myrmidon Lancer Regiments aboard vast troop ships whom would set down and secure the ground behind the general advance if safe to do so once the first phase was complete.

Across the entire planet every Tactical and Assault company from Lord Griswold's and Lord Gromwell's Orders were heading for the surface, as well as their squadrons of Jetbikes and Land Speeders, with Lord Grenwell's forces being held in reserve. It was a substantial use of manpower it was not since the scouring of Ork's from star systems neighbouring Kerak when their beloved Primarch Ultio joined the Great Crusade had the Great Order prepared to go to war as a complete force back then they had been fighting alongside Ferrus Manus and his Iron Hands.

'Sergeant Riddick,' stated the Stormbird's pilot over the vox. 'We are picking up the phantom vox signals. As far as I can triangulate they are coming from the mountains, but save for that I can't get an exact fix on their source.'

'Very well,' replied Sergeant Riddick. 'Before landing on the outcrop, take us on a flyover of the peaks in our engagement zone conduct auspex scans for any other signs of civilisation.'

Sergeant Riddick braced himself as the dropship banked passing over the peaks, there was nothing much to see on the peaks themselves just natural formations and no signs of civilisation. As the Stormbird circled beyond the peaks the valley could be seen, so were several dozen bulk landers they would not touch down they would jettison their deadly cargo then return to orbit.

Suddenly the sergeant's attention was stolen from the valley floor, two sounds caught his attention they were whistles followed immediately by metallic rattling hitting the belly of the Stormbird. The pilot jinked the Stormbird through evasive manoeuvres, in doing so the interior of the craft took fire, Sergeant Riddick took shots to his armours shoulder plate, Dag took shots to the chest plate and the Apothecary was unscathed. A few seconds later the Stormbird's entire fuselage shuddered as its Heavy Bolters opened up on some unseen target.

'Sergeant, we are experiencing small arms fire.' Stated the pilot, his voice strained by the manoeuvres he was forcing the Stormbird through. 'It is coming from the north, it isn't a danger to our formation but I suggest we set down in case they bring up heavier weapons.'

'Very well, bring us down.' Replied Riddick. 'Hover at twenty feet then head back to the ship after we've deployed.'

The pilot didn't reply he disconnected the vox-link as he continued through evasive manoeuvres while the Stormbird descended rapidly, the small arms fire ceased as they dove into the peaks. While they waited to jump Sergeant Riddick contacted his counterparts in other landings to report that they were engaged in a firefight, it transpired that only their engagement zone had been met with aggression. Out of tactical necessity Riddick tied his beard up and donned his helmet, he opened the vox grill to allow Paradises air to flow in for he did not wish to taste recycled air if he could help it.

The Sergeant then turned to Dag. 'Get onto the Valkyries call them off until we secure a beachhead.'

At twenty feet Sergeant Riddick stood on the end of the debarkation ramp as the Stormbird hovered, his Astartes dove off the edge of the ramp two at a time, they were spreading out securing the immediate area. Second last to leap from the dropship was Dag, within a millisecond Riddick followed suit then landed on the soil of another alien world.

'We are clear.' Voxed the Sergeant to the Stormbird's pilot, he watched for a moment as the Stormbird began to ascend.

The Sergeant then took in his immediate surroundings they had come down on a steep escarpment, east and west were sheer cliff faces. Due north further up the escarpment were three pyramidal formations, they in turn were overshadowed by higher peaks. The western most pyramidal formation overlooked the valley, also two thirds the way up was the rocky outcrop.

The sergeant's squad were spread across the escarpment those with bolters were scanning for ground threats while those with heavies were looking for threats from the air, including Sergeant Riddick his squad comprised thirty five Astartes.

Their designation was a Tactical Squad but seven pairs of Astartes carried seven different types of heavy weapons between them –Ultio believed amalgamating heavies into a Tactical Squad gave greater flexibility- the remainder went into combat carrying bolter and chain sword. As the Stormbird cleared the closest peak, the small arms fire started up again from the north, tracer fire was leaping up at it like vicious incandescent hail.

'Poor fire discipline.' Stated Dag, looking to where the weapons fire was coming from. 'They are giving away their position.'

'I won't look a gift horse in the mouth,' replied the sergeant, he then opened a link to the Stormbird. 'I want you to conduct flybys to give them a target keep me apprised of their location.'

Sergeant Riddick then brought up his helmets tactical display, bringing up a detailed map of the immediate area he looked to a target marker the Stormbird's pilot had placed of the source of the small arms fire. The corner of Riddick's mouth curled into a half smile when he recognised the target location. It was the rocky outcrop that he had chosen as their original landing zone, the sergeant sent this objective marker to the rest of his squad.

'Great minds think alike.' Stated Dag.

'The outcrop gives a perfect vantage point of the valley.' Replied Riddick, their choice of location bemused him he shared this is Dag. 'They choose a logical location as a staging point but continue to give away their position, it is quite a paradox.'

'You suspect a trap?' asked Dag.

'Not likely.' Replied Riddick. 'If they had more assets they would have used them against the Stormbird by now.' The sergeant gestured to the pyramidal peaks. 'It is just curious it is like they are deliberately giving away their position.'

'Why would they do that?'

'If they were friendly I would say they may be trying to call for rescue.' Offered Riddick.

'Or sending a warning.' Put in Apothecary Faust, with a shrug.

'We shall have to see.' Replied Riddick. 'We are to divide our force I will take half the squad including the Graviton Cannons, Plasma Gunners and the Heavy Bolters, Apothecary Faust goes with you. Take the gap between the central and western peak, swing around and then ascend to the outcrop take up a position below it then await orders.'

Sergeant Riddick watched Dag collect his portion of the squad then move off at speed, the remainder of the squad formed up around him. Before he moved them out he looked up to the tracer fire, they were still peppering the Stormbird it made no tactical sense it was evident that they couldn't take out the dropship so what was the purpose of firing at it. What Apothecary Faust right and if he was why would they be trying to warn them?

Riddick ordered his Heavy Bolter pair to the fore, the Plasma gunners to the flanks and the Graviton gunners on his position with the rest of the squad in the centre, with everyone in position they moved out. Riddick ordered his squad to traverse the western peak they would take up a position overlooking the outcrop, between him and Dag, the sergeant intended to catch the trigger happy aggressors in a pincer movement from above and below.

As they began to ascend the peak Sergeant Riddick patched himself into the vox battle net listening into the reports flooding in, the landings of Assault and Tactical companies still had not come into contact with aggressors they were searching the mountains, they also had not picked up on any more phantom vox signals. The Assault and Tactical squads nearest to their engagement zone had picked up the weapons fire on their auspex and asked if Riddick required reinforcement, the sergeant informed them that it wasn't necessary.

Strangely enough the sergeant realised now that the signals they were tracing had stopped the moment those on the outcrop opened fire. Were they trying to contact the Astartes and opened fire when they didn't give the appropriate response? Riddick caught the reports from the valley floor, the Jetbikes and Land Speeder squadrons were over halfway through placing the sensors across the valley floor.

As Riddick's portion of the squad neared the summit of the peak, Dag voxed that they were in position and standing on station. The Sergeant and his men summited as they did so he magnified his view of the rocky outcrop below, what he saw gave him pause for thought.

'Humans.' Stated Brother Tacitus, one of the Graviton gunners. 'Look sergeant they are humans.'

'I can see that, Brother.' Riddick could see there were approximately fifty humans dressed in dirty brown coveralls –most wore hoods or masks but a scarce few went barefaced.

'Your orders, Sergeant?' asked Brother Tabor, the squads other graviton gunner.

'They have not seen us yet.' Replied Riddick, he ordered several of his Astartes to cover the rear of their position. 'We wait and watch.'

The sergeant could see that there was a man in the centre of the formation wearing a ragged greatcoat, he was evidently the leader as he was barking out orders and pointing to the Stormbird flying above. Near the leader the sergeant also saw a man carrying a bulky backpack reminiscent of a vox pack worn by the Guard. They were all sheltered behind boulders, beside some boulders and in the open were vast red smears, torn clothing and pulped pinkish masses. The sergeant knew these were the after effects of organic matter being hit by high calibre bolter shells fired from the Stormbird.

Riddick could see that the weapons the humans bore were solid slug auto rifles and lasguns no one carried any heavy weapons as far as Riddick could tell. The human war band seemed to be positioned in front of a cave, or perhaps it was a tunnel leading deeper into the mountain. Sergeant Riddick used the Stormbird's superior vox capabilities to relay to the _Hammer of Ultio_ directly that they had happened across humans on the surface of Paradise, the sergeant would await orders from his Primarch. Riddick would not make war upon his own kind without express orders to do so.

As they were watching Sergeant Riddick now picked up a distinctive sound even over the whine of las blasts and the muted crumps of the auto rifles. The sergeant used his Lyman's ear implant to focus specifically on the new sound, it was like the sound of a Howitzer being dragged over gravel. Emerging from the mouth of the cave was a ramshackle squat carriage trundling along on four mismatched wheels of varying size. It would have looked pitiful had it not been the four missiles attached to it walking behind the missile launcher was a hooded figure carrying a bulky remote control unit.

'Shall we take out the missile battery?' asked Brother Tabor, shouldering his Graviton Cannon.

'Negative' replied Sergeant Riddick. 'We are not to give away our position the Stormbird can look after itself.'

The sergeant wondered why the humans had not brought up the missile battery before, then he watched how slowly the emplacement moved, it could have been called up when they first entered the atmosphere for all he knew. The emplacement came to an abrupt halt, he saw the hooded figure type commands into the remote, within a matter of second's servo-arms connecting the missiles to the emplacement extended then the tail ends of the missiles caught fire and rocketed them into the air.

The Stormbird's sensors warned the pilot of the threat, the dropship rose dramatically, banked then launched countermeasures before diving sharply. Three of the missiles went for the countermeasures and exploded in mid-air, the remaining missile was closing in on the Stormbird fast. The dropship launched more countermeasures but the missile ignored them, it collided with the tail of the dropship, sending it into a spin and flaming out one of its exhausts but it was still airworthy it recovered from the spin quickly. Riddick ordered that it stay on station to keep the humans attention fixed on them.

'Sergeant Riddick.' Spoke the Stormbird's pilot, the reverence in his voice was evident even over the vox. 'Sire I have Primarch Ultio Ultionis on a private vox channel for you.'

'Very well,' Riddick tried to compose himself, his chest swelled with pride at being able to speak their father. 'Patch him through.'

'Sergeant Riddick.' Ultio's voice filled the sergeant's helm. 'How is it going groundside?'

'My lord, they are definitely human but have been hostile since the outset.' Replied Riddick. 'They have given us enough grounds to make legitimate war against them…'

'…but you do not wish to fire upon fellow humans.' Stated Ultio, finishing the sentence for the sergeant. 'I appreciate your position, sergeant. You know as well as I do that the opening stages of First Contact are crucial, we have seen that entire wars have been started through rash actions or misunderstandings. You have my full trust, if you have to put these humans to the sword I know that this was not your doing. I apologise I am not with you, but you have my full backing.'

'Sire, if you were here what would you do?' replied Riddick.

There was a long pause before Ultio spoke again. 'I would try and exhaust every possibility before violence was the only option.'

'Thank you my lord.' Replied Sergeant Riddick. 'I know what I need to do.'

'Good luck my son.' Stated Ultio, before cutting the vox link.

With the vox link cut Riddick un-holstered his plasma pistol placing it to the ground, he then uncoupled his helmet placing it next to the pistol, then finally he unsheathed his power sword activating it then driving it into a boulder. The sergeant deactivated the sword and left it standing up in the boulder –the only weapon he had was his combat knife mag-locked to his thigh.

'Sergeant?' asked Brother Tacitus.

Sergeant Riddick activated an inter-squad vox channel built into his gorget. 'I am heading down to the outcrop, if this situation can be salvaged without further bloodshed then I will do everything I can to accomplish that. If anything goes wrong you know what to do.'

With that the sergeant began walking down the peaks slope to the outcrop below, as he closed on the human held position he was still unnoticed as the war band was still firing upon the Stormbird. Realising this Riddick ordered the Stormbird to bug out and head for the fleet in orbit. The Stormbird fired its boosters and headed for the void, the humans watched it go then scanned for more targets in the air, they had still not saw the Sergeant, so he decided to take more overt action he kicked over a small boulder sending it tumbling down the peak.

The entire human war band about turned and drew a bead on the sergeant but they did not open fire, but they hunkered down behind the boulders. Riddick slowly held up the palms of his hands in what he hoped to be a nonthreatening gesture, responding in kind the leader of the humans came out of cover and walked towards the sergeant, but he held a laspistol in hand.

'Do you speak low gothic?' asked Riddick in a slow manner, as he halted a few metres away from the leader and his warriors.

The leaders haggard face screwed up in confusion and frustration, his head darted back as if he had been punched. Then the leader bit back a venomous reply 'How do you speak low gothic!'

'What else would I speak?' stated the sergeant. Now it was Riddick's turn to feel confused. 'I am human.'

'You are not human!' barked back the leader. 'Look at you! You are a perversion!'

Riddick closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, this had happened before how could he have been so stupid. Even those who had already been brought into the fold of compliance had a hard time accepting that Astartes were of human origin. Perhaps he did look like a perversion to these mortals. If he could convince them to lower their weapons he had to do so now for he felt time was quickly running out.

'I cannot imagine how I look to you.' Pressed Riddick. 'But I am human through genetic manipulation I have been modified to be stronger and larger but I am still of Terran ancestry like you.'

'You dare speak of Terra!' roared the leader. 'You have no right to utter those revered syllables you monster!'

Sergeant Riddick had lost all control, as much as he was loath to admit it but he wished a contingent from the Word Bearers were travelling with the First Great Order right now. They were severely overzealous but if anyone could salvage this situation it would be them. Riddick knew bloodshed was imminent but he had to at least try to resolve this.

'I am of Terran ancestry.' Persisted Riddick. 'I am part of a Great Crusade to reunite all lost strands of humanity. The host whom came down two months ago called for additional support that is why we are here.'

'We saw the host you speak of.' Bit back the leader, his tone still venomous. 'They are of Terran ancestry, they are human you are not. You are an abomination. If they sent for you then where are they?'

'They are in orbit.' Replied Riddick. 'We came down first in case this region was dangerous.'

'We would never harm them.' Replied the leader. 'We tried to warn them off.'

'To warn them?' asked Riddick, he wanted to keep the leader talking he may be able to end this without bloodshed yet. 'You shot at us. We could have been them in fact two of the craft in our formation carried un-augmented humans. We sent them back to orbit when you fired upon us, we had to protect them from you.

'We have no idea who is in the void of space.' Countered the leader, though Riddick could see he was softening. 'We did not recognise the build pattern of your vessel it was different from the ones before.'

'Yes but you saw that same build pattern with us when you fired upon us.' Replied Riddick. 'You saw them before and yet you still fired upon them.'

The human leader visibly deflated, he ordered for his men to stand down. 'If you must know we were trying to warn you to. When you did not respond we fired upon you hoping to scare you off. We could not watch another slaughter, you truly are of Terran ancestry?'

Sergeant Riddick suppressed a deep sigh, he was finally getting through to this human. 'Yes I am, be it heavily augmented.'

'Captain!' shouted the human radio operator, rushing forward. 'You have to hear this!'

The leader to the proffered handset from the vox operator, he put it to his ear and listened, his face soured then contorted into disgust. The leader threw the vox handset aside and pointed his lasgun at Riddick's head. 'Where is he!'

'Where is who?' ask the sergeant, his brow furrowing in confusion.

'Our leader!' screamed the leader. 'You have taken him where is he!'

'I have no idea what you are referring to.' Replied Riddick. 'We can make sense of this together. As far as I know I have been the first to make contact with humans on the surface of this world.'

'You lie.' Bit back the leader. 'Warriors matching the description of your armour and colours have taken our leader from deep within our stronghold where have you taken him?'

'There are thousands of my fellow warriors across the surface of the planet.' Replied the Riddick. 'Our entire purpose is to find any lost strand of humanity and embrace it in brotherhood, we would never take your leader.'

'Yet he has gone!' shouted the leader. 'Someone wearing your armour and your colors has taken him. You will surrender unto me so that I can arrange a prisoner exchange.'

'I cannot accede to your demand.' Replied the sergeant. 'I have to report this back to our commander structure so that your claims can be properly investigated we can even do it together.'

'You will accompany us or you will die!' screamed the leader.

'I will not-' Sergeant Riddick was unable to finish his sentence as the leader shot at his head.

The sergeant was only able to avoid the salvo thanks to his superhuman reflexes, he darted to one side he felt the heat of energy beam as it missed his right cheek by millimetres, the beam singed his beard.

The leader was nowhere near as quick his upper chest, neck and lower jaw exploded as a bolt round detonated in his chest. Even before the leaders ruptured body hit the floor did a firefight erupt, most of the human personnel hunkered behind boulders firing from cover. While Riddick's Astartes poured forth from above and below firing from the hip, seven humans fell in the first three seconds. There were salvoes of lascannon's, plasma bolts and flames belching over the boulders. Sergeant Riddick wanted to call a halt to the violence but he knew it was too late now they just had to finish it quickly.

Two humans darted from the cover of their boulder and sought to bring him down, they fired on the run with their auto rifles their solid slug rounds did nothing besides chip away ceramite. Sergeant Riddick counter charged he met the first human head on, he punched the man with so much force in his jaw that he was decapitated spraying pressurised blood into the air.

Seeing his comrades horrific demise the remaining human thought better of his attack and sought to flee in the direction of the cave. Riddick could not let him escape he drew his combat knife and threw it in the fleeing man's back pitching him forward onto his face. Within moments it was over, the only reminders that a firefight had occurred were the ruptured, burnt bodies and the echoes still reverberating from the mountain peaks. Sergeant Riddick could smell burnt flesh, cordite and promethium.

The sergeant stood in the epicentre of the violence he looked down to the headless corpse of the man he killed, all this death through misunderstanding, such a waste of life.

'What happened?' asked Dag, as he crunched over the rocks being careful not to step on any of the corpses.

'They said we took their leader.'

'Nonsense.' Replied Dag, looking evidently as confused as Riddick had been. 'Why would we do such a thing?'

'That's what I said.' Retorted the sergeant. 'I will call the report in see if there is any truth in it although I doubt it. Perhaps it was misinformation to prevent compliance, there may be factions of leadership at loggerheads. Remember how Lord Bravos reacted when we brought Ultio into Ainos after the siege?'

'Remember it?' asked Riddick rhetorically. 'I am not likely to forget a titanic duel like that.'

Riddick was referencing the civil war that erupted on Kerak in the midst of the war with the green skins, it had been brought about by factions refusing to share power and cooperate. Perhaps that was happening here, it seemed certainly more plausible than one of the Emperors Judgement covertly kidnapping the human's leader. Considering the fact that before now they didn't know that humans lived upon the surface of Paradise or where their stronghold was.

'That's true enough.' Replied Dag. 'What do we do now? Do we go into the tunnel?'

'Negative.' Stated the sergeant. 'Post four brothers to guard the entrance, post six more guarding the perimeter. I want two on over watch atop the peak and the rest are to collect and burn the bodies. Then get onto the Valkyries they can bring down the Guard to set up a base of operations.'

Sergeant Riddick left Dag to issue orders, he went to look out over the outcrop, he did not wish to look at the gathering of corpses. As he reached the end of the ledge he looked out to the valley below, he could see dozens of dark shapes moving in formation, he knew that they were the Jetbikes and Land Speeders they would complete their objective soon if they had not done so already. While he was watching them move in formation he made a preliminary report on a secondary communications channel of what happened to the humans and their accusation of kidnap, he knew that a reply would not be forthcoming as the entire operation was on the brink of the second phase.

'Have you reported the kidnapping in yet?' asked Dag, as he closed with Riddick on the ledge.

'I have but on a secondary communications channel.' Replied Riddick. 'No doubt I will get a reply after the second phase we better get ready for the show.'

'You think it will happen soon?'

Sergeant Riddick gestured to the valley floor, the dark shapes of the Jetbikes and Landspeeders abandoned their formation. They then formed into a single host and banked to the east heading to the plateaus nearest to them.

Several kilometres above the valley floor a pinprick of light illuminated the sky even over the daylight, Riddick turned briefly to his battle-brothers. 'Brace for impact!'

Sergeant Riddick turned back to the valley in time for the pinprick of light to erupt into a blinding borealis of light, for the briefest fraction of a second a new star shone in the atmosphere of Paradise. The explosion of light caused monumental overpressure that blew clouds into nonexistence for tens of kilometres around accompanied by a colossal sonic boom so loud that it could have shattered a billion windows all of this happened in a millisecond.

Appearing out of the teleportation flare was the most gargantuan war machine to ever have walked the surface of any world in the entire galaxy it was a Warmonger-Class Emperor Titan. Yet this colossus had yet to walk upon Paradise as it was suspended for a mere moment in mid-air but even such a mighty behemoth could not defy gravity. The Warmonger Titan hit the surface of Paradise with the force of a hundred earthquakes it shook the very bedrock of the valley floor. Even the plateaus and the mountains shook with titanic fury. Sergeant Riddick and his Astartes braced themselves for fear of being thrown over the rocky outcrop.

Massive fault lines in the earth formed from the Warmongers battlement legs, aftershocks were felt for thousands of kilometres across the surface of Paradise and that was the point. The Warmonger teleported above the surface of the world in order to create the largest vibration Paradises surface had ever felt. If there was a creature living underground if this did not draw out their foe beneath the surface nothing would.

After the final echo of the sonic boom from teleportation dissipated and the last aftershock could no longer be felt across the surface of Paradise an almost serene scene fell across the world. It was utterly surreal as the Warmonger-Class Battle Titan was not made to be surrounded by tranquillity. In recognition of this there was a violent cracking sound akin to the splitting of worlds come from behind. Sergeant Riddick turn in time to see the entire top section of the peak slough free and rumbled down the peak towards them.

'Landslide!' screamed the Sergeant, he broke into a sprint heading away from the ledge towards the millions of tonnes of rubble rushing towards them. 'Get into the cave!'


	7. Subterfuge

Even though it was Lord Antioch's strategy that had given birth to this entire operation he had given over tactical command of his forces to the Primarch of the XI Legion and had been subsequently relegated to the side-line. Instead of feeling passed over he couldn't feel gladder about it. It was not weakness to come to the limit of one's experience decided the Lord Commander, no it was weakness to come to those limits and continue on regardless of cost.

No Lord Antioch would not allow himself to fall victim to jealousy or petty recriminations, he accepted the fact that he lacked the knowledge, experience and above all the sheer manpower that was necessary to conduct an operation such as this. Even then if he needed an emotional band aid to salve his wounded pride, after all it was his ideas that were decided to be the most appropriate to progress this campaign.

Since the landing for the first phase the gigantic floor plate was awash with personnel from various factions at large in the Imperium. There were four warriors whose armour and physiology was reminiscent of Astartes, but they seemed larger than Ultio's Astartes. Their armour was painfully ornate and golden, atop their conical shaped helms were scarlet horsehair plumes, he wondered what Legion these giants hailed from as the Lord Commander could tell they were quite different compared to the Emperors Judgement. Then it struck him lessons from the teaching machines told him that these were Legio Custodes the Emperor's own guardians what were they doing here surely the Emperor wasn't here?

'Those are Custodes aren't they?' The lord commander asked Lord Militant General Agrippa.

'Yep.' Replied the militant general, his voice was a dull drawl.

'What are they doing here?' asked Lord Antioch. 'I thought they only travelled with the Emperor.'

'Normally yes.' Replied the militant general. 'However our commander in chief Ultio Ultionis has a standing agreement with the Emperor of Mankind that a detachment of Legio Custodes will accompany the First Great Order at all times to ask as His eyes and ears.'

'Why?' asked Lord Antioch.

'In case Lord Ultionis has to enact his wyrd.' Replied the militant general with a grin.

Lord Commander Antioch waited for the militant general to elaborate when he didn't the lord commander started looking around the bridge once more. Not far from the golden warriors was a gaggle of Mechanicus adepts, they were all robed and heavily augmented they reminded the Lord Commander of Magos Zule –then on closer inspection he could see that the Explorator Magos was amongst their number.

Standing close to the Magos was Princeps Majoris Alba Tallos, conversing with his opposite number from the Legio Astorum, beside them were other Princeps from Titan Legions he did not recognise. Lord Militant General Agrippa caught his gaze lingering on the adepts. 'Like the 393rd we are honoured with the presence of Mechanicus factions, they are Magos from Centurio Ordinatus, Ordo Reductor, Legio Cybernetica, various Legions of the Adeptus Titanicus.' General Agrippa then turn to face Lord Antioch. 'We even have the presence of the Auxilia Myrmidon.'

Lord Commander Antioch snapped his head back to meet the Militant Generals gaze. 'Do you think they know of Myrmidon?'

'They do now.' Jested General Agrippa in good humour. 'I doubt that the adepts would think anything in regards to the similarity of the name such is their way.'

'Who are the Auxilia Myrmidon?' asked Lord Antioch.

'They are siege experts and war savants.' Put in Admiral Leopold. 'They are drawn to worlds that are tough to crack or like many in the Mechanicus they are drawn to the potential of lost Archeotech.'

Lord Antioch looked back to the adepts, here on this floor plate was a representative of just about every Mechanicus military faction. 'Is this common of all Legio Astartes to have such a significant Mechanicus presence?'

'Every Adeptus Astartes Legion have alliances with Mechanicus factions.' Replied Admiral Leopold. 'Although few can lay claim to such a significant presence as the Emperors Judgement.'

'How does Primarch Ultio Ultionis draw such a significant presence?' asked Lord Antioch.

'It is largely in part due to our home world Kerak, and the system it resides in.' put in General Agrippa. 'For centuries before the coming of Ultio our home world was beset by the greenskin menace, we were unable to repulse them from the system we could not even wrest the surface of the planet from them.

'We were able to keep them from our city states through the boon of technology we could mount wondrous weapons that could decimate the Ork's from our city walls. Walls that were so monumental that an Emperor-Class Titan could not see over their battlements.

'We did not know it at the time but this was all made possible as we had in our possession the rarest and sought after commodity in the entire galaxy. For we held in our grasp working Standard Template Constructs.'

Lord Antioch felt his jaw slacken, the teaching machines he had used in preparation of taking command of the 393rd taught him that working STC was lost and that the Mechanicus were searching the galaxy for the merest scrap of it. The teaching machines stated that working constructs were lost –perhaps this knowledge was being kept from the Imperium as a whole, then again if that was the case why was Lord Antioch being told?

'May I ask a bold and potentially provocative question?' asked Lord Antioch, something didn't now knowing what the Kerakian's had in their possession, the Orks did not add up.

General Agrippa and Admiral Leopold shared an uneasy glance, then the Admiral replied. 'You may but we may disincline to answer.'

'Of course I appreciate that.' Stated Lord Antioch, while trying to mentally phrase his question in a way that would not sound offensive. 'Considering that your world had the boon of working Standard Template Constructs how were the people of Kerak unable to wrest control of your system from the Ork's?'

General Agrippa's and Admiral Leopold's faces darkened and an eerie silence settled on this section of the floor plate as a direct result of what the Lord Commander had asked. The Admiral and Militant General were just staring at Lord Antioch, then the Lord Commander realised that they were not staring at him but behind him.

'Now that is a provocative question.' Stated a profoundly deep voice.

Lord Antioch spun on his heals only to be greeted by the armoured stomach of Ultio Ultionis, the Lord Commander took several steps back and had to crane his neck up to see the Primarch's face.

'I apologise for any offense caused, my lord.' Stated Lord Antioch, he knew now he should have kept his mouth shut as he had besmirched the honour of their home world. Throne, Lord Antioch had lead a rebellion against his planetary governor when an exarch demanded half his grox herd. Who knew what recriminations he would suffer for his loose tongue, he just waited now in silence.

Relief flooded through Lord Antioch when Ultio smiled, then his face turned to stone. 'Now if you had of insulted my brother Angron over his inability to lay claim to domination over Nuceria then you would now be chopped into a pulped, ragged and bloody mess by his chain axes Gorefather and Gorechild

'Thankfully for you the Emperors Judgement and the Kerakian Feudal Guard are not so quick to feel insult or anger. Although I appreciate that the presence of Standard Template Constructs would present a paradox when the wielders of such technology could not win back their planet. However you have failed to factor in two variables from the equation, they are human emotions. They are pride and greed.

'Before my coming to Kerak the rulers of these city states declared themselves Kings and refused to share power. They used their Standard Template Constructs to defend their domains and…'

'My Lord?' interrupted Lord Gromwell, he was joined by Lord Commander Tiberius.

Ultio paused in his story turning to face Lord Gromwell, Lord Antioch felt relief at being free from the Primarch's unrelenting gaze. 'Yes, Lord Gromwell?'

'I apologise for such an intrusion.' The Lord of one of the Orders spared Lord Antioch the briefest smile before he spoke again. 'Sergeant Riddick leading one of my Tactical squads in the mountain range east of the valley where the Myrmidon were attacked has come into aggressive contact upon a rocky outcrop.'

Ultio took a sidelong glance at Lord Antioch and inclined his head in recognition before turning back to Lord Gromwell. 'Has Sergeant Riddick identified the race of said aggressors?'

'That he has, sire.' Despite his power armour Lord Gromwell's chest visible swelled with pride beneath his war plate. 'They are human.'

'Let it be known!' bellowed Ultio, while making a three hundred and sixty degree turn around the floor plate. 'Let it be known that it was Lord Commander Victor Antioch of the 393rd Expedition hailing from the hive world of Myrmidon whom had the foresight to know that we would find a lost stand of humanity in the mountain ranges!'

Ultio Ultionis turned back to Lord Gromwell. 'I trust Sergeant Riddick did not initiate hostilities.'

'No sire.' Replied Lord Gromwell. 'As he was descending to the surface with the Guard forces they took fire from small arms fire, Sergeant Riddick called the Guard off and took the Stormbird down alone. He used the Stormbird to fix the attention of the humans, he has them now in a pincer movement, although the humans know it not. Sergeant Riddick requests orders on how to proceed.'

'Patch him through to the bridges vox casters.' Within moments Ultio was connected to the sergeant. 'Sergeant Riddick, how is it going groundside?'

'My lord, they are definitely human but have been hostile since the outset.' Replied Riddick, his voice booming out over the bridge, everyone on the floorplate stopped to listen. 'They have given us enough grounds to make legitimate war against them…'

Ultio could sense the sergeant's unease at the prospect of firing upon fellow humans, he finished his son's sentence for him.

'…but you do not wish to fire upon fellow humans. I appreciate your position, sergeant. You know as well as I do that the opening stages of First Contact are crucial, we have seen that entire wars have been started through rash actions or misunderstandings. You have my full trust, if you have to put these humans to the sword I know that this was not your doing. I apologise I am not with you, but you have my full backing.'

'Sire, if you were here what would you do?' replied Riddick, everyone on the floorplate turned to look upon Ultio for his reply would have a direct impact on how the compliance would progress.

'I would try and exhaust every possibility before violence was the only option.'

'Thank you my lord.' Replied Sergeant Riddick. 'I know what I need to do.'

'Good luck my son.' Stated Ultio, before he gestured for the link to be cut he then turned to Lord Gromwell. 'How will he handle the situation?'

'I can assure you my Lord that in all of my companies we could not ask for a greater Imperial Ambassador than Sergeant Riddick.' Replied Lord Gromwell.

'Then First Contact is in good hands.' Ultio then looked to Tiberius. 'You have other tidings?'

'My Primarch.' Replied Lord Commander Tiberius. 'I appreciate finding a human strand is momentous however I do indeed bring more tidings. The sensors are installed across the surface of the planet we are prepared for the second phase.'

'Very well, monitor any communications from Sergeant Riddick in regards to First Contact.' Stated Ultio, he turned to the assembled crowd. 'Magos Zule, Princeps Majoris Tallos, if you will?'

Lord Antioch watched how Ultio Ultionis comported himself, he had been careful to utilize the entirety of the forces whom had attempted to subjugate Paradise before his coming. Ultio was a consummate leader of men. The Primarch was utilizing these forces to keep moral, the same way he was using the Myrmidon as landing forces, for Ultio knew when this undertaking was done the Explorator Fleet and the Myrmidon Lancers would have to forge forward together –although he doubted Magos Zule was worried about such a trivial emotion such as moral.

The Princeps Majoris and Magos Zule stepped forward, the former had supplied a Warmonger Titan for the operation and the latter had constructed the sensors in his forge ships. The Princeps deferred to the Magos Explorator to speak first.

'Yes, Lord Primarch?' asked the Magos, his vocaliser unit sounding harsh compared to Ultio's deep drawl.

'Commence phase two if you will.'

The Magos inclined his head then set off to the edge of the floor plate, personnel moved to allow his passing, he made his way to large work stations that sat where to floor plate joined the rest of the bridge. The Magos used his servo-arms to type commands and his megerendrites physically joined with the consoles. Within moments a colossal hololith projection filled the entire bridges armour glass canopy, it was an incredibly detailed representation showing river basins, valleys and mountains as well as a multitude of other geological features.

Then it was as if Paradise had come over with some malign disease for thousands of red spots appeared across the planet's surface in low lying or otherwise flat areas, as soon as the red dots appeared did they turn white.

'The sensors are activated, Lord Primarch.' Stated Magos Zule, turning to the centre of the floor plate.

'How long until we can anticipate the sensors picking up activity?' asked Tiberius.

It was a needless question as the hololith projection of Paradise spun to show a large red mass moving through the plains of Paradise, the mass was in a region several hundred leagues to the south of where the Myrmidon Lancers had come under attack, the mass was moving away from the attack site.

'Magos Zule would you provide commentary to make sense of what we are seeing?' asked Ultio Ultionis.

'Of course Lord Primarch.' Replied the Magos. 'The mass we are seeing is currently submerged beneath the world's surface, the sensors are calibrated to turn the representation of the mass white if it emerges from beneath the surface.'

'Do you have any idea of its size?' asked Lord Gromwell.

'Of course.' Replied Magos Zule. 'The mass is approximately twenty six kilometres in length, the size of Primarch Roboute Guillimans's flagship _Macragge's Honour_. My calculations tell me that the best way to draw in this illusive foe is to teleport the Princeps Warmonger from several kilometres above the surface in order to create as much as a vibration as possible.'

'You concur with this?' asked Ultio looking towards the Princeps Majoris.

'I do Lord Primarch.' Replied the Princeps. 'I have our Warmonger-Class Emperor Titan _Mortem Incarnatum,_ prepped for teleportation, it should come from such a drop unharmed.'

'Should come out of it ok?' asked Ultio. 'I do not wish to risk losing such a mighty war machine.'

'Lord Primarch,' countered Princeps Majoris. 'I would not risk _Mortem Incarnatum_ on a whim, our tech-priests, adepts and the Magos himself have conducted countless calculations to see if the Warmonger can withstand the force. Our calculations are favourable but we cannot truly know for sure as no one has thought to teleport a Titan in mid-air.'

Ultio grinned then laughed. 'Fair enough, I have the utmost trust in the Mechanicus, transport the Titan as soon as you can.'

The Princeps Majoris inclined his head and made the sign of the Opus Machina with his hands, he was unable to correct his mistake for a blinding teleportation flare stole him from the bridge. A murmur of surprise reverberated across the bridge from those personnel not used to teleportation technology, a great many more were trying to blink away the blinding after effects.

'The die is cast.' Stated Ultio, who was unaffected by the teleportation flare, he turned his gaze to Lord Antioch who was just about over the effects of teleportation. 'Now where were we?'

'I was about to be chopped into pieces by Gorefather and Gorechild.' Replied Lord Antioch.

'Ah yes I remember.' Chuckled Ultio. 'As I was saying each so called King of their city state refused to use their technology for anything other than protecting their high walls. That is why the Kerakian's were unable to wrest the system from the Orks. As it served the Kings best interest as individually they held absolute power over the citizens within their walls for they could hardly leave in protest for they would be slaughtered by the greenskins.'

Lord Antioch felt honoured to be told information about the Emperors Judgements history for he knew such lore was a treasured and often a private thing not shared lightly, the Lord Commander felt the veracious hunger he felt when he first used the teaching machines the Imperium provided. Lord Antioch desperately wanted to know what happened when Ultio came to Kerak, he wished to know why the Lord Militant General Agrippa's face darkened when he mentioned the coming of the Emperor, he also wanted to know how the Primarch's had come to be scattered in the first place.

'Now as for the rest of our history I think that is for another time.' Stated Ultio.

Instead of feeling deflated the Lord Commander felt his pupils dilate in shock, did Ultio know what he had been thinking was the Primarch of the XI Legion a psyker. If he was Ultio did not show it as he was looking at the hololith representation, several leagues north of their foe another large mass appeared this one was heralded by every sensor within hundreds of kilometres around going crazy as they were hit by shockwaves. With every set of eyes on the bridge staring at the hololithic projection of the surface of Paradise, they saw that the mass equal to the size of the Ultramarines flagship change its trajectory, it turned north headed right for the _Mortem Incarnatum._

Before Ultio could turn to congratulate Lord Antioch, Lord Gromwell approached his Primarch with a look of severe unease.

'What is it Lord Gromwell?' asked Ultio.

'I bring grave tidings.' Replied Lord Gromwell, his face darkening. 'They are concerning Sergeant Riddick and his attempt at First Contact with the humans he encountered on the surface.'

Ultio's face betrayed real in regards to the fate of the humans. 'The sergeant had to kill the humans?'

'Yes, my Lord.' Replied Lord Gromwell, he took a sidelong look at the representation of Paradise. 'It is much worse than that, Sergeant Riddick made a breakthrough and actually began peaceful dialogue with them. That was until there was an accusation made against the Emperors Judgement, in the aftermath shots were fire and Sergeant Riddick had no choice other than kill them.'

'Accusation?' cut in Lord Commander Tiberius, in response to this news all seven Astartes officers come to stand near the conversation, joining them were the giants in golden armour. 'What accusation?'

'That we have taken their leader.' Deadpanned Lord Gromwell.

'That is ridiculous.' Put in Ultio, his face darkened at the news.

'Sergeant Riddick told them as much.' Replied Lord Gromwell. 'But the human who accused him was given an exact description of what an Emperors Judgement Astartes looked like in terms of armour and colours by someone who had not seen the Sergeant.'

Ultio's face darkened further his eyes were beginning to line with rage. 'Where is Sergeant Riddick is now I want him fully debriefed?'

'We have lost contact.' Replied Lord Gromwell. 'The rocky outcrop upon which he and his squad were standing overlooked where the _Mortem Incarnatum_ came down, it took a direct his from the shockwaves, I have reviewed picts of the area it looks as if they fell victim of a landslide.'

'They are dead?' asked Ultio, he looked heartbroken at the prospect of losing his sons.

'Two are confirmed dead, sire.' Replied Lord Gromwell. 'Their biometrics flat lined fast but the rest of the squad as far as I can tell they are still alive, if I had to guess they made it into the mountain. I cannot confirm as either their communications are being jammed or they are too deep for us to make meaningful contact.'

'Or they're dead.' Deadpanned Master Techmarine Grimwald, who had been entirely silent since the landing of phase one.

Lord Gromwell rounded on the Master Techmarine. 'Nothing not even a landslide would lay low thirty five of my Astartes with such ease, they are alive I know it.'

'I think you should have joined the Thousand Sons.' Countered the Techmarine, the seven Astartes broke into laughter at Grimwald's quip instantly bleeding the tension from the air, he then turned to Ultio. 'Perhaps we should conduct a squad to squad check to see if there is any truth in what was claimed?'

'That won't be necessary.' Replied Ultio, anger still evident in his eyes.

'My Lord?' asked Master Techmarine Grimwald.

'I already know it was not one of our Astartes whom took their leader.' Stated Ultio, he took a sidelong glance to Chief Librarian Dorvus whom nodded slowly. 'They are here.'

'That's not possible.' Interjected Lord Commander Tiberius. 'We would have known. They could not have infiltrated the operation let alone the First Great Order.'

'That is exactly what they do.' Cut in one of the conical helmed golden giants. 'They hide in plain sight, strike with impunity and exfiltrate before anyone knows they're there.'

'Not this time. Not my Legion.' Said Ultio through gritted teeth, he then turned to Lord Commander Tiberius and Master Grimwald. 'I want you two to personally check and re-check every Stormbird and Valkyrie that headed down to the surface of Paradise match them with serial numbers and transponders of our fleet's cogitators. If you find an anomaly with a craft I want to know if it has headed back to orbit or if it is still down there.'

'You will not catch them.' Stated the golden giant.

'We will see about that, Vendatha.' Replied Ultio. 'We will see about that.'

The conversation was cut short as Magos Zule approached Ultio. 'Lord Primarch.'

'Yes, Explorator Magos?' asked Ultio, composing himself instantly.

'The large mass is headed for the _Mortem Incarnatum_ it is barely a hundred kilometres away.' Stated the Magos. 'However there is a problem.'

Ultio laughed but there is no humour in it. 'Which is?'

'One of my escort frigates has broken off formation with my fleet.' Replied the Magos. 'It is headed into the atmosphere of Paradise under the express orders to fire upon the submerged mass in order to disable, destroy or lure it to the surface.'

'Who ordered such a thing!' roared Ultio, with a sudden roar of frustration.

If the Magos was able to look threatened he did so now, he took several steps back and his megerendrites were shaking. 'Lord Primarch, they claimed that I did.'

'Then call them off!' demanded Ultio.

'I have tried, Lord Primarch.' Replied Magos Zule, he took a further step back. 'But they have now shut off their vox.'

Ultio suppressed a roar of anger he looked to the hololith, it showed the representation of the colossal mass heading for the Warmonger. Ultio then looked out into the cold void of space, he could see that there was indeed a ship that was under its own power which had broken formation and was headed for Paradise.

Ultio took a sidelong glance to Admiral Leopold. 'Warm up the Nova Cannon in case we need it.'

The Admiral moved off to enact his commander's orders, whereas Ultio was left to fend of the protestations of Magos Zule.

Lord Commander Antioch's head was swimming with the current events, the mass that murdered his Myrmidon was barrelling towards the Warmonger Titan and one of Magos Zule's frigates was going to fire upon it seemingly acting under his orders. Not only that the Emperors Judgement had been accused of kidnapping the human's leader from the surface, were the two things connected, Lord Antioch certainly hoped not. The whole thing seemed so surreal, the Lord Commander was left standing by Lord Militant General Agrippa.

Lord Antioch puzzled by the cryptic talk about who had taken the humans leader, he took a sidelong glance at General Agrippa he used his fingers to quotation mark his speak. 'Who are "they?"'

General Agrippa looked to Ultio who was still fending off the Magos, the General shifted uneasily then looked back to the Lord Commander. 'The XX Legio Astartes, the so called "Ghost Legion."'


	8. Kraken

Every set of eyes across the bridge of the _Hammer of Ultio_ were staring towards its armour glass canopy, joining the representation of Paradise on the hololith was now also a live pict feed of the plateau where the Warmonger Titan _Mortem Incarnatum_ stood silent vigil. The sensor data outlined on the representation showed that the tunnelling mass was closing in on the Titan fast. On the live pict feed in the upper atmosphere was a miniscule star growing with every passing moment. For it was the fiery contrail heralding the Mechanicus frigate entering Paradises atmosphere.

There were tremors felt across the floor plate as the flagships Nova Cannon powered up. Ultio had given Magos Zule until the frigate came within weapons range of the tunnelling mass to call it off before the frigate was blasted unto its component atoms. The Magos was frantically trying to raise the errant vessel, through bursts of non-random static known as Techna-Lingua the machine language. It may have just been the nature of the language but the Explorator Magos seemed frantic and for good reason as the actions of the frigate could have far reaching consequences well beyond Paradise.

'The frigate is approaching weapons range, sire.' Stated Admiral Leopold, he did not take his eyes from the representation. 'We have a firing solution for the Nova Cannon.'

Ultio took a sidelong glance to the Explorator Magos. 'Magos Zule?'

'They do not answer.' Replied the Magos. 'Lord Primarch, I have no idea how this has happened but I beseech you to not fire upon my vessel.'

'It is threatening this operation.' Replied Ultio, tersely. 'If you cannot call your ship off I have no choice but to fire upon it.'

The Explorator Magos realised that the Primarch was correct that the frigate could damage the mission so he instead switched back to trying to raise his wayward ship, this change of tac was not likely out of some loyalty to the mission –no doubt Magos Zule feared losing any spoils from the colonisation vessel if his own ship jeopardised the operation. It became quickly evident that the Magos was not going to be able to call off the frigate, it was now only a matter of time.

'Admiral Leopold.' Stated Ultio, while turning to look upon the Magos. 'As soon as that frigate is within weapons range of the mass you are to fire upon it.'

At that moment a figure stepped forward but from an unlikely quarter for it was not a representative of the Mechanicus, it was one of his own sons, stepping forward was Master Techmarine Grimwald.

'Sire, I believe you are making a mistake.' Stated Grimwald, in his blunt fashion. A ripple of unease wafted over the bridge from those not used to anyone talking to a son of the Emperor with such derision.

'Explain yourself.' Stated Ultio, he was not enraged for he fostered his sons to question anything if they thought that a cause of action was folly. 'But make it quick.'

'I believe we need to look at the bigger picture.' Replied Grimwald. 'Yes the frigate may potentially damage the operation but think of what might happen if we fire upon a Mechanicus vessel. Think of what potential consequences could come from this. We have a fragile alliance with Mars firing upon this frigate no matter how much of a valid case we present could not only destroy that frigate but it could also tear asunder the Treaty of Olympus Mons.

'We have been given tactical command from Lord Antioch over his Myrmidon forces but we do not have militaristic control over Magos Zule. Nor does the Imperium of Man as a whole hold sway over the Mechanicus or Mars for they enjoy political and military autonomy. Therefore firing upon this frigate could quite easily be presented as an act of war, a war your father, our beloved Emperor can ill-afford, a war that the treaty itself sought to avoid.'

Ultio smiled as he did so all tension bled from the atmosphere. 'As ever you council me wisely, but what would you propose to do with the frigate?'

'Nothing.' Replied Grimwald. 'I propose we do nothing it was obviously not Magos Zule whom ordered the frigate into the atmosphere. Perhaps there is some other agency at work here whose goal is to try and force your hand into firing upon the Mechanicus forces to cause a schism which would either completely destabilise the alliance between Terra and Mars or at the least cause censure against the Emperors Judgement and foster distrust between the two factions.

'In addition the frigates actions may well rectify itself, if it fires upon the mass it will either destroy it or the mass may be driven off or even be made to present itself. The worst case scenario I can foresee is that the mass destroys the frigate which under the current circumstances is not of a concern for you are willing it to destroy it right here right now.

'Whether the frigate survives or not matters not at all. What matters is that we stay impartial when it comes to matters concerning the alliance of the Imperium and the Mechanicus. If the humans leader has been kidnapped, we already have suspicion that the XX Legion has a hand in it, if they are involved maybe it is also they whom have machinations involving the Magos Explorator's frigate or our alliance with Mars.'

'Admiral Leopold, stand down the Nova Cannon crew.' Stated Ultio without hesitation.

Despite the Magos being far removed from humanity he looked relieved. 'Thank you Lord Primarch.'

'You are not out of this yet, Magos.' Replied Ultio, gesturing to the hololith. 'Your frigate is in weapons range.'

All eyes now returned to the hololith, the frigate was now in the atmosphere of Paradise, it hung in an extreme low orbit barely a few kilometres above the _Mortem Incarnatum_ whom in turn had a dancing white corona surrounding it as its teleporter came online, the tunnelling mass was barely five kilometres away. At four kilometres the sky above the _Mortem Incarnatum_ was bleached white as the frigate scorched the atmosphere with multiple lance strikes.

The effects from the lance strikes could not be directly seen on the pict feed as the tunnelling mass was just out of image range, but the effects could be seen on the representation of Paradise, the mass started to ascend to the surface. At three kilometres the mass reached the surface now within range of the pict feed, it was like nothing anyone on the bridge of the Hammer of Ultio had ever seen before, Lord Commander Antioch was reminded of the last words from Princeps Vernum the ground had indeed come to claim him. At two kilometres the tunnelling mass breached the surface of Paradise.

It erupted through the surface like some colossal land kraken, only the leading edge of it could be seen at first but it was enough to discern its identity. For it was not a tunnelling machine sent from some unknown underground megalopolis the tunnelling mass was organic, it was a creature. The creature could only be described as snakelike, although it seemed to lack eyes, millions of tonnes of debris fell from the monster as it breached. The land kraken was blue-green in colour it had a gargantuan maw opened wide that was split into four mandibles. By its trajectory alone the tunnelling horror looked set to swallow the frigate whole and crush the _Mortem Incarnatum_ as a mere after effect of its titanic passing.

The captain of the frigate evidently now thought better of his clandestine orders for the frigate had fired its engines and directional thrusters to turn it towards the void in hopes of escape. The _Mortem Incarnatum_ stood there motionless with bright light still dancing around it, through the pict feed all those on the bridge could sense a conflict of choice exude from the Princeps of the Warmonger Titan as it had two choices open too it for it could either fire upon the monster or it could teleport to safety.

In the end Princeps Alba Tallos did both the _Mortem Incarnatum_ teleported to safety but not before releasing every weapons at its disposal. The tunnelling horror was saturated by missiles batteries, cannons strikes and plasma blasts. Even though the mighty Mechanicus war machine had looked like nothing more than a child's toy in the land krakens colossal shadow, the _Mortem Incarnatum_ showed that it had teeth of its own as its weapons bit into the beast for the monster spewed a wave of purple ichor from its flanks.

The beast however was wounded and not beaten, it rose from the land tearing asunder the ground where the Warmonger Titan had stood upon only moments ago, in what seemed to be the blink of an eye the monster closed with the fleeing frigate and closed its gargantuan maw. The frigate was swallowed whole but not before a final lance strike could be seen, the frigates captain refusing to go down without a fight. Having seized its prize the land kraken hit the surface of Paradise and disappeared from view leaving only geological patterns in the earth as well as the sensor readings the only clue of where it was headed, it was headed north.

No one had time to mourn the passing of the frigate for Lord Commander Tiberius stormed forward. 'My Primarch we have found an anomaly with a Kerakian troop carrier and a Stormbird.'

'What is the anomaly?' asked Ultio, unable to tear his eyes from the pict feed.

'The troop carrier and the Stormbird both match transponder signals.' Replied Tiberius. 'The troop carrier was damaged in the strike against the Eldar and is not with the Greater Order it is heading for refit as we speak, yet the trooper carrier registers as being a part of our armed host. The Stormbird launched from the troop carrier, it also has a doppelganger whose counterpart is on this very ship hung on launch rails carrying a squad of Terminators.'

'Where is the phantom Stormbird now?' asked Ultio.

'My Primarch it left the surface of Paradise just after the report from Sergeant Riddick came in about the kidnapping of their leader.'

'What could they want with the human's leader?' Instead of flying into a rage Ultio closed his eyes to think, no sooner had he did they snap back open, he pointed to the representation of Paradise. 'Great Terra they are after the colonisation vessel! The ordering of the frigate to bombard that beast was merely a faint to distract the entire fleet!'

Ultio was unable to verify his theory or think of a counter ploy as Lord Grenwell bounded forward.

'Sire!' cut in Lord Grenwell. 'I bring dire news Sergeant Riddick requests immediate reinforcement.'

'They are under attack from the humans?' asked Ultio.

'They were but the humans have fled back to their mountain fastness.' Replied Lord Grenwell. 'Squad Riddick emerged from the mountainside and were headed to the valley floor pursued by thousands of armed humans. Sergeant Riddick hoped to reach the Warmonger to request reinforcement but the terrible beast breached first.' Lord Grenwell's face darkened. 'The Sergeant is now under attack from a previously unknown strain of xenos that detached themselves from the monster.'

Ultio did not have to order it to happen, Admiral Leopold replayed the footage of the monster breaching the earth and he zoomed in on the debris sloughing from it. True enough some of it was soil and rocks but a great many were insectoid like creatures falling with the rubble, Admiral Leopold panned and zoomed out revealing thousands of the things falling to the surface of Paradise.

'Lord Destrian you are to take a company of Terminators, a Tactical company and an Assault company and head over to the colonisation vessel. Vendatha I would like you and your Legio Custodes to accompany Lord Destrian, you are the eyes and ears of the Emperor if fellow Astartes blood is to be spilt I want it known that we did not conduct fratricide willingly or easily.' Stated Ultio, he held off a warding hand to the Magi from various factions. 'This was their plan to have us fight the xenos while they took the colonisation vessel and this is why they took the leader of the humans leader for the means to open it must been gene coded to the first colonists.

'The rest of Lord Gromwell and Lord Griswold's forces already on the surface will converge on the Sergeants position. The Jetbikes and Land Speeders are to conduct flanking operations, also their remaining companies and armoured assets will make planet fall. Lord Grenwell's forces will advance to a full war footing and await orders to strike for the surface.

'The Kerakian Feudal Guard will make planet fall in the wake of the advance to secure ground. I want every Imperial Knight Walker we have at our disposal with us in the first wave.' Ultio turned to the remaining Princeps on the bridge from the Legio Astorum then to the Magos of Cybernetica. 'I request that every Legio Astorum Titan be prepared to teleport to the surface I also request that as many maniples of your battle robots as you can spare join the first wave. The Hammer of Ultio and the fleet are to commence surface bombarded, try and lead it away from the engagement zone, if it turns back we have hurt it once we can do so again.'

'Who will lead the assault?' asked Lord Commander Tiberius, with evident eagerness in his voice.

'We both will.' Replied Ultio, a wry grin splitting his lips. 'It has been too long since we thought against a xenos species. I also want the entirety of the Shield Guard as well as every dreadnought and dreadknight with us at the centre.'

'My Lord?' asked Lord Antioch.

'Yes Lord Commander?' asked Ultio.

'The humans on Paradise' stated Lord Antioch. 'I appreciate my forces may not be able to handle the xenos menace but I believe we can tackle the humans.'

'You wish to make war upon them?' asked Ultio, his features now stern.

'No, my lord.' Replied the Lord Commander. 'I wish to contact them, what with the kidnapping of their leader I believe all-out war may well be a full gone conclusion but we must at least try once more to make peaceable contact. I would like you to grant me permission to make landfall in the mountains and attempt contact.'

Ultio thought to himself for a while. 'We will not be able to reinforce you easily if you are met with aggression.'

'I appreciate that, my lord.' Replied Lord Antioch. 'It is a risk worth taking if we can bring the humans into the fold of the Imperium, I accept any censure should I fail to complete this task.'

'Very well.' Replied Ultio. 'Make your landings and I wish you luck.'

Ultio then strode to the very edge of the floor plate, he could see thousands of craft launching for the surface of the planet, he knew they were Stormbird's, Thunderhawk's, bulk landers and troop ships, he had not ordered an assault like this since they made war upon the greenskins. It was truly a glorious site, once more Ultio Ultionis would go to war in the name of the Emperor.

Ultio turned and made to stride from the bridge, following in his wake were his seven Astartes officers and Lord Antioch following in their wake, he would strike for the Achilles then for the surface of Paradise.

Just as Ultio drew level with Admiral Leopold, the Admiral had one last warning be the Primarch made for the surface. 'My lord, the Stormbird has docked with the colonisation vessel.'

Ultio's reply was terse. 'I hope for all our sakes they don't make us destroy it.'


	9. Xenos

Sergeant Riddick called a halt on this landing they had been fighting running battles down vast staircases hewn into the bedrock of the mountain, if Riddick's calculations were correct they should be nearing where the mountain met the plateau. Every few hundred feet they would emerge onto vast landings chock full of armed humans wearing drab coveralls hunkered down behind fortified positions. To their credit the humans fought with great skill and ferocity but against demi-gods they may as well have been children, Riddick and his Astartes slaughtered them to a man.

Even though he knew the righteousness of their cause Riddick still felt a cloying guilt for every life he took since the rocky outcrop. It was not the first time they had slaughtered an armed host in order to force a population into compliance and he knew it certainly wouldn't be the last. But it didn't make it any easier and it certainly didn't diminish his feeling of guilt as it felt like such a waste of life how could these brave soldiers prospered under the aegis of the Imperium of Man.

During the fighting on the first levels he attempted to open dialogue to avert more bloodshed but each attempt was met with nothing but aggression he couldn't blame them. Riddick would not seek to make contact any longer, it seemed pointless talking to them now considering his and his battle-brothers armour were now covered in so much of their loved ones blood, guts and gore that at first glance you could mistake their colours for the Blood Angels.

Sergeant Riddick had thirty one Astartes remaining in his squad, Brothers Udo and Reku were been lost in the landslide as they were on over watch. Brother Kael was pulled from the rubble but he was granted the Emperors Peace by Apothecary Faust. Brother Kael's survival depended on being rushed to the Apothecarion aboard an asset in orbit. Brother Cadman was the only Astartes to be lost in actual combat he was a front runner on the first landing, he was obliterated by a missile from a secondary battery deployed on the first landing they came to. Losing brothers was hard enough but what added insult to injury being that only Brother Kael's geneseed could be recovered. New genetic matter could be created from Ultio's genome but for the Emperor's Judgement the survival of geneseed was paramount even more so to them than any other legion.

The landing they were halted on was different from the rest, those that had gone before were roughly hewn with little aesthetic appreciation however the landing they were on now had alcoves cut into them. Standing in these alcoves were statues of what Riddick assumed to be heroes from the colonists of old. There were murals depicting armed men fighting an unidentified strain of xenos that resembled giant insects and grubs. If artistic license was not at play then these xenos were twice the size of the men in the artwork. Riddick wished he was fighting these retched xenos instead of a lost strand of humanity.

As interesting as the artwork was it was not why Riddick had called a halt –he wasn't about to go off and join the Emperors Children- the last several hundred feet of descent they hadn't come into contact with any armed forces. Riddick picked up a large reading on his auspex from the next level down, he believed that the attacks on the landings were holding actions to slow their advance while the real defence was prepared. Riddick had sent Dag down a grand looking staircase to take a look as he didn't want to walk his squad into an ambush.

Emerging from the stairs was Dag at a run he was being chased by hundreds of las blasts and solid slug rounds. Riddick and his squad shouldered their weapons to fend off an attack of armed humans but no attack came. The humans were obviously in prepared positions and had the discipline not to abandon them.

Riddick opened up a private vox link between him, Apothecary Faust and Dag. 'Did you ever spend time in the scout echelons?

Dag laughed merely. 'There was no hiding from them, the stairs open up onto a grand staircase leading into a vast cavern. The cavern is two kilometres long and half a kilometre wide, at opposing end are vast adamantium bulkheads at the eastern and western ends. I think it is a gatehouse leading into the rest of the mountain, it looks like the gatehouse is guarding the entrance to the plateau on the eastern end.

'The humans below are nigh on a thousand in number, they are not wearing drab coveralls they are wearing grey military uniforms and primitive flak jackets, they are carrying solid slug assault rifles and lasrifles, there are fortified positions fielding Heavy Stubber emplacements and missile batteries. They are well drilled and aware, they spotted me as soon as I got to the base of the stairs.'

'What are we to do?' asked Apothecary Faust.

Riddick switched to a squad wide vox channel. 'Brothers it seems that Dag will not be rushing off to join the Dust Clad XIX anytime soon.' There was laughter at the comment for the XIX were masters of ambush tactics and silent advances. 'Below us are a military contingent of their forces they are around a thousand in number and have heavy weapons batteries.

'We are to strike hard and strike fast to the eastern end of the cavern, we are not to get bogged down in a protracted engagement, we are to open or blast our way through the bulkhead blocking our path. Once through if the Warmonger is still in the valley we shall use it to link with the Hammer, if not we will establish a beach head until reinforcements can be made available.'

Riddick dispensed a frag grenade from his armour, armed it and tossed it down the stairs. There was an explosion followed by muted screams of pain, the soldiers had obviously formed at the foot of the stairs to bar their advance. Sergeant Riddick took his plasma pistol and his power sword into his hands, he owed Dag a great debt for retrieving them when they fled the landslide.

Sergeant Riddick broke into a run without having to be ordered his squad formed into a fighting wedge with the heavy weapons teams on the wings with Dag and Apothecary Faust at the centre. The Astartes stormed down the stairs, facing them were forty ranks of soldiers as far as Riddick could see of humans in a crescent moon formation blocking off the entire base of the grand staircase. When the Emperors Judgement charged it was normal to see sheer dread of mortals facing Astartes –in fact it was a novelty to see any mortals willing to stand and fight- but here and now the soldiers wore expressions of anger and nothing more, Riddick knew that these humans would not break easily.

The opposing forces opened fire simultaneously the Astartes heavy weapons teams took out batteries and emplacements they could see. The remainder fired upon the front ranks of the human soldiers in a concentrated span of no more than twenty feet, their intention clear to punch through and keep punching. The fire from the humans was akin to rushing headlong in hailstone for it offered resistance but was of little risk of harm. Despite the little effect their weapons were having on the Emperors Judgement the humans did not baulk or flee, they fired and reloaded with an ordered discipline that would put many Imperial Army Regiments to shame.

The Emperors Judgement had decimated the first ten ranks in the centre of the crescent formation, soldiers from deeper ranks rushed forward to plug the gaps stepping over the corpses of their fallen comrades.

Riddick was not about to let the humans close ranks he thrust his power sword into the air. 'For the Emperor!'

Sergeant Riddick and his squad formed into a tight arrowhead formation with the sergeant at their head they punched into the soldier's ranks with the crack of bones and the wet smack of flesh rupturing. Dozens of soldiers were sent flying into their comrades lifeless and boneless, like marionettes whose strings had been cut but still the rank upon rank of soldiers did not flee.

A soldier charged forward with a bayonet attached to his lasrifle, he thrust it towards Riddick's face. The Sergeant thrust his power sword in a low arch the swords power field sliced through the man's rifle, cut off his arms then parted his head from his shoulders in an eruption of pressurised blood. Sergeant Riddick slew three more soldiers who charged him with the reverse thrust of his mighty sword. His brothers did the same, they rended flesh from bone with chain swords, heavy weapons teams fired at point blank range, within moments they broke through the last ranks of soldiers.

Sergeant Riddick wheeled his squad right they sprinted forward further into the cavern, he was not about to let the humans re-forge their ranks or bring on reinforcements, his heavy weapons teams took out more heavy stubber emplacements and missile batteries. Riddick could see several hundred feet before the bulkhead there was a circular fortified position sunken into the rock of the cavern floor, he ordered his Astartes to take it. Within moments they slew the defenders of the position but spared harming the fortification itself for Riddick hoped that in this position were the controls for the bulkhead.

'Any luck?' asked Riddick over the vox channel, he and most of his squad were fending off the humans who had reformed their ranks and were hammering their position, the bulkhead at the far side was opening more reinforcements pouring through.

'I am hardly a Techmarine.' Chuckled Dag, he and Apothecary Faust were pressing random commands into consoles built into the rock of the fortification. 'Here we go.'

With the slow grind of colossal hidden gears the adamantium bulkhead began to disappear into the ceiling, beyond the opening portal the sergeant could see blue skies for what seemed to be the first time in months. Riddick ordered his squad to break for the exit onto the plateau, as they were nearing it the bulkhead began to close. Riddick's missile pair loosed their payload into the flanks of the bulkhead hoping to disable it, with an explosion of fire there was also the rending of metal and the closing bulkhead stuttered to a crawl then stopped.

'Take out the other bulkhead!' ordered Riddick, he wanted it to be halted too so they would have entry into the mountain when reinforcements could be called for. Within the next few seconds several missiles, plasma blasts and lascannon beams disabled the bulkhead leading into the mountain.

The squad emerged onto the plateau, they were being pursued by hundreds of soldiers. Sergeant Riddick knew from the orbital picts and geological information provided before the operation that the plateau gently sloped downwards before a steep drop to the valley floor. Sergeant Riddick could see the Warmonger Titan still standing sentinel in the valley, but he noticed even at full sprint that the ground was shaking. Thoughts of what this could mean were shelved as a colossal shadow blocked out the sun and cast them in the darkness of an impromptu eclipse.

Sergeant Riddick looked up as did the rest of his squad, they set eyes upon a Mechanicus escort frigate a few kilometres above the valley floor it then hung there above the _Mortem Incarnatum_. This was strange as Riddick did not remember a frigate entering the atmosphere of Paradise being a part of the operation, the photolenses of his helmet rendered his world in complete darkness as the frigate bleached the sky white as it opened fire with its forward mounted lance.

After several salvoes the entire squad including Sergeant Riddick were knocked from their feet with the force of a violent shockwave, the Astartes got to their feet and started to run but they were halted in their tracks. Emerging from the ground was a colossal snakelike beast, blue-green in colour with millions of tonnes of debris falling from it. The pursuing humans screamed in horror and fled back to the crippled bulkhead. The snake beast towered above the Warmonger Titan, who in turn was surrounded by a coalescing white light of teleportation engines powering up, the frigate was attempting to flee as the beast was already level with it.

' _Mortem Incarnatum_.' Stated Sergeant Riddick, over a vox channel shared with Mechanicus forces. 'This is the leader of Squad Riddick a tactical squad attached to Lord Gromwells Order. I request you patch us through to the Hammer we need urgent reinforcement.'

There was an instant response. 'This is Princeps Majoris Alba Tallos that is not going to happen as you can see we are a little busy right now. Once we have teleported to safety I will pass on your request for reinforcement.'

'Riddick.' Voxed Dag on a private channel. 'Look to the falling debris.'

Riddick could hardly tear his eyes from the colossal beast that was set to run over the Warmonger and eat the frigate, but he magnified his view on the debris. Riddick felt his pulse quicken as he could see familiar shapes falling to the valley floor along with the debris, they were the xenos depicted in the murals. The Warmonger stole their attention for it unleashed its city destroying weapons at the beast, blasting gouts of purple ruin from it mighty flanks, then the _Mortem Incarnatum_ then disappeared as it teleported to safely. Sadly the frigate could not do the same, it fired its lance into the beast's maw but it was swallowed whole, the monster then hit the valley floor and disappeared from view.

'We strike for the edge of the plateau.' Voxed Riddick across a squad wide band. 'If the xenos are heading for our position we shall cast them back down before they can overwhelm us with their numbers.'

There was no hesitation his Astartes followed their leader into certain death, Riddick knew they all had seen the xenos detaching from the behemoth there were tens of thousands of them. If they couldn't be reinforced and soon they would be torn to pieces. That did not matter to Riddick or his Astartes they were sworn to vanquish xenos from the galaxy their lives were forfeit in the pursuit of this endeavour but it would weigh heavy on the legion if an entire squad was denied the Right of Remembrance.

Sergeant Riddick and his squad only reached barely reached a kilometre from the lip of the plateau when the xenos crested the edge. The sergeant called a halt they stood shoulder to shoulder watching as thousands of xenos creatures surged towards them, the magnification of his helm afforded Riddick a clear view of their adversaries.

Sergeant Riddick was no xenobiolgis but he could distinguish the xenos beasts into at least three different classes. There were creatures who were at the van of the host, they were sleek and quick, with a slender thorax and ambulated on six legs protruding from their abdomen, four arms extended from their thorax ending in scythes blades, their heads were small.

The second class bounded forward on four limbs they were much stockier and without thoraxes, their limbs protruded from a squat abdomen, their heads were much larger with vicious tusks extending from the sides of their heads. Lastly were termite like creatures with bloated abdomens, ambulating forward on dozens of legs, they had scorpion like tails but instead of a stinger they ended in a bulb of flesh. The thousands of xenos beasts crossed the eight hundred metre mark and were closing fast, a wave of chitin, mandibles and scythe limbs.

'Heavy weapons.' Declared Sergeant Riddick.

The only consolation Riddick could take from the loss of his brothers from the fighting in the mountain was that none of them wielded heavy weapons. The leading edge of the xenos host were pulverised by heavy weapons fire, graviton beams, plasma blasts, las bolts, missiles, melta rounds and heavy bolter rounds tore into the ranks of the xenos but it was only a drop in the ocean compared to the xenos cresting the plateau every second.

They were pouring over the edge of the plateaus for as far as the eye could see, the great many were surging to their position but many more were surging beyond. Riddick felt a pang of guilt for the indigenous humans for he had left their position in the mountains exposed. Sergeant Riddick thought for a moment to order his squad back to the bulkhead to defend the breach but the rate the xenos were advancing his squad wouldn't make it in time. The colonists had survived for millennia he had seen the murals, they would have to fend for themselves.

The xenos horde reached seven hundred metres, more fire hit the xenos beasts from the left and right flanks but this ordnance was not from his squad. Riddick looked to see Land Speeders and Jetbikes rushing headlong at the xenos, pulverising them with heavy bolter rounds, melta blasts and plasma bolts. Sergeant Riddick patched into the battle-net, every assault and tactical squad in this engagement zone were converging on their position. Sergeant Riddick looked skyward, he could see Stormbird's, Drop-pods, troop ships and bulk landers scorching the sky. The Emperors Judgement would reap a righteous war across the surface of Paradise but it would come too late for Riddick and his squad for the closest reinforcements were several kilometres away at best, Riddick would kill until he was killed such was the life of an Astartes.

The xenos beasts closed to within six hundred metres, Riddick and his squad opened up with the rest of their weapons, dozens of xenos were torn to pieces every second but there were thousands of them choking the plateau. At five hundred metres Riddick could hear a bestial roar emanating from these brutes, he felt righteous anger course through his veins and fury that these retched xenos scum would be creatures to slaughter him and his brothers –even worse his geneseed would likely not survive to be implanted into the next generation of Astartes.

At four hundred metres Sergeant Riddick was blinded by a borealis of light, a tremendous pressure wave hit him that nearly knocked him from his feet, emerging from the flash were hundreds of Astartes in dozens of tightly packed groups. In the centre of the formations was Ultio Ultionis clad in his wargear, Lord Commander Tiberius, Lord Gromwell, Lord Griswold and Chief Librarian Dorvus. The Astartes warriors whom had teleported with their Primarch were his Shield Guard, they were six hundred in number, Ultio must have had every teleportation pad in the fleet put to use to effect such a mass landing.

'Shield Wall!' bellowed Ultio, holding aloft a colossal halberd forged by the metal hands of Ferrus Manus.

In a blur of motion three hundred Astartes formed an unbreakable shield wall in the first line of a concentric circle, the second concentric circle the Shield Guard stood in an en garde fighting stance ready to smite the xenos with their mighty warhammer's. At the centre of the formation were the senior commanders of the First Great Order and squad Riddick. With a crash of chitin breaking against adamantium tower shields the xenos beasts hit the outer concentric circle, the Astartes took barely half a step back with the force of impact but not one of the beasts broke through.

The Shield Guard smote the xenos to bloody ruin with their warhammer's as their tower shields kept them at bay. The xenos that hit first were the sleek scythe variants, the tusked monsters were closing fast and the termites were further behind. With the sheer press of creatures being tightly packed against the immovable shield wall the xenos started to climb over their own kin to get at the Astartes. These xenos leapt over the shield wall but were slaughtered by the Shield Guard in the second concentric circle. Sergeant Riddick watched on with awe for his brethren were a mobile fortress of ceramite plate and flesh.

'You have conducted yourself well, my son.' Stated the deep voice of Ultio, his Primarch joining him as he watched the melee.

Sergeant Riddick had to crane his neck to look at Ultio's face. 'I have failed you my lord, I could not make peace with the humans.'

Ultio placed a reassuring hand on Riddick's shoulder plate. 'There are dark machinations at work here that not even I could have foreseen. It was the XX legion whom kidnapped their leader, they are using said leader to gain access to the colonisation vessel.'

'The dirty underhanded bastards.' Muttered Sergeant Riddick through gritted teeth, the XX were phantoms he couldn't believe that fellow Astartes had cost him establishing peaceful contact with a lost strand of humanity. The blood marring his armour was squarely on their hands.

'The dirty underhanded bastards indeed.' Smiled Ultio, he gestured with his halberd to the heavens. 'Though fear not Lord Destrian is leading an armed host as well as the Custodes to the colonisation vessel to bring the XX to heal.'

Being in the presence of his commander in chief made Riddick forget about the plight of the humans for a moment. 'Sire, our escape from the mountain has left the humans position in a weakened and potentially untenable position. Will you give them aide?'

'Lord Gromwell was right.' Stated Ultio with a smile. 'We could not ask for a greater Imperial Ambassador, they fight you tooth and nail from the outcrop to this plateau and still you worry over their welfare. Lord Commander Antioch is landing the greater portion of his host in an attempt to establish contact.'

'I am pleased Lord Antioch is pursuing contact.' Replied Riddick. 'If their leader had not been kidnapped I would have suggested the same for they could not come to terms that I was of human origin.'

'Throne only know what they would make of me.' Jested Ultio. 'Now what do you say we make war upon these xenos together?'

'It would be the greatest honour of my life, my lord.' Riddick felt his chest swell with pride, he felt renewed vigour fill his veins he could sense the same from the rest of his squad.

Ultio looked to Lord Commander Tiberius. 'The order is yours Lord Commander.'

'Advance!' bellowed Lord Tiberius.

At the Lord of the First Great Orders order the Shield Guard in the first concentric circle broke ranks they battered the xenos back with their shields then pulverised them with their warhammer's, they advanced to forty feet, two of their number were killed, Apothecary Faust rushed forward to reclaim their genetic legacy. At sixty feet they reformed their shield wall due to the increased circumference of the circle some of the Shield Guard from the second circle joined the shield wall.

Xenos were pouring over the wall but were still being slaughtered by the second wall. The tusked xenos and the termites hit the outer mass of the slender xenos but they could not get at the shield wall, however the Astartes were forced back several steps with the force of impact, one more Astartes were killed –Apothecary Faust sprinted to where the brother had fallen.

Sergeant Riddick looked around the full circle there was a mass of xenos half a kilometre deep surrounding them, with many more from the plateaus edge rushing headlong at them. There were thousands ignoring their ceramite wall completely they were hurling themselves towards the mountains where the crippled bulkhead hung open, Sergeant Riddick could see Myrmidon troop ships touching down before the mountains to the west of their position.

The Land Speeders and Jetbikes were conducting lighting strikes from the north thinning out the numbers of xenos, to the south of the shield wall tactical and assault squads were hitting the xenos, the former bracketing the xenos with unrelenting fire the latter landing amidst the creatures on howling Jetpacks. To the west Stormbird's touched down disgorging Devastator and Terminator companies, as were bulk landers unloading the Astartes armoured assets such as tanks of every pattern, attack bikes and whirlwinds -they would cut off anymore xenos reach the mountains and Lord Antioch's Myrmidon.

Directly around him the Shield Guard advanced once more, this time to such a degree that the entirety of the Shield Guard had to join the wall. Riddick's squad with the senior commanders took the role of slaughtering those whom got past the wall. A multi scythed xenos rushed Riddick, he sent three bolts of plasma into its thorax blasting it to pieces. A second rushed him he sliced off its four scythed arms with a lightning riposte from its power sword and shot it in the face with his plasma pistol. Riddick looked at the sheer mass of xenos trying to get at them, how long could they hold out against such overwhelming odds?

'Everyone advance to the shield wall now!' bellowed Lord Commander Tiberius.

Riddick did not know why the order rung out but he heeded it without question he rushed forward with the rest of his squad. To their rear the ground shook with multiple impacts, he turned in time to see dozens of drop-pods and bulk landers coming down in the centre of the circle. Lord Commander Tiberius had order the shield walls advance to make room for reinforcements, this entire central operation had been to save Riddick's squad from total annihilation. The Primarch had risked his own life for the sake of one tactical squad, he did not know how many of the Emperors sons would do the same.

Stomping from the drop-pods were twenty dreadnoughts, being deployed from the bulk landers were thirty Dreadknights. The Dreadknights were lesser versions of Imperial Knight Walkers but taller than Ultio himself, they were basically giant exoskeleton combat walkers piloted by Astartes. The Dreadknights and Dreadnoughts formed a tight circle the diameter of which was barely a hundred metres across, Ultio ordered everyone including the shield wall to retreat behind these colossal combat machines.

The Shield Guard obliterated the front ranks of the xenos then retreated, the moment the Shield Guard found refuge did the Dreadknights and Dreadnoughts open fire with an unrelenting barrages of autocannon and heavy bolter fire, several hundred xenos were being slaughtered every second. The stragglers that made it through the barrage were crushed by gigantic power fists and scorched with underslung flamers.

Any that made it beyond this point were torn apart by the Astartes within or Ultio himself, his monumental halberd slicing the xenos as if they were no more than paper. The termite xenos forms began to spit effervescent fluid from their bulb stingers, Riddick guessed that it would be devastating against organic matters but ceramite plate was proof against such things. The tusked forms were obliterated by the heavy calibre shells of the dreadnoughts and dreadknights, those whom survived the salvoes were torn apart by power fists.

At this point the entirety of Lord Gromwell and Griswold's Orders were on the plateau grinding away at the xenos from the north, south and west limiting the numbers able to reach the mountains. The xenos bearing down on the Primarch's position were being slaughtered by the thousand so much so that massive mounds were forming at the foot of their formation, but the xenos were still pouring forth in their thousands from the east from the valley below.

As if on cue four flashes revealed four Warhound Titans in the east they began striding in their wolf-like gait shaking the ground with their tread, crushing beasts to pulped mush and strafing the xenos with Inferno Guns, Plasma Blasters and Vulcan Mega Bolters. They were cutting bloody swathes through the xenos, advancing in their wake were hundreds of Legio Cybernetica battle robot maniples. The Mechanicus forces were unwilling to commit anything larger than a Warhound Titan to the battlefield as they would not risk hitting Ultio Ultionis.

In the centre of the host Sergeant Riddick fought shoulder to shoulder with his squad, in the shadow of their Primarch, dreadnoughts and dreadknights it was a glorious feeling he felt like he had electricity in place of blood in his veins this washed away the feeling of guilt. It was hard to find sure footing for the mounds of xenos piling up around them, the creatures did not seem to have moral to break for they had took unrelenting losses and they were still hurling to their deaths in the thousands. The losses of the Emperors Judgement were a lot less, fewer than two dozen Astartes had fallen from the entirety of the deployed Orders.

On the other hand ammunition was a serious problem, everyone of Riddick's squad had exhausted their ammunition supply. Even Riddick's plasma pistol was empty, he couldn't think of a campaign when this last happened if ever –they had switched to melee weapons, Riddick's power sword was reaping a bloody tally. According to the battle-net the dreadnought and dreadknights ammunition hoppers were less than half full. The Mechanicus forces were annihilating everything in their path in the east forcing the xenos into a bottleneck making them run a deadly gauntlet of crossfire from the north, south and west.

At this time the rest of the Orders reached Ultio's position they had purged the xenos from the northern, west and southern approaches –save for the xenos at the base of the mountain. The Tactical companies formed up around Ultio, Terminator companies were at the vanguard forging ahead against the xenos. The Devastator companies were at the flanks as well as the armoured assets on the wings, Ultio was forming his Orders into a single host to drive the xenos off the plateau and into the valley –there the Mechanicus Battle Titans would teleport to strike the xenos with the power to level cities. In the distance the fleet were bombarding Paradise keeping the tunnelling horror at bay.

'Are we ready to advance?' asked Ultio.

'We are my Lord.' Replied Lord Commander Tiberius.

Just as Ultio was about to order the general advance Lord Gromwell shouted a warning. 'My Primarch the colonists are advancing en masse!'

Sergeant Riddick's heart sank the Emperors Judgement were more than capable of fighting an engagement on two fronts but he knew now that Astartes would have to kill every single one of the humans in the mountains. For the first time since being raised to the ranks of the Astartes did he wish that the World Eaters were with them.


	10. Colonists

Lord Antioch's throat was dry he wasn't ashamed to feel nervous about what they were heading into he stood on the bridge of a heavy trooper lander as it entered the atmosphere of Paradise, it was carrying a company of his Myrmidon Lancers. Many in fact all of his advisors had beseeched their liege lord to not lead this operation personally but Lord Antioch would not leave this operation to someone else. This was not some vainglorious attempt to emulate Ultio Ultionis charging headlong into battle. It was far simpler than that the lord commander could not bear the heart ache of waiting for his beloved forces to return and in what state they might be in when they returned or if they returned at all. From now on whatever his Myrmidon faced he would face too and if this led to folly at least he wouldn't survive long enough to regret it.

'We are beginning our combat descent, Lord Commander.' Stated the pilot

At the pilot's words the lander pitched forward in an even steeper descent, Lord Antioch braced himself and looked out through the armour glass portal, he could see the pitched battle taking place on the plateau. Thousands of xenos breaking against an island of silver, he knew the Primarch would be there where fighting was thickest.

Flying in formation with their lander were over three hundred more a total of one hundred thousand infantry, there were also landers carrying armoured squadrons as well as Marauder Bombers who would destroy any targets Lord Antioch designated.

The plan was to disperse across the mountains in a hope of finding a way into them. For now Lord Antioch was in awe of the destruction the Astartes were reaping upon the xenos, his eyes were then drawn further west at the sight of those xenos whom were striking past the forces of the Emperor's Judgement, heading towards the mountains. Following their intended path he could clearly see palls of smoke where the plateau met the mountain.

'We are to change our landing site.' ordered Lord Antioch. 'Take us down to the source of that smoke.'

'Sire?' asked the pilot, she looked confused by the order.

'We are to repurpose the entire landing force.' replied Lord Antioch. 'Pass the word to the rest of the landers were are to make planet fall as close to the smoke as possible. The Astartes broke out of the mountain before requesting reinforcements, if I was a gambling man I would bet that's where they exfiltrated.'

The pilot hurriedly passed on the orders then changed the landers trajectory, she then turn to the Lord Commander. 'Sire, won't they be a bit sore about the damage the Astartes caused.'

Lord Antioch laughed heartily. 'I am sure they will be mighty pissed off but their position may well be untenable, we would have a better chance of opening dialogue if they owe us a favour.

'Spread the word I want our birds to come down in a tight formation of three rows, two facing the xenos one facing the mountains, landers carrying armoured squadrons to the wings.

'I want our Marauder Bombers to hit our landing zones and the surrounding area with incendiaries to purge the xenos. Our landers are to clear the plateau of any xenos threatening to retake the landing site but do not fire on any humans without express permission from me.'

'My lord?' asked a gruff voice from behind the lord commander.

Lord Antioch turned to see General Horace Walsenburg, the commander of the Myrmidon armed forces. The General had a bushy handlebar moustache, this was a common trait of the Myrmidon infantry officer class. Most of the Myrmidon officers were aristocracy due to the martial tradition of the social elite. Surprisingly they all had accept the son of a Grox herder as their commander in chief without question. Perhaps the image of Lord Antioch throwing the Terran governors corpse from the balcony of the governor's palace was enough to keep them honest and loyal.

'We are landing where the mountain meets the plateau.' Stated Lord Antioch. 'I believe the colonists have been left vulnerable by the violent exfiltration of the Emperors Judgement squad. They will be vulnerable therefore coming to their aide will go a long way in terms of compliance.'

'I agree, my lord.' Retorted General Walsenburg. 'I just wish you would have stayed aboard the Achilles.'

'Your concern does you credit.' Replied Lord Antioch. 'I could not watch our brothers and sisters heading for Paradise for a second time and not be a part of their number.'

'Four minutes to landing, lord.' Cut in the pilot.

Lord Antioch and General Walsenburg looked out through the armour glass, they could see the Marauder Bombers dart ahead. They formed into arrowhead formations then they swooped low over the plateau near the mountains. In one moment the path below the bombers on the floor of the plateau was swarming with xenos, in the next moment the plateau was covered in a blossoming carpet of flames, the firestorm spread far and wide –for the next two minutes the Marauder bombers conducted carpet bombing runs.

At the commencement of the bombings General Walsenburg lead Lord Antioch into the hold of the lander it was a vast space, filling it were rank upon rank of his Myrmidon Lancers they were facing the landers debarkation ramp. They were checking equipment and psyching themselves up for combat. Lord Antioch walked towards the landing ramp passing through his men and women offering words of encouragement. The Myrmidon Lancers in this lander were shouldering Sarissa spears, they carried lasrifles slung across their backs with extra powercells in combat webbing.

General Walsenburg halted Lord Antioch several ranks from the front of the ramp, they halted near Colonel Cecil Stolberg the regimental commander of the 13th Myrmidon Lancers, the Colonel inclined his head in greeting –he too wore a handlebar moustache his was bright ginger matching his hair. Through the colonels vox operator Lord Antioch began refining deployment orders for the landers and the Myrmidon forces.

'One minute to landing.' Came the pilots voice over the vox casters in the hold, vibrations shook the lander as its assault cannons unleashed their fury upon the plateau.

Lord Antioch braced himself as he felt the lander slow while turning, he then felt his stomach churn as the lander dropped rapidly then shudder as it set down. No sooner had the lander set down did its ramp slam open, in rushed warm air fuelled by the firestorm, Lord Antioch could smell promethium and burnt flesh. The front Myrmidon ranks activated their Sarissa spears and charged forth their thunderous tread shook the heavy lander, Lord Antioch, General Walsenburg and Colonel Stolberg followed in their wake with yet more charging behind them.

Lord Antioch emerged onto the scorched earth of Paradise, he thought that he would feel awe at setting foot on a new world millions of light years from Myrmidon but he merely felt the tight knot of unease in the pit of his stomach at the prospect of imminent bloodshed. Their lander pilot had set down in the middle of the second line, the pilot no doubt wanting to protect her leader. The plateau sloped downwards to the valley floor therefore Lord Antioch was afforded an exceptional view of the battlefield, in front of him and as far as the eye could see to the left and right massive landers had set down disgorging Myrmidon soldiers, as well as armoured squadrons and serfs bringing down ammunition supplies from the landers.

Lord Antioch turn to look upon the mountains, they were around a kilometre from their foot of the mountain. The lord commander could not see the source of the smoke from his position but Colonel Stolberg reported that the regiment facing the mountain had sighted a massive adamantium bulkhead hung half open, beyond was darkness no colonists could be seen, perhaps they had abandoned the position to flee the firestorm –Lord Antioch's thoughts darkened perhaps they had been set aflame in the bombardment.

In what seemed like no time at all the landers began to ascend on thundering boosters heading into orbit, Lord Antioch knew that the only way to see the interior of the lander again would be in victory. Only now with the fiery exit of the landers could the lord commander fully appreciate the deployment of his field army.

The infantry were split into three crescent lines, the first line the ranks were facing where the xenos would hit first, they were twenty five thousand in number they bore a myriad of weapons from lasrifles, melta guns, plasma guns and hellguns. The second line in which Lord Antioch now stood, these troops slung lasrifles across their backs but their battle weapons were their Sarissa's. This line comprised fifty thousand Myrmidon they would be the main bulwark of defence there would be no retreating from this position.

The last line faced the mountains they carried a mix of Sarissa's and lasrifles these forces would stave off potential attacks from the colonists or reinforce the second and first lines –between the second and third lines were heavy mortars and artillery. To the wings were squadrons of Leman Russ main battle tanks, hellhound anti-infantry tanks, both equipped with heavy flamers and pintle mounted storm bolters. There were also squadrons of Tauros all-terrain vehicles and Sentinels walkers for outriding or chasing down fleeing xenos.

The weakness of their formation would always be the flanks, however to circumvent this Lord Antioch's crescent formations jutted up against the mountain itself, in order to get to their flank they would have to tunnel through the mountain. The central line of Myrmidon stood in a loose formation their ranks many hundreds deep, the Myrmidon in the front their ranks were narrower but they stood shoulder to shoulder. The armoured formation were to the wings but separate from the main host, they were the outermost forces ahead of everyone else –behind the first and second ranks of Myrmidon Lancers were thousands of serfs guarding cartloads of munitions and replacement weapons, as well as behind the third rank were aide stations.

Lord Antioch looked beyond his own ranks to the titanic conflict raging further down the plateau, there were thousands of Astartes on the battlefield now, they struck for the shield wall with heavy weapons, on jump packs, clad in terminator armour, whooshed in Jetbikes and Land Speeders or ground their way forward in tanks and armoured fighting vehicles.

Close to the lip of the plateau flashes stole Lord Antioch's gaze, four Warhound Scout Titans teleported and began to unleash their god-like power at the xenos, the force of their mighty tread could be felt from here. At the feet of the Warhound's and crashing against the Astartes were xenos, however to the north of the Myrmidon position were vast dust clouds the Lord Commander knew these clouds represented a xenos host, they were closing in on their position.

Lord Antioch turned to General Walsenburg. 'Artillery and mortars are to fire when the beasts are within range, of the guns. They are to cease firing when the xenos pass the two hundred fifty metre mark. Our armoured squadrons are to advance when the bombardment stops, they are to hit the flanks and cut a swathe through the host to stem the tide of xenos reaching us from the valley floor. The infantry shall take direct instruction from me.'

General Walsenburg inclined his head then with he and Colonel Stolberg they began ordering the regiment's vox operators to relay their liege lord's orders to the rest of the field army, almost immediately afterwards there was the crump of artillery and mortar shells being fired. Within seconds thousands of explosions blossomed amongst the xenos host killing hundreds with every blast but thousands more poured forth with impunity.

The bombardment continued relentlessly until the xenos host were a quarter of a kilometre away from their position, the armoured squadrons on the wings surge forward –even though the lord commander knew that thousands of xenos had died in the bombardment it didn't look like the bombardment had any real effect.

'Split the first line into three separate rank groupings.' Declared Lord Antioch. 'At my order they are to commence a triple fire line.'

The xenos were pouring forward more akin to a breaking wave than a solid mass, the armoured squadrons were engulfing the xenos with fire and cutting swathes through their chitinous ranks with assault cannons. Then the squadrons with the Leman Russ tanks at their head punched into the xenos just as Lord Antioch ordered, his plan was to keep them moving so they couldn't be swamped by the beasts. The xenos front ranks closed to within less than a hundred metres of the first Myrmidon line.

'Fire at will.' Ordered Lord Antioch.

At Lord Antioch's orders the entire first group of Myrmidon Lancers erupted in fire and sound as the crescent of men and women opened fire upon the xenos, thousands were killed in those opening seconds, the first group fired until their weapons were empty. Then the first group took a knee to reload, as they did so the second group opened fire, when the second group was empty they took a knee and then the last rank fired from a standing position as did the first rank fire from a kneeled position simultaneously.

This deadly pattern repeated itself in an unrelenting firestorm of small arms fire, serfs ran between the ranks distributing ammunition. The effect on the xenos was devastating their chitin exoskeletons bursting under the concentrated barrage, their advance was slowed to an absolute crawl but it was not stopped, they continued on with what seemed to be unrelenting determination –if he did not have such an ingrained racial hatred of the xenos he might have actually admired them.

The xenos grinded their way forward metre through metre with unrelenting losses the Myrmidon did not cease in the ferocious barrage. When the xenos got to within seventy metres of the Myrmidon front line Lord Antioch ordered his entire front ranks to conduct a fighting withdrawal, in perfect unison the front group fired until they were dry, they then retreated behind the third group as the second group opened fire –this fighting retreat was a perfect ballet of destruction until they had retreated through the loose ranks of the Myrmidon Lancers shouldering Sarissa spears.

'Phalanx!' ordered Lord Antioch.

At the lord commanders orders the second group of Myrmidon closed ranks, the first eight ranks brought down their Sarissa spears facing the xenos forming an impenetrable crescent wall of spears several kilometres long. Every Myrmidon Sarissa soldier activated their power plants, the weapons blades glowing an angry red as their power fields sheathed the adamantium blades. The xenos thundered forward with impunity as they were not longer being hammered with small arms fire, the xenos would hit the phalanx within seconds.

'Brothers and sisters of Myrmidon!' roared Lord Antioch, he unslung his great sword from his back holding it in the air. 'We now know that these xenos beasts feasted upon our fallen brethren many months ago. They have developed a taste for Myrmidon blood, now let them know the taste of Myrmidon steel! For the Emperor!'

The war cry was taken up by a hundred thousand throats as the xenos hit the front of the phalanx, several thousand beasts were slain within the opening seconds. They were ruptured by the power fields of the Sarissa blades, the xenos pressed forwards forcing the corpses of their fellow creatures further onto the spears, mounds of ruptured xenos were building up but still they could not get to grips with the Myrmidon soldiers. Hundreds of xenos attempted to get to grips with the Myrmidon by climbing over these corpse mounds and lunging through mid-air into the ranks, most were skewered by more soldiers holding their spears skyward –those that made it through killed dozens of Myrmidon before they too were brought down.

After forty minutes of solid fighting thousands of dead xenos were stuck on the spears the weight of them threatened to dislodge the spears from the hands of the soldiers, this was until the failsafe of the spears kicked in. Built into the haft of each Sarissa spear was a power field emitter, the spears looked to be one solid piece but they were retractable, the sheer mass of the xenos forces the spears to retract there upon activating the field emitter. All along the mighty phalanx a rolling sound of terrible thunder was unleashed as tremendous amounts of energy was unleashed from thousands of spears, explosive energy destroying the chitinous corpses freeing the phalanx of much if its weight burden allowing the Myrmidon to slaughter thousands more.

According to the estimates flooding in, Myrmidon losses were light whereas the destruction upon the xenos was catastrophic, the armoured brigades had now cut off the xenos from gaining access to their engagement zone, as well as a noticeable amount of xenos dying at the hands of the phalanx. Under orders from Lord Antioch the armoured squadrons –save for the Sentinels and Tauros all-terrain vehicles- would strike the rear of the xenos formation to crush the creatures between the hammer of tanks and the anvil of the phalanx. The Tauros and Sentinels would perform outrider roles striking down any xenos seeking to converge upon their position.

Within the space of ten minutes the xenos beasts were slaughtered, the armoured brigades took up position once more as outriders, the phalanx reformed, serfs surged forwards retrieving the wounded and the corpses of the fallen. The ranks of Myrmidon with small arms returned to their position at the front ready to repeat the pattern of fighting –General Walsenburg reported that at best estimate less than a thousand Myrmidon had been lost in the entire engagement.

'Lord Commander!' cried Colonel Stolberg, his ginger moustache wobbling with every syllable. 'The colonists are advancing!'

Lord Antioch about turned and surged for the rear of their formation which was not an easy task, dodging through thousands of ranked men and women, as well as the sick, dying and dead. After fifteen minutes of getting through the ranks of his fellow Myrmidon, the lord commander emerged onto the plateau ahead of his rear-guard, ahead of him were hundreds of thousands of colonists it seemed that the entirety of the mountain had been emptied –at half a kilometre from the Myrmidon forces the colonists halted.

Lord Antioch thrust his great sword into the ground he turned to General Walsenburg and Colonel Stolberg. 'If they slay me you are to hold them until the Astartes can strike them down.'

With that Lord Antioch advanced in unarmed towards the ranks of colonists, he felt foolish at walking out alone against such a numerous foe, his legs felt like jelly. Then he steeled himself he had not long ago faced down a son of the Emperor, if he could do that then he could do this. The space between the two forces was eerily quiet, it was only distant sounds of the fighting Astartes that could be heard. Emerging from the ranks of the colonists was a small delegation.

Lord Antioch met the delegation in the centre of the field, the delegation comprised of a man in a grey military uniform and a great coat, the rest of the delegation were armed guards. Lord Antioch was barely ten paces from the army of colonists.

'I am General Areal Stormont, commander of the forces now arrayed against you.' Stated the general, while gesturing to the hundreds of thousands of armed men behind him. 'I order that you return our leading then leave the surface of our planet. Will you comply?'

'I will not comply. We will not comply.' Stated Lord Antioch, he held up a hand to ward off further protest. 'We are here to unite lost strands of humanity with Terra. We have fought off xenos beasts for this moment of contact.'

'Perhaps we could have been brought together in a bond of brotherhood.' Retorted the General. 'But such a time has passed. You have taken our leader, your pet monstrosities took him and they butchered many of our people and weaken our western portcullis. You are too leave now or we shall slaughter every last one of you.'

'Where was your army before?' asked Lord Antioch, he decided to change tac.

'Before?' asked the general, he looked confused and wrong footed.

'Before when a great many of my people came to this world man.' Replied Lord Antioch, his voice getting sterner. 'You must have seen them fall victim to that beast, where was your mighty army then why didn't your army slaughter the xenos?'

'My people are afraid of the world snake.' Replied the general. 'We have evolved to keep to the mountains they rarely come for us there and if they do we are defended in our mountain fortress. We would not meet them in open battle on the plains.'

Lord Antioch laughed heartily, General Stormont had to order his guard detail to shoulder their weapons as they sought to slay the lord commander for this insult.

'So you mean to tell me that you are only able to stand here with this vast army as we have slaughtered the xenos beasts for you?' asked Lord Antioch, he was deliberately trying to be provocative. 'Now that my brothers and sisters have bled the ground red to safeguard the way into the mountain. Now that those "monstrosities" have landed en masse and are still slaughtering xenos beasts by the tens of thousands even as I now speak. Now that a safe zone has been carved out on this plateau do you feel confident enough to charge forth and set upon those very people who made it safe for you to do so!'

'You have not come here to help us.' Countered the general, his voice weaker than before the lord commander had struck a chord. 'You have come here only to steal our leader from us like cowards.'

'Cowards?' countered Lord Antioch. 'We have no need to be cowards, behind me on that plateau are fifteen thousand of those monstrosities as you call them. You and your band of rabble could not stop thirty five of them, if they chose to take your mountain fortress they could at a stroke but they have not. Instead they set down to strike down the xenos from this world as is their mandate given by the Emperor of Mankind.

'By his rule we are so ordered to purge the galaxy of xenos and reunite lost strands of human colonists whom were torn asunder and isolated by Old Night. We are not cowards no not at all we have come to this world with a noble ideal and for what to unite a human host that would stab their rescuers in the back. If anything you are the coward, sir.'

General Stormont's shoulders sagged, whether it was in shame or exhaustion Lord Antioch could not guess. 'But what of our leader if you did not take him who did?'

Lord Antioch had tried to sidestep this answer for if he answered this incorrectly he would lose all hope of compliance and no doubt lose his own life.

'At large here around your world and on it are various factions of a galaxy spanning empire named the Imperium of Man.' Stated Lord Commander Antioch. 'The greater portion of this empire are in to complete the mission set out by our beloved Emperor, but there are those whom are only in it for personal glory and personal greed. Even though these are in the minority they are still at large and some of them specialise in camouflage, subterfuge and infiltration.

'It is this small minority which has impersonated the warriors who are fighting on the plateau and kidnapped your leader. Their goal is to use your leader to unlock the colonisation vessel and take what they want from it, but fear now. Just as the Lord of the Astartes is fighting on the plateau he has sent his warriors to halt such a cowardly act and also launch a bid to rescue your leader.

'That Lord is Ultio Ultionis, Primarch of the Emperors Judgement, he will not rest until those who have wrong you and wronged us have been brought to heal for if they had not of launched their cowardly ploy then we could have peaceably made contact.

'If there is any doubt in your mind left at our intentions look now with your own eyes you shall see my forces from Myrmidon safeguarding these very talks. Look beyond you will see the Emperors Judgement slaughtering the xenos, if they wished they could murder every last one but they do not, instead they protect you.

'With your help they will vanquish these xenos and the world snake, your world will be at peace and you can leave the mountains without fear. If you need further reassurance know that I and my people were a lost strand of humanity from a world named Myrmidon, we to were brought into the Imperium and only through the will of the Emperor are we even able to have this conversation.'

'What would you have us do?' asked General Stormont.

'Join us now and drive the xenos onto the valley floor.' Replied Lord Antioch. 'Once they have been pushed from the plateau you shall see gargantuan war machines kill every last one of them then Ultio Ultionis will murder the world snake.'

General Stormont turned to his own army, Lord Antioch's stomach was churning it was now or never. General Stormont's next words would mean either peace or war, the lord commander's life was measure perhaps in scant seconds. General Stormont punched his clenched fist into the air 'We shall advance and purge this world of monsters once and for all!'


	11. Countermeasure

Lord Destrian looked through the armour glass of the Stormbird's cockpit as they approached the colonisation vessel, it was sixteen kilometres long, ten kilometres high and twelve kilometres wide, it looked bloated as if it would be unable to move under its own power –it was the colour of scorched grey. Lord Destrian had twenty one Stormbird's circling the colonisation vessel looking for an embarkation deck that the XX had used to dock. Joining Lord Destrian was Vendatha, the Legio Custodes brought three of his brothers on this operation but they were dispersed across the boarding parties. Lord Destrian would have favoured boarding torpedoes but he was reminded of Grimwald's words about the fragile alliance between Terra and Mars, he would minimise as much harm to the vessel as tactically possible.

Lord Destrian was clad in terminator plate, with this he was equal to the height of Vendatha, it was said that the Legio Custodes were to the Emperor what the Astartes were to their Primarch's, Lord Destrian could well believe this to be true. The Stormbird they were on was flying along the colossal flanks of the colonisation vessel, with the ship powered down it meant that the Stormbird's had to conduct an eyesight search –it was like looking for a needle in a stack of needles.

'We are being targeted!' screamed the human pilot of the dropship, suddenly warning lights began to strobe and sirens began to shriek. 'Hang on to something!'

Ruby red laser fire darted for their Stormbird but the pilot jinked the dropship into a roll dodging the defensive fire, reports flooded in that one dropship had been hit, it was dead in space but in one piece. Lord Destrian's Stormbird was so far unscathed, the dropship bucked and rolled. It seemed that only dropships in the engagement zone on this side of the colonisation vessel were being targeted, perhaps the XX legion could only get these weapons batteries warmed up, Lord Destrian had another theory.

'Pilot I want you to call off all other dropships.' Order Lord Destrian. 'Organise retrieval for the disabled Stormbird, your orders are to continue alone to find me a way in.'

'You wish to go in alone?' Asked Vendatha. 'We will never find a way in by ourselves.'

'I will not risk our force against this vessel, Emperor knows what kind of weaponry it has' retorted Lord Destrian. 'Plus they are only firing on us from a localised area, the way in is around here somewhere I know it.'

Lord Destrian's orders were carried out nineteen Stormbird's fled at all vectors and their Stormbird continued to dodge the laser fire but it was getting closer with every moment. A laser beam clipped the dropships wing sending it spinning but the pilot expertly retook control, she then dove her bird closer to the flanks of the colonisation vessel taking it within the defensive lasers firing arcs.

'I have bought us some time, sire.' Stated the pilot, she looked up from her console. 'But I cannot find a way in yet.'

'Perhaps this is merely a ploy to lure us away from their true point of ingress?' asked Vendatha.

'Or this is just a double double cross and we are in fact on the right track.' Retorted Lord Destrian, with a chuckle.

Vendatha merely shrugged, not an easy task in Artifice Armour it made a heavy clunk sound.

'I have detected a heat bloom up ahead on my auspex.' Stated the pilot. 'It could be the residual heat from the Stormbird's exhaust?'

'Close in on the heat bloom.' Replied Lord Destrian. 'If it leads to an embarkation deck do not enter or cross its path, stop short of it.'

The Stormbird slowed its speed and still hugged the flank of the colonisation vessel, the pilot being careful enough to stay away from any potential weapons ports, up ahead a clear void could be seen, it had to be the embarkation deck. The pilot stopped the dropship fifty or so metres from it then awaited further orders.

'Launch forward countermeasures.' Stated Lord Destrian.

Within seconds forward mounted flares lit of up void before the Stormbird, they shot passed the embarkation deck as they did so a barrage of missiles streaked after them lighting up space for kilometres around with their explosions as they detonated with the countermeasures.

'Launch more countermeasures, lord?' asked the pilot.

'Negative.' Replied Lord Destrian, he then looked to Custodes. 'Would you care to go for a walk Vendatha?'

'Of course.' Stated Vendatha, he donned his conical helm, his voice turn to a vox snarl. 'After you.'

'Sire?' cut in the pilot.

Lord Destrian turned to the pilot. 'Set down on the hull, when we are in the hold depressurise it then open the debarkation ramp. When we are clear stand on station and await further orders.'

Lord Destrian led the Custodes into the hold, waiting for him were thirty of his Astartes clad in Tactical Dreadnought Armour, each brother was equipped with an assortment of weapons, from power fists, chain blades, heavy flamers to storm bolters. Vendatha went into combat equipped with his Guardian Spear with underslung bolter. Lord Destrian went into combat with a stormbolter with an underslung meltagun, as well as a powerfist.

'Brothers don your helmets and activate your boots.' Stated Lord Destrian. 'We are going EVA.'

Vendatha sealed the bulkhead between the hold and the cockpit just then the Stormbird turned on its side to latch itself to the hull of the colonisation vessel. The hard docking was accompanied by a heavy impact and a thud as the Stormbird attached itself to the hull of the colonisation vessel. The pilot then triggered the ramp as ordered. Lord Destrian stomped to the front of the hold then down the ramp, followed by Vendatha and his terminator squad. The environment was surreal as they were walking sideways on the hull of the colonisation vessel. The squad closed to within ten metres then halted, from here Lord Destrian could see that it was an embarkation deck plus by the looks of it the decks integrity fields were not activated.

Lord Destrian opened a vox link with the Stormbird's pilot. 'Conduct a flyby of the embarkation deck at full speed, deploy countermeasures before you pass make yourself a target.' Lord Destrian then switched to a squad channel. 'We deploy on my order.'

Lord Destrian turned to see the Stormbird detached from the hull with fire erupting from the exhaust, it was surreal considering being this close in an atmosphere the sound would be deafening. The Stormbird shot overhead lighting the void once more with countermeasures, as it launched passed more missiles erupted from the embarkation deck.

'Deploy!' ordered Lord Destrian.

The terminator squad and Vendatha charged closing the distance with the embarkation deck in seconds, then Lord Destrian leapt into and onto the embarkation deck, followed by his terminators and Vendatha. What happened next it was hard to say who was more surprised, the lord or his enemy. Lord Destrian was confronted with the sight of three Astartes clad in the ceramite plate of the Emperor's Judgement they looked so convincing that he almost called a halt, but the interlopers broke the spell they hunkered down near the cloned Stormbird shouldering their missile launchers ready for another salvo.

As soon as Lord Destrian landed on the plasteel deck - obviously the imposters had got the gravity drive working- did the three imposters turn their missile launchers to Lord Destrian and his terminator squad. They looked set to casually obliterate the Emperors Judgment warriors and Vendatha down to their component atoms and they would have if Lord Destrian did not fire upon them first. Lord Destrian fired with his stormbolter clipping two of the Astartes and caught the third square on, his ceramite plate ruptured across the chest, then a sustained barrage of high calibre bolts took off his head. The two remaining Astartes switched to bolt pistols and chain swords, then hunkered down behind the Stormbird.

'Hold!' roared Lord Destrian over the squad vox link, ordering his brothers from getting involved in the engagement. 'Vendatha pick your favourite!'

With the order given Lord Destrian charged one side of the Stormbird with Vendatha charging down the other side, to their credit the imposters did not retreat they charged firing bolt pistols and revving chain swords. Lord Antioch could have ordered his squad to annihilate the pretenders but he would not have them draw fellow Astartes blood. Lord Destrian did not fire upon the fake Astartes for he intended on taking him alive. Vendatha on the other hand obviously did not intend to interrogate anyone for the foe was cloven from shoulder to pelvis by the Custodes Guardian spear in the opening seconds of the engagement, great gouts of pressurised oxygen rich blood burst across the deck painting the custodes armour crimson.

Lord Destrian's foe fired a full clip at him but the lord just shrugged it off, his tactical dreadnought armour was proof against such things. Instead of reloading the Astartes dropped his pistol, took his chain sword in two hands and sought to cut off Lord Destrian's head it was a bold move as a Terminator was a walking tank. The lord had other plans he swatted the chain sword aside with a wash of sparks. Lord Destrian then sent a thundering punch with his power fist to the imposters midriff sending the imposter twenty feet through mid-air before skittering with a shower of sparks when hitting the deck only to slam against the wall of the embarkation deck with a loud metallic bang.

The Astartes' chest plate was shattered by the force of the blow but he got to his feet but clearly with a lot of effort, the imposter sought to retrieve his chain sword but Lord Destrian was upon him. With one hand he took a hold of the imposter's gorget, with his power fist he ripped off the Astartes helm. The warriors face was bared to the world, it was battered and pulped, it was also one that Lord Destrian did not recognise for he knew every Astartes in the First Great Order from neophyte to veteran –this fake was neither or anything in between.

'Who are you!' roared Lord Destrian through his vox grille.

The Astartes grinned then spat blood across the lords faceplate then laughed like a mad man.

Lord Destrian roared in anger he punched the imposter in the face shattering his cheek bone and fracturing his skull but the Astartes was alive as the punch was pulled at the last millisecond. Lord Destrian then threw the Astartes bodily across the deck to the adjacent wall with such force that upon impact the imposter was rendered unconscious.

'I like your interview technique.' Quipped Vendatha, drawing level with Lord Destrian.

'Not now, Vendatha.' Retorted Lord Destrian, he was too intent on looking down to the comatose imposter. 'I have murdered a fellow Astartes I have committed the most unthinkable crime we are the Emperor's Judgement but we have always gone to the greatest lengths to avoid delivering a death blow.'

'If this is to be deemed a crime.' Put in Vendatha. 'Then I am as guilty as you are. These Astartes whoever they belong to they fired upon us first, under the laws of war set out by the Emperor of Mankind you have done nothing wrong. We were attacked and defended ourselves they were more than willing to slay us.'

Lord Destrian turned to look upon the custodes. 'It doesn't make it any easier this should never have happened what are the XX legion playing at.'

Vendatha shook his head. 'Not even the Emperor knows.'

Lord Destrian's head snapped back like he had been punched in the faceplate. 'What?'

'Even the Emperor doesn't know.' Replied Vendatha. 'Of all the Astartes the ghost legion are just as their sobriquet suggests most of their actions are not tracked because we cannot and believe me we have tried.'

'That is most unsettling.' Professed Lord Destrian.

'It is to us all but it was deemed so long as the ghosts remained loyal their methods would not be questioned.'

'What about now?' asked Lord Destrian, while gesturing to the prone imposter. 'Does this look like loyalty?'

'I have every confidence that the Emperor will look into the matter.' Replied Vendatha. 'However this is not the first time the ghosts have been suspected of foul play when it comes to inflicting damage to other legions.'

Lord Destrian cocked his head to one side at this disclosure it seemed Vendatha was in the mood to share. 'The Emperors Children?'

Lord Destrian nodded. 'They are the only ones we suspect to be capable enough of carrying out such a feat without being detected.'

'Well they aren't fucking getting away with this.' Instead of continuing the conversation Lord Destrian opened a vox link with their Stormbird. 'Land on the embarkation deck and make it quick, you are to pick up a special cargo then head back to the Hammer of Ultio.

'When you reach the flagship have a company strength Emperors Judgement force to greet you I want the imposter under lock and key under constant armed guard and have Chief Dorvus place protective wards.'

Lord Destrian then turned to his squad. 'Brothers this day I have committed the unthinkable for I have killed an Astartes. We did not start this fight we are just in our actions through the eyes of Vendatha the Emperor will see that. Even though it breaks my heart to order it but we are to take this colonisation vessel back by force if necessary and kill anyone who seeks do us harm.'

The Stormbird closed with the embarkation deck and set down within moments, Lord Destrian gestured to his squad. 'Brothers Ingmar and Hagen drag that imposter onto the Stormbird and escort him back to the Hammer, the rest of you head into the corridor and effect a perimeter.'

Within moments the Stormbird left the embarkation deck, leaving Lord Destrian and Vendatha as its sole occupants save for the corpses of the imposters.

'At least we have their means of escape.' Stated Vendatha, gesturing to the dropship.

'They aren't about to come back to this dropship.' Replied Lord Destrian. 'They will bank on us not willing to sacrifice a possible treasure trove of Archeotech by firing upon it, they will be planning on using the colonisation vessel as a means of exfiltration.' Lord Destrian then dispensed a plasma grenade from his armour and casually tossed it into the open hold of the Stormbird, then began walking away with Vendatha in toe. 'But I will not leave them with a lifeboat to flee like rats from a sinking ship.'

As they exited the embarkation deck the plasma grenade exploded taking the dropship with it, Lord Destrian and Vendatha emerged into a wide and tall corridor which that seemed to go on for kilometres, with countless room and corridors bleeding from it.

'Brother Dedrick take ten and strike for the rear of the vessel.' Ordered Lord Destrian. 'Try and find anything that might pass as the enginarium, you might have to disable it if I am unable to wrest control of the colonisation vessel from enemy.'

At Lord Destrian's orders the squad of terminators split, the lord took his greater portion of Astartes and headed to the fore of the vessel, they stomped down the corridors taking up the entire width of the corridor only allowing two terminators to advance side by side.

'You intend on striking for the bridge?' asked Vendatha, over a private vox channel.

'That I do Vendatha.' Replied Lord Destrian.

'Then how do you propose to find it?' Countered Vendatha. 'This vessel is millennia old Throne knows where the bridge would be it might even be at the rear of the vessel.'

'You have me there.' Replied Destrian, in a light tone. 'However this is a civilian vessel and countless families would have been born and brought up in this city sized craft I am guessing out of necessity that they won't have enforced military discipline and would have had to put signs up to guide the way and I am also banking on being able to read them seeing as all colonisation vessels originated from Old Earth.'

Vendatha was about to offer a verbal riposte but it died in his throat as they came across a sign several hundred metres down the corridor. It indeed did point the way to the bridge, there were also various other signs for sections of the ship that raised an eyebrow, they were armoury, research and development, artificial intelligence research department.

'We will leave those to the Mechanicus.' Stated Lord Destrian, he then led the way to the bridge.

Lord Destrian led the way through several decks as he did so the colonisation vessel began to vibrate, the lord knew that this would be the engines coming online. Lord Destrian was not worried the engines had been powered down for thousands of years if they would be going anywhere he was confident that it wouldn't be anytime soon. Lord Destrian did not rush he deliberately took his time for the imposters may have traps laid out, he and his squad kept a vigil with their auspexes and built in mapping cogitators, as they advanced towards the bridge.

They reached the fore of the ship at the middle of its decks, the spaces they passed through all had a cold and utilitarian theme to it and the foredecks were no different, however the mapping cogitator told Lord Destrian that the corridor ahead opened up into a wide space perhaps this was an atrium that served as the entrance to the bridge. Instead of heading straight to the bridge Lord Destrian took several tertiary corridors to see if there was a less obvious route to the bridge. The lord was banking on this being the case as the ship thus far had not stuck to the rigid tenets of military vessels, therefore he hoped that there would be more than one route to bridge.

After forty minutes of wandering through corridors, Lord Destrian and his squad were nearing the atrium that they had avoided earlier if the lord was correct they would emerge from a lesser corridor therefore they would be able to have a better chance of emerging unseen. Lord Destrian halted his squad a hundred metres before the atrium, out of necessity he send Vendatha to scout out ahead for he was the lightest of the armoured host and therefore the least likely to announce his presence with his tread. No sooner did Vendatha reach the edge of the corridor did his world erupt into a firestorm of ordnance, he ducked back into the corridor and sprinted from the atrium, when he closed on the terminators position Lord Destrian noticed the Custodes armour had been marred by several impacts.

'They have a dreadnought.' Stated Vendatha, on a private channel. 'And two artificial's.'

'Artificial's?' asked Lord Destrian, unsure what the Custodes meant as the Mechanicus often had a fine line between robot and true AI. 'You mean a Cybernetica maniple?'

'I mean artificials.' Replied Vendatha. 'I've never seen anything like them they are the size of the dreadnought and with four limbs but with no head section they are smooth and white. They were in a stance reminiscent of a gorilla from the long extinct jungles of Terra. Emperor knows what kind of weapons they have for only the dreadnought fired, thankfully in the atrium there are several defensible positions for cover.'

Lord Destrian switched to a squad wide band. 'We are to storm the atrium there is a dreadnought and two artificial intelligence constructs equal to the same mass of the dreadnought.' The terminators shared glances at the mention of the AI's. 'You are to converge on the dreadnought and take it out, there are defensible positions for cover. Myself and Vendatha will keep the artificials busy until the dreadnought is destroyed.'

With that Lord Destrian and Vendatha charged forth at the head of seventeen terminators, the lord entered the atrium first, they were greeted by a fusillade of autocannon rounds from the dreadnought, its sarcophagus traversed on its central axis tracking the lord, but then traversed back to track the terminators surging into the atrium. Lord Destrian charged to the far side of the atrium, with Vendatha taking the nearside and the terminators hunkering down behind the defensible positions –they were adamantium barricades designed to repel boarders- the terminators traded fire with the dreadnought whom stood sentinel before the vast sealed bridge doors.

Lord Destrian caught his first sight of the artificial, it indeed was hunched like a simian, its entire body moved to track the lord's advance, its forelimbs and hindquarters were blunt stumps. Then as the distance closed the artificial reared up on its hindquarters, its right arm stump retracted revealing a sleek gun barrel, it fired a blast of green energy at Lord Destrian. The lord had dodged to the side as soon as the artificial reared, this saved him as the energy miss him cleanly and hit the adamantium wall. The energy didn't erupt in an explosion are splash against the wall, instead it atomised the wall leaving a metre wide gaping hole in its place.

Lord Destrian fired his storm bolter at the artificial, stitching shells across its midriff, the bolts tore craters in the smooth white metal but as far as the lord could tell they hadn't penetrated. The artificial changed tack, it sheathed the energy weapon then retracted the stump of its left arm, revealing three claws glowing red, the artificial counter charged.

Lord Destrian and the artificial charged towards one another, the lords gait lumbering the artificial bounding forth on all fours, its claws gouging into the deck as it went. Lord Destrian opened up with his underslung melta gun, for a fleeting moment the melta gun and the artificial were connected by an intense beam of heat. The artificial brought up its clawed arm to protect its torso and in doing so reduced the claw stump to nothing more than molten slag –the beam continued onwards detaching the entire limb.

The artificial bounded forward but on three limbs, it unsheathed its sleek gun barrel, in doing so it had to halt for it could not ambulate on three limbs while firing, it brought up its weapon but it was too late for the lord had closed the distance. With all of his will, might and with every ounce of power he could get out of his armours fibre bundles he punched the artificial in the midriff, a myriad of cracks like a lightning strike appeared across its core while it was sent crashing on its back.

Lord Destrian kept punching the same spot as the artificial tried to rise but he kept punching, it shot with its weapons but missed. Lord Destrian punch a hole clean into the artificials chest cavity expositing its wiring and cogitator –the lord dispensed a plasma grenade from his armour and thrust it into the artificial's chest. Lord Destrian dove for cover as the artificial tried to rise, within a second the atrium and corridors for hundreds of metres around were bleached white from the blast, when the light faded there was a six metre hole in the deck and the artificial was nowhere to be seen.

Lord Destrian turned to survey the battle, his terminators were trading fire with the dreadnought but its autocannon was keeping them pinned, he checked his roster two brothers had been slain, he could see one ruptured mechanised corpse on the deck. Beyond Lord Destrian could see Vendatha, the Custodes had just cut off the second of the artificial's limb with his Guardian Spear, the Custodes then cut into the artificial's leg while shoulder barging it to the floor –Vendatha kept hacking at its chest cavity until it stopped moving.

The dreadnought sensed that it was now vulnerable on all side, the ruined Astartes within the adamantium sarcophagus tracked left and right assessing the tactical situation while still firing with its auto cannon. It then charged forward going for the most dangerous target it perceived, the rest of the lords squad, whom in turn hunkered down and returned fire. Vendatha opened up with his underslung bolter, adding his weight of fire in support of the terminators. Lord Destrian counter charged the dreadnought flanking it, he stomped behind the dreadnought and with a krak grenade in hand he attached it to the dreadnoughts armoured sarcophagus with a mighty clunk.

The dreadnought traversed its sarcophagus one hundred eighty degrees to face Lord Destrian, in that second the lord did not feel fear as the dreadnought set to render him to blood ruin with its mighty powerfist, he knew he had served his Primarch with honour and knew his squad was finish this missing. The dreadnought brought down its powerfist but before it could strike the krak grenade detonated, pitching the dreadnought onto Lord Destrian.

The krak grenade destroyed the greater portion of the sarcophagus therefore it did not crush the lord –the lord was covered with fluid as the ruined Astartes amniotic tank ruptured. The remnants of the Sarcophagus were lifted briefly by Lord Destrian's squad to free him, the lord got to his feet he checked his roster another brother had been slain.

Now Lord Destrian's blood was up he ordered that krak grenades be placed on the bridge door, within moments the grenades were in place and detonated blasting a colossal hole into the bulkhead. Lord Destrian and Vendatha surged forward shoulder to shoulder through the breach followed by his remaining squad. The bridge of the colonisation vessel was colossal, Lord Destrian could not take in it all for ten fake Emperors Judgement Astartes were hunkered down ready to repel attackers, they opened up with their weapons.

Lord Destrian's temper snapped he ordered the slaying of the imposters, both forces charged one another trading weapons fire, another of the lord's terminators was killed. Lord Destrian reduced an enemy's midriff to molten slag with his melta gun, then with a vicious strike he took the head of the shoulders of another. Within moments the engagement was over, standard Astartes power armour could not overcome tactical dreadnought armour at such close range especially when the latter outnumbered the former.

'It is a shame that we will never find out what their intentions were with this colonisation vessel.' Stated Vendatha. 'We won't be able to truly find out who they are.'

'Nonsense.' Countered Lord Destrian. 'We have a prisoner.'

'He will never talk.' Retorted Vendatha. 'He will rather die than talk.' The Custodes kicked the corpse of an Astartes on the floor. 'These imposters died rather than speak.'

'I will drag a confession from the bastard you wait and see.' Replied the lord through gritted teeth.

'He will never talk.' Repeated Vendatha.

'I think I might be able to help you with what you seek.' Stated a meek voice from behind them, the entire squad turned to look upon the one whom had spoken.

It was the colonist leader who had been kidnapped from the mountain.


	12. To What End?

Sergeant Riddick volunteered to be liaison between the Imperium and the people of Paradise during the process of their integration with the Imperium of Man. Even though it wasn't his actions that caused the bloodshed on the rocky outcrop he felt it was his duty since the battle inside the mountain fastness for he and his battle-brothers had killed a great many of humans so he wanted to ensure he found a way of peaceful integration. With the machinations of the ghost legion further conflict with the citizens seemed like a full gone conclusion to most human and astartes personnel of the 13th Expeditionary Fleet but Riddick felt like they could effect a peaceful compliance, he had gotten through to the leader on the outcrop before their leader had been kidnapped he had done then and he was sure that he would again.

Right now Riddick was making his way through their legions flagship the Hammer of Ultio, he was on the command island making his way through silvered utilitarian corridors to an antechamber where the leader of the people of Paradise's leader Ulrik Ulf was waiting. The antechamber was a relatively small waiting chamber in the ambassadorial wing on the flagships command island, Ulrik had been brought to the antechamber immediately after being liberated from the bridge of the colonisation vessel. Riddick would be the first Imperial personnel to speak with Ulrik Ulf since he had been rescued and how Riddick conducted himself would set the tone of how relations would progress but Riddick would not be alone, he would be working side by side with his father Ultio Ultionis.

Riddick entered the antechamber and the change of architecture was stark as in the corridor and most of the rest of the vessel it was austere with the only colours been brushed steel and gunmetal grey but in the ambassadorial wing looked like a museum by comparison with statues, artworks and frescoes. It was said that every part of the Emperor's children's ships were like this, if that was the case Sergeant Riddick couldn't see why warriors needed to be surrounded by such lavishness they were Astartes not Artisans. Riddick smiled inwardly as he knew that part of his legions opinion on aesthetics was down to the dour Iron Hands as if it didn't have a purpose it wasn't a necessity and with that take that was why the ambassadorial wing looked as it did for many dignitaries were used to such creature comforts and the Emperor's Judgement wouldn't deny anyone of that if they were used to it. Personally Riddick didn't feel comfortable in such plushness but his father felt that Ulric Ulf would feel more at ease in such surroundings.

Riddick felt mixed emotions when it came to the Iron Hands for he missed fighting with them they were such cold and resolute warriors it was an honour to fight alongside them when they cleansed the Blood Skullz empire that surrounded their Kerakian home system. But he also felt a great sadness for the many Iron Hands that lost their lives in the planet wide war that erupted when the Emperor of Mankind, Ferrus Manus and his sons happened across Ultio Ultionis on their planet of Kerak Major.

To this day Riddick did not know what words were spoken upon the vast parade ground in front of the mighty fortress Kerak Guard that sparked the conflict. But as much as it felt like treason to think it he knew that whatever his reasons his father had for the war with the Imperium but he still regretted seeing the corpses that littered the killing fields in front of Ainos. Despite the Kerakian Feudal Guard being mere mortals fighting demi-gods the boon of STC technology levelled the playing field, the Iron Hands forced a stalemate but it cost them a great deal of blood spilt.

Riddick went without armour for he did not wish to bring back memories of painful association for Ulric so instead he wore simple grey legion robes. Riddick entered the antechamber where incense was being burnt to allow a more convivial atmosphere, Ulric was sat upon a lush leather couch made out of grox –one entire side of the antechamber was open to the void of space. In front of him was a low rise granite table chock full with the finest food and drink. Ulric Ulf wore drab off white robes with sigils upon them that Riddick took as signs of office, the leader of Paradise was an ancient looking man he doubted they had rejuvenate treatments under the mountain. Ulric Ulf made to stand up when he saw Sergeant Riddick enter the antechamber.

'Please don't get up on my account.' Stated Sergeant Riddick, as he approached Ulric Ulf.

Ulric nodded his thanks and sat back down. 'Thank you my bones have taken a battering these last few days.'

'For that I am sincerely sorry.' Replied Sergeant Riddick, in as much as a consoling tone as he could manage.

'From what your Lord Destrian tells me.' Countered Ulric. 'It should not be the Emperor's Judgement whom should be offering an apologise and that it is likely an apology will not be forthcoming.'

'You are correct.' Replied Riddick.

'Are we to open dialogue?' asked Ulric.

'We are but not with myself I do not have the authority.' Replied Riddick. 'I am here to facilitate relations between the Imperium and the people of Paradise.'

'Paradise?' asked Ulric, with slight hesitation before continuing. 'Then whom are am I to open dialogue with?'

'You are to open talks with the Primarch of our legion.' Replied Riddick. 'Ultio Ultionis is one of the Emperor of Mankind's twenty sons sired to reclaim the galaxy for mankind from its manifold enemies. I am here to prepare you for the meeting with Ultio Ultionis.'

'Prepare me?' asked Ulric, he looked mildly worried. 'Is there to be some sort of ritual?'

Riddick shook his head while letting out a gentle chuckle. 'No nothing so arcane I am here to prepare you to minimise side effects when you first see Ultio Ultionis.'

'That still does not fill me full of confidence.' Replied Ulric. 'What side effects are you referring to?'

Sergeant Riddick gestured to a couch opposite Ulric. 'May I take a seat?'

'Of course.' Replied Ulric.

'Aside from the kidnapping.' Said Riddick. 'How did it make you feel when you first saw the Astartes purporting to be my brothers?'

'I felt afraid.' Replied Ulric. 'Not just because of the situation the size and stature of astartes worried me as you no longer look human it was hard to believe what I was seeing, it is still hard to believe what I am seeing you are like gods amongst men.'

'There lies the problem.' Stated Riddick. 'A Primarch is a being of supreme power and a tower of strength they are beings of barely restrained physicality constrained into an immortal form. Your eyes will try to reject what you are seeing you may feel pain such as severe headaches, nose bleeds are not uncommon and you may well have nightmares for several days or weeks.'

'Your lord sounds monstrous.' Said Ulric Ulf.

'Some of my father's brothers are monstrous.' Replied Riddick. 'Mortarion resembles the lord of death from myth and legion and Angron is a blood spattered monster but some are regal and majestic. I am biased but my lord and master is cast in a different form we have a chivalric code of honour ruled by logic and pragmatism of which Ultio Ultionis embodies both qualities.'

'He sounds like quite an individual.' Replied Ulric Ulf.

'He is that and more.' Said Riddick. 'Are you ready to meet him?'

'As ready as I ever will be.' Stated Ulric Ulf.

No sooner did Ulric Ulf speak did a figure emerge from the inner ambassadorial chambers, under normal circumstances Ultio Ultionis may have dressed in informal robes but since he was meeting the leader of an un-compliant planet he wore his most regal set of artifice armour. To his credit Ulric Ulf held himself together rather well although a single drop of blood ran from his left nostril which Ulric wiped away and he blinked for several moments.

'Are you ok, Ulric Ulf?' asked Ultio Ultionis.

'I am fine, lord.' Managed Ulric, after two attempts to form the words. 'How can you existence you are godlike it is like your being in this plane of existence is impossible.'

'I am here as my father the Master of Mankind wrought me and my brothers into existence.' Replied Ultio. 'My father the Emperor foresaw the need for our creation due to the existence of humanities manifold foes the mutant, the heretic, the psyker and the predation of xenos. We are created to be the most brutal and powerful warriors humanity has ever seen or ever will see again. Every one of my brothers commands a legion of Astartes whom are to us what we are to the Emperor.'

'Which of your brothers sanctioned the kidnapping of me and the murder of my people?'

'Most of my brothers have been found and gifted a legion comprising their sons.' Replied Ultio Ultionis. 'But two of my brothers have not been found therefore their forces are under the command of other Imperial forces the first is the XIX under the command of my brother Horus Lupercal whom is Primarch of the Luna Wolves legion.

'The second is the XX legion are a sub-organisation under the Officio Assassinorum until such a time their Primarch is found. They are stealth experts and masters of infiltration and assassination, it was these Astartes whom imitated my sons and kidnapped you and killed your people.'

'To what end?' asked Ulric Ulf.

Ultio Ultionis shook his head. 'I will be honest with you Ulric Ulf for I have no clue at this juncture. So far as we know Paradise was only found when the three hundred ninety third expeditionary fleet happened upon it. We did not know that humans were here was only when Riddick made First Contact upon the rocky outcrop overlooking the plateau. So how the XX legion knew you existed let alone knew who you are and where your fastness was beneath Paradise is beyond us now but we took a captive and are now interrogating him to glean information.'

'Very well.' Replied Ulric. 'You keep referring to a place called Paradise?'

'Ah.' Replied Ultio. 'It is what the human personnel call your world.'

Ulric Ulf nodded his understanding. 'We call it Domum.'

'Home.' Smiled Ultio Ultionis, using the low gothic translation of Domum

'It was meant to be our home.' Replied Ulric. 'That is until the World Snake consumed half our people, most of our technology and destroy every means of escape. We have been on Domum for thousands of years and for thousands of years we have been forced to live under the mountains as the world snake lays claim the plains and those creatures assault our mountain whenever the world snakes migration brings it to us.'

'We will deal with the world snake.' Stated Ultio. 'But for the moment I am looking for a potential motive for the XX legion, do you know what is stored aboard the colonisation vessel that would be worth killing over?'

Ulric Ulf shook his head. 'The Astartes whom kidnapped me told me that they needed my DNA as the vessel was genelocked to my lineage the House of Ulf. Aside from seeing artificial intelligence machines which attacked your sons I have no idea for such technology is as mythic to us as is Old Earth.'

'I understand.' Replied Ultio Ultionis. 'That is to be expected.'

'What happens now?' replied Ulric Ulf.

'We will hold a war council in which we decide the most prudent way destroy the world snake and free your people of its tyranny.'

'Then what happens after that?' asked Ulric Ulf.

'That is why we are here now.' Replied Ultio Ultionis. 'We are to discuss the transition of Domum into the Imperium of Man.'

'So we are to swap one form of tyranny for another form of tyranny?' scoffed Ulric.

'It is not like that.' Put in Riddick.

'Do we have a say in this "transition?"' asked Ulric, using his fingers for quotation. Ulric Ulf's question was met with silence as Ultio Ultionis and Sergeant Riddick shared a glance. 'I thought not.'

'We-' began Riddick.

'No, Riddick.' Cut in Ultio Ultionis. 'We shall not mince words I feel that Ulric would like us to shoot from the hip as it were.'

'I do.' Replied Ulric.

'Very good.' Stated Ultio Ultionis, he then gestured to the starscape beyond the armourglass. 'Out there are thousands upon thousands of worlds where lost strands of human cling to existence they are threatened by the predation of xenos, rogue pyskers and mutants.

'During the Age of Technology and the Great Stellar Exodus mankind flung itself out of the into the galaxy but these fledgling colonies were swept up and engulfed by the Age of Strife so called Old Night. That time is now passed we enter a new age the Age of the Imperium and with the Emperor at the forefront of the forging of this new age we are bringing all lost strands of humanity from the dark and into His light.

'But I will not mince my words it is a grand undertaking but it is also a brutal one for there is only one law and ideology and that is the Imperial Truth. This grand undertaking is called the Great Crusade we will bring humanity into the fold of the Imperium kicking and screaming if necessary. If you or your people deny the Imperial Truth or seek to rebel you and your people will be brought to your knees and dragged into the Imperium. If required the citizens of Domum will be annihilated and new colonists will be brought here to settle where you once lived.'

'The choice offered is no choice at all.' Whispered Ulric, under his breath.

'No it is not Ulric but it is for the good of humanity the trillions of citizens at large.'

'When will the transition begin?' asked Ulric Ulf.

'We shall destroy the world snake first.' Replied Ultio. 'Then we shall bring up the subject of formal compliance. For the sake of transparency I propose we hold a war council under your mountain fastness where your people can attend.'


	13. The belly of the beast

Sergeant Riddick sat strapped into an acceleration couch surrounding him were the remaining thirty Astartes of his squad sat in six rows on the bridge of the infernal contraption the Mechanicus had created –they were strapped into the couches for they were in a vertical seating position. Joining the Emperors Judgement squad were Magos Zule, Magos Biologis Tymek of the Ordo Biologis, Magos Ordinator Ixion of the Centurio Ordinatus, the remainder of the space was taken up by servitors manning the dozens of control stations of the mechanical beast they were ensconced in.

The machine was constructed in partnership between various Mechanicus factions with the lead being taken by the adepts of the Centurio Ordinatus. Its classification was an Ordinati, it had been built entirely from scratch for the sole purpose of this operation, its designation was _Ordinatus Paradise_. Riddick could feel the thrum of the plasma generators coming online, for now the sergeant and his squad were stuck in limbo until the Mechanicus completed their shakedown of the Ordinati, the sergeant let his mind drift back to when this madness was dreamt up.

The xenos had been annihilated from the plateau and the valley below, a colossal crescent bulwark of fortifications had been built guarding the entrance to the mountain while the mechanicus repaired the damage from Riddick's heavy weapons teams. The colonisation vessel had been retaken, there had been no word about what had happened aboard. The colonists had been reunited with their leader, after being in private conference with Ultio for quite some time.

With their leader given back to them the colonists willingly accepted the Imperial forces into their mountain fastnesses, but Paradise was still not compliant for the World Snake was still at large beneath the planet's surface. Ultio Ultionis therefore convened a War Council, instead of holding it upon one of the assets in orbit the Primarch ordered that it be held in the mountain his intention to show openness with the colonists of how the Imperium of Man operated. Ultio's intention was to also ensure that the colonists were under no allusions of where their loyalty should lie for it would be thanks to Imperial forces that the World Snake would be slain, it would be thanks to the Imperium of Man that the indigenous humans could walk the green earth without fear of attack from below.

The War Council took place upon a vast spherical floor space chiselled from the bedrock of the mountain, it was a grand amphitheatre used for performances. Taking up the floor space were cogitators, databanks and hololith projectors which had been brought into the mountain by the mechanicus factions. Around the first row of seats were leaders and senior officers of the Emperors Judgement, Myrmidon Lancers, Kerakian Feudal Guard, the colonist military faction, as well as the colonists leader himself- their leader was an aged man with thinning grey hair, the colonists leaders ruled for life. There were also the heads of the Mechanicus factions present, prior to the War Council they had been investigating the World Snake, the xenos as well as potential archeotech in the mountain. The colonisation vessel had been claimed by Ultio Ultionis until such a time that the World Snake was slain.

Riddick and his squad took up a position in the first row, this was given by Ultio as a gesture for the sergeants efforts in the campaign, Sergeant Riddick didn't think he should have been present as he and his squad were the only ones save for the xenos to spill the blood of the colonists. Taking up the rest of the seating were civilian and military colonists. Ultio only granted leave for senior Imperium personnel to make planet fall, the Primarch did not want the indigenous humans to feel subjugated. The subject of absorption into the Imperium and the installation of a governor once Paradise had advanced to full compliance had not yet been brokered in public, therefore the colonist's leader Ulrik Ulf spoke for the indigenous population at this War Council.

So far during the War Council Magos Biologis Tymek whom travelled with Explorator Magos Zule's fleet, gave a report of his findings that he believed the thousands of xenos to be parasites living off the World Snake, the Magos also believed that the gigantic creature was able to survive for it fed on millions of smaller organisms living in the soil, much like whales in the long extinct oceans of Terra. These findings were corroborated by the beliefs of the colonists who never saw the xenos as sentient beings rather more akin to opportunistic scavengers.

Following the Magos' report Ultio stood to speak to the assemblage of personnel. 'Thank you Magos Tymek for your findings, now the question remains how do we kill a creature that is larger than my own flagship?'

'General Areal Stormont.' Stated the leader of the colonist's military, while standing to speak. 'I am told you have mighty vessels in orbit why not use their weapons to slain the beast.'

There were approving murmurs from the crowds in the amphitheatre, Lord Admiral Leopold introduced himself to the crowd before speaking. 'That I would agree with you General Stormont if I had not of been aboard the Hammer of Ultio, during the battle on the plateau, we bombarded the world snake with our Nova Cannon and Lance batteries to no effect.

'The only fleet based weapons I believe would slay the world snake would be cyclonic torpedoes but these weapons would in all likelihood render the unification the colonists with the Imperium moot for it would likely destroy the planet itself by breaking through Paradises crust and destabilising its core.'

'Magos Zule.' Stated the Explorator Magos, his vocaliser unit sounding like a vox snarl. 'There is another form of fleet based weapon that would be sure to terminate the World Snake, I am talking of the Life Eater Virus, considering that the indigenous colonists live in the mountains the effects of the virus would not change their standard of living.'

'Ulrik Ulf.' Stated the leader of the colonists. 'What is this Life Eater Virus?'

'It is a missile based weapon.' Replied the Magos. 'These missiles unleash a virulent virus in the upper atmosphere of a planet, it is capable of consuming a planets worth of organic life in a matter of minutes. This sudden and catastrophic consumption releases tremendous amounts of flammable gas, upon which a single spark could ignite a planet wide firestorm that would destroy every living thing upon the surface of the world's surface.'

'You would be willing to destroy the planet to kill the beast?' asked Ulrik, he looked ashen at the thought. 'Surely you can't be serious?'

'It may seem drastic.' Stated Magos Zule. 'But you and your people have not set foot in the valleys for millennia, if they ceased to exist in their current form you would still have the exact same relationship you have with them now.'

'Thank you Magos Zule.' Cut in Ultio, before any possibility of an angry rebuttal from Ulrik could be voiced. 'It is true that we have such weapons at our disposal but they are only ever used as a last resort, I am sure that virus bombs would not need to be used here. Is there anyone else whom can conceive a stratagem that could win us this world?'

Ultio Ultionis circled on the spot seeking input from anyone, if there was none then he would be forced to unleash the Astartes upon the World Snake, but Riddick knew that attacking something that could disappear beneath the planet's surface a costly endeavour in both time and sheer number of casualties which would be incurred. Astartes were giants among men but they were merely ants next to a snake when it came to the tunnelling horror. The silence continued, there were only murmurs the sound of whispers coming from the upper galleries, with a heavy heart the Primarch of the Emperors Judgement took in a breath to speak.

'If I may, Lord Ultionis?' asked a voice from behind the Primarch.

Ultio spun on his heels to look upon the speaker. 'Ah, Lord Antioch. Your council will always be welcome, how would you combat the World Snake?'

'Well, my Lord.' Stated the lord commander. 'It is an unorthodox approach one of which I do not know if it would be possible to carry out.'

'As long as it doesn't involve destroying the planet to murder the World Snake I would like to hear it.' Cut in Ulrik, he shot a venomous stare over to Magos Zule.

'It involves the Mechanicus frigate the World Snake devoured.' Replied Lord Antioch. 'Unless it was crushed by titanic intestines or dissolved with digestive acid strong enough to dissolve plasteel and adamantium. I believe that the snake would just have swallowed the ship whole and is waiting for its stomach acids to absorb the ship, but I think the frigate would proof against such things.

'I would like to hazard a guess that the frigate is not only intact but also there may be survivors on board after all it is a star ship able to survive in the void of space the belly of the beast would be no different in terms of survivability.

'In the stratagem of my flagship Achilles, Magos Zule suggesting constructing tunnelling machines to look for the possibility of underground civilisations. I would suggest if it is at all possible to construct a tunnelling machine that would be able to bore its way into the World Snakes flesh, dock with the frigate, rescue survivors and overload the vessels reactor. If the frigate has been destroyed create a bomb capable of destroying the beast from within.

'Magos Ordinator Ixion of the Centurio Ordinatus' stated the Magos. 'It is possible to create such a thing, our order specialises in unique war machines. We would be able to create an Ordinati capable of boring through the World Snake, although it would be a costly endeavour.'

'I appreciate that.' Replied Ultio, with a smile. 'I would make sure that the Centurio Ordinatus and any factions whom act in collaboration to bring a close to this campaign will be compensated with any Archeotech found upon the colonisation vessel. Now we need to decide whom will join the Mechanicus factions into the belly of the beast if the xenos parasites attempt to storm the Ordinati.'

'That will not be necessary.' Countered Magos Ixion. 'We have maniples of battle robots and Skitarii that can escort the Ordinatus we will build.'

'No.' stated a voice, silencing Magos Ixion, it took Sergeant Riddick a moment to realise it was he whom had spoken out loud.

'Sergeant Riddick.' Stated Ultio with a beatific smile forming. 'You would like to add to this War Council?'

'That I would, my Primarch.' Stated Sergeant Riddick, he stood and took a step forward. 'I request that my squad be a part of this operation. I wish for it to be known that it was I and my squad whom spilled colonist blood from the outcrop to the plateau. It was bloodshed out of misunderstanding but blood was shed nonetheless. I wish to atone for the blood on my hands and regain my honour by having a hand in ridding the planet of the monstrosity that forced them to live under the mountains.'

There had been a raucous round of applause from the hundreds of civilians and military personnel and Sergeant Riddick had got his way. It took three months to build the _Ordinatus Paradise_ it was a step away from the usual creations of the Centurio Ordinatus, as it lacked any tracked wheels and several monumental weapons. The Ordinati was the shape of a bulbous boarding torpedo with a monumental drill head at the fore with a power field build into the head. To its flanks were dual purpose servo-arms, one set ended in claws to drag and slice its way into the World Snake, a second set ended in flippers in anticipation of swimming through its bloodstream.

The foredeck acted as the bridge where Sergeant Riddick now sat, the middle decks were an armoury, plus space for survivors, the rear decks were boosters and engines to fire the Ordinatus through the mighty beast if required. Built around the Ordinatus were hidden weapons pods manned by servitors which could be deployed if the xenos parasites sought to intercede. At the fore of bridge was a colossal panoramic view screen fed from cameras built into the Ordinatus, beside this screen were many smaller ones that would be used for tactical data and radar. These screens, as well as many consoles, and cogitators came online catching Sergeant Riddick's attention, the three Magi were typing commands furiously, after a moment the panoramic screen came online.

With the vertical sitting position, coupled with the acceleration couches and the rumbling of the Ordinati, Sergeant Riddick felt like the first space farers using colossal rockets to blast themselves free of Earth's gravity. However, the _Ordinatus Paradise_ was not pointed towards the heavens it was hung from underneath a Mechanicus frigate several kilometres above the surface of Paradise. The tunnelling horror would be lured to the surface and the Ordinatus would be released to puncture its hide.

'Launch in two minutes.' Stated the Magos Ordinatus, without turning from his console.

On one of the secondary screens at the side of the panoramic view of Paradise, Sergeant Riddick could see a representation of the world below with the World Snake moving through the sensor grid heading for their position, within moments the frigate they were on would hit the valley floor with its forward lance.

'Do you think this will work?' asked Dag, his tone serious for once.

'We have no way of knowing, Dag.' Replied Sergeant Riddick. 'If it doesn't an attempt will be made again.'

Dag shook his head. 'What a stupid way to die.'

'It is not a stupid way to die.' Replied Riddick, times like this were why he was made a squad leader. To get the best out of his men even against the most ludicrous of situations. 'This is what we were created to do, to head into the darkness where mortals cannot follow and conquer the monsters that reside there.

'What we do here is a grand gesture that will win over the hearts and minds of the colonists. The deeds we commit today will be remembered and repeated, they will be taught to their children in stories. It will be passed from their children to their children's children, once we have moved on to the next campaign and the campaign after that one, we will have the loyalty of these people for we freed them from the World Snake. We will have the loyalty of these people, it will be forever cemented with the Imperium of Man.'

Any possible reply was stolen from the throat of Dag, as the _Ordinatus Paradise_ was released from the frigates grasp as the World Snake erupted from the surface of Paradise, the Ordinati and the beast surged to meet one another as the frigate sought to escape. Sergeant Riddick could see the beast's gigantic head surge past the panoramic view screen, the beasts serpentine body kept surging past until its greenish blue skin took up the entirety of the view screen.

The bottom of the view screen began to glow orange then an angry red as the boring head began to spin and its power field activated. Then there was a bone jarring concussive force vibrate through the Ordinatus as it hit the World Snake, the screen went black. Then it was reset the view was now similar to the medical scanners aboard the Hammers apothecarion- showing the inside of the World Snake with great detail.

'We are in the meat of the snake.' Stated the Magos Biologis. 'I recommend we avoid its ribs and spine for we cannot be sure of their composition therefore we do not know if we can bore through them or if we can we might get stuck. I suggest we continued through the soft tissue until we can enter its oesophagus, from there were can continue to the beasts stomach.'

Magos Ordinatus Ixion piloted the ordinatus through the soft tissue, the scanners at the fore of the machine fed the Magos with a view of several hundred feet ahead of the ordinatus. After moments they entered the oesophagus, they were greeted the sight of biological matter heading to the stomach, the Magos piloted the ordinatus to go with the current, the craft built up speed. Alarms began to sound across the bridge and sirens began to wail their tonal shriek.

Magos Zule turned to look upon the Astartes. 'The xenos parasite forms have followed us into the World Snake, they are closing in on our position.'

'We must not engage yet.' Cut in Magos Biologis Tymek. 'Our firearms might trigger a gag reflex which could cause our craft to be vomited from the snake.'

At the Magos Biologis' suggestion the servitors did not fire, instead the servo paddle arms were deployed so that the Ordinatus could pick up speed and put distance between them and the parasites. The _Ordinatus Paradise_ sped its way towards the sphincter that controlled the entrance to the stomach, beside the panoramic screen a secondary screen showed a close in radar image, it showed that the xenos were getting closer. The Ordinatus Magos had to time his bid to make it into the stomach with perfect timing for the sphincter muscle would surely crush the ordinatus. The squad members shared uneasy glances for they were just passengers on this nightmarish rollercoaster ride, Sergeant Riddick felt the way he did when aboard a star ship in a void battle.

Ahead of the Ordinatus Riddick could see the sphincter open, the Magos Ordinatus fired their vessel thundering forwards. Once in the stomach the crew of the Ordinatus were greeted by two sights, the former being the dozens of xenos streaming into the stomach with them, the latter being the sight of the Mechanicus frigate semi floating at the bottom of the World Snakes stomach.

The Magos Ordinatus activated the hidden weapons pods to saturate the xenos with Vulcan Mega Bolters, these were the largest calibre weapons the Magi dared to utilize. No sooner had the weapons opened fire, did the Magos begin speaking Lingua-Techna through the vox trying to hail the frigate. There were hundreds of radar contacts disappearing as the Mega Bolters took effect but with hundreds more appearing every moment.

'I have made contact.' Stated the Magos Ordinatus. 'There are survivors.'

'Is their reactor functional?' asked Sergeant Riddick.

There was a brief hiatus in conversation while the Magos communicated with the frigate. 'Yes the captain states that it is.'

'Magos Ixion.' Replied Riddick. 'I suggest you order the frigate to begin the overload of their reactor, have the servitors man their defensive weapons to target the xenos, then have the survivors launch in their escape pods.'

Within moments the orders were relayed to the frigate, the first confirmation they got that they had been received when the ships defensive weapons began to cut a bloody swathe through the xenos beasts, hundreds were killed within each passing second. There was also a rumbling across the stomach wall as its lining took hits. The ordinatus was not targeted the servitors command wafers identified them as friendly, the Magos moved the ordinatus closer to the frigate. The tide of xenos parasites were being stemmed by the sheer unrelenting barrage of weapons, the space between the frigate and the ordinatus was clear of xenos but they were also converging on the frigates other flank. The stomach continued to take hits its walls were now quaking, the frigate and the ordinatus were being violently buffeted by tidal forces –the frigate was being thrown dangerously close to the ordinatus.

'The reactor is being overloaded.' Stated the Magos Ordinatus. 'The frigate is being boarded by xenos the Skitarii on board are attempting to repel boarders as we speak, the survivors are cut off from the lifeboats.'

Sergeant Riddick immediately unhooked his restraints freeing himself from the acceleration couch then stood up, as did every member of his squad, they were going to rescue the survivors.

'Sergeant Riddick.' Stated Magos Zule. 'I ask that you and your Astartes stand down, those on board the frigate are beyond saving.'

'We could save some of them.' Retorted Riddick.

'In truth there are not enough of them to be worth saving.' Replied the Magos. 'There are only low ranking adepts aboard.'

Riddick stood motionless he supposed this was the different between the Astartes and the Mechanicus, their cold logic overriding any notion of honour. There again Riddick surmised that the World Eaters would have no qualms over leaving their fellow brothers to die, if the rumours were true Primarch Angron had introduced gladiatorial fighting death pits in place of traditional sparring. Even though it went against every fibre of his being Sergeant Riddick sat back down, as did the rest of his squad.

'Auspex indicates that the frigates reactor is approaching critical levels.' Stated the Magos Ordinator, turning to the Magos Biologis. 'What would be our optimal route of escape?'

'Through the stomach lining and cut our way out through the belly of the beast.' Replied Magos Biologis Tymek. 'The tissue would be softer there and thinner.'

With that the _Ordinatus Paradise_ dove away from the frigate heading for the bottom of the stomach, the frigate kept firing covering the ordaniti's retreat, the lobotomised servitors not knowing that in mere moments they would be reduced to their component atoms. With hundreds of xenos hurling after them the ordinatus activated its boring head, fired its thrusters and cut its way out of the stomach. Every thought of subtlety was lost, the main engines were fired propelling it fast, after moments the ordinatus hit rock and mud, it was free from the World Snake.

No sooner had the ordinatus escaped the beast did the frigates reactor detonate, by this time the beast had moved on several kilometres but the ordinatus's rear auspex read extreme heat signatures closing on them fast. The ordinatus would either escape to the surface or they would all be cooked alive. The ordinatus breached the surface before the explosion hit, but it exited the ground far in excess of its anticipated speed, it shot through the air then collided with the ground with bone juddering force –only the monumental shock absorbers and adamantium hard points kept the _Ordinatus Paradise_ in one piece.

The ordinatus was shedding its outer superstructure with every role as it tried to come to a halt, the Magos Ordinatus deployed the servo-claws to increase friction but most of these snapped by the force of the roll, the crew were thrown around like rag dolls in their acceleration couches. Then after several painful moments the ordinatus came to a halt, most of the servitors had been killed but the augmentations of the Magi and the Astartes proved proof against such horrific forces.

Sergeant Riddick did not have to worry about finding their way out of the ordinatus as vast rents were torn into its flanks, blue sky was visible, the sergeant and his squad unhooked themselves once more then moved to exit the ordinatus, the magi were furiously typing commands into their consoles trying to shut down the _Ordinatus Paradise_ fearing that its own reactor may go critical. Riddick emerged from the craft and walked out onto a new hill which had been created by the ordinatus, greeting him was the sight of the World Snake, well what was left of it. The World Snakes head section lay upon the valley floor it had been brutally decapitated by the blast, of the rest of the beast only a small section could be seen for the rest of it disappeared beneath the surface.

'You were right Riddick.' Stated Dag, emerging by his side. 'They will remember this forever, I will seek to atone for my weakness in the lack of confidence in this operation.'

'There is nothing to atone for, Dag.' Replied Riddick, while still staring at the dead World Snake. 'Our death is guaranteed in this Great Crusade, it is not weakness to wish that your death will be in some heroic undertaking. When I myself am brought low I have always pictured myself fighting side by side with Ultio and the Emperor as the final battle is fought to conquer the galaxy.'

'It looks as though you are about to be robbed of your wish.' Stated Apothecary Faust, gesturing to the distance. 'Look to the east across the valley floor.'

Riddick looked to the east, across the valley floor as far as the eye could see were hundreds of thousands of xenos pouring from the corpse of the World Snake, they were dozens of kilometres away but surging for their position. Suddenly their position was engulfed in darkness, Riddick looked up to see hundreds of bulk landers, troop ships, Stormbird's and drop pods heading for the surface.

There were dozens of flashes erupt across the valley floor as the Legio Astorum teleported every Battle Titan at their disposal, there were Warhound's ranging forwards, Reaver's covering their position. A dozen Warlords stood like mighty gods of war but these were dwarfed by the colossal forms of two Warmongers and two Imperator Titans. Within moments the drop pods hit the valley disgorging hundreds of Astartes. The Stormbird's came down next, with the bulk landers in a close third. It was clear that Ultio Ultionis was using everything against the xenos, they would take control of Paradise once and for all.

There were dozens more flashes but barely a few metres away from the ruined ordinatus, emerging from the flashes were hundreds of Shield Guard, the senior commanders of the Emperors Judgement, Ultio Ultionis and the Legio Custodes.

Apothecary Faust turned to face Sergeant Riddick. 'Well at the very least we may get to die by our fathers side.'


	14. Compliance

Lord Commander Antioch was in a jubilant mood there was a carnival atmosphere in the air, for the first time in countless millennia the mountain had been emptied, spread across the plateau in front of the mountain was a veritable shantytown of big tops and tents. There was music and enough amasac to sink a dozen ships. There was the smell of roasting meat in the air that reminded the Lord Commander of grox. However there wasn't a pack animal in sight for all of the meat being feasted upon was from the colossal corpse of the World Snake, Lord Antioch had had several hunks of the meat it was delicious.

It was six days since the death of the World Snake and the final battle in the valley, every possible unit had been represented in the battle from the colonists to the Astartes and everything in between, the Lord Commanders Myrmidon Lancers had fought in their entirety they reaped a bloody tally with their Sarissa spears. The plateau had been cleared of the xenos parasite organisms they were piled several kilometres high in a stinking mountain of corpses. Their corpses would be burnt this very day as today was the culmination of celebrations, despite the festival atmosphere Lord Antioch was nervous for this was the day that Ulrik Ulf would publically step down from being the leader of the colonists and an Imperial governor would be publicity declared.

Before the Terran governor began his reign of corruption the mood of the Myrmidon populace was ecstatic at being absorbed into the Imperium, Lord Antioch hoped that the colonists would feel the same. As it transpired the world they had been calling Paradise for so long, the colonists themselves called it Domum, roughly translated into low gothic simply as Home. In the centre of the tent city was an auditorium dug into the mud of the planet's surface, it had been sheathed with granite quarried from the mountain, it would be serve as a grand stage for the colonists of Domum's official entrance into the Imperium. Lord Antioch sat in the granite auditorium amongst many thousands whom had gathered to see Ulrik Ulf and Primarch Ultio Ultionis to speak to the colonists. There were several hundred Myrmidon, Kerakian's and even dozens of Astartes in the auditorium, although the Astartes went without armour to seem less threatening but no one could mistake them as demi-gods.

Lord Antioch's mind drifted back to when he had been summoned to speak with Ultio Ultionis upon what was left of the rocky outcrop where Sergeant Riddick had made first contact with the colonists. Lord Antioch landed via a Valkyrie dropship, Ultio was already stood upon the mountain, it was not readily apparent to the lord commander how the Emperors son had reached the outcrop. Indeed perhaps he may have walked it was certainly not beyond the realms of the emperors son. Upon landing the lord commander had waved the dropship away. Lord Antioch walked and stood beside Ultio surveying the plateau below, seeing the tent city being constructed near the corpse of the World Snake, Ultio towered above the Lord Commander.

'Beautiful is it not?' asked Ultio, while looking off into the distance.

'That it is my lord.' Replied Lord Antioch, the lord commander then stood in silence looking out to the plateau, as beautiful as the scene was he couldn't get over the sheer physicality of the Primarch he was dwarfed by him.

'This world shall go into Imperial Cartography maps and Imperial records as three-hundred-ninety-three one.' Stated Ultio, breaking the silence while still looking out to the plateau.

Lord Antioch's heart swelled at being so honoured. 'You do the men and women of Myrmidon a great honour, but surely the planet should be named after the Emperors Judgement Expeditionary fleet?'

'Nonsense.' Replied Ultio, taking a sidelong glance to Lord Antioch. 'Your stratagems won this world, the victory is yours.'

'What happens next?' asked Lord Antioch, he had no idea how compliance would be effected, he suddenly felt anxious for if they had had to bring this world into compliance by themselves he would have had to make it up on the spot. For when the lord commander first sought to subjugate Paradise it was under the assumption of being an empty world.

'Ulrik Ulf will publicly step down.' Replied Ultio, looking out once more to the scene below. 'There will be five days of celebration for the colonists then their leader will step down. The new Imperial governor will be introduced, as well as a team of Iterators to promulgate the Imperial Truth. Although I do not believe the colonists will need much convincing, my time with Ulrik was interesting they happened across Domum and as you feared they landed a great portion of their forces upon the surface only to be consumed by the World Snake.

'I have granted factions of the Mechanicus rights to the colonisation vessel with the greatest portion going to Magos Zule, whom has agreed to assist the colonists with industrialisation and the creation of weaponry for the governors Planetary Defence Force and government buildings. Several fleet elements will be left in case of defence as well as a host of soldiers.'

'Who will be the governor?' asked Lord Antioch, he was saddened by the fact that the Myrmidon forces would be no more than gaolers escorting Magos Zule as they watched the Emperors Judgement depart for their glory.

'That depends entirely upon you.' Replied Ultio. 'As the commander of the official conquering force you have the right to name the governor, you could even enforce settling rights and rule this world personally.'

'I have a request Lord Primarch.' Stated Lord Antioch, he blurted it out it had been building up inside him since the xenos were defeated.

'What would that be Lord Antioch?' asked Ultio.

'I would like to request that when my Myrmidon quit this world.' Replied Lord Antioch, trying to calm his nerves. 'I would like to formally request that we may continue serving alongside the Emperors Judgement. It has been the greatest honour of my life serving under you. You and your brothers are pushing back the boundaries of the galaxy, heading where mortals would not dare follow.

'As much as it sounds like self-aggrandisement every time I think it, but I cannot bear the thought of being left behind to guard Magos Zule. It is not for personal conquest or glory why I ask you of this, if my Myrmidon conquer no more worlds that is absolutely fine by me. You and your brothers are making history and I just wish to be there to witness it.'

'You may rue your request once we continue on.' Replied Ultio.

'My lord?' asked Lord Antioch.

'You come from a world brought into compliance.' Stated Ultio, turning to look down upon the lord commander. 'You are one of the first non-Terran Lord Commanders to be at large waging war in the Great Crusade it is a fantastical feat that is a great success which shows what the ever expanding Imperium can do for its citizens.

'We have wrought a perfect compliance bringing a lost strand of humanity by defeating a city sized xenos beast and hundreds of thousands of parasitic organisms. We have beaten back the monsters in the darkness, this tale will be promulgated across thousands of worlds but everything that goes on in the Great Crusade is not so idealistic.'

Lord Antioch did not know what to say for a long moment. 'Dare I ask what you mean?'

Ultio chuckled but then his faced darkened. 'For example Lord Destrian had to kill Astartes from the XX Legio Astartes aboard the colonisation vessel, as they fired upon my sons in order to steal the vessel either for themselves or under orders from an unknown entity. Their Primarch, my brother is still missing so he did not order it, neither did my father the Emperor, therefore it needs to be investigated whom not only ordered the operation but also who greenlit fratricide.

'Then there are my brothers whom have been found and are waging war in a way that is far removed from how the Emperors Judgement fight. There is Konrad Curze with his VIII Legion the Night Lords waging a war of terror even against already compliant worlds. There are the blood bathes committed by Angron with his XII Legion the World Eaters massacring entire cities worth of human lives.

'There is my brother Lorgar if he and his XVII Legion the Word Bearers were here he would be whipping the colonists into a religious frenzy propagating my father as a living God in direct contravention of the Imperial Truth. There is also Uvall Jormungand with his II Legion the Bloodied Visage whose only trace of movements are the mutilated, flayed corpses and terrified survivors left behind to surrender to secondary compliance fleets following in their wake.

'Those are just some of my brothers, there is the Astra Militarum, you have acquitted yourself with great honour safeguarding your forces from harm and only deploying them en masse when it is tactically sound to do so. Your credo is clearly spend lives and not waste them. Sadly not every Lord Commander has the same ideology, there are leaders whom would not think twice about sending millions of men and women to their deaths if it meant victory. With that being said would you want your Myrmidon embroiled in all of that?'

Lord Antioch tried to hide his disgust at how demi-gods and even human commanders treated fellow humans and their own forces, thankfully Ultio looked towards the plain once more to spare the lord commander. Lord Antioch knew that he had to phrase his answer correctly as even though Ultio had admonished the Primarch's they were still his brothers.

'You have given me a realistic overview of how some aspects of the Great Crusade are being fought.' Replied Lord Antioch, he had wanted to use grim instead of realistic, Ultio smile at his word use. 'I would be lying if I said I did not feel disgust at your descriptions but I have only just joined a crusade that has been at large across the galaxy for over a hundred years.

'The only solace I can take is that every Primarch, Astartes and human waging war across millions of worlds do so under the gaze of the Emperor of Mankind. With that in mind I have to put feelings of personal disgust behind for I have only seen one world in millions, perhaps there are worlds in the galaxy where the only way to bring them to heal or to avoid obscene losses are to unleash monsters. For I believe that the entire galaxy needs to be conquered for the betterment of mankind.'

'No matter the cost?' asked Ultio, he turned to face Lord Antioch once more.

'That is not for me to decide.' Countered Lord Antioch. 'We wage war according to the Emperor of Mankind and the War Council, your brothers wage it in a manner that is distasteful but there is obviously a need for it.'

'What if my Imperial forces step over those bounds?' asked Ultio, his face turning stern. 'What if they are rebuked by the Emperor but carry on regardless. What if it was me or my brothers?'

'I have faced you down in what I thought was a grab for power.' Replied Lord Antioch. 'I faced you down as was ready to destroy my ship to make sure you couldn't leave, I've done it once I would do it again.'

'I don't doubt that' replied Ultio, with a smile before his face darkened once more. 'What if it was my father whom overstepped the bounds and became a tyrant?'

'That would never happened.' Stated Lord Antioch, refuting flatly.

'What if it did?' Pressed Ultio Ultionis.

The Lord Antioch felt on edge feeling that this conversation went far beyond the hypothetical, he felt the same as he did when he was speaking to General Agrippa aboard the Hammer of Ultio about the coming of the Emperor to Kerak.

'What if the Emperor overstepped his own bounds?' pressed on Ultio. 'What if he became a danger to humanity or held some terrible secret from the Imperium that could tear asunder what we have built. What if his actions risked every human life in the galaxy?'

'The Emperor would be reasoned with if he overstepped his bounds.' Replied Lord Antioch, he felt himself shaking, his body physically rejecting even the theoretical notion that the Emperor could turn from his citizens. 'If the Emperor held information that was dangerous to mankind he would be share it.'

'What if he didn't?' asked Ultio. 'What if the information he carried was the greatest threat to the galaxy anyone has ever known and he was keeping it from humanity, the War Council, even his own sons. What if you knew he had this information but not what it was, what if you had reasoned with him and exhausted every option, but the Emperor would not share the information but you knew it could mean the doom of the Imperium and mankind?'

Lord Antioch had a gut feeling that this information whatever it was, was not theoretical, the lord commander was sure now that this had something to do with why General Agrippa's face darkened when he brokered the subject of the Emperors coming to Kerak.

'What would you do?' asked Ultio, he was looking down to Lord Antioch with an unflinching stare.

Lord Antioch could not bring his reply to his throat for a long moment he could barely think it let alone articulate. It felt like heresy to even think such thoughts but he knew what he would do if the galaxy turned on its head and the Emperor turned against his people.

'I would take up arms against the Emperor.' Stated Lord Antioch, he was shaking uncontrollable.

'I believe you would.' Ultio placed a reassuring on the lord commanders shoulder, it swamped his shoulder and chest. 'Thankfully the Emperor would never turn against mankind.'

'Never?' asked Lord Antioch.

Never.' Repeated Ultio, he looked out to the valley below. 'I am the only one of my brothers who knows that for a fact.'

They stood there in silence for what seemed like a lifetime Lord Antioch wished to ask about the Emperors coming to Kerak but he dared not, on the one hand it was well past his bounds to ask such a thing and more importantly on the other hand if Ultio told him he was scared what he might find out.

'Who will you nominated as governor?' asked Ultio breaking the silence.

'Colonel Cecil Stolberg.' Replied Lord Antioch. 'The colonel was badly injured in the final battle on the plateau, even with heavy augments he would not be able to return to active duty. His body is broken but he will rule as per the tenets of the Emperor. I will leave his regiment the 13th Myrmidon Lancers to be the core of the planetary defence force, they were similarly mauled and are down to just over half strength.'

'Very well, Lord Antioch.' Stated Ultio. 'At the conclusion of Imperial compliance and the installation of Colonel Cecil Stolberg as Domum's planetary governor, I give you and your Myrmidons leave to fight alongside the Emperors Judgement.'

Lord Antioch was brought out of his reveries by a shadow being cast over him. The lord commander craned his neck and saw Sergeant Riddick dressed in grey robes looming over him, the sergeant leant in to whisper so the jubilant crowd could not hear.

'We will not stay for the entire ceremony.' Stated Riddick.

'Pardon?' asked Lord Antioch.

'Ultio Ultionis will make a short introduction.' Replied Riddick. 'Then we are to quit the planet's surface. Right now landers and troopships are ferrying all Imperial forces save for the 13th Myrmidon Lancers back to orbit, we are to depart Paradise as soon as we are able.'

The conversation was halted for a moment as raucous applause and cheers reverberated throughout the auditorium as Ultio Ultionis took to the stage and began his speech.

'May I ask what has happened?' asked Lord Antioch, while rationing his gaze between Ultio and Sergeant Riddick.

Sergeant Riddick looked to the Primarch then back to Lord Antioch. 'Word has come to the Legio Custodes, the entire Emperors Judgement legion is to gather at anchorage above a world named Ghenna, Angron and his World Eaters have committed an atrocity there. We are to rendezvous with the Space Wolves, Ultramarines, as well as the Emperor of Mankind himself.'

'The Emperor.' Whispered Lord Antioch to himself.


	15. Vault of Remembrance

**Chapter 13: Vault of Remembrance**

* * *

The combined Emperors Judgement, Kerakian and Myrmidon fleet were halfway through a two month journey through the warp so far an escort frigate had been lost a week ago, there was no way of known what had befouled the vessel. The fleet were making all haste to Ghenna system in the borders of the Segmentum Obscurus and Ultima Segmentum, orders had reached the entire legion and they were set to rendezvous around Ghenna within days of each other. That was the plan at least, the vagaries of warp travel could not be relied upon, plus the fact that the Emperors Judgement was by far the largest legion.

Lord Antioch was sat in the stratagem of the Hammer of Ultio, it was at the back of the Hammers bridge it was a cavernous auditorium capable of housing thousands of personnel, like the bridge it too was open to the stars. For the last two months Lord Antioch had been exploring the vessel but he was sure that he had only seen a fraction of it, the lord commander had not travelled with the Achilles for Ultio Ultionis favoured him into his inner circle of advisors. This elevation was accepted with great enthusiasm by the remained of the inner circle as according to their judgements Lord Antioch had acquitted himself admirable throughout the Paradise campaign.

There was no pomp or ceremony, the lord commander was asked to travel aboard the Hammer of Ultio and that was it. Most of the lord commander's time since departing Paradise had been spent with the Kerakian Feudal Guard and legion serfs in the bowels of the vessel. Although Sergeant Riddick had took it upon himself to become Lord Antioch's mentor, spending a lot of time with the lord commander teaching him about who the Emperors Judgement were, how they comported themselves and how they fought.

The first lesson was what Ultio Ultionis meant about how his sons got second names. It took place in a gigantic hexagonal space large enough to fit every Astartes of the First Great Order, it was at the centre of the vessel it was dubbed the Vault of Remembrance. With the entire Great Order scattered across the myriad of Astartes vessels, the vault would only play host to the Astartes sequestered aboard the flagship. The vault was used Sergeant Riddick said, for the elevation of a neophyte to the ranks of a full-fledged Astartes.

The newly elevated Astartes took the name of the warrior whose recovered geneseed made the elevation possible, this name was used as a second name, some neophytes adopted multiple names for their geneseed had been implanted in several warriors before the latest ceremonies in the Vault of Remembrance. Lord Antioch was only allowed in the vault to view it briefly but was not permitted in for the ceremony itself. They were standing outside the massive blast doors that lead into the Vault of Remembrance, from here Lord Antioch would be allowed to watch the procession before the commencement of the ceremony.

'The tradition of a neophyte taking their predecessors name is an act of remembrance?' asked Lord Antioch.

'First and foremost yes.' Replied Sergeant Riddick, his armour was burnished to a mirror sheen in preparation for the ceremony. 'Not only that it is an act of honouring our fallen and the heroic deeds they accomplished in their lifetime, some legions raise monuments to their fallen and carve their names onto granite.

'The Emperor's Judgement carry the memory of the fallen with us we take their name that we honour their genetic legacy, we take their name as a sign of respect that it would not be possible for us to be here if an Astartes had not fallen in battle. They died so that others could further the cause of mankind.'

'I heard it said that some of the fallen their legacy could not be carried on?' asked Lord Antioch.

'That is so.' Replied Riddick. 'There are precious organs that need to be harvested from a fallen battle-brother to make it possible for them to be implanted into a neophyte so that they can rise to the rank of an Astartes.

'If the battle-brother's body is destroyed or his geneseed is damaged then his genetic legacy cannot be recovered meaning he cannot give his geneseed to the next generation of Astartes. It is a bitter blow to moral and a great time of sadness if this occurs, sadly several of my own battle-brothers geneseed was destroyed. During the ceremony their names will be spoken we will remember them but their names will not be carried by a neophyte.'

After the ceremony Lord Antioch also learned from Sergeant Riddick just how massive the Emperors Judgement legion really was. The legion had an active armed host comprising of approximately two hundred and eight three thousand Astartes, far eclipsing all other legions including the Ultramarines and the Luna Wolves. The Emperors Judgement were split into twenty Great Orders, with some Great Orders specialising in aspects of warfare such as siege craft, lightning raids, warp craft among many others. There was also a reserve Great Order of fifteen thousand legionaries whose duties comprised guarding Kerak and going about the business of policing compliant worlds as well as conducting ambassadorial duties, this twenty first Great Order was rotated through the ranks with the exception of the First Great Order and specialised Great Orders.

That was not even counting almost a billion Kerakian Feudal Guard spread across the Great Orders and Imperial Knight Houses, as well as the myriad military factions of Mechanicus following the fleets like schools of remora fish. Sergeant Riddick was present in the stratagem he sat next to Lord Antioch, the lord commander thought back to meeting the Sergeant before their entrance into the stratagem. They met in a colossal corridor which split the entrance of the bridge and the stratagem, all corridors were gunmetal grey and unadorned, Sergeant Riddick said that the Iron Hands and the Death Guard were similarly not accustomed to decoration.

'The meeting will serve as a briefing of the intelligence gleaned during the compliance of Paradise.' Stated Riddick. 'It will also be used as a briefing for what is known of the events surrounding the Ghenna campaign. The briefing is long overdue but it has been left until all neophytes were raised to full Astartes, such is how Ultio runs his legion not talking about the next operation until our numbers are replenished. The briefing will only include the Primarch's inner circle save for you and me.'

'Why have I been invited to the briefing?' asked Lord Antioch, surely this was the Emperors Judgements business.'

'Be careful for what you wish for.' Scoffed Riddick. 'You asked to be a witness of the events of the Great Crusade, you were also warned that some activities weren't palatable, Ultio believes you should be present to bear witness.'

'Do other legions bring outsiders in like Ultio has?' asked Lord Antioch.

'This is rare.' Replied Ultio, while shaking his head. 'Some of Ultio's brothers allow human military personnel into their stratagem's but almost never into their inner circle. But that might change if the Remembrancer Order is created.'

'The Remembrancer Order?' asked Lord Antioch, with a confused look.

'There are rumours that humans… un-augmented humans' Sergeant Riddick corrected himself while smiling. 'Will be granted permission by the Emperor to travel with the legions at the forefront of the fighting to document it. I would imagine they would be artists, poets and the like. As you can guess some legions wouldn't be so keen to accept such a decree, they would have to find Uvall Jormungand and his Bloodied Visage first. But Ultio believes it is essential to document the events of the crusade, well those events which are deemed not a security risk. With that being said, everything which will be discussed in the stratagem is to remain in the strictest of confidence not even your own inner circle or even other Astartes are to be told of these events.'

Lord Antioch snapped back into focus with the metallic thud and dull vibrations of the stratagem's doors closing. Standing in the centre of the auditorium was Ultio Ultionis, clad in grey robes. Sat around the first row of the auditorium was Lord Antioch, Riddick as well as the Primarch's inner circle, comprising of Lord Commander Tiberius, Lord Destrian, the triplets Lord Gromwell, Griswold and Grenwell. Master Techmarine Grimwald, as well as Chief Librarian Dorvus. Joining them were Lord Militant General Agrippa and Admiral Leopold, as well as Vendatha of the Legio Custodes.

'My fine advisors.' Stated Ultio, while looking around to them all. 'We are replenished in numbers and are one hundred percent combat effective. Although we had many unexpected trials and tribulations during the compliance of Paradise. I would like to first draw upon the account of Lord Destrian with his retaking of the colonisation vessel.'

Lord Destrian stood up after Ultio gestured for him to do so. 'Even before we gained entry into the colonisation vessel we were fired upon, when we gain access to the embarkation deck myself, Vendatha and my squad were fired upon once more.

'The aggressors were Astartes clad in the colour of the Emperors Judgement, it was necessary for myself and Vendatha to kill all but one of the aggressors. It is also pertinent for me to mention that we had to combat artificial intelligence machines to seize the bridge.'

There was a ripple of conversation at the mention of artificial's, Ultio hushed such conversation with a gesture.

'Naturally we have taken the liberty of seizing the artificial's prior to giving over the colonisation vessel to the Mechanicus.' Put in Ultio, Lord Antioch watched the Primarch thoughtfully brush the dragon tattoo on the side of his head. 'The artificial's are stored in the Armoury of this flagship under constant guard, they will be present to the Emperor who will no doubt order their transportation to the Vaults of Moravec beneath the sands of Mars. Then there is of course the identity of the Astartes Lord Destrian's squad with Vendatha fought, Dorvus if you will?'

'Sadly I cannot be of great assistance.' Stated the Chief Librarian. 'The prisoner Lord Destrian took is being held in the Librarius Sanctum under protective wards to hide his presence upon his ship. I have probed his mind but I have been unable to glean any information for every memory save for details of this mission were erased from the Astartes mind, obviously in case of mission failure or capture. Even the coordinates of their next destination, as well as their intentions for the vessel are missing.'

'Everything we know still points towards the XX Legion.' Stated Ultio. 'They are the only legion attributed to infiltrating warzones disguised as fellow legionaries. We however cannot be sure and like the artificial's the survivor will be presented to the Emperor, perhaps his psychic might can shed some light on this matter. I would now like to move onto what we are heading into, Vendatha?'

Vendatha stood before speaking. 'Word has come from the Emperor that Angron has committed an atrocity to the populous of planet Ghenna, at best estimates it is likely that every man, woman and child has been slaughtered. The Emperor dispatched Leman Russ to bring Angron to heel and escort him to the Emperor but there has been an altercation between the World Eaters and the Space Wolves.'

There was silence as well as uneasy glances being shared as this was the second time in as many months that Astartes had taken up arms against a fellow Astartes.

'Do we know who started the fighting between the Space Wolves and the World Eaters?' asked Lord Destrian.

'Negative.' Replied Vendatha. 'Although given their track record I would say it's safe to assume that the World Eaters had a hand in it.'

'I can't disagree with you there.' Replied Lord Destrian. 'Are the World Eaters still at large in the Ghenna system?'

'Negative.' Replied Vendatha. 'The intelligence we received is that the World Eaters quit the planet's surface and left the system. Leman Russ did not pursue, instead the Primarch sent messages via his Astropathic choir to the Emperor whom is now headed to Ghenna with the Ultramarines. The Space Wolves are on Ghenna in full strength, as are the Ultramarines travelling in full strength.'

'What prompted the confrontation between Angron and Leman Russ?' asked General Agrippa. 'I am not questioning the motives of the Emperor, but we are all well aware of the excesses of Angron and the World Eaters. Why only now choose to reprimand him?'

There was a long silence in the air, Lord Antioch was new to the legions but according to Ultio the World Eaters had a long track record for butchery therefore General Agrippa's question was a valid one, but how could any of them think to countermand the Emperor of Mankind.

'The most relevant question is not why.' Cut in Master Techmarine Grimwald, in a terse tone. 'The why is now immaterial we have been ordered to gather as the Emperor has ordered it the why is now a moot point. What is important for us to discuss is the likelihood of the Emperor ordering the annihilation of the World Eaters.'

'Surely it won't come to that?' countered General Agrippa.

'You don't think so?' asked Grimwald. 'On Ghenna are eighty thousand Space Wolves, there are two hundred and eighty three thousand Emperors Judgement, not to mention one hundred seventy thousand Ultramarines. We are all heading to Ghenna as a response to whole sale fratricide. Tell me what nearly half a million Astartes gathering under a single war host is other than a legionary annihilation force?'

'Surely it wouldn't take that many to destroy the World Eaters?' countered General Agrippa. 'Surely there has to be another reason.'

'To destroy the World Eaters.' Cut in Ultio Ultionis. 'It would take overwhelming force with the use of the cortical implants known as the Butcher Nails, the Astartes of the World Eaters turn into berserker's it would take overwhelming force to crush them without incurring horrendous casualties. That is why Leman Russ did not pursue Angron, the Wolf King his Vlka Fenryka may seem like feral simpletons to some but they are anything but.

'Leman Russ could have won the day but the Space Wolves taking on a legion twice their size in a single engagement, they would have been rendered a spent force for decades they might even have had to sit out the rest of the Great Crusade. We now have to prepare for the fact that we may well have to destroy the World Eaters when we reach Ghenna.'

'I don't think it will come to that.' Stated Lord Antioch, he startled himself as he didn't really mean to speak it out loud.

'You don't think so?' asked Master Techmarine Grimwald.

'I apologise.' Replied Lord Antioch. 'I have overstepped my bounds. I am merely here as a witness to the events.'

'No Lord Antioch.' Replied Ultio. 'You have not overstepped your bounds, this is a briefing everyone is welcome to give their input, I would request you to finish your thoughts?'

'Upon the rocky outcrop where Sergeant Riddick made first contact.' Stated Lord Antioch, after taking a deep breath. 'You told me of the Night Lords, the XX Legion, the Word Bearers and the Bloodied Visage, how these legions are fighting contrary to standard doctrine or in the Word Bearers case completely contrary to the Imperial Truth, one of the fundamental tenets of the Great Crusade.'

This is true Lord Antioch.' Replied Ultio.

Thank you, Lord Primarch.' Replied Lord Antioch. 'I do not pretend to understand the complexities of your brothers or the Emperor himself, but I believe that making far upon the World Eaters would prove to be the thin end of the wedge. For if the Emperor annihilates Angron, as well as his World Eaters and the precedence is set.

'How long would it be before another legion has to be destroyed, before long it could trigger a civil war, surely like-minded Primarch's would not wait to be attacked they would make pre-emptive strikes of their own. The Emperor will not order the strike. No he must not, for the good of the Imperium.'


	16. Deserve to Suffer

The chamber Ultio Ultionis approached was in the bowels of the Hammer of Ultio this part of the vessel was deep storage, up until recently the only visitors to this section of the flagship had been servitors and rarely the odd serf. Ultio was walking down a row of massive steel containers stacked floor to ceiling containing dehydrated food rations, these were emergency provisions with a century long shelf life. The containers formed avenues through the deck Ultio knew from the countless laborious audits carried out with Admiral Leopold that there was enough rations on this deck alone to sustain the entire ships compliment for at least ten years without having to resort to rationing or culling.

There were recent changes to the steel containers however as fresh markings were etched into them by Chief Librarian Dorvus these were marks of aversion and wards of protection to keep out warp sensitive spies from eavesdropping on their prisoner. To his credit Lord Destrian had managed to bring the imposter aboard without raising suspicion whilst also supressing all information about an Astartes of the XX legion being taken alive. This was of the utmost importance for the Emperors Judgement had no idea that they had imposters in their midst in the first place, therefore they could not categorically rule out that all of the XX legion had been killed during the battle for the colonisation vessel. It would stand to reason that a well organised infiltration team would not commit all of their assets to a single operation.

It was part and parcel why the prisoner was being held on a deep storage deck they could not risk word getting out. Ultio Ultionis approached a massive spherical silo normally used for storing grain which had been emptied to house the prisoner. Standing in a rigid formation around the chamber which was an emptied grain silo were on hundred shield guard as well as a squad of terminators, they had kept a constant vigil since the Astartes had been brought aboard the flagship. Inside the silo was Lord Destrian, Master Apothecary Targus and Chief Librarian Dorvus and around the outside of the silo were more wards of protection –the apothecary was a surprise addition his being here interested Ultio.

Ultio Ultionis approached the silo and as he did so two off his shield guard hauled open the heavy metal door, as the door opened wisps of mist spilled out. Ultio Ultionis entered silo it was gloomy and dark the only light in the space was from machinery set up by Master Apothecary Targus. The veteran healer seldom left his apothecarion it was only matters of great import that called the apothecary away from his laboratory and medical suites, which meant his being here was as much worrying as it was intriguing. In the centre of the silo surrounded by the apothecaries machines was the prisoner he was stripped naked and bound to a metal chair, being naked was not an attempt to humiliate him it was more to the point that he was not fit to wear the armour of the Emperors Judgement for they would never turn on their own.

'My lord.' Stated Lord Destrian he approached his liege lord not looking at the prisoner.

'Has there been any sign that there could be more imposters?' asked Ultio Ultionis, he had tasked with Lord Destrian with checking the flagship then the rest of the First Great Orders fleet and tenders for signs of duplication.

'Due to our captive here.' Replied Lord Destrian, while gesturing to the prone imposter. 'I thought it necessary to start with our flagship in the event that imposters have sequestered themselves aboard in the event that we took a prisoner.'

'I have personally checked and rechecked every void and trans-atmospheric craft aboard and there are no anomalies whatsoever I will not begin to check the rest of the First Great Orders. My opposite numbers in the other Great Orders are commencing their own checks but I felt it prudent not to share the reason why, they believe it is for auditing purposes only.'

'Very good it is best not to involve them just yet.' Replied Ultio. 'So at least with the vessels checked aboard the flagship we can be sure that there are no more imposters aboard.'

'That might not be so.' Replied Lord Destrian, tentatively.

Ultio looked to the prisoner for the first time his face and body was battered and bruised from the beating he took. 'Why has he spoken?'

'No he has not spoken at all.' Replied Lord Destrian, while gesturing to their venerable apothecary. 'I think Apothecary Targus will explain it better than I can.'

'Master Apothecary.' Said Ultio. 'I must say it is a surprise but a welcome one.'

'I wouldn't say it was a welcome one.' Replied the apothecary, like all of his ilk he was dour and had a dry sense of humour. 'Well not for you at any rate. Lord Destrian brought me the corpses to dispose of and before I did I had a hunch I decided to test the DNA of the imposters. I made a sickening discovery most of the genetic material was unknown to us but a small portion was it was genetic material taken from our own brothers.'

'What?' asked Ultio, his face darkened and he looked sickened. 'What are you saying?'

'They took their faces.' Replied the apothecary, his face curled up in disgust.

With a quickness which was so fast that no one could have anticipated the movement Ultio Ultionis leapt toward the prisoner chained to the chair, he bent over and grabbed one of the chair legs. Ultio picked up the chair and the imposter chained to it like it was nothing, he then roared in anger and swung the chained Astartes against the side of the silo with clatter that sounded like a thunderclap. Ultio Ultionis then hit the Astartes off the other side of the silo then back again, then let the Astartes crash to the deck like some discarded piece of trash. The Astartes was bleeding from a score of wounds and was lying on his side, he was coughing on his own blood it sounded like his lung had been puncture.

Ultio Ultionis took a calming breath. 'How has this been possible?'

'It has been done with not a great deal of effort in all honesty.' Replied the veteran apothecary. 'The sorry sack of shit lying on the floor here his face was taken from brother-captain Tykus of the Seventh Great Order whom was vented to the void when the Battleship Kerak Guard rammed an Eldar vessel.'

'The same engagement that the troop carrier was damaged which was cloned by the XX legion.' Added Lord Destrian.

'Precisely.' Continued the apothecary, while nodding his thanks. 'Every Astartes face that was taken died in similar circumstances over the last five years no adjusted.'

'Five years?' asked Ultio, incredulously.

'Disconcerting is it not?' asked the Lord Destrian, rhetorically. 'It is likely that the XX legion assumed the identity of the troop carrier for this operation after it was damaged and not before, it is likely the stormbird was transported inside the troop transporter and they cloned it when they joined the First Great Order for the compliance of Paradise.'

'All of the faces taken from our battle-brothers were in fact from the Seventh Great Order but as I say from the last five years.' Stated the apothecary. 'Therefore it is likely that they were acting as a sleeper cell, with the concentration of XX infiltrators being from the Seventh I think it would be prudent to investigate further.'

'The Seventh Great Order was deployed several months travel from our host.' Put in Lord Destrian. 'Their leaders had no idea that we were heading to Paradise we didn't know until Lord Antioch sent the distress call, therefore we have to assume that we have at least one infiltrator still at large amongst our own Order as how else would they know of the colonisation vessel.'

'It is not just that.' Countered Ultio. 'These bastards knew there were humans on Paradise, they knew where their mountain fastness was. Not just that they knew who their leader was and where to find him and all of this before Sergeant Riddick made First Contact. There are far too many variables for this to be pure opportunism these XX infiltrators somehow knew where to find the information.'

'Lost stellar charts perhaps?' put in Lord Destrian.

'Even if that were so.' Replied Ultio Ultionis. 'It would surely not give the location of the fastness or details of their leader as the colonists under the mountain were cut off by the World Snake.' Ultio looked to Chief Librarian Dorvus who had been entirely silent during the exchange. 'Can you add anything to this?'

'I have delved into his mind but there is little to be found.' Replied Dorvus. 'Not for the lack of trying but the astartes mind has been scrubbed for this mission, they deployed from the stormbird and found their way into the mountain took Ulrik Ulf and killed his bodyguards. They then took him to the colonisation vessel where the battle with Lord Destrian ensued.

'There is nothing else to be gleaned in the astartes brain the was only the mission but not the reason for the mission or the next goal after the mission was completed, perhaps those XX infiltrators had in their heads the next step. There is nothing left in the prisoners consciousness that even gives us a clue to who he is name, no legion or any personal interests, everything but the mission has been removed.'

'Then there is little to be learned.' Put in Lord Destrian. 'Shall we execute him?'

'As much as it would give be much satisfaction to rip out this wretches spine from his body while he still draws breath.' Growled Ultio, in a rare show of rage. 'But we will keep him alive the Emperor is on Ghenna if there is anyone in the galaxy that can reverse the prisoners mind it would be him. But in the meantime keep trying to delve into his brain I care not for the damage done to him the bastard deserves to suffer.'


	17. Kerak

Lord Antioch felt sick with nerves, he was headed towards Ultio Ultionis' private inner sanctum, the lord commanders heart was pounding and his body shook with a mild tremor for he was sure that he was about to be censured by the Primarch of the Emperors Judgement. Lord Antioch could not believe how stupid he had been to dare even entertain the notion that he could think to countermand what the Emperor should or should not do. Let alone speak it out loud in front of the Emperors son! The briefing was cleared after the lord commander's outburst, Lord Antioch rushed back to his billet with his tail between his legs. That was until the summons had come with the personal seal of Ultio Ultionis.

The lord commander was walking down a corridor that was ten metres tall and as many wide, Lord Antioch was confident that five dreadnoughts could walk down the corridor five abreast. The corridor was open to the stars a common motif on the top deck of the Hammer, the Primarch's inner Sanctum bled from the bridge and the stratagem, the corridor ran along the central spine of the ship towards the back of the command island that towered above the rest of the ship. This corridor was unadorned like the rest of the vessel, save for the Shield Guard standing opposite each other every fifty paces down the entire corridor. Nearing the end of the corridor the lord commander noticed two things, the first being that he was now under the gunsights of two dreadnoughts guarding a massive closed portal, the second being that there was a wide spherical space emblazoned with the iconography of the Emperors Judgement.

Lord Antioch stepped on the iconography as soon as he did so there was a blinding flash coupled with a sudden disorientation, as the after effects of the flash dissipated the lord commander realised that he must have teleported for he no longer stood under the gunsights of the dreadnoughts. Lord Antioch stood in the middle of a colossal hexagonal space with several portals bleeding from it, unlike the corridors the space had an adamantium ceiling. Dominating one of the walls were two colossal metal wings attached to the wall.

The space was filled with plinths and columns with weapons and exotic pieces of ornamentation and artefacts, as well as massive glass cabinets housing larger exhibits. In one slim but tall cabinet was a massive halberd easily twice the size of the lord commander, its workmanship was exquisite its haft was twisted metal to look like reptilian scales, the tale ended in a vicious spike and the weapons blade was three metres long protruding from an open dragons mouth.

'My brother Ferrus Manus made that for me.' Stated Ultio Ultionis, the lord commander spun to see the Primarch emerging from one of the portals. 'He made it with his own hands its metal did not feel the heat of the forge or the impact of a hammer, its name is Ra'

'It is an exquisite weapon, my lord.' Replied Lord Antioch, he then stood in silence.

'Do you know why I have summoned you here?' asked Ultio.

Lord Antioch's stomach fluttered before he spoke. 'To censure me for daring to assume what the Emperor, your father, should or should not do.'

'Your opinion of my father is why you are here.' Replied Lord Antioch. 'But it is not for censure, your opinion is very much the same as mine.'

'Then may I ask why I am here?' asked Lord Antioch, feeling confused gesturing to the hexagonal space. 'Wherever here is.'

'To answer where here is.' Stated Ultio. 'Even I do not truly know for it is not just the Legio Astorum whom have a penchant for teleportation, so do my Kerakian Enginseer's and Emperors Judgement Techmarine's. Those whom have been teleported here believe it is the hexagonal space above or below the Vault of Remembrance, but we could be anywhere on the Hammer or perhaps on another vessel of the fleet for our teleportation technology is capable to working even during warp travel. Where we are definitely not is the command island of the Hammer for the portal you approached is a dead end, if an aggressor tried to force entry to my sanctum by breaching charge they would breach into the void of space and be blown from the vessel with the force of explosive decompression.

'As for why you are here, you have comported yourself with great honour throughout the Paradise campaign but not only that you show an innate understanding of the greater scale of the great undertaking and the what is at stake if we take a misstep. I therefore wish to tell you of my own personal history as well as what General Agrippa could not tell you about the coming of the Emperor to Kerak.'

'It would be a great honour, my lord.' Replied Lord Antioch, he could not believe he had earned the respect of a demi-god that he would share his own personal history.

'As I touched upon on the bridge of the Hammer.' Started Ultio. 'The settlers of Kerak were at war with the Orks, how this came to be is that the colonisation fleet came across a gigantic verdant planets which was too good to pass up. The settlers had not come into contact with Orks before so did not have expertise in combatting the greenskin menace, it was a long war but they won the planet. They named it Kerak after the principle colonisation vessel, they settled the world as well as the systems second smaller terrestrial world which became their forge world, Kerak Minor.

'Little did the settlers know that they had not won the system outright but they had only bought a brief reprieve. For the Orks are drawn most of all by the prospect of a good fight, Orkish warlord's amassed gigantic armies named Wauughs and assaulted the system for hundreds of years, slowly wearing down the colonists. The Kerakian's lost Kerak Minor, taking their STC machines to Kerak itself they established city states and out of necessity gave over the system and most of the planet's surface for they no longer had the manpower to prize the world let alone the system from the Orks.

'Then for millennia the colonists devolved into feudal kingdoms they created Imperial Knight Walkers and each individual ruler of their city state declared themselves King, they enforced a strict class system of nobles and serfs, with the serfs living as second class citizens, this played out day by day for tens of hundreds of years. The Kings only going to war with the Orks to show prowess over their citizens and nothing more. So it played out until my coming, like every one of my brothers I arrived as a fiery comet that struck the world, but it wasn't a comet as the citizens of Kerak believed it to be for it was my gestation capsule.

'My capsule struck the world in jungles barely a few kilometres away from Kerak's largest city Ainos. The capsule created a stir for the citizens of Ainos as before it hit the world's surface it crashed through an Orkish command and control vessel detonating its reactor and destroying the ship. My capsule drew a recon party from Ainos whom sought to find out if a new force was at large on the planet, it also drew a war host of Orks whom were drawn by the prospect of a fight. The two forces happened upon my capsule at the same time, a great fight erupted I was but a child but with the strength of two men. I felt an instant kinship with the Kerakian's and felt an innate revulsion of the Orks at a cellular level.

'I attacked the Orks with so much ferocity that the Kerakian's fled from my wrath, they retreated back to Ainos but I did not follow. Instead I looted wargear from the corpses of Orks and Kerakian's then spent the next two years waging a personal war against the Orks. I killed Orks by the thousand and travelled the planet, I came across dozens of colossal cities with walls which were monumental and festooned with weapons. The Orks hurled themselves at the walls but were repulsed each time, I lent my hand to the fighting seeking out Warboss's in single combat. The Orks never breached the walls they were repulsed each time. I could not understand why the Orks were at large across the surface of the planet if the Kerakian's had such weapons.

'Two years after I landed I was drawn back to Ainos once more as the largest gathering of Orks I had seen since my time on Kerak had been drawn to its walls. The Orks constructed mighty siege weapons and were firing upon its walls day and night with unrelenting ferocity but still the Kerakian's did not sally forth. I sought to kill the leader of the Orks but could not get close enough, therefore I vented my wrath by spiking the siege guns where I was able. After more than a hundred days of constant bombardment the Orks made a single breach in its mighty walls. From my vantage point watching the engagement I was ahead of the Orks advance therefore surged to the breach in the wall and took up a position in the centre of it.

'To my rear were tens of thousands of Kerakian's refusing to take up a position on the breach, to my fore were thousands of screaming Orks, the breach was small and the STC machines were repairing the walls slowly, with the steepness of the rubble the Orks could not surge en masse therefore I wrought a bloody tally. The Orks were massing and I was at risk of being overwhelmed, I found out later that the Kerakian's took heart in my defence of their walls, they rushed forth to reinforce me. Four Imperial Knight Walkers added their fire to the wall guns and an unbreakable line of men and women stood with me and for six hours we fought the green skins, hundreds were lost but we slaughtered thousands of Orks until the fight was gone from them. After the Orks retreated I made to leave the breach but I was beckoned into Ainos by the Kerakian's.

'I entered the city I learnt their ways, I learnt their language and technology. They asked me my name but I could not answer as I did not have one, nor would I take one for I believed that I had to earn a name. I sought to earn it by unifying the Kerakian city states and banish the world and system of Orks for once and for all. Ironically my greatest enemy in this endeavour was not the Orks but the King of Ainos, the self-proclaimed High King of Kerak, Lord Bravos. The Lord Bravos proclaimed himself King of the planet for he laid claim to Ainos the largest city, which at its heart was the fortress of Kerak Guard, built from the remains of the principal colonisation vessel which brought the colonists to the world. The High King refused to share power or even seek dialogue with the other city states, rather than publicly denounced me the King sent assassins to murder me but they failed. I then saw only one way forward I challenged the High King to single combat.

'Lord Bravos only accepted as I agreed for him to use his Imperial Knight Walker in single combat, I fought without such a suit, therefore the High King towered six metres taller than me, although the High King consented to use only melee weapons. The Master Engineers of Kerak Guard as well as the Artificers Guild crafted an exquisite suit of power armour and a power sword three metres in length. The armour was the armour you saw me wear when I first came to the Achilles, the sword is around here somewhere. The duel was fought over fourteen hours with scores of wounds incurred on both sides but then I had him, I badly damaged his Knight Walker. It was then that the High King sought to break the agreement and tried to fire upon me with his firearm mount, but I was quicker, I disable the combat suit. The High King begged for mercy but I gave him none was given I executed him and took the throne. The people of Ainos gave me my name for they said I earnt it, it is the High Gothic word for punishment, Ultio Ultionis.

'I immediately set to work contacting every city state across the planet, it was an arduous task some still had vox, the greater many had to be contacted via raven or by runners. Our Enginseer's were researching STC patterns for atmospheric craft but it would take time, also considering that no one had piloted one in millennia, therefore our movements would be firmly rooted on terra firma for now. I also had the Enginseer's research void capable craft to travel to Kerak Minor in the hope of finding more technology. To my horror and disgust out of three thousand individual city states barely fifty were willing to entertain the idea of unity and beating back the Orks. I knew then that we had to wage war across the planet to reclaim Kerak, not only from the Orks but from the city states whom refused to share power. I desperately wished to keep the spilling of human blood to a minimum therefore I challenged each King to single combat. However none accepted my challenge I suppose news of how Lord Bravos met his end had spread to most city states.

'Therefore I created a conscription Act that necessitated every man and woman of fighting age to be trained, also I committed my Enginseer's to research advanced infantry weapons and power armour as well as ground based war machines. Two years after the death of Lord Bravos the people of Ainos were ready for war, sadly only a small percentage of the population could be equipped with power armour for the resources to create them were scarce, these were my shock troops.

'We struck first for the loyal city states, destroying the xenos besieging them, we equipped these cities with infantry weapons we then set about taking back the planet. To combat the Orks and the human held city states I decided kill two birds with one stone, we punched holes in the city walls of disloyal cities and allowed the Orks to do the dirty work for us to minimise our casualties. We then slaughtered the Orks as they sought to move from the dead cities, word of our methods reached the other cities and many switched sides, to ensure this I garrisoned my own forces in these cities removed the king and royal houses and took them to war with me. Within six years the world was won and by this time I had squadrons of atmospheric craft as well as a small sub-light fleet of void crafts.

'We struck first for Kerak Minor and to our surprise we found that the forge world was still operational and practically free of Orks, the planet was ruled by Enginseer's. Thankfully they did not wish to fight with us for they could see that the real threat was the greenskins. They swore allegiance to me, they set about creating a fleet of gigantic warships, our intention to take the war to the Orks and rid ourselves of their menace for good. It took ten years from my coming to Kerak to reach the forge world Kerak Minor, it then took another thirty five years for the fleet to be built, bring the system to a modern age, and create defensive void grids around the planets as well as defensive guns at the systems Mandeville points. After forty five years we were ready to take the war to the Orks, but vessels entered our system before we departed for war.

'They were however not ramshackle Orkish ships but giant golden beautiful ships like floating palaces, as well as unadorned gunmetal grey vessels, they were floating around the most gigantic ship that I had and would likely ever saw. These ships were not Orks, they were from old Earth. These vessels were carrying Ferrus Manus, his Iron Hands Legion and the Emperor of Mankind. Although at the time I did not know this, my fleet captains asked me for permission to attack these vessels but I refused for I felt the same kinship the day I landed in the jungles of Ainos. Therefore I arranged for a meeting on the colossal parade ground outside of the fortress of Kerak Guard in the heart of Ainos. I ordered fifty thousand of my Kerakian Feudal Guard to the parade ground. Fifty figures teleported to the surface of the world in the centre of the parade ground directly in front of me. They were Ferrus Manus and the Emperor of Mankind surrounded by his protectors the Legio Custodes. The Emperor told me it was the fiftieth year of his Great Crusade.

'I recognised the Emperor instantly for I remembered things I never discussed with my Kerakian's. I remembered as an infant being in my gestation capsule being in a sterile lab being surrounded by scientists and menials. I remembered my father being in the lab and I remembered the day of my scattering, I saw things that made no sense, things I thought about every day from that day to the meeting on the parade ground. I asked my father to explain this but his words did not match with what I saw. I knew my father was lying to me, I knew that he had lied to Ferrus and my brothers but I would not could not accept the lie therefore I ordered fifty thousand guns to be aimed at fifty and I ordered the Emperor of Mankind from the surface of Kerak. I told him to go or I would kill him. I told him that I would not join his Great Crusade until he told me they truth. The Emperor refused therefore I declared war against the Imperium of Man. I told him that it I would rather die than fight in a war built upon a lie. With the final words spoken the Emperor teleported from the planet, not sooner had they left did the orbital bombardment begin.

I went to war with my father and my brother.


	18. The Emperors Judgement

Lord Antioch could not believe what he had been told, Ultio Ultionis had took up arms against the Emperor in the name of some unknown lie the Emperor had told. Lord Antioch did not know what to think or feel, he was numb. The hexagonal space seemed even more quite now, Ultio was staring at him waiting for a response to his story, it took all of the lord commander's will power to make himself speak.

'I don't know what to say, my lord.' Stated the Lord Antioch. 'Well I do know what I wish to ask but I dare not.'

'You wish to know what secret could have possibly caused me to take up arms against the own father?'

Lord Antioch could not articulate his response, he merely nodded dumbly.

'That I cannot tell you, Lord Antioch.' Stated Ultio Ultionis. 'For it is still a secret only known to myself and the Emperor of Mankind. Not even my own sons know what the secret is for I swore not to share the information with any being. But know that you are the first non-Kerakian save for the Emperor and my sons from came from Terra to know of my history and the war with the Emperor.

'The war was a bitter bloody but thankfully short affair. The Emperor bombarded Ainos but to no effect for I had ordered colossal Ion shields to be built for that very purpose in case the Orks attacked, plus my fleets attacked the Emperors and those of Ferrus Manus. It is important to note that an entire third of the enemy grey ships in orbit fled the system.

'My void fleet were outnumbered but ensured that the forces of the Imperium could not claim rulership of the skies as they attacked the fleets with hit and run tactics, therefore the Emperor was forced to land on Kerak and besiege the city states. The Emperor chose to first attack those cities nearest to Ainos to ensure that no aide could be sent once the siege of my capital took place. I ordered these cities to defend themselves in the old chivalric code of honour, that they should defend themselves until the walls were breached then they were too surrender, I would not have a blood bathe. I later found out that the ships whom fled the system were Astartes whom has been created from my own genome, they refused to fight against their father, this knowledge shamed me a little for I had taken up arms against my father, but I knew it was for the right reason.

'Within six months eighty city states had surrendered and Ainos was completely surrounded. I was resolved to fight to the death for what I believed in, I therefore parlayed with the Emperor for the lives of civilians to be able to leave of which the Emperor accepted –to the credit of my Kerakian's only the children and elderly left. In Ainos I had over eight million men and women ready to fight and die facing off against one hundred thousand Iron Hands, several million Imperial Army Regiments, Legio Custodes as well as Titans and Mechanicus forces. We had no way of winning but that did not matter for winning was never the strategy, the truth was my goal and nothing less would suffice.

'The Emperor knew this, while taking my city states the Emperor was taking researching Kerakian history as well as my coming to Kerak. The Emperor decided to make a breach in the exact place the Orks had decades earlier, I knew the significance of this and crested the hole in the breach alone just like I did against the Orks, I waited there to defend the city while sat astride Ra ready to die for the truth. The Emperor advanced alone, he agreed to tell me the truth of our scattering and the real goal of the Great Crusade, but only if I kept it to myself. The Emperor realised that in me he had an ally whom he could rely upon in all things and could trust with the truth.

'The Emperor could not trust your other brothers with the truth?' asked Lord Antioch, the lord commander was astounded he had assumed a father would trust all of his sons equally.

'We are heading to Ghenna to potentially destroy the World Eaters for crimes of genocide against humans.' Countered Ultio, with a grim smile. 'Some of my brothers can barely be trusted with their own legions never mind the greatest secret the Emperor has even known and kept from mankind. There are those few whom my brother Roboute Guilliman whom calls the dauntless few Rogal Dorn, Leman Russ, Sanguinius and Ferrus Manus whom would never disobey the Emperor but they either hold their own secrets or could not be trusted with the secret. As they would act in what they would think would be the best thing to do but would be misguided nonetheless. Therefore I alone have the burden of carrying the secret and have had to make stratagems to counter this secret threat.'

'Is this why your legion is far larger than any other?' asked Lord Antioch.

'It is Lord Antioch.' Replied Ultio. 'I have further sanction from the Emperor to build my legion as large as I see fit, I have access to unlimited supplies of geneseed for the laboratories within the mountains of Terra have made vast stores of it from my own genome.'

'I hope I never get to know what the secret is.' Stated Lord Antioch, as he visibly shivered.

'I sincerely hope that it is never common knowledge.' Countered Ultio Ultionis. 'For it could spell the doom for our entire species.

Lord Antioch desperately wanted to change the subject for he wanted to forget that there was some dark secret being held from the Imperium of Man. Lord Antioch looked to the halberd dubbed Ra then back to Ultio.

'Who is Ra?' asked the lord commander. 'You said that on the breach as the Emperor approached you were sat astride Ra.'

Ultio Ultionis brushed the dragon tattoo on the side of his head with his fingers as the lord commander had seen him do before. 'Ra was my mighty steed, he was an artificial intelligence machine created by my Enginseer's. Ra was forged into the shape of a dragon from the ancient myths of old Earth, I named him Ra for we would strike at our enemies by diving down out of the sun. Ra could not speak but we had an unspoken language and a strong bond.'

'Where is Ra?' asked Lord Antioch. 'Is he with the fleet?'

Ultio Ultionis shook his head then gestured to the giant wings mounted on the hexagonal vaulted wall, then with a heavy heart the Primarch said. 'Ra is dead I killed him.'

'You killed him?' asked Lord Antioch in a surprised tone.

'I had no choice.' Replied Ultio. 'The existence of artificial intelligence machines is forbidden by the Emperor, plus I knew that Ra would not allow the Mechanicus to take him to the Vaults of Moravec, therefore they would kill him. I would not allow that, I could not keep him and join my father's Great Crusade, plus the Emperor had confided in me so I owed him to follow his rules to repay his trust therefore I ended Ra by my own hand. Ra was not the only one for my Enginseer's created smaller AI beasts in the form of griffons and hippogriffs whom were my aerial shock teams. Ferrus Manus created the halberd in his memory, I will use it forever and always.'

'Do you think the Emperor will ask for the destruction of the World Eaters?' asked Lord Antioch.

Any possible reply was made impossible for claxons began to shriek to herald the fleet's translation into the Ghenna system. It did not make sense according to the Navigators calculations it would take two months but they had a week left to go.

'We are at Ghenna already?' asked Lord Antioch. 'I thought we had a week left to travel.'

'It would seem that the sands of fate have rushed us to our destination.' Grinned Ultio. 'I do not know what the Emperor will order but if I am so ordered I will murder Angron for I am oath sworn to kill enemies of humanity foreign and domestic, Angron's actions can be described as a crime against humanity. There again I would be in competition with Leman Russ if it came to fratricide.'

'Why Leman Russ?' asked Lord Antioch.

'The Wolf King is the Emperors executioner.' Replied Ultio with a grim smile. 'As his sons the Vlka Fenryka would say, it is his wyrd.'

'If that is his role.' Stated Lord Antioch. 'May I ask what Your role is?'

'I am the Emperors Judgement.'


	19. The Red Angel

Ultio Ultionis marched at the head of his entire legion across the fields outside of the Ghennan city of Malkoya, two hundred and eighty three thousand Astartes stretching out as far as the eye could see, marching in twenty solid blocks in a continuous line –ahead of each block were each Great Orders senior commanders. To the Emperors Judgements right were the Ultramarines marching at a salient angle, as were the Space Wolves marching to the left. They would meet as one formation creating an isosceles triangle of flesh, bone and ceramite. Every set of eyes were drawn to a beacon of golden light that was the Emperor of Mankind stood at the centre of the field. There were no mortals from the fleet on Ghenna, the Emperor did not wish for them to see what Angron had done to the populace of this world. The Emperor was not blind to the fact that lost strands of humanity sometimes had to be put to the sword in order to be brought into compliance, but not like this, never like this.

The entire planet stunk of decay, burnt flesh, cordite and promethium. There were decomposing bodies of Ghennan's both military and civilians scattered throughout the field, Throne only knew what the cities looked like. Ultio Ultionis felt his ire rise when he came across obvious family groups with children amongst the fallen. They lay like some freshly unearthed archaeological dig of ancient dinosaur hunting grounds for the adults were in a circle surrounding their young –it was also obvious that these groups were murdered while fleeing the killing in the city. Ultio knew that his Astartes would take as much care as possible not to step on the corpses but it was all but impossible not to step on the human detritus. As Ultio advanced the Primarch came across the obvious outer reaches of the engagement between the Space Wolves and the World Eaters for there were hundreds of World Eaters corpses strewn across the field, of the Astartes that were un-helmed Ultio could see the butcher's nails in their skulls. Leman Russ obviously had more respect for his Astartes for not a single member of the Vlka Fenryka lay upon the ground.

Within moments Ultio Ultionis advanced alone as the angles of the triangle came together as one, no doubt the Astartes at the flanks were reaffirming legion ties, Ultio had deliberately placed his Great Orders whom had spent time with the Ultramarines and Space Wolves to those flanks. In the distance Ultio could see his brothers legions arrayed in their entirety, to his left and right he could see his brothers Roboute Guilliman and Leman Russ advancing, Roboute in is azure blue armour and Leman with deep tempest grey, Ultio could see that the Wolf King did not advance alone two wolves padded alongside him. A smile creeped at the edge of his mouth when a thought occurred to him. _There are no wolves on Fenris._

As Ultio Ultionis closed with the golden light he could see formations of Legio Custodes creating three avenues for the three Emperors sons to advance down. In a circle around the Custodes were the Sisters of Silence, whatever the Emperor had to say he was making sure that no one could hear, the Sisters were also replete throughout the formation. Ultio walked down his avenue of golden warriors and found no friendly faces, only conical helms, the Custodes were on a war footing and everyone save for the Emperor was a threat Ultio could appreciate that. Ultio emerged from the avenue and was within sight of Emperor, it was the first time he had been within sight of him in nearly a decade, every time Ultio saw his father he was reminded of the day the Emperor walked up the shattered battlements of Ainos to tell his son the secret he had kept from humanity.

The three Primarch's closed with the Emperor, Roboute looked as impassive as ever, whereas Leman looked like barely restrained elemental fury contained within his armour, his wolves were snarling at the Sisters. The Emperors sons stood in front of their father, each looked disgusted with what had been wrought upon Ghenna. Ultio looked upon his father, this ancient and timeless beings portrayed a million facets of humanity all at once, but the one he wore this moment was that of the grieving father for the lives lost.

'My sons.' Stated the Emperor, the deep timbre of his voice hitting Ultio like a pressure wave, his next words were for the benefit of Roboute and Ultio. 'Welcome to Ghenna, the Imperial Commander rebelled against the Imperium, before the loyalists were put down distress calls were sent. Angron was closest and sought to intercede. It would be a gross understatement to say that the Eaters of Worlds were overzealous in their undertaking to put down the rebellion.

'The psychic scream of millions of lives lost were picked up across several localised sectors, I felt the scream an entire Segmentum away. We all know the reason for Angron's excesses, therefore I dispatched Leman Russ to escort Angron to Terra to where I reprimand him for this crime and to order the cessation of implantation of the Butchers Nails into neophytes, Leman?'

'We made planetfall completely unopposed.' Stated Leman, his delivery in the lupine guttural drawl typical of the wolves of Fenris. 'The World Eaters did not post pickets in the void or even query our presence in the Ghenna system, when we came down on the fields outside the city of Malkoya, Angron and his sons were scouring Malkoya for any survivors. It was only when we closed within sight of the outer reaches of Malkoya did the World Eaters even notice the fact that we were on the planet. Angron ordered his sons into a ragged battle line, every one of them carried wounds and their wargear was bloodied and battered. I did not expect Angron to heed the Emperors orders and in truth I am not entirely surprised what happened next.'

'Who opened hostilities?' asked Roboute, even though they all knew whom would be responsible.

'It was the Red Angels sons.' Replied Leman, his voice taking on an angry purr. 'In one moment Angron was calling into question whether our father actually sent me, then in the next moment his insane sons charged my lines with the revving of chainaxes and chain swords. Angron didn't order the charge, I do not believe he has control of his forces, that is if he ever truly did.'

'How did the engagement end?' asked Roboute, his face unchanging.

'Do you mean who won?' asked Leman, with a growl. 'If you mean losses the Vlka Fenryka took more casualties, that is only because the Rout defended itself I did not order a murder-make for that was not sanctioned by the Allfather. If you mean tactically the World Eaters lost for they were a disorganised disgrace if I had of ordered the Rout could have reaped a bloody tally. I have always thought in order to get through to our insane brother it would be through violence.

'After the engagement began I sought to show him the soundness of tactical control and restraint, I allowed him to beat me back into my own lines, the Red Angel was surrounded on all sides he was cut off from his Devourers but still he continued on unheeded of the danger. If this had of been a sanctioned operation I could have killed him. The engagement came to an abrupt end when my blade _Krakenmaw_ snapped when it collided with Angron's chainaxe _Widowmaker_ destroying it.

'With our weapons rendered useless Angron perhaps came to some notion of the tactical situation and retreated. We did not give chase the World Eaters moved to their landing fields and left the planet, leaving all who had fallen on the battlefield the Apothecaries did not even removed their fallen brothers geneseed. In the entire engagement I lost four hundred of the Rout, with Angron taking three hundred losses. If I know Angron he will not stop the implementation of the cortical implants, if anything this incident will likely accelerate the process.'

There was a long silence then Roboute looked to the Emperor. 'Angron has committed wholesale fratricide what is to be done in response?'

'That is why I have called you three here.' Replied the Emperor. 'We are to decide the fate of the World Eaters. I have spoken via astrotelephath with Horus, Fulgrim, Sanguinius, Ferrus Manus and the Vulkan whom were too far away to make this meeting. The remainder are either out of reach for viable communication or I have not deemed their input inviable for their combat doctrines are similar to Angron's to be deemed as impartial.'

'What were the opinions of the others?' asked Roboute, his face giving away no emotion.

'Ferrus Manus and the Vulkan call for the annihilation of Angron and his sons already implanted with the Butchers Nails.' Stated the Emperor, the facet of his face turning sterner than Roboute's if that was possible. 'Horus, Fulgrim and Sanguinius deplore the actions of Angron but state that like the Night Lords while these legions wage war that is distasteful they argue that it is a necessary evil. Before judgement is passed I would like to hear your thoughts on what should be done with Angron.'

That was it there were two in favour of Angron's destruction and three against, it now came down to this if the majority of Ultio Ultionis, Roboute Guilliman and Leman Russ went in favour of destroying the World Eaters then perhaps the Emperor would carry out the sanction. Leman Russ would enact the ultimate sanction, the role that the Wolf King was created for.

'I have fought side by side with Angron on numerous occasions.' Stated Roboute Guilliman, for once his stern façade slipped momentarily revealing absolute revulsion. 'They are animals pure and simple, they are rabid dogs whom serve a purpose to go beyond our enemies to commit atrocities that no other legion would in order to achieve victory. I cannot deny even though I despise their methods the World Eaters get results, for every city they destroy a hundred others will surrender out of fear of the Red Angels wrath.

'While they serve this purpose their methods and control are slipping rapidly out of kilter like rabid dogs there is the ever increasing risk that the World Eaters may lose control and bite the hand that feeds them, they have already drawn Astartes blood. Therefore as a pre-emptive strategy I would suggest that Angron be killed or captured, his sons already implanted with the cortical implants have their apothecaries try to remove them and those not already implanted be redeployed to another legion perhaps my own or the Emperors Judgement.'

'The Eater of Worlds is an animal.' Snarled the Wolf King. 'The Vlka Fenryka are seen as feral but behind this façade is the utmost control. The World Eaters have never been controlled, Angron massacred the senior commanders of the War Hounds, before they took the name of the World Eaters. I mourn the loss of my sons but that does not weigh in my decision Angron needs to be sanctioned, the Red Angel will not be taken captive, his time as a slave ensures that he will never be taken alive. Therefore the only way to stop the wholesale butchery of human worlds is to murder my brother.'

It was now four in favour and three against, Ultio Ultionis could sign his brother's death warrant or take the decision to a deadlock. In times like this Ultio Ultionis held veto power over his brothers the Wolf King was the executioner but even he acted under orders, ironically it was a barb that Angron liked to use against Leman Russ, that the Wolves of Fenris were no more than lapdogs. On the other hand Ultio Ultionis held more power even that Horus, in that Ultio could act as he saw fit without prior sanction from their father, a feat that no other Imperial commander in the Imperium of Man could lay claim to. It also meant that Ultio could overrule his brothers on most stratagems and subjects, he did not lord this over his brothers it was an unspoken fact. Ultio realised that his father and brothers were looking to him for an answer.

'Ultio?' asked the Emperor.

'This is all your fault.' Deadpanned Ultio, taking aim at the Emperor.

'You dare insult the Allfather!' roared Leman Russ, taking a step toward Ultio with his teeth bared.

Ultio did not flinch or change his facial expression he did not even deem to look in the Wolf Kings direction he kept looking at their father. Similarly Roboute Guilliman did not move, his facial expression remaining stony. The Emperor did not reply instead he waited for his son to quantify his remark.

'It stems back to Nuceria.' Stated Ultio, taking a level tone. 'You abducted him from the surface of the planet on the eve of his fight for freedom, you did not send down your Custodes in support or bombard the approaching armies from orbit. It was not as if there wasn't precedence for your interactions with Primarch's on their home world. You participated in Lemans three challenges, you hunted for the largest kill competing against the Vulkan and you even tarried on Colchis for months as Lorgar venerated you as a God.

'Yet you did not intervene with Angron, you stole him from the surface of Nuceria and left his fellow slaves to perish no wonder he hates you. If you left my Kerakian's die I could not, I would not be able to forgive you. Yes Angron is a monster but that did not stop you from giving him his legion, you did not stop the implementation of the Butchers Nails, you did not even make him shadow a fellow Primarch like we all did save for the exception of Horus for he was the only foundling and shadowed you. Angron feeling angry and betrayed was given his legion and was sent out into the galaxy to reclaim his portion as he saw fit.

'It is no small wonder that the Red Angel chose to vent his anger of you against the worlds he came across. Then there are the Butchers Nails themselves, he was made a slave and his mind was perverted so that only the sing of chainaxes and the bite of pain gives him joy. If Angron is to be judged at all it has to be on grounds of diminished responsibility. It is easy for anyone to pass judgement on Angron looking at it from a perspective where you do not have cortical implants biting into the meat of your brain.'

There was a long silence that hung in the air, Ultio Ultionis had evidently struck a chord with his father and his brothers. Of any of his brothers Ultio was the most pragmatic he measured everything on their own merits before making judgements, he was doing the same with Angron.

'Then what would you do?' asked the Emperor, not taking his son to task for his harsh commentary.

'Nothing.' Replied Ultio.

'You would do nothing?' asked Leman Russ, with a wet leopard purr.

'I would not.' Retorted Ultio. 'For the consequences of sanctioning the Red Angel would be far more damaging than doing nothing at all, it is the lesser of two evils.'

'I would ask for you to quantify your remarks?' asked Roboute Guilliman.

'I know that you utilize theoretical exercises with your sons in regards to warfare, Roboute?' countered Ultio.

'That is so.' Replied Roboute Guilliman.

'Then let's explore the theoretical exercise that we kill Angron.' Stated Ultio. 'The World Eaters are no more, we have taken heavy losses in the endeavour but the Red Angel is no more. We receive word that the Night Haunter has crucified an entire populace of a city. Or perhaps a secondary fleet comes across a world where Uvall Jormungand has flayed a lost strand of humanity before moving on. The precedence has already been set with the death of Angron, do we kill Uvall and Konrad Curze too?

Roboute looked to reply, but Ultio held up a hand to silence him. 'If we murder the Night Haunter do you think our brothers will stand by and wait to see if they would be next, perhaps Uvall abandons his seemingly random crusade across the galaxy to strike against us instead of waiting to be struck down. If we kill Uvall too, how do you think Lorgar will take the loss of his closest brother? The Urizen has named one of his chapters the Bloodied Visage after the II Legion so close is their bond. The Golden One is not warlike as the rest of us are but if we murder his closest friend and confident how will he take it, if he takes it badly and seeks to intercede do we kill him too?

'I have just travelled from a campaign bringing three-hundred-ninety-three one into compliance, during the operation we were infiltrated by the XX legion who sought to steal a colonisation vessel from under our noses. We took the vessel but in doing so were attacked by Astartes disguised as my sons. The proxy commander of my First Great Order Lord Destrian had no choice but to slay the Astartes, the Emperors Judgement have committed fratricide as Angron and his sons have. So will there be a clandestine meeting in the future to be held to discuss what to do with me, will my home world be destroyed will my sons and me be murdered.'

Ultio paused for a moment letting the weight of his words sink in. 'I am not defending Angron's actions, even the fought of wholesale genocide makes me sick to the pit of my stomach but he like all of us are products of our upbringing. If we were not scattered to the four corners of the galaxy and the Red Angel did not have the Butchers Nails hammered into his skull he might have been a different leader, but there is no point in thinking such things for he is a monster, there is no changing that now.

'Angron is a monster plain and simple, but he can still be put to some use. As much as it pains me to admit there will be civilisations whom we will meet in the future who will be tough to conquer and we will need Angron and his bezerkers to slaughter them, for that has become his purpose. Yes the World Eaters have murdered six million civilians in one night of terrifying bloodshed, it disgusts me to know that it happened and to see it with my own eyes, but tell me this how many Imperial Commanders or compliant worlds within six sectors of here would dare even entertain the notion of rebellion when word reaches them of Ghenna's fate?'

'Then there is the uncomfortable truth that Angron might not even survive to see the end of the Great Crusade, after you teleported him from the surface his Butchers Nails were inspected, they are killing him aren't they. Then why sanction him now and risk destabilising what we have won, when Angron might be dead within the next century. How many worlds could the Red Angel win for the Imperium before the cortical implants kill him? It is a cold approach but Angron was damaged when he was found, but even damaged pieces can be put to some use until they are completely broken could they not?'

'If he can murder a planets worth of life then what else is Angron capable of?' asked Leman Russ, with a rough growl. 'Angron might lose what little is left of his mind and challenge the Allfather for the Throne.'

'If that day comes I will be right beside you Leman Russ to murder Angron, destroy the World Eaters and every trace of their existence.' Countered Ultio Ultionis. 'But Angron is not capable of doing that now I do not wish to add insult to injury but he couldn't lay claim to Nuceria let alone the Throne of Terra, if the Red Angels brain deteriorates any further Angron will not be able to plan a campaign against our father.

'Angron is a killer but he is predictable throwing himself into fighting without thinking, you all know as I do that if Angron did set his sights on Terra he would merely marshal his entire fleet and hurl it at Terra. The Red Angel would be obliterated before he even came within sight of Luna, so why murder Angron and potentially start a civil war when he can be sent on campaigns where the World Eaters can be hurled against xenos, heretics and civilisations that will never bend their knee so therefore a high death toll will always be on the cards. You four cannot deny that the list of these categories of worlds is growing daily.'

'This all sounds well and good.' Put in Roboute Guilliman. 'But who is to say that Angron will be willing to accept any terms and who would deliver them, it is highly likely that whoever goes to Angron may have to do battle with him.'

'I will go.' Replied Ultio Ultionis.

'You will take your entire legion?' interjected Leman Russ. 'A legion named the Emperors Judgement will seek to make peace with the Eater of Worlds? Not even the Red Angel will not fail to see the irony in this and see it still as a form of censure.'

'I will not take my entire legion.' Countered Ultio. 'I will take a small hand-picked force.'

'You won't take your legion?' replied Leman, with a subsonic purr. 'You might as well offer yourself up as an aperitif.'

'Leman Russ my brother you are a great many things but one thing you're not is subtle.' Replied Ultio with a smile, the Wolf King guffawed baring his massive wolf-like canines. 'I will take my small ambassadorial detail and offer terms with Angron.'

'What terms?' asked Roboute Guilliman, his face impassive as ever.

Ultio Ultionis took a look at his two brothers then fixed his gaze upon their father. 'The mind-set of Angron is that of a slave and nothing more he will never change now. Therefore any attempts to pull rank over him will fail as it is ingrained in him to rebel against any authority, the slave masters of Nuceria saw to that. Therefore I will offer terms but not as a demand but merely a message.

'That Angron and his World Eaters are to continue to reap worlds as they see fit, there will be no more visits from his brothers or our father, there will be no question about the implementation of the Butchers Nails, so long as the worlds are those that are heretic, xenos or are beyond redemption. You all know as well as I that the list of these categories of campaigns are growing by the minute, why murder the Red Angel when Angron can be unleashed upon those whom will never bow to the Imperium of Man?'

There was a long pause, Leman and Roboute, as well as Ultio were quiet to let their father come to his decision. Ultio had done all he could, he did not like the way Angron waged war but there was a need for it, plus if the Emperor wanted to do something about it he should have fifty years ago. There was something reminiscent of shutting the gate after the horse had bolted in this endeavour. It should have always been Ultio who should have been sent to treat with the Red Angel, if anything the two of them Ultio and Angron had a kinship of sorts, the Eater of Worlds hated the Emperor and Ultio had went to war against him, reports from his sons that had served alongside the World Eaters, this fact garnered a great deal of respect from Angron. Indeed in fact every time Ultio Ultionis had fought alongside the World Eaters he had never experienced the problems his other brothers reported of Angron's temper and disrespect.

'And if Angron does not accept?' asked the Emperor.

'If you order it I will kill Angron myself and ensure that not a single World Eater escapes.' Replied Ultio.

'Very well.' Replied the Emperor, the facet of his face changing to that of a proud father. 'If Angron agrees to at least curb his excesses to a pre-prepared sanctioned list from the War Council, there will be no further attempts to sanction him. If Angron does not agree or attacks you, the Emperors Judgement are to use any and all forces necessary to annihilate the entire World Eaters legion.'

Ultio let out an internal sigh of relief. 'It will be done.'

'You will have to find him first.' Chuckled the Wolf King.

'Angron is four sectors away.' Replied Ultio, with a brotherly smile. 'I had my Kerakian Feudal Guard scouts track him, Angron has begun assaulting Hrud warrens on the world of Siccum as per his original objective before receiving the distress call from Ghenna.'

'Do you require any additional forces?' asked the Emperor, his meaning clear, if Ultio wished the Wolves of Fenris and even if needs be the Ultramarines would be his to command.

Ultio shook his head. 'No father if this is going to work it has to be me alone there cannot be any forces not even my own anywhere near. If it pleases my lord I will take my leave?'

The Emperor nodded dismissing his son, their father made to walk towards the lines of the Ultramarines along with Roboute Guilliman. Leman Russ moved to walk alongside Ultio, as he made to march back to the Emperors Judgement forces.

'It breaks the Allfather's heart speaking to him like you do.' Stated the Wolf King.

'It is the truth.' Replied Ultio. 'I do not try and hurt our father but you know as well as I do that he made a piss poor job of handling Angron.'

'I that he has.' Agreed Leman Russ, after a pause. Ultio knew it took a lot for the Wolf King to admit it. 'But using your logic, if the Allfather took on a more hands on approach from the start Angron would have just rebelled then. It is not the Allfather's fault that Angron came to rest upon Nuceria and was taken captive by slave masters.'

Ultio halted in his tracks and stared at the Wolf King, the weight of things unsaid was colossal, Ultio wanted to tell Leman Russ exactly what he knew about the scattering of the Primarch's but he swore he never would.

The Wolf Kings face darkened as he tried to glean any inferred sign from Ultio. 'What did the Emperor tell you upon the breach in Ainos's city walls?'

'Our father told me nothing.' Replied Ultio trying to hide his expression from his brother.

'You went to war over information about our scattering.' Pressed Leman Russ. 'Ferrus Manus told me that hostilities only ended after you spoke to the Allfather for hours upon the breach. You swore to die if the truth was not told. Do you mean to say you broke your own promise in front of your Kerakian's?'

Ultio smiled he would not take the Wolf Kings bait, instead he adopted a stern expression, Ultio then leaned in towards Leman Russ and whispered. 'Every legion has its secrets my brother Leman Russ, you more than anyone should know that, I swore to keep yours until my dying day. How can you trust me to keep that promise if I told you what the Allfather told me upon that breach?'

The Wolf King stood in silence for a moment then grinned with a broad feral smile then slapped the humongous palm of his hand against Ultio's shoulder guard. 'You have me there, if you require the Vlka Fenryka for an assault against Angron we are more than ready.'

'I am confident it won't come to that.' Replied Ultio. 'But I do have a boon to ask?'

'Name it.' Replied the Wolf King.

'It is an odd request.' Replied Ulito. 'If you still have it I would like a tooth from your might sword _Krakenmaw.'_

'You can have what you seek.' Stated Leman Russ. 'But tell me for what purpose?'

'The planet we have just brought into compliance.' Replied Ultio. 'It was home to a gargantuan creature over twenty kilometres in length, the indigenous colonists called it the World Snake. Magos Biologis Tymek of the Ordo Biologis has historically been in contact with Magos Biologis whom studied the Fenrisian Krakens, he believes that the World Snake may be of the same species of those beasts living in your own homeworlds oceans. The Magos Biologis told me this as I was leaving the planet, he asked me to request the fragment of your sword I told him it was not likely. I would not have asked until I learnt of its destruction.'

'I will have it sent to you before you leave Ghenna.' Stated Leman Russ. 'If they are of the same species why is it of any significance?'

'The Order Biologis have come across hundreds of living specimens or dormant ones upon ice worlds that share the same species.' Replied Ultio Ultionis. 'The layers in the ice where the dormant specimens were found are thousands of years old. There was even a report of one such beast travelling in the void of space. The Ordo Biologis fear that if these things are at large in greater numbers in the galaxy then Magos Biologis Tymek states that they might be a greater threat than the Orks. They are pouring throughout the galaxy testing this theory by collecting biological data.'

'Let's deal with Angron first before we go looking for giant space beasts.' Replied Leman Russ. Before taking his leave. 'I wish you good luck.'

'I just might well need it, brother.' Replied Ultio, he watched his brother walk towards his own lines, in the distance the Legio Custodes and the Ultramarines were already moving off.

Ultio about turned then headed back towards his lines, Lord Commander Tiberius marched forth and met his Primarch five hundred metres in front of their legion. 'Are we to make war upon the World Eaters?'

'No we are not.' Replied Ultio Ultionis.

Lord Commander Tiberius let out a sigh of relief, Ultio was proud of his son for he was not a warmonger like Khan of Abaddon, Tiberius was measured in all things.

'Then what are we to do?' asked Lord Commander Tiberius.

'I will take a small ambassadorial force in the hopes of smoothing over the cracks with my brother Angron.' Replied Ultio. 'You are to take control of the legion in my stead. If I am attacked or even killed you are to murder every last one of the World Eaters and kill Angron, is that understood?'

Lord Commander Tiberius merely nodded, unable to speak the words the enormity of the situation stealing them from him, instead he slammed his closed armoured fist against his chest plate.


	20. The Blood Trial

Siccum was a dry arid world close to its systems sun, its entire surface was covered in desert and dormant volcanos. In some unknown millennia the world may have been home to oceans, some fossilised aquatic skeletons found by mining teams suggested this. Now it was unremarkable, save for the colossal but long extinct volcanos, the world would be worthless to the Imperium of Man if it was not the second only known planet in the galaxy save for Cinderus XI that bore deep underground mineral veins of flawless crystal necessary for the construction of Volcano cannon's. According to the mission data supplied to the World Eaters was that after taking a deep core sample the mining crews began wholesale excavations to reach the crystal veins, in the process they unearthed cavern systems hundreds of kilometres in length, before long the miners were attacked by the Hrud.

Lord Antioch stepped from the Stormbird's debarkation ramp onto the sand covered landing pad, only the blast of the dropships exhausts revealed the plasteel beneath. The mining outpost was an unremarkable sight to behold with utilitarian hangers and buildings throughout, its only saving grace in terms of aesthetics were the colossal mining machines which sat idle in the aftermath of the attacks by the Hrud. Surrounding the entire mining complex were hundreds of abandoned World Eaters landing crafts of every build pattern, as well as hundreds of drop pods it looked as though the entire legion had made planet fall. As far as Lord Antioch could see there were no Astartes stationed around the complex –before landing Ultio tried to hail Angron's flagship the Conqueror but to no avail.

Lord Antioch could see several miners exit a hanger closest to their landing pad and start to head towards their dropship. They wore brown hooded robes with masks and scarves covering their faces to no doubt to protect themselves from the sand, in the centre of the formation there was a man whom seemed to be hobbling, he walked with a rebar fashioned into a walking cane. Lord Antioch walked beside Sergeant Riddick, his squad being the only one that Ultio brought to Siccum, the rest of the legion were a sector away in case they were needed in case of bloodshed. The miners closed with their formation they could not take their eyes from Ultio, the lord commander supposed the miners couldn't believe their luck, mortals may go their entire lives and never even come within a sector of a Primarch now they had seen two in a month. The miners halted in their tracks and took their scarves and hoods from their faces, to the lord commander they looked far too old to be miners, they looked decades older than him especially the man with the cane.

'Welcome to Siccum.' Stated the oldest looking man with the walking cane, craning his neck up to gawp open mouthed at Ultio. 'I am Senior Engineer Castor, Lord Primarch. I am in charge of the mining outpost.'

'I am Ultio Ultionis of the Emperors Judgement Legio Astartes.' Replied Ultio, in a welcoming pose smiling at the engineer's reaction to him. 'I take it I am not the first of my kind you've seen recently.'

The Senior Engineer stood there for a moment unable to find his words then he shook his head to clear it. 'Yes… I mean no Lord Primarch, you are not the first Primarch we have seen.'

'Then you have seen my brother Angron?' asked Ultio.

'The monster!' exclaimed the Senior Engineer's, his ancient face then blanched in fear, he fell to his knees in supplication for the offence caused he threw his hands up to Ultio. 'I am sorry Lord Primarch I meant no disrespect.'

With a gentleness that belied the demi-gods gigantic bulk, with the clink of ceramite plates Ultio bent over and helped the Senior Engineer back to his feet. 'There is no offense to apologise for my brother has a brutal visage, now tell me Senior Engineer Castor how old were you before you came into contact with the Hrud?'

'I was fifty Terran standard years old, Lord Primarch.' Replied Castor, he forced a smile. 'Technically I suppose I still am.'

'Indeed you are.' Replied Ultio. 'Now tell me Senior Engineer Castor, where did my brother Angron go?'

The Senior Engineer pointed with his cane to the east to where a mining machine seemed half in and half out of the ground. 'The mons… I mean Angron landed with tens of thousands of armoured giants, all but one ignored us, the one who spoke asked me where the Hrud were. I show the giant the way into the caverns, they descended into the mine shaft en masse. They have been gone for twenty three days, none have returned, the only sign we have that they are still down there are the vibrations of munitions detonations.'

'Did the one who spoke to you identify himself?' asked Ultio.

'That he did, Lord Primarch.' Replied Castor. 'The giant called himself Kharn.'

'How many of you survive yet?' asked Ultio.

'We are eighty seven in number.' Replied Castor. 'There were over four hundred but we are all that made it out of the caverns. The rest were either taken captive, died of exposure to the Hrud or were killed by them.'

'You have been through far more than a mining team should, you saw the dropship we came down on?' asked Ultio, the senior engineer nodded in reply. 'Excellent, gather your personnel as well as all belongings. You are to leave this place, board the Stormbird it will take you to my vessel in orbit you will be looked after. When we reach my legion I will have my most senior Apothecaries carry out rejuvenate treatments.'

'Thank you, Lord Primarch.' Replied Castor, looking overjoyed he and the rest of the group moved off back towards the hanger.

Ultio then turned to address Sergeant Riddick. 'It is good that Kharn is still alive.'

'That it is my lord.' Replied the sergeant. 'Your orders?'

'We go into the mine shaft and find Angron.' Replied Ultio. 'We go in with weapons live but they are only to be used against the Hrud.'

'What if we are attacked by the World Eaters?' asked Sergeant Riddick.

'If even one of those lobotomised psychos even points a gun barrel at one of my sons I will tear them limb from limb.' Stated Ultio through clenched teeth, Sergeant Riddick swelled with pride knowing that Ultio would protect them. 'Now we move out.'

With the Primarch's order squad Riddick spread out and began to march towards the open mine shaft, with Ultio at their head he carried the mighty halberd Ra in his grasp and a meltagun mag-locked to his thigh. In the centre of the formation was Sergeant Riddick and Lord Antioch, since Paradise they had become friends.

'What happened to the miners?' asked Lord Antioch. 'What did he mean he was fifty before they came across the Hrud?'

'The Hrud have a unique characteristic.' Replied Sergeant Riddick. 'The xenos have an innate entropic field surrounding their bodies, meaning that whatever comes into contact with it ages at an exponential rate.'

'Will we be similarly affected?' asked Lord Antioch, he did not like the prospect of aging decades.

'I should think not.' Replied the sergeant. 'Our fathers brother Perturabo of the IV legion the Iron Warriors have fought extensive conflicts against the Hrud, the entropic fields only have an effect at close quarters with a single xenos, or at a greater range if there are a high concentration of Hrud. With the World Eaters being down there for nearly a month I can guarantee there will not be a high concentration left down there, if there are any stragglers we will not let them near you.'

The squad entered the mine shaft it descended into the ground at a sharp angle, there were a few monster mining vehicles parked on the hill. Besides them there were no signs of personnel or conflict, save for bass rumblings of far distant munitions sounding like distant thunder, they kept descending Lord Antioch would be blind if it weren't for low light glow globes hammered into the walls, floor and ceiling. The light was so low that Lord Antioch's mind was playing tricks on his for he swore he saw a shadow play against the mine shaft wall, the lord commander told himself that there was nothing there for the Astartes had not reacted.

'If I may ask.' asked Lord Antioch, taking his mind from chasing shadows. 'Why is it good that Kharn is still alive?

'Kharn is the Captain of the World Eaters Eighth Company.' Replied Sergeant Riddick. 'He also has the unfortunate duty of being Angron's Equerry, if anyone has a chance at curbing Angron's choler it will be Kharn.'

'How is that so?' asked Lord Antioch.

'When the Emperor teleported Angron from the surface of Nuceria.' Stated Ultio, he joined the lord commander and the sergeant. 'Before the World Eaters became the World Eaters, they were the War Hounds with a command structure of their own. Now Angron being Angron was to say the least displeased at being deprived of his final battle alongside his fellow slaves, therefore he sequestered himself in the War Hounds flagship the _Adamant Resolve_. The senior commanders were sure that they could win over Angron therefore they attempted to persuade their father but they were slaughtered, that is apart from Kharn.

'The Emperor had ordered them not to lift a hand towards Angron so when they approached Angron they died by his hand through their loyalty to the Emperor. That was until Kharn for the Captain fought back in a hand to hand combat duel. Kharn was defeated, the Eighth Company Captain was left lying on the plasteel deck battered and bloodied but alive. For Kharn had won over the respect of Angron and from that day on the captain was the Red Angels equerry, he is able to curb Angron's bloody rages and excesses.'

'Save for Ghenna.' Put in Lord Antioch. 'It would seem.'

'I would like to think Angron's actions on Ghenna are something else entirely.' Replied Ultio. 'I am not one to delve too deep into the psyche, especially the Red Angels ruined mind but I would like to believe that Angron over-stepped his bounds for he has realised he has become what he hated the most, a tyrant enslaving a populous against their will. There again the more simple answer is more likely that my brother is merely revelling in slaughter for slaughters sake.

'Before Ghenna Angron and his World Eaters have murdered hundreds of cities but it is not just them who are killing thousands of humans. Make no mistake Lord Antioch that we are enslaving entire worlds against their will and beliefs. It is a great undertaking we are about bringing lost strands of humanity into the fold of the Imperium it is truly a noble ideal, but alongside this ideal is the cold reality that we are conquerors, murderers and enslavers. For every civilisation brought into compliance peaceably there are a hundred more whom have to be bloodied and conquered before they agree and even then entire cities may be slaughtered before they are subdued. Therefore it is easy to draw a parallel with the slavemasters of Nuceria and the Imperium of Man, our only saving grace that we do not do it for entertainment we do it for ultimate freedom and protection.

'I deplore Angron's actions for willingly killing defenceless women and children, some of my brothers look upon the World Eaters as savages and perhaps they are but they merely preach openly the bitter truth of the Great Crusade, that in order to bring victory to the galaxy there are entire worlds which will have to be and have already been exterminated of human life. There isn't a legion that has not ordered an Exterminatus upon a human held world, therefore censuring only Angron seemed petty to me to censure one you would have to censure all, which would actually cripple the effectiveness of this undertaking.'

Lord Antioch did not reply for he was not qualified to know the inner workings of the upper echelons of the War Council, he had already overstepped his bounds he would not do so again. The squad continued on for several kilometres until they happened across the caverns, from here on in there were ruptured and melted corpses of World Eaters intermingled with black pools of what could only be described as sludge. The squad did not need to choose which direction to follow as it was decided for them as the cavern they emerged into only headed in one direction, a vast cave formation spiralling ever downwards. The corpses of World Eaters were few and far between but there were vast sludge puddles, the sludge was also splattered across the cavern walls and roof. Every hundred or so paces Lord Antioch saw shadows dart across walls or in front of their position, every time the lord commander tried to follow with his eyes they were gone, it seemed as if he was jumping at shadows, he tried to hide his unease from the Astartes. Then a thought occurred to him one that in hindsight Lord Antioch should have asked even before coming to the surface of Siccum.

'Sergeant Riddick.' Stated Lord Antioch. 'What exactly does a Hrud xenos look like?'

'The Hrud are hard to fully describe with any great accuracy.' Replied Sergeant Riddick. 'They are vaguely humanoid in shape, however with far longer forelimbs. Their arms and legs look like a humanoids spine they are able to bend at nearly any angle. They have two black eyes and have vicious teeth and mandibles, they tend to have a clawed hand and with the other they carry their warp based plasma weapon called a Fusil.

'As I said it is hard to describe them with any greater accuracy for when they are alive they are surrounded by what could only be described as a distortion field which obscures their movements in shadow. While they are dead their bodies rapidly liquefy leaving the black sludge pools you can see surrounding the World Eater corpses.'

'Wait you said they move in shadow?' asked Lord Antioch, his pulse quickened thinking of the shadows he had been seeing since they entered the mine shaft.

'You have not been seeing things.' Cut in Sergeant Riddick, anticipating the lord commander's next question. 'There have been at least four Hrud following us since we began our descent.'

'Will we attack them?' asked Lord Antioch.

'Negative.' Replied Sergeant Riddick. 'We will soon approach the rear of the World Eaters position their blood will be up we cannot afford to trigger an engagement with friendly fire, they have already attacked a fellow legion. The Hrud are not particularly warlike they can be ascribed more like an infestation than a military force.'

'Then why make war upon them?' Lord Antioch visibly winced, as well as on the inside for he knew the answer he held his breath ready for a rebuke.

No rebuke came instead the entire squad laughed then Ultio spoke. 'You already know the answer Lord Antioch. But just to be clear, it is our mandate given by the Emperor to not let any xenos live. There is also the fact that even if the Emperor somehow changed his mind and some xenos could be allowed to survive, the Hrud would still need to be exterminated for they rapidly age mortals killing them decades before their time, they also take them as slaves making them fight against their own kind.'

'I apologise, Lord Ultio Ultionis.' Replied Lord Antioch quickly. 'I spoke without thinking.'

'That you did.' Replied Ultio. 'Fear not for I know you did not mean what you said.'

'How so?' asked Lord Antioch.

'Because you are still breathing.' Jibed Sergeant Riddick while chuckling, as did the rest of the squad.

'If we are attacked by the Hrud we will use melee weapons only…' Stated Ultio.

Ultio Ultionis trailed off speaking as there were flashes of light a hundred or so metres beyond them, followed by the echoes of gunfire and explosions, they continued on into the cavern but this time on a combat footing every Astartes held weapons in ready hands. They emerged from the cavern into a colossal cave hundreds of kilometres in length and height, they stood on a vast outcrop which was dozens of kilometres from the floor of this new gigantic cave. To the left and right of their position were gently sloping natural formations akin to ramps descending to the cavern floor, to their fore was a battlefield.

As far as the eye could see there were tens of thousands of World Eaters in the middle of the space, they were advancing towards the far side, illuminating the cave were flashes of munitions and ordnance. Across the cave floor were xenos cities and fortresses hewn from the rock of the caves, the cities and castles were surrounded by revetments, curtain walls, towers and vast castles at their centre. The cities and castles closest to their position were ruined, blackened, burnt and blasted apart, with veritable oceans of black sludge, replete with white and blue World Eater corpses.

At the front lines were vast formations of World Eaters doing battle with massive formations of shadows, more World Eaters were battering down walls, they had even commandeered the colossal mining machines are were using them as battering rams. There were several patterns of World Eater tanks present adding their cannon fire to the fight. Lord Antioch could see large shadow formations striking at the World Eaters from behind the Hrud were flanking the Astartes, these were struck down before the World Eaters advanced once more.

'See how Angron fights, Lord Antioch.' Stated Ultio, giving commentary to the fighting. 'The way they fight they have might and an enemy to fight, therefore they throw the former at the latter, they win with brute upper body strength, they win for we have not come across anything that can match the genetic perfection the Emperor has wrought upon his sons and Astartes. The World Eaters do not fight with finesse, Throne they don't even use any tactic or strategy. Look they do not guard their rear or look to their flanks if the Hrud were more capable the World Eaters could be routed on the flanks, the Emperors Judgement would not fight like this would they Sergeant Riddick?'

'Certainly not sire.' Replied Sergeant Riddick.

'How would the Emperors Judgement fight this engagement?' asked Lord Antioch, looking from Ultio to Sergeant Riddick and back again.

Ultio inclined his head indicating for Sergeant Riddick to speak.

'The Emperors Judgement would utilise every possible force at our disposal.' Stated Sergeant Riddick. 'The World Eaters are known to use Titans mostly Warhound Titans, the scout titans pack formations suiting their method of war. However we would have scouted the mine shaft, after discovering the cities and fortresses in this cave we would have deepened and widened the mine shaft and cavern to allow the passage of at least a Reaver Class Titan, as well as creating more entrances into the cave. After creating access a bulwark of defences would be built at the foot of this outcrop then the Titans would be brought down as well as Imperial Knight Walkers and Mechanicus battle robots.

'There is no need to charge headlong into battle with Hrud, their cities and castles would not be our objective it is not as if we need to save the buildings for habitation, the goal is not even conquering the Hrud, the crystal veins are the ultimate goal. Therefore our giant machines of war would annihilate every fortified position and kill as many Hrud as possible, the Emperors Judgement would advance in their wake mopping up the survivors, then behind us would be the Kerakian Feudal Guard and then finally the phalanxes of the Myrmidon Lancers advancing at the rear to ensure no xenos could escape. Bringing down even the same number of Emperors Judgement to match the World Eaters numbers here would be a gross overuse of our manpower I would estimate that we would require no more than four Great Orders to take this place. That is how the Emperors Judgement would take this cave and exterminate the Hrud infestation.'

'I concur, Sergeant Riddick.' Replied Ultio. 'The entire World Eaters legion are deployed here for they wish to carry on the slaughter of Nuceria, no doubt their blood is still up after their fight with the Vlka Fenryka.'

'Where is Angron?' asked Lord Antioch.

'There to the centre.' Gestured Ultio to the largest formation of World Eaters and Hrud in the epicentre of the conflict even from this distance a figure stood out taller than the rest. 'Angron will always be found where the fighting is the thickest.' Ultio then turned to Lord Antioch. 'Lord Commander we have no idea how this will pan out, I cannot guarantee our own safety let alone yours, therefore if you wish to leave for the mining outpost to safety that time is now.'

'I appreciate that, Lord Primarch.' Stated Lord Antioch. 'But I have been accepted as being a witness to the events of the Great Crusade, I feel the weight of history in every moment I wish to continue on.'

'Very well.' Replied Ultio, then he looked to Sergeant Riddick. 'Keep Lord Antioch close to you in the centre of the formation. We are not to open fire unless fired upon, do not seek to openly engage with the World Eaters in any way unless I give express permission. We head for Angron in the centre.'

With that the squad began their march down onto the battlefield, they did so in complete silence, after several hours of marching they had passed through three destroyed cities and a fortress, they had passed at least a hundred World Eaters Corpses, Apothecary Faust noted at least that these warriors geneseed had been reclaimed –several times they called a halt for the lord commander to rest. Four hours after their last halt they came within visual range of World Eaters, there were thousands of them hurling themselves at shadows, with bluish purple plasma firing at all angles. As they closed even further Sergeant Riddick began voxing on channels reserved for inter-legion traffic but to no avail, evidently the Red Angels sons were too taken up with slaughter to check their vox channels.

Just as it seemed that no World Eater would answer, a distorted voice resounded in the sergeant's helmet. 'This is a live engagement identify yourself.'

'This is Sergeant Riddick of the Emperors Judgement.' Replied Sergeant Riddick. 'We are one squad in number, we are escorting our Primarch Ultio Ultionis, my liege lord requests an audience.'

'This is Primus Librarian Vorias.' Replied the librarian, then after a moment. 'I will alert my lord's equerry immediately, I wouldn't expect a warm welcome.'

'I have contacted a Librarian.' Stated Sergeant Riddick, to the rest of the squad including Lord Antioch. 'The Librarian identifies himself as Vorias, he is contacting Kharn, the librarian warns us not to expect a warm welcome.'

'You can never expect a warm welcome with the Red Angel.' Replied Ultio with a grim chuckle. 'I am not surprised it was one of their librarians whom acknowledged you.'

'How is that so?' asked Lord Antioch.

'There are my brothers and their legions whom distrust or despise psykers.' Replied Ultio. 'For the World Eaters, even being in the presence of a psyker causes them severe pain and discomfort. It is the Butchers Nails you see they do not react well with pyskers. Therefore they are shunned by their brothers, even spat upon. The Librarians are seen as outcasts for they cannot be gifted the boon of the cortical implants for they become unstable immolating themselves and all those around them, without the Butchers Nails the Librarians are the most likely to communicate with outside forces. They are the most cunning, clever, strategic minded Astartes the World Eaters have, which is the ultimate irony for they are largely ignored.'

The squad closed with a mighty wall with revetments to their fore, black sludge and Astartes bodies littered the ground, although the World Eaters corpses were by far the minority, the sounds of combat had intensified greatly the bark of bolter rounds being fired and the revving of chain weapons could be heard echoing from the castle walls and a rock built bastion beyond, on the walls the Eaters of Worlds were doing battle with the Hrud. The squad crossed the revetments, ascended partially collapsed walls and closed with the castle, through a mighty portcullis a vicious engagement was being fought.

It was the first time that Lord Antioch saw Angron up close, it was a bladder loosening sight to behold, he was taller even than Ultio. Where Ultio Ultionis held himself with a noble bearing clad in shining silver ceremonial armour, the Primarch of the World Eaters legion was clad in bronze gladiatorial armour, with a silver chainmail cloak bellowing out behind him, it looked to the lord commander that skulls were worked into the cloak. Angron was surrounded by the Hrud, at this range their ghostlike outlines were more solid but still barely visible. Angron was a storm of slaughter, a reaping bloody whirlwind smiting the Hrud with his mighty chain axes Gorefather and Gorechild. Angron's face was contorted into a scream of rage, his face was a patchwork of old scar tissue and fresh wounds, around Angron and amongst the Hurd were his sons fighting with brutal upper body strength.

Seemingly reluctantly a black sludge covered bare headed Astartes broke away from the conflict and began heading towards their squad. Lord Antioch could see that this black splattered messes face was not scarred one bit and deeply tanned, the lord commander could also see the crude cortical implants nailed into the warrior's pate.

'To what do we owe this pleasure, Lord Ultio?' asked the World Eater, with a tone which brokered disrespect, his face visibly twitching as the Nails bit into his brain.

'You know very well, equerry.' Replied Ultio, not rising to the bait, although Riddick and his squad tensed their hands around their weapons in response. 'I would tell you to summon the Red Angel but I know it would be fruitless until the Hrud are dead in this fortress.'

Kharn did not reply he merely grinned then hurled himself back towards the Hrud cutting a bloody swathe to join his genesire, the Emperors Judgement, Lord Antioch and Ultio merely watched the slaughter unfold. Hrud Plasma and shrouded melee weapons brought down a small number of World Eaters, but thousands of Hrud were being slaughtered, they were cut to pieces or thrown from battlements. Within the space of ten minutes nothing xenos lived, there were just rapidly liquefying xenos remains some World Eaters being frustrated at the inability of taking trophies slaked their thirst for mutilation by butchering the liquid remains.

Angron looked as if he would move on to find the next fortress to break but Kharn stood in his path, the Red Angel looked like rage incarnate he towered above his equerry, Lord Antioch could not imagine the fight between Kharn and Angron aboard the _Adamant Resolve._ Whatever was being said it did not seem to please Angron, then with a fluid gesture Kharn pointed his black sludge dripping chainaxe in the direction of Ultio Ultionis. Angron's head snapped around to look at the friendly forces in his engagement zone, no sooner did Angron see them did he begin to march thunderously towards them.

Lord Commander Antioch fought with all his might to remain the master of his own bladder, thoughts flashed through his mind of his mock altercation with Ultio on the Embarkation Deck of the Achilles, if it was this monster shouting him down he did not know if he would have reacted the same way. Then again he knew he would have stood up against Angron but he was sure that the Red Angel would have murdered every last one of them. The Primarch of the World Eaters looked as if he had been lifted from a mythological monster story and set out into the Great Crusade. The Emperors son looked truly like an Eater of Worlds, he looked set to run right over Ultio and his sons, but Ultio stood unmoving. Angron halted barely three feet from the Primarch of the Emperors Judgement, by this time hundreds of World Eaters were surrounding them in ragged bands, Kharn was following his Primarch.

'The Emperors Judge.' Growled Angron. It was a surreal sight to see Angron actually looking down on Ultio. There was a silence that hung in the air, everyone expecting the emperor's sons to come to blows. 'Where is our brother Leman?'

'The Wolf King is on Ghenna.' Replied Ultio. 'With our father and Guilliman.'

'Then they sent you?' growled Angron. 'The lapdog failed now they send the Judge?'

'No one sent me.' Replied Ultio in a level tone, refusing to rise to bait or kowtow to the Red Angel.

'You have been to Ghenna?' asked Angron, his voice never far from a growl.

'Why else do you think I am here?' Asked Ultio rhetorically, of any of his brothers he did not have a brotherly bond with Angron, no one did.

'Then where is your legion?' chuckled the Red Angel, while gesturing to his squad with Gorechild. 'Surely you cannot think to take on the World Eaters with a puny squad?'

'We are not here to fight.' Stated Ultio.

'Wonders never cease.' Chuckled Angron. 'So our father and his lapdog has not called for my head?'

'I did not say that.' Replied Ultio. 'I met with the Wolf King, the Lord of Ultramar and our father, the entirety of our legions convened to decide the most appropriate response to the genocide committed by the World Eaters.'

'You mean to say they voted in my favour?' Asked Angron with an amused feral chuckle.

'I didn't say that either.' Stated Ultio. 'It was a deadlock with mine to be the deciding vote.'

'You sided with me!' roared Angron, clapping the flat of his axe against Ultio's shoulder armour. 'Then you agree with my methods.'

'I will never condone the murder of innocents.' Replied Ultio, taking a quick step forward to come face to face with Angron. 'The only reason I sided against fratricide is that the consequences of killing you far exceed allowing you to live.'

There was suddenly tension in the air the two Primarch's were millimetres from one another, both with violent visages written across their faces, both looked set to spring into volcanic fury. The World Eaters were visibly itching for a fight, trigger fingers were revving chain weapons, whereas the Emperors Judgement held their ground waiting for orders. The silence stretched on Lord Antioch could not believe what he was seeing.

'Such honesty!' bellowed Angron. 'If we are not to make war upon one another then why are you here?'

'To deliver a message.' Stated Ultio.

'A message or an ultimatum?' asked Angron, the growl returning to his voice.

'An ultimatum.' Said Ultio Ultionis.

'Don't tell me I am to cease the implementation of the Butchers Nails.' Retorted Angron, the Red Angel was tensing as if getting ready for further bloodshed. 'Then I am to be escorted back to Terra to be censored.'

'No.'

'No?' asked Angron, if it was possible for him to be wrong footed it was not but it was only for a fraction of a second, Ultio jumped into it.

'You Lord Angron are to continue leading the World Eaters as you see fit.' Stated Ultio. 'If this means the wholesale implementation of the Butchers Nails then so be it. The Eaters of Worlds are to subjugate worlds as they see fit, up to and including Exterminatus, however these worlds are to only be those deemed where a high death toll is expected, the world is heretical, xenos or otherwise, this does not include pre or post compliant human held worlds or those in full rebellion.'

'And if I do not hold to these prerequisites?'

'It is called an ultimatum for a reason.' Stated Ultio. 'If the World Eaters countermand these prerequisites then the next time you shall see me brother it will be with several of our brothers at the head of over half a million Astartes.'

'I wish to decide this by a blood trial.' Stated Angron.

'You can't be serious?' Asked Ultio. 'You wish to decide the fate of your entire legion and your life on the strength of one fight?'

'There could be no other way.' Stated Angron with a growl, there were approving roars from thousands of World Eaters throats. 'The lapdog did not get off lightly, neither will you.'

'I accept.' Said a voice that was not the Primarch of the Emperors Judgement, it was the voice of Sergeant Riddick who stepped forward while dropping his plasma pistol and drawing his power sword.

'You dare show the hubris of wanting to decide the fate of a legion?' asked Ultio, with a hint of rebuke and surprise in his voice, what was occurring was not pre-planned.

'Such things are not for me to decide.' Countered Sergeant Riddick. 'But you know as well as I that there is no other way to decide this matter, therefore a blood trial is inevitable. Knowing this I wish to be the champion not for glory or honour or for hubris. I wish to face off against someone who drew the blood of innocents and strike him down so that at least one World Eater will die for the crimes committed by this legion.'

'Very well.' Replied Ultio, trying to look stern but unable to hide the pride in his son, Ultio then looked towards Angron. 'If my champion wins you will abide by the ultimatum?'

'I will abide by it.'

'Then nominate your champion.'

'Boagrius!' bellowed Angron, with a bloody murderous grin splitting his face.

The World Eaters erupted into raucous cheering and the revving of chain axes, dozens of Astartes were parting to allow a warriors passing he was far taller than a standard Astartes, taller even than Lord Commander Tiberius, the warrior carried two mighty chainaxes. By now a circle of flesh and ceramite plate had formed around Boagrius, Sergeant Riddick, his squad, Lord Antioch and the Emperors sons, a final warrior stepped forward it was Kharn.

'The Lord of the Red Sand has invoked the ancient right of trial by combat.' Stated Kharn. 'Two champions will fight, one will stand victorious the other will bleed the ground red with his blood, this will be a fight to the death.'

'Surely this is madness!'

The Emperors sons and their Astartes turned to look upon Lord Commander Antioch whom in turn looked exacerbated by the situation.

'A human.' Stated Angron, with a growl. 'Has the Emperor foisted the Remembrancer Order upon us?'

'No.' replied Ultio. 'But the lord commander is here to bear witness to events and nothing more, he has just forgotten that witnesses do not speak. Sergeant Riddick is right the matter was always going to be decided with the spilling of blood, it is better that one dies instead of thousands.'

The lord commander sought to slink back into the ground but he backed up against a wall of World Eaters who growled at him, a few revved their chain weapons.

'Only combatants are to remain in the circle.' Stated Kharn, at the equerries words even the Primarch's left the circle. Angron stood with his sons, Ultio with squad Riddick. 'Let the blood trial begin!'

Neither warrior surged forward much to the chagrin of the World Eaters who booed and jeered, whilst clashing their chain weapons against their armour. Sergeant Riddick was taking his time waiting for the World Eaters Nails to bite deep, Riddick knew that the World Eaters were perhaps the greatest shock troops perhaps save for the Blood Angels, if he relied on brute strength alone in this dual he would surely die a bloody death.

'Fear not Emperors Judge.' Growled Boagrius, his face twitching as the Butchers Nails began to sing in his brain. 'I will save your head to be worked into my lord's cloak so that at least a part of you will see the rest of the Great Crusade.'

'Then come and get it.' Replied Riddick, activating his power sword.

With a roar Boagrius surged forward revving both chainaxes, with one he aimed for the sergeants head, which Riddick ducked avoiding the blow, then with the other the World Eater sought to disembowel Riddick, the sergeant parried the blow with his power sword sending out a wash of sparks. The World Eater pressed on striking with both chainaxes with thunderous power, Riddick was forced back desperately fending off the blows.

Riddick could hear the jeers from the World Eaters all around him. Sergeant Riddick drew his gladius from his thigh, it was only a short stabbing sword but he needed as many blades between him and the World Eater as possible. Astartes were truly superhuman but Boagrius' energy seemed boundless. Before today the sergeant had never truly entertained the idea of fighting a fellow Astartes therefore had no strategy going into this fight, the only thing that played through his mind that the World Eaters were the least controlled legion, it wasn't much of a strategy but it was all he had to work with.

The sergeant knew he was being forced back to the edge of the circle therefore he went on the offensive, he used his gladius and power sword to parry the chainaxes of Boagrius to attempt a manoeuvre into the centre of the circle. Riddick swept aside an axe strike with his power sword, the second strike came in low and was out of range of his gladius, the sergeant received a raking axe blow to his side –which received much baying from the World Eaters –he had taken a blow but he was now in the centre of the circle several paces away from his enemy.

Sergeant Riddick felt no pain, the teeth of the axe had not pierced his armour, but he knew it very nearly could have killed him. Every instinct told him that he should wear down the World Eater until his rage undone himself, but Riddick knew he needed to end his fight quickly. Despite it feeling utterly wrong, Riddick roared a challenge of his own and charged, before coming into striking distance Sergeant Riddick hurled his gladius towards the World Eaters head.

Boagrius batted the gladius from the air with ease, but this was not a killing strike it was merely a distraction. Sergeant Riddick put all his might into a swing and sought to cleave the World Eater from collarbone to pelvis, Boagrius was quicker he brought up his chainaxe to block. The power swords power field struck the axe square on and obliterated its entire head into a thousand pieces with a blinding flash.

Even before the flash dissipated Sergeant Riddick felt a spike of the most excruciating pain he had ever felt in his entire life, jets of pressurise blood erupted from his shoulder as he watched his arm begin to fall to the ground, he watched his power sword fall from now lifeless fingers. The world around him seemed to slow, even the jeers seemed to hit him in slow motion, his armour and superhuman physiology were shutting down the pain. Riddick knew his life was now measured in seconds with his remaining arm he made to grab for his sword, but it was hooked from his reach by Boagrius' axe.

As he watched his power sword be torn from his grasp Sergeant Riddick's world stopped turning, in that moment he waited for the axe to fall to end his life, it was not how he thought he would go out dying by the axe of a fellow Astartes. Riddick did not feel shame he only felt despair, not for himself but for the fact he knew that him dying meant that Angron would not hold to the ultimatum, he knew that Ultio and Angron might come to blows, even if they did not in the caverns then they most certainly would in the future perhaps during a civil war. With his death it might actually trigger the undoing of all the Emperor of Mankind had fought to forge.

To Sergeant Riddick that was unacceptable.

Sergeant Riddick's world snapped back into focus, the World Eaters axe was now in the air set to decapitate the sergeant. With an animalistic roar Sergeant Riddick grabbed the only weapon within reach, his own severed arm, it was the most surreal moment of his life. The sergeant grabbed his own armoured wrist and picked up his severed arm from the floor, he rolled across the floor in a fluid motion just in time to dodge the chainaxe of Boagrius striking the ground where Riddick had occupied only a second before.

Rolling to his feet Riddick struck the World Eater in the face with his severed arm, knocking Boagrius back and forcing him to leave his chainaxe biting into the ground, Riddick struck the World Eater again this time with a downward strike stunning him but only for a moment. A moment was all Sergeant Riddick needed, for he grasped the World Eaters chainaxe from the ground one handed, triggering the weapons motor he brought it down on Boagrius' shoulder in a diagonal strike. The chainaxe clove threw the World Eaters collarbone, ribcage and sternum, the chainaxe tore its way out of his ribs below his armpit with a great wash of blood and viscera- Boagrius' head, neck, right shoulder and right arm slothed free from his body forwards as the rest fell on its back.

Riddick dropped the axe then sought to stem the bleeding with his remaining hand, he circled on the spot expecting to see World Eaters baying for his blood, instead they were cheering vehemently beating their weapons against their armour. Ultio and his squad were not cheering, he knew they would remain neutral for the sake of not wanting to trigger further bloodshed, Riddick felt a spike of shame when he saw the horrified look Lord Commander Antioch wore. Suddenly a colossal shadow eclipsed his own, he turned slowly and was greeted with the sight of Angron towering over him.

'A fine fight.' Said Angron with a mix between a chuckle and a grown, he held out something familiar in front of Angron. 'I believe this arm belongs to you.'

'Keep it, Lord of the Red Sands.' Managed Riddick, he felt drained through blood loss but stood as straight as his body would allow. 'Keep it as a reminder of what has been agreed this day.'


	21. The Arithmetic of Faith

Ultio Ultionis walked alone down a vast colonnade sheathed in gold, the walls and ceiling were festooned with it, the floor was the constructed from the finest marble quarried from Terra itself. There were nine monumental statues each side of the colonnade, they were Ultio and his brothers, each massive and lifelike- there were spaces for two more for his brothers when they were found. They stood palms upstretched touching the ceiling as if holding it up, etched upon the ceiling was a stylised representation of the galaxy. Every time Ultio saw it he smiled for to him he and his brothers were holding up the galaxy, to the more melancholy of his brothers such as the Night Haunter, he stated the opposite that they were being held down by it.

The space was so beautiful that a visitor would quite forget where they were, aboard perhaps the largest warship in the entire Imperium of Man, for Ultio was aboard the Imperator Somnium, the personal flagship of the Emperor. It was sixty kilometres long and over thirty kilometres wide, it could lay waste to entire fleets as if they were no more than flies around excrement. Ultio was heading for the Emperors inner sanctum, the meeting to his chagrin was a secret one, one that none of his brothers were aware took place. They were irregular when campaigns allowed, the actions of the World Eaters necessitated this one, for the subject matter of the meetings was never normally goals and results of the war to win the galaxy, the subject matter was always his brothers and other commanders of Expeditionary Fleets, even Leman Russ was blind to these meetings.

Behind each column along the gold clad bulkheads were Legio Custodes standing stock still with Guardian Spears in solid hands, they stood so still that one might mistake them for statues. There were forty in this monumental corridor, but there were five hundred permanently stationed aboard the flagship. Nearing the end of the corridor two monumental doors swung open, standing either side of them were four Legio Custodes Dreadnoughts, all tracked him with their weapons, for the Custodes everyone was a potential target. Ultio entered his father's inner sanctum and it was like stepping into a museum, exquisite exhibits from every age of human history from prehistory to the modern age.

As ever Ultio was unable to study them for blinding golden light stole his attention as it always did, waiting for him were his father, Malcador the Sigilite, Captain-General Constantin Valdor and finally Vendatha. They stood in front of a vast armour glass portal, beyond the portal was the rest of the ship disappearing out in front of them, ending at the prow which ended in a monumental Imperial Eagle. The ship still hung above the dead world of Ghenna, the world had been emptied of Imperial personnel, besides some indigenous flora and fauna the world was empty of life.

'Father' stated Ultio, joining the gathering.

The Emperor looked to his son with great pride. 'Ultio my son, how did the meeting go with Angron.'

'We are both still breathing.' Jested Ultio mirthlessly. 'The Red Angel has accepted the ultimatum.'

'Without bloodshed?' asked Constantin Valdor, with a look of disbelief.

Ultio shook his head. 'No, a champion of the Emperors Judgement fought with a champion of the World Eaters in a blood trial.'

'More fratricide.' Cut in Malcador, turning to the Emperor. 'My Lord this is madness, the fate of a legion wagered on a death match between two Astartes.'

'You have met Angron?' asked Ultio, before his father could reply.

'Of course I have.' Replied the Sigilite with a look of consternation.

'Truly?' asked Ultio. 'For anyone who has spent any time at all with my half deranged brother cannot mistake to notice that Angron is not like the rest of the Primarch's, even the Night Haunter comes across more civilised and that is saying something.

'Angron is a son of the Emperor, the leader of a legion but in his mind he is still a slave fighting for freedom from the yoke of tyranny.' Ultio addressed his father before turning back to the Sigilite. 'I do not mean that as a barb father, but Leman has the truth of it, Angron cannot agree or be cajoled into anything if it doesn't come with some sort of violence or the threat of it. Besides my son Sergeant Riddick wanted to make sure that at least one World Eater died for the crimes committed against humanity and I whole heartedly agree with him in this aspect.'

'Do you think Ultio will hold to the ultimatum?' asked the Emperor.

'That is hard to say father.' Stated Ultio. 'Even though your son, my brother is a blood crazed lunatic he still believes in the code of honour. But even with that said, everyone here knows that the Butchers Nails are killing him, therefore the effects on his mood and judgement cannot be counted on as the months become years and decades. For now though I am content that in the short to medium term Angron will be no risk to the status quo so long as the list of heretic and xenos creatures hold out.'

'Thankfully there is no end in sight to that list.' Stated Valdor. The five of them laughed, even the Emperor, although his lips never moved. 'Could we at least consider invoking the right of the Occuli Imperator?'

'Do you value your brother Custodes?' asked Ultio.

'Second only to the Emperor himself.' Replied Valdor.

'Then sending them to watch over Angron is not wise.' Stated Ultio. 'The Red Angel would send them back to Terra one piece at a time.'

Malcador looked set to speak but Ultio got in their first. 'You were going to suggest disguising the XX Legion as World Eaters to infiltrate them?'

'That I was.' Replied Malcador.

'For all we know there are infiltrators in their legion as we speak, for all I know the champion Sergeant Riddick slew could have been one of them.' Replied Ultio, he looked upon his father. 'I told you on the surface of Ghenna what occurred on the colonisation vessel, Vendatha was there he witnessed it.'

'I have been apprised of the incident.' Replied the Emperor.

'Then I would ask whom sanctioned the operation?' asked Ultio. 'I would also like to ask what all of my brothers including Angron have asked, who controls them, who sanctions their operations and targets for there is no log of them in the War Council documents for I have looked?'

'You know the answer.' Replied Malcador. 'They are a sub-organisation under the Officio Assassinorum until such a time their Primarch is found.'

'I only ask as you are the Grand Master of Assassins.' Stated Ultio. 'So then was it you who greenlit the killing of my sons?'

'Of course not.' Replied Malcador.

'Then I ask the question again who is running the XX?' this time Ultio look to his father. 'Their actions are secretive to the extreme, their operations are even against fellow legions, we all know that they are the prime suspects for the "accident" which befell the geneseed of the Emperors Children, as well as other countless dark deeds suspected of them having a hand in.'

'They present a face to the Officio Assassinorum that is compliant.' Cut in the Emperor. 'But out of necessity they are given a great deal of latitude to carry out their role, therefore I cannot fully tell you of their full operations for even I do not know. It is most likely the XX your sons and Vendatha encountered aboard the colonisation vessel above Paradise, but to what end only time may tell.'

'What shall I do with the one we took alive?' asked Ultio.

'Have him transferred to this vessel.' Replied the Emperor. 'If it takes the rest of the Astartes life I will have him interrogated by every means necessary to unearth what he knows and who do their loyalties really lie.'

'It shall be done.' Replied Ultio. 'I might be wrong but I think that the actions of Angron and the XX legion are not why this meeting has been called?'

'They have and they have not.' Replied the Emperor. 'For I wish to take this rare opportunity to discuss the state of the Imperium.'

Ultio Ultionis was well aware of the meetings format, it echoed in a way Roboute Guilliman's use of theoreticals, but instead of debating the threat of the xenos or the heretic, these debates postulated the threat from Imperial Commanders themselves up to and including the Emperors own sons.

'You mentioned to the Emperor when on Ghenna in passing of your brothers who are of a constant concern in their methods.' Stated Malcador. 'Whilst you were bringing three-hundred-ninety-three one into compliance and even when you were treating with Angron more concerns have been raised, these are chiefly concerning Magnus, Lorgar and Uvall Jormungand.'

Ultio smiled with genuine amusement. 'The Wolf King brought concerns about Magnus?'

'That he has.' Agreed Malcador. 'Leman Russ thinks Magnus is delving too deep, that his use of warp craft will be his undoing or that he may become corrupted like the Eldar.'

'Leman has again asked for sanction?' asked Ultio looking to the Emperor for the answer.

'Leman Russ calls for the complete dissolution of the Librarius Orders in the entirety of the Legio Astartes.' Replied the Emperor.

'You are seriously entertaining this?' asked Ultio, looking bemused.

'I would hear your thoughts?' asked the Emperor, not giving anything away.

'I know he has an axe to grind with Magnus.' Stated Ultio. 'The Wolf King has always been superstitious of such things, but it is not just the Thousand Sons who rely upon warp craft. My own legion as well as many others utilise it. There are countless species in the galaxy whom use warp craft as their chief form of offense and defence, at best estimates we are only halfway through this crusade, therefore who knows what kind of species we may encounter in the future.'

'I couldn't agree more.' Replied the Emperor. 'Which is why I have told Leman Russ under no uncertain terms that I will not entertain the idea of decreeing the abandoning of the Librarius.

'What does cause for concern is the amount of time Magnus spends staring into the abyss, I am concerned of the risk of him being corrupted and challenging the throne, after all he is second only to me in psychic might, he is even more powerful than Malcador. We are concerned what path Magnus will take if he continues staring into the infinite.'

'Magnus is one of your most loyal sons.' Replied Ultio. 'The only way I foresee the Crimson King turning from your light is if you force him to, warp craft to Magnus is like breathing to the rest of us, if you command him not to, you know and I know that he will keep breathing but in secret. Which would force you to unleash Leman or me. The work of psykers is distasteful to the Wolf King as well as the likes of Angron and Mortarion but the work of Magnus and the Librarius of all legions is vital work, only we few know just how vital.

'It is has to be said that the Red Cyclops has been staring into the abyss for over a century, I know you forbid the truth to be known to any of my brothers including Magnus, but do you think that Magnus has stared for so long and delved so deep and not seen the malevolence that resides their or has not been approached? Need I point out that my dear brother used to have two eyes.

'I hope you also do not forget the steps I have taken if Magnus and his sons turn rogue, for I have an entire Great Order of Warlocked, sum fifteen thousand Battle-Librarians at my disposal and that isn't counting the rest attached to the remainder of my twenty Great Orders –my Warlocked Great Order alone outnumbers the Thousand Sons by five thousand.'

'That is a fair assessment.' Put in Valdor. 'You are still oathed to destroy the Thousand Sons if they turn from the Emperor?'

'My dear Constantin Valdor.' Smiled Ultio, with no warmth whatsoever. 'I am oathed to destroy any force in the galaxy known to man both foreign and domestic, up to an including my brothers as well as the Legio Custodes if any quarter threatens my father. Lest you forget that I am even oathed to make war upon the Emperor of Mankind if he turns from mankind, does that answer your question?'

'Completely.' Replied Valdor, with a wry smile.

'Magnus still conquers worlds in the name of the Imperium, you are right his loyalty seems unbreakable' Cut in the Emperor, ignoring the previous comments. 'For now this fact alone will have to suffice to sooth concerns of your brothers, for the Thousand Sons render perfect compliances, which is more than can be said of Lorgar and his Bearers of the Word.'

'Now we come to it.' Cut in Ultio. 'The Arithmetic of Faith.'

'Lorgar worships your father as a God.' Put in Malcador.

Ultio harrumphed. 'Are we really going to have this conversation?'

'Lorgar whips worlds into a religious fervour.' Replied Malcador. 'The Word Bearers either convert worlds to the belief in the Emperor as a God or commit atrocities against the ones who don't, the actions of the Urizen are in direct contravention of the Imperial Truth. Not only that the Word Bearers compliances pale in comparison to any other Astartes legion, even the Thousand Sons have racked up more worlds won and they are a tenth of the size of the Word Bearers.'

'Enough Sigilite!' barked Ultio, his frustration boiling over he levelled his gaze squarely at his father. 'You wish to sanction Lorgar?'

'You are oathed to destroy threats to the Imperium of Man both foreign and domestic.' Stated the Emperor, letting Ultio's own words form the argument.

'If you do this you will make a mockery of your rule.' Growled Ultio. 'You will make yourself a hypocrite, nothing more than a King of lies!'

Constantin and Vendatha were so taken aback by that they reached for their weapons, Ultio rounded on them. 'Do not dare think to bring up your weapons for I will cut you down where you stand!'

'Then quantify your remark!' countered Valdor through gritted teeth, their ingrained loyalty to the Emperor was a great thing to ignore.

'I cannot be the only one on this deck on this ship even who sees the hypocrisy if you sanction the Urizen!' roared Ultio, taking several paces towards the vast armoured portal before turning back. 'What are you to the Mechanicus of Mars?'

'That is different.' Replied the Emperor.

'No it is not.' Countered Ultio. 'To the Mechanicus you are their Omnissiah, you are their Machine-God returned to them as prophesized, you allowed yourself to be paraded to the cartels of Mars in order to curry favour and swing their loyalties to you and your Great Crusade.

'I cannot argue that the act was not a just one but you claim not to be a God to Lorgar but claim to be one to the Mechanicus, what is this if not hypocrisy. If you sanction Lorgar, like Magnus he will not be stopped he will look for someone or something to worship. Plus do you think the Mechanicus will not question if you are their God if you deny to be Lorgar's? Think of the schism it could cause, your lies could cause a civil war with Mars or force Lorgar to delve into places where we have sought to keep all of humanity away from. You know I am right.'

'Every stratagem you come up with involves doing nothing.' Pressed Valdor, surging towards Ultio. 'Some Emperors Judge you…'

Constantin Valdor did not get a chance to finish his sentence for Ultio struck him with the back of his hand, the blow came so quick that no one had a chance to react. Valdor was flung across the deck and against the armoured portal with such force that cracked glass patterns splayed out like a lightning strike.

Valdor struck the deck in an armoured heap, Malcador took a frightened step back and Vendatha levelled his guardian spear at Ultio's heart, the Emperor did not react.

'I did not make pacts which rendered half of my brothers a potential liability.' Growled Ultio, ignoring the weapon and Vendatha holding it.

'You swore not to speak of this.' Cut in the Emperor, the facet of his face changing to that of an angry warlord.

'If you do not wish me to speak of it then do not sanction Lorgar.' Countered Ultio, he regarded Valdor as he got to his feet. 'As I said on the surface of Ghenna, we are playing with broken pieces if you put too much weight on said pieces they will break or worse injure their wielder. Doing nothing is the lesser of two evils.

'Your assessment of Uvall Jormungand?' asked the Emperor, choosing to skip over the previous interchange between Valdor and Ultio.

'The Bloodied Visage are an entirely unknown quantity.' Stated Ultio. 'I like the rest of the Imperium can only deduce reports of compliant worlds won by Uvall and his sons. My sons have spent time with every legion save for the Bloodied visage. Earlier in the crusade the nearest Emperors Judgement forces seek to broker contact with them but they vanish before we can get near.

'Now with the Bloodied Visage flung Throne knows where no one knows where they are or what they are up to for Explorator and Rogue Trader fleets happen upon dead worlds or surrendering terrified lost strands of humanity. I know we have not always seen eye to eye and I do not normally pay heed to rumour and conjecture but are the rumours of Uvall's finding true?'

'The rumours are true.' Replied the Emperor. 'I found Uvall's home world Caede with Lorgar, we made planetfall where I assumed would be the seat of governance, but little did I know that Uvall Jormungand had left the surface running under obscurement boarding the Fidelis Lex and ordering the adepts sequestered aboard to teleport Lorgar and Lorgar alone back to orbit.

'I was left on the planet's surface with my honour guard of Custodes while I granted leave for Lorgar, Uvall and their combined legions to quit the system, to this day I have not seen my son face to face. It is as if he is still lost to me like my two remaining scattered sons.'

Silence followed the Emperors admission, broken after a few moments by Ultio. 'You did not deem this as strange?'

'Strange?' echoed the Emperor, his facetted face turning dark. 'Of course but no stranger than Angron being attacked by Eldar when he landed on Nuceria then being rendering him incapacitated allowing him to be captured and turned into a slave or speaking to Magnus in his gestation capsule sequestered in the labs beneath the Imperial Palace or Lorgar and the Night Haunted expecting my coming or the truth behind the metal arms of Ferrus Manus.'

'Fair enough.' Replied Ultio, conceding the point. 'But I cannot offer an opinion of the state of the Bloodied Visage legion, their size, disposition or intention.'

'Nor can we.' Admitted the Emperor. 'But that may be about to change for Uvall Jormungand as requested aide in a campaign of compliance.'

Ultio's head darted back as if he had been punched in the chin. 'Truly?'

'Truly.' Replied the Emperor.

'Have the Bloodied Visage requested the assistance of the Word Bearers?' asked Ultio, knowing full what a strong bond the two Primarch's had even before his father's revelation.

'No.' replied the Emperor. 'Uvall has asked for you personally.'

Ultio's face darkened tilting his head to the side, he had never even met his estranged brother, Ultio said as much to the Emperor. 'Why in the name of Terra would he ask for me?'

The Emperor shrugged an action that chilled Ultio to his very core for the Emperor had never done before in their company. 'I don't know but I want you to find out.'

'Where are the Bloodied Visage?'

'It is close to THE storm.' Replied the Emperor, a look of concern flashed across his face. 'But to Uvall it would merely look like a warp storm like any other, I will send you the coordinates and Uvall's report.

'Do you think he knows?' asked Ultio Ultionis, tentatively. 'Do you think he knows what is in the storm?'


	22. Molech

There was a silence settle after the decision for Ultio to meet Uvall Jormungand and his Bloodied Visage, there was more than Ultio wished to speak but these were words that could only be spoken between father and son. They were only words that could only be spoken between Ultio and the Emperor, Ultio was so steadfast to his father that he had never even asked Malcador how much his father had told him.

'I would like to speak with you privately, father.' Stated Ultio.

'There is nothing secret from these meetings.' Stated Valdor.

'I was not addressing you, Custodes.' Replied Ultio, tersely, he then looked to his father. 'Can a son not speak to his father privately?'

The Emperor nodded slowly. 'Leave us, everyone.'

'Sire, I must protest.' Stated Malcador.

'Leave us Malcador.' Replied the Emperor. 'My son is right a father should be able to speak to his son in private, without motives being questioned.'

'Very well, my Emperor.' Replied Malcador, taking his leave, with him everyone including every Custodes took their leave.

When everyone had left and they were alone for the first time since the Emperor, the Emperors Judgement and the Luna Wolves, as well as the XIX legion and the Emperors Children took on an empire of artificial constructs. That had been the first time that Ultio met Horus, the entire campaign had been overshadowed by things unsaid, things that only Ultio and the Emperor knew. That did not stop Ultio getting on with Horus they were close brothers and great friends, but the secret knowledge was always at the back of Ultio's mind.

For a long time Ultio and the Emperor just stared to the spinning dead world of Ghenna.

'You still hold true to the beliefs we spoke of after the conquest of the Artificial Enclave?' asked the Emperor, for it was not the first time this had come up when discussing the state of the Imperium.

'I do father.' Replied Ultio. 'I believe that the only way anyone can challenge you for the Throne is if Horus turns traitor.'

'Horus is one of my most favoured sons.'

Ultio smiled before turning to face his father. 'Horus is your MOST favoured son, fear not father I am not precious like my brother Fulgrim. Horus is the best of us it is true, if the insidious presence within the warp is seeking to bring about your downfall the only one of your sons capable of coming close is Horus. Well that is not entirely true, I would be the other but I have already been tested and I was not found wanting.'

'We agreed to never speak of these things, Ultio.' Stated the Emperor.

'I swore to never speak of these things to anyone else.' Replied Ultio. 'I am not breaking my vow speaking to the one who already knows, but I must speak with you about the Chaos Gods.'

'Very well.' Conceded the Emperor. 'What concerns you my son?'

'I've already told you this but I saw him father, but the thoughts will not leave me for I saw Horus in the laboratory on Terra, although I did not know it until I saw him when we did battle with the Artificial Enclave, you saw my reaction to him.' Stated Ultio. 'The day we were scattered to the far corners of the galaxy I saw my brother but not as an infant but as an adult, Horus stood in there and was not seen by the scientist, then when he moved off more warriors came. Then I did not know their identity but I do now, they were warriors from the Serrated Sun chapter of the Word Bearers.

'No one saw them, not even you, although you felt their presence when they struck out at the Gellar Field generator. I saw them for I believe I was meant to see them, the voice when I was cast to the warp told me that I was being brought to a planet prepared by chaos. I believe I was allowed to see the conspirators of the future in order to bring about my own future downfall. I believe I won over against their will for I have not turned and I believe I will never turn. What I saw shows Lorgar's sons as traitors and throws Horus's loyalty into question, but this is just like the fickle nature of the warp, perhaps it was just an illusion for me or for them or both.

Vision or not however, Lorgar has the hallmarks of a traitor, if you sanction him from his belief in you as a God, he will turn from your light in a heartbeat and go on the Pilgrimage to find where Gods and Mortals meet. Those bastards Erebus and Kor Phaeron are an insidious presence Lorgar may not be able to see it but I know that they hold to the old faith of Colchis. Therefore the possibility of Lorgar turning form your light is not a significant leap which is why I have advised you to do nothing at all in their regards. Now Horus, I admit that it seems ludicrous that something will make our dear Horus turn from your light, but he was there the day we were scattered, somehow he was there and I cannot conceive any other way than the powers of the Chaos Gods making it possible.

'If anyone is to bring you low it would have to be him, Magnus's legion is too small in number, the Red Angel is too much of a liability, the Night Haunter does not have the skills to plan such an operation as you cannot be terrorized. Perturabo and legion his sons are spread too thin to be of any significant force to threaten you, plus the son of Olympia is not loved that he could sway others to his banner. Fulgrim seeks to emulate you, but I foresee this leading him to fall foul, if he were to fall he could other significant danger but like Perturabo he would not win our brothers to his banner for he is too damned superior. Mortarion is an avatar of the mythic grim reaper he would just grind is Astartes to dust trying to take them throne. Every one of my brothers would either not turn from you or destroy themselves in the attempt if they did turn, but not Horus.

'Horus, my beloved Horus, if he were to turn from your light he could easily turn at least half of my brothers against you and you know full well which for they believe you have scorned them. If Horus turns I would have to strike fast before he can gather allies, I would have to use his most favoured method of warfare against him, use my entire legion to deliver a decapitating strike. Even now a portion of my Warlocked Great Order shadows his every movement without his knowledge, watching and waiting for signs that he might turn on us.

'My biggest fear is that I am without knowing it a pawn of Tzeench, I fear that the Changer of Ways has me dancing to his tune in order to bring about the war against you. The voice told me that I was to be brought to a planet to feel the embrace of Chaos, but I did not feel the presence of the Gods while I was on the planet, has one of the Pantheon pervaded me without me even knowing it. My brother Magnus is dancing to the tune of Tzeench and he doesn't even know it, the Red Cyclops if the most gifted of the Primarch's but even he cannot see that Tzeench caused the flesh change in the Thousand Sons in the first place and that it was Tzeench who gave him the power to cure his sons and it was Tzeench who took his eye. Magnus is the most learned psyker perhaps save for Malcador and you.

'I am supposed to be the Emperors Judgement, but I know perhaps too much, as I know that the Chaos Gods are trying to corrupt my brothers therefore I dare not bring sanction to any of them through fear of forcing the rest to make war upon the fledgling Imperium. Does this not sound like the ultimate irony of Tzeench, to be granted until power to be given sanction to murder one's own brothers but also be given the knowledge that if I carry out such a sanction I could bring about the war I sought to prevent!'

'Even now the actions of placating Angron, the naysaying of sanctioning Lorgar, these very choices I am tabling to maintain peace within the status quo may in fact be THE scheme that Tzeench or Nurgle has in mind to accomplish their goals. Maybe I was allowed to see Horus and the Word Bearers on Terra to foster distrust and help their schemes, I have been so very tempted to launch an all-out swift execution of my brothers who I think could turn on you. I have even held briefings with my most senior cadre, we have stratagems set up, we would sequester Guilliman, Vulkan, Leman Russ and Ferrus Manus and strike at the ones I think could turn. But what stays my hand is two things, this might be the very plan the Gods have for me and the fact that no one will strike against Horus unless he plays his hand first. This fact strikes fear into me the most for if Horus ever did fall to chaos by the time he shows his hand it is already too late for he will have already sown the seeds of heresy and I fear that not even me could stop them.'

'At least now you understand why I could not tell the rest of your brothers.' Stated the Emperor after a long silence.

'I understood well enough when you told me, father.' Replied Ultio. 'I went to war with you on Kerak for I knew you were lying when I questioned you what I saw before and after my scattering and the voices in my gestation capsule when I travelled through the warp. I went to war with you for I knew you were lying, when you told me of chaos I knew it was a secret that must be kept, especially when I started meeting my brothers.'

'I have more to tell you, Ultio.' Stated the Emperor, his face growing dark. 'You have not asked it of me but I will tell you of the events surrounding your creation and your scattering.'

'You have told me of the scattering.' Replied Ultio. 'I seen the Word Bearers, if the vision is to be believed they somehow were sent back in time to destroy the Geller field.'

'Yes you know that much but you do not know the rest.' Stated the Emperor.

'If there is more why only wait until now?'

'For I feel the weight of events are on the precipice of changing quickly.' Replied the Emperor. 'I will tell you of the world of Molech, in the Ultima Segmentum.'

'I know of it.' Stated Ultio. 'It was a combined campaign fought by yourself, the Dark Angels, Luna Wolves, Emperors Children and the White Scars, it was an uneventful campaign on a minor world why is it of any significance?'

'That is Molech how is now a compliant world lead by a Knight House.' Stated the Emperor. 'But what it was then was much different, it was a world of worshippers they paid homage to a Serpent God, they built a temple beneath the earth in a network of caves. It was dubbed simply as the Serpent Lodge, at its centre was a portal in which the inhabitants of Molech believed was a portal in which one may enter the realm of the Gods, to cross into the warp itself.'

'Many worlds have the same myths, father.' Stated Ultio. 'You've said as much about the temples on worlds and even Old Earth where shamans and preachers claimed to talk to Gods.'

The Emperor did not speak for a long moment, Ultio knew that the Emperor did not even wish to speak of it at all. 'But on Molech their claims were actually true.'

'You can't be serious?' asked Ultio. 'Then how come my brothers do not know of chaos?'

'The events I will tell you of happened centuries before myself and your brothers took Molech.' Said the Emperor. 'Even then I erased most of their memories surrounding the campaign, so that it would hold little significance to them.'

'You can do that?' asked Ultio. 'You can erase the memory of your sons?'

'Of course I can.' Smiled his father. 'I am the Emperor of Mankind.'

'Then why did you not erase my memory when you told me of chaos when we parlayed on Kerak?'

'You made me see that I had at least one son whom I can fully trust.' Replied the Emperor. 'You earnt the knowledge and my respect, I would never take the knowledge back from you.'

Ultio's breast swelled with pride at his father's words, he had never been so honoured by him.

'Thank you, father.' Replied Ultio. 'What happened on Molech?'

'Before the Unification Wars I travelled in disguise for millennia learning what I could from arcane texts and speaking to so called "holy men".' Said the Emperor. 'During this time I found ancient documents and maps showing the way to Molech, the texts spoke of a portal where mortals could parlay with the Gods and if you were worthy they would grant you a boon.'

'For millennia I had tried to sway the events surrounding humanities rise to dominance and the expansion into the galaxy, it was during the Dark Age of Technology that I stumbled across this information, even then I knew I would have to take a hands on role in forging the destiny of Mankind. I already knew of the Chaos Gods and their threat to the galaxy, I knew in order to challenge their ilk I would have to have equal power, I therefore constructed a vessel capable of reaching Molech. Once there I found the portal in the Serpents Lodge, I crossed into the warp and treated with the Chaos Gods.'

'What happened in the warp?' asked Ultio, although he felt a knot tighten in his stomach.

'I said things.' Said the Emperor. 'I said things and made packs with the Chaos Gods to bring humanity into the fold of Chaos, I lied of course but it made me sick to do it, to treat with these things, these coalesced emotions made real. I would never hold to such a promise and like you say they are fickle creatures, perhaps Tzeench knew I would not keep to the bargain, perhaps me reneging on the deal was all part of the plan or perhaps not, but the voices you heard in your capsule spoke truly. I did make a bargain with them, although to this day it makes me sick to my stomach.'

'Then father I will be equally as candid, I will tell you what I told the voice in my capsule when it told me that the Gods of Chaos had come to claim me for their own.' Replied Ultio, his hearts were pounding as words from the voice in the warp when he was in his gestation capsule were ringing true. 'I knew of your going to Molech I mean the real reason of Molech I have known it since I was a child.'

'How so?' asked the Emperor, his face darkening.

'I have told you most of what the voice in my capsule told me.' Replied Ultio. 'But the voice told me of how you went to them to get the power to create your sons.'

'I did so only to equal their power.' Put in the Emperor.

'I understood that even when I was a child.' Replied Ultio. 'I told the voice that I was not theirs that I am my father's son. I am his to command and not theirs and certainly not any Gods. I will bring about the destruction of your realm in the name of my I swear I will. In the name of my father I will never turn from him.

'When the voice told me of your treating with the Gods I told them that if the Gods gave my father the power to create me it can only be to bring about their destruction. As it would make perfect sense, to kill a God you would require the power of a God.'

'That indeed was the plan my son.' Stated the Emperor. 'I knew they would come for you I knew that they would try and corrupt my sons but I made steps to counteract their scheming. I have told you of the Imperial Webway I am building into the warp using ancient Eldar technology, I have shown only you the Golden Throne that makes it work, but it has another purpose.

'When the Gods claimed you in your infancy I was truly surprised they were able to strike so soon but I was not completely powerless, for when they took my sons I sprinted to the Webway and sat upon the Golden Throne of it is a device that not only controls the Webway it is a device that allows me to project my psychic might into the warp.

'I battled with the Chaos Gods in the immaterium, I could not bring you all back to the palace or even the Sol system but I could attempt to steer the course my sons took threw the warp. I battled with the Gods but I won and lost, I was able to only steer some of my sons to planets not of the choosing of the Gods.'

'Which sons?' asked Ultio, in a hushed voice he couldn't believe what he was being told.

'The Khan.' Said the Emperor. 'Leman Russ, Rogal Dorn, Sanguinius, Ferrus Manus, Roboute Guilliman, Horus, Vulkan, one of your missing brothers of the XIX legion and you.'

'That is only half.' Replied Ultio. 'Are we to assume that the rest have been corrupted by Chaos?'

'You or I cannot say for certain.' Stated the Emperor. 'I did not even know which worlds I sent you to, I merely saw worlds with human life free of the taint of the warp or at least partially. You were tested by beings of the warp and you did not turn, they might not of but if they were approached none have said.'

'You now bring this up as I am to meet with Uvall Jormungand?' asked Ultio.

'Just so.' Replied the Emperor. 'I have never met Uvall, he had no wish to treat with me. Uvall fought for a decade alongside Lorgar they formed a strong brotherhood then the leader of my II legion hurled himself across the galaxy in a seemingly erratic pattern.'

'You thought he was taking the Pilgrimage?' asked Ultio.

'I thought so at first.' Stated the Emperor. 'But then again it was a core belief of Colchis, if Uvall brokered going on the Pilgrimage then why wouldn't Lorgar go with him?'

'Perhaps he has kept his own council.' Stated Ultio. 'Or perhaps Lorgar's devotion to you stayed his path, he did after all fight a civil war promulgating you as the one true God.'

'There is that.' Agreed the Emperor. 'But I hope that the subject did not come up or it is not the reason for Uvall's erratic path through the galaxy.'

'But you do not believe in coincidences do you?' asked Ultio.

'No son I do not.' Replied the Emperor. 'Lorgar has a close bond with Uvall and it would stand to reason that the subject of religion would come up, for as much as I despise it the Urizen is a spiritual being and now after decades of constant fighting and flaying worlds Uvall now only makes contact and when he does he is close to the warp storm that brought about the birth of Slaanesh. I wish for you to get to know Uvall but be mindful I need you to watch for signs of taint, if Uvall Jormungand is the first to fall to chaos we cannot risk that taint spreading to my other sons. The fate of the Imperium may well depend on it.'

'I will not fail you father.' Replied Ultio with passion in his voice. 'If my brother has been corrupted by the Gods of Chaos he will not live long enough to spread its insidious taint.'

'There is one last thing of import.' Replied the Emperor. 'It may prove important in your dealings with Uvall Jormungand, his home world Caede routinely enters The Dark Maw warp storm and for most of his upbringing he lived on a world ravaged by the warp.'


	23. Mortal Coil

The coming joint undertaking alongside the Bloodied Visage necessitated Ultio Ultionis to convene all twenty lord commanders of his Great Orders, such a gathering had not occurred since they parted ways with the Iron Hands after they had stamped out the dying embers of the Blood Skullz Orkish empire. They had not even met when the Emperor demanded they convene on Ghenna, a meeting was not a requirement then they all knew how Ultio ran his legion he was never going to strike Angron. Ultio Ultionis convened this meeting to disclose to his intention to treat with the Bloodied Visage, only Lord Commander Tiberius knew the details thus far.

The meeting was being held in an antechamber in Ultio's inner sanctum which had be specially designed for this purpose in mind. The chamber could have been lifted from a medieval castle on ancient old Earth, the bulkheads were clad in sandstone in the centre was a flawless white marble round table, around the table were twenty one obsidian thrones one for each lord and one for their primarch. The only lighting in the room was a black iron brazier smouldering away. In the thrones were each lord commander as well as Ultio Ultionis they were exchanging pleasantries with one another for some had not been in one another's company in decades.

'It does me good to have my commanders in such close proximity.' Replied Ultio Ultionis, there were nods and words of agreement. 'The last time we gathered in this chamber we bade farewell to my brother Ferrus Manus, it was a time of joy for we had brow low the vile green skin scourge that had plagued our home world for millennia. It was also a time of great sadness for we were parting ways from brothers whom had taught us so much.

'Since then we have thought side by side with every brother legion we have their measure and we have formed bonds, there are legions whom embody the very tenets of the Great Crusade and there are brother legions whose existence is only tolerated for their breaking could have far reaching consequences more devastating than doing nothing at all.'

Ultio Ultionis paused for a long moment to allow his words sink in. 'We have forged friendships with even our most difficult brethren and I have formed bonds with my most difficult brothers, we are the Emperor's Judgement, we are the scales that keep the balance of the Imperium of Man in check.

'We are living in worrying times for Angron's insane excesses may force the Emperor's hand if he does not curb his excesses, we live in worrying times but we also live in strange times. We live in strange times for my estranged brother Uvall Jormungand has for now abandoned his seemingly erratic path through the galaxy and surface, not just that he has requested our presence.'

'Truly?' asked Lord Commander Halvdan, the commander of the Second Great Order. The lord commander was a gentle soul he had picked up this trait from his time spent fighting alongside the Salamanders, he routinely shaved his head like their cousins. 'Wonders never cease may I enquire the nature of this undertaking?'

'We have no information on the nature of the request.' Replied Ultio, he wasn't going to sugar the pill they were going in blind and no astartes excepting the World Eaters would wish to go into any undertaking blind.

'We are going in with no intel?' asked Lord Commander Oddvair then grinned like a madman. Oddvair was leader of the Eight Great Order, he wore his bearded waxed into a trident. Lord Oddvair chuckled dryly to himself his order had spent a great year with the Wolves of Fenris he and his sons picked up their wild nature. 'That sounds like fun did the flayer of men send the request himself?'

'No Uvall Jormungand bade our presence via official channels by making a request upon the War Council.' Replied Ultio Ultionis. 'The Bloodied Visage have halted in a region of space they've dubbed the Arx Gap it is a place that straddles possibly the largest warp storm in the galaxy.

'The request upon the war council does not give any details not even vague inferences as much as it galls me to accept such a request with no information but no one has made contact with the Bloodied Visage for decades since they left the Word Bearers. We need to meet with Uvall Jormungand and find out the nature of our brother legion for the Emperor is worried over their practices of flaying entire cities worth of life.'

'Are we seeking potential sanction?' asked Lord Commander Vigrid, the commander of the Seventh Great Order. Vigrid was Ultio's most stoic and strait-laced leader for he had spent time with the Ultramarines, which was shocking to Ultio of the XX seemed to have managed to infiltrate his order but that was a matter for later.

'No, Vigrid.' Replied Ultio Ultionis. 'For the moment we are to treat with the Bloodied Visage as we would any other legion and I intend to offer the full support of the Emperor's Judgement in its entirety if needed therefore we are to travel as a single entity. If our entire legion is not required then I will give you leave to re-join your own expeditionary fleets.'

'Could it not be seen as overkill or an act of intimidation?' asked Lord Commander Oddvair, with a grin. 'Not that I mind overkill or intimidation.'

'There is that possibility.' Replied Ultio. 'But with the request being vague asking for the presence of the Emperors Judgement legion I intend to take the message as a literal request for the entire legions presence.'

'What do we know of the Bloodied Visage?' asked Lord Vigrid. 'All I know of them are the rumours of their primarch's discovery and their brutal methods of effecting compliances.'

'Of their combat methods and doctrines I only know what you know.' Replied Ultio. 'Of Uvall Jormungand's discovery my father and Lorgar along with his Word Bearers happened across the home world of the Bloodied Visage, Caede. The Emperor did not meet Uvall or in fact was no on Caede at the same time, when the Emperor touched down on the surface of the world Uvall Jormungand boarded the Fidelatis Lex and requested Lorgar to depart with his fleet.'

'Why would anyone not to meet the Emperor?' asked Lord Commander Halvdan, the leader of the second legion. 'And his own father to boot I am sure even Angron was mildly surprised before he was abducted that is.'

'The reason Uvall didn't want to meet my father is just one answer of many we wish to seek.' Replied Ultio Ultionis. 'There is one matter which is of a grave cause for concern the Bloodied Visage home world routinely enters The Dark Maw warp storm, from the day his gestation capsule landed on Caede to the day he boarded the flagship of the Word Bearers he lived on a world ravaged by the warp. Where the Bloodied Visage are now is well into unknown space away from prying eyes.'

The mood in the chamber changed instantly many of the lord commanders shifted uncomfortably at the mention of the warp, they all had had their fair share of dealings with the denizens that dwelt in the warp.

Lord Commander Oddvair snarled in disgust. 'The flaying makes sense now and the erratic pattern he has taken across the galaxy the warp has quite obviously addled his brain.'

'Oddvair.' Said Ultio, sternly with a note of warning in his voice. 'Uvall Jormungand is the Primarch of the Bloodied Visage the II Legio Astartes a son of the Emperor of Mankind, he is my brother and you shall treat him with the respect he deserves is that clear?'

'He has lived on a planet that has entered the warp.' Insisted Oddvair, not heeding the warning. 'We have seen wild mutations from planets where the veil between the warp and real space is thin you cannot rule out the possibility of taint nor should you insist I retract my comment.'

Ultio slammed his armoured fist down upon the marble table creating lightning cracks through the alabaster surface. Ultio it he locked Oddvair with a deadly stair. 'If we go into this meeting with only prejudice on our minds then we will judge them before we have even met them.

'Oddvair you are lord commander upon my sufferance you know that above all I want my Great Orders ruled with pragmatism. I appreciate you have spent a great deal of time with the Vlka Fenryka and have picked up their hate of warp craft but you will retract your previous statement. You will retract it or I will have you sent to be the personnel aide to Magnus the Red. Then we will see how far your prejudice gets you in his presence is that clear?'

Oddvair's face screwed up in frustration at the prospect of being sent amongst the Thousand Sons he then bowed in respect. 'I retract my statement.'

'Now that we have been reminded of Oddvair's prejudice against warp craft.' Said Lord Commander Wesker, many of the lord commanders chuckled and Oddvair scowled. 'We need to look pragmatically at what the Bloodied Visage could be doing at the far reaches of the galaxy where no one can see.'

There was a moment of silence in the chamber in the wake of Wesker's words for his order had spent a great deal of time living cheek and jowl fighting alongside the Word Bearers. Since the Bloodied Visage had only spent time with Lorgar's legion then he was the best barometer of the mind-set of the flayer of men.

'I have kept abreast of the Bloodied Visage's compliances.' Said Wesker. 'I admit I am swayed due to the high regard they are held by the Word Bearers but since I have studied Colchisian history and the old faiths before their civil war.

'I have been concerned that Uvall Jormungand has been undertaking the Pilgrimage searching for the place where Gods and Mortals meet. If such a place could exist in reality it would be where the veil between realms is thin or non-existent.'

'You cannot believe that such a placed exists!' scoffed Oddvair.

'I did not say I believe such a place exists.' Replied Wesker, with a quiet firmness that radiated power. 'You have not studied Colchisian lore and mythology I have. There are stories of many ancient Colchisian's whom have flung themselves across the galaxy searching for a place where mortals can meet gods.

'If Uvall Jormungand grew up on a world where his home world was ravaged by the warp then he forms a bond with the only primarch whose home worlds culture speaks of a place where gods and mortals meet, whose very culture have flung themselves to the four corners of the galaxy. Then it is very disconcerting for when the Bloodied Visage and the Word Bearers parted ways the Uvall Jormungand flung himself across the stars erratically and now when he calls a halt he is next to the largest warp storm in the galaxy.'

'If Uvall Jormungand has undertaken the Pilgrimage then why didn't Lorgar go with him?' asked Lord Commander Tiberius.

Ultio Ultionis smiled inwardly this was Tiberius through and through he had weighed all arguments and was not asking the poignant questions, he was not a wild bloodthirsty warrior like Abaddon, he was cool and calm in all things.

'The Urizen does not contemplate the Pilgrimage as he fought a civil war against those whom promulgated the Old Faith of Colchis.' Replied Wesker. 'Lorgar was plagued with visions of the Emperors coming he told me of this many times during my time spent with his legion.

'Lorgar will not turn for he believes that your father is a living-god, however misguided this and this alone would ensure that he would not undertake the Pilgrimage for he does not believe it. I know this and Uvall Jormungand will know this, whether the primarch of the Bloodied Visage believes in the Pilgrimage or not he would know better than trying to lead Lorgar astray.'

'I concur with your assessment Lord Commander Wesker.' Replied Ultio. 'That will be all for the moment although we shall meet again before we reach the Arx Gap, I dismiss you all except Lord Commander Tiberius and Vigrid.'

The lord commanders stood up from their thrones and filed out of the chamber tipping their head with respect as they passed their liege lord.

'How may I be of assistance, my Primarch?' asked Lord Commander Vigrid the leader of the Great Order whom had been infiltrated, after the lord commanders had left and the chamber was sealed.

'You are aware of our compliance of three hundred ninety three one?' asked Ultio.

'Of course I read the reports the moment they were filed.' Replied Vigrid. 'It was a perfect compliance that will ring true throughout the Imperium.'

'What is not in the report.' Added Lord Commander Tiberius, speaking for the first time since entering the chamber. As being first among his peers it always fell to Tiberius to question his brothers on such matters. 'Was the fact that we were infiltrated by a team of Astartes from the XX legion, they kidnapped the humans leader and attempted to steal the colonisation vessel.'

'I cannot believe it.' Said Vigrid.

'More disconcerting is how they managed to infiltrate the First Great Order.' Replied Ultio. 'They stole the bodies of fallen battle brothers took their armour and their faces then cloned vessels identities.'

'They stole my men?' asked Lord Commander Vigrid.

'You knew?' asked Lord Commander Tiberius, he shared a concerned look with their father.

'Of course not.' Replied Vigrid. 'But you asked me alone to remain behind I can only assume they were from my Great Order.'

'At any point did you have suspicion that your order could have been infiltrated?' asked Tiberius.

'Absolutely not.' Replied Vigrid, he wasn't offended he understood the need for such questions it was a blessing that it was him and not Oddvair. 'I personally carry out a monthly audit of every asset large enough to be crewed. I have done this since being bestowed the rank of lord commander I would be content to show you the records. As for the stealing of my Astartes bodies the only situation where they could have been taken were where their corpses could not be retrieved for example during void warfare. We lost a number in a recent engagement with the Eldar.'

'I am satisfied with your explanation but you understand we needed to explore every possibility.' Put in Ultio.

'I appreciate that father.' Replied Vigrid. 'I would have asked the same questions in your position may I be of anymore assistance on the matter?'

'No, Vigrid.' Replied Ultio. 'I am satisfied completely, Lord Destrian managed to take a prisoner.'

Vigrid's face darkened. 'I request that he is assigned to me so I can take him apart one piece at a time.'

'I cannot acquiesce to your request.' Replied Ultio. 'For he is aboard my father's flagship but fear not I believe he will feel much pain for the rest of his life for however long that will be.'

'I am pleased that he will be punished.' Said Vigrid. 'We live in worrying times the ghost legion strikes from the shadows and now the Bloodied Visage resurface I know he is your brother but the words of Lord Commander Wesker turn my stomach what if Uvall Jormungand believes he had found the place where Gods and Mortals meet?'

Ultio Ultionis let out a pent out sigh. 'Then we may well have to shuffle him from this mortal coil so that he can meet them.'


	24. The Visitor

Lord Antioch sat in his quarters deep in the bowels of the _Hammer of Ultio,_ the spaces were reserved for the Kerakian Feudal Guard his quarters were those of a colonel who died on Paradise. The lord commander had eschewed company where possible since the blood trial in the caverns of Siccum, he had even kept himself away from his own Myrmidon forces as they would no doubt ask if he saw the Red Angel. Lord Antioch shuddered he would remember the nightmarish sight of Angron for as long as he lived. That was not why the lord commander had kept himself locked away it was because he was now scared of the Astartes that was his mentor, the bestial expression Sergeant Riddick wore when the killed the World Eaters champion Boagrius haunted his dreams whenever he tried to sleep. It was not just his expression, it was the act that he had committed the cold blooded killing of an Astartes.

Lord Antioch had been summoned to a War Council after they had translated back in the Ghennan system but he had made his excuses. The flagship was in the warp the lord commander knew that much as he heard the translation claxons and felt the tectonic ship quakes as they entered the immaterium. The serf who brought the lord commander his meals informed him that the entire legion were headed to their next undertaking but she did not know where that destination was or for what purpose. He certainly hoped that Angron had not broken his pact but he feared that this must be the case as Riddick had often mentioned that only a significant threat would mean that the legion travelled as one. Lord Antioch could not think of anything other than another Primarch and his legion that could threaten the Emperors Judgement to such an extent that would necessitate the deployment of the entire legion –Throne they had taken Paradise with only the First Great Order.

The door to the lord commanders quarters opened he turned to take his food from the serf but stopped in his tracks as he saw that it was not the serf at all. It was the one person he had been trying to avoid it was Sergeant Riddick. The Astartes stood clad in full ceramite plate but went helmless, he wore a neutral expression. 'Lord Commander.'

'Sergeant.' Managed the lord commander fighting to keep his fear from his voice.

'How is the new arm?' asked the lord commander, he could not see the augmetic beneath the sergeant's ceramite.

'It is gelling well with my synapsis.' The air between them was still stale, Riddick decided to force the issue. 'I missed you at the War Council.'

'I have not felt myself.' Snapped the lord commander, he startled himself not meaning to sound so harsh.

'I know it is me you have been avoiding.' Sergeant Riddick then forced a chuckle, he then sat on the deck of the lord commander's quarters with his back to the wall. Even though he was sat down he still dwarfed the space.

'Was I that obvious?' asked the lord commander, while taking a seat on his bunk.

Sergeant Riddick then looked immediately saddened, he broke off eye contact momentarily. 'The look on your face when I slew Boagrius will haunt me until the day I die.'

'I am sorry for the way I reacted.' Replied the lord commander, feeling suddenly guilty. He had not expected such a human answer from the Astartes.

'You have nothing to apologise for.' Countered Riddick. 'What you witnessed was something that is propagated as impossible, Astartes drawing Astartes blood. It is the truth behind the veneer of legion perfection. I do not regret killing the World Eater but I regret you witnessing it as I fear I have tainted your perception of our legion.'

'You scared the living piss out of me.' Admitted Lord Antioch, he felt the fear flow from him as Riddick laughed at the lord commander's choice of words. 'I know why you did it and it was the right course of action, I know that now I have thought of little else. I know that the only wat for Angron to be curtailed would be through violence.'

'It is a grand undertaking we are upon.' Stated Sergeant Riddick. 'But you have witnessed that we walk a path narrower than a knife edge, one slip could set us all on a path of civil war.'

'Has the Eater of Worlds broken the compact?' asked Lord Antioch.

'Not that we are aware of.' Replied Riddick. 'Why do you ask?'

'The serf who brings me food told me that the entire legion is travelling as a whole.' Said Lord Antioch. 'I cannot imagine anything other than another Astartes legion that could warrant the largest legion by far having to deploy as one.'

'We are travelling to rendezvous with a fellow legion.' Replied Riddick. 'But we are not seeking to sanction them we are to embark on a joint undertaking.'

'Throne.' Muttered Lord Antioch. 'What enemy calls for the deployment of two legions?'

'The Orks have took a major Imperial world.' Replied Riddick. 'The information at the War Council was that the greatest single gathering of greenskins has invaded Cypra Mundi and is in the process of butchering the populous.'

'Who is the second legion?' asked Lord Antioch, he hoped it wasn't the World Eaters. Perhaps he may be in the presence of Horus Lupercal or get to see the Astartes of the vaunted Dark Angels legion.

'It is the second legion.' Replied Riddick. 'It is Uvall Jormungand's Bloodies Visage.'

'The flayer of men.' Whispered Lord Antioch, looking to the deck then back up to the sergeant. 'I thought that no one could ever find them.'

'That is true enough.' Replied Riddick. 'No one can ever find them but it seems that they have sought us out personally.'

'Why?'

Riddick shrugged. 'We don't know but there is logic in it as we are specialists at fighting Orks. It is in our blood from the days of resting Kerak from them. We are to meet them in a region near to Cypra Mundi known as the Arx Gap and that is why I am here Astartes are to patrol the flagships companionways I took this sector so I could seek you out.'

'Why do you have to patrol the companionways where are the men at arms?'

'They are patrolling too.' Replied Riddick. 'The Arx Gap is near a warp storm which is quite possibly the largest in the entire galaxy. It is not uncommon for members of the crew to have adverse effects while travelling close to such storms.'

'Adverse effects?' asked Lord Antioch but fearing the answer.

'It depends on the individual.' Replied Riddick. 'They can range from delirium, madness, suicide and murder, even a combination of all of them. We cannot risk losing control of the ship through warp transit, if the enginarium crew lost control and we lost the Gellar field generator we would be storm lost.'

'I have never heard of such things.' Stated the lord commander, now he had something else to worry about.

'It is not widely known it is left out of the tutelary machines the Emperor has decreed that it be kept from common knowledge.' Said Riddick. 'It is extremely rare for someone to succumb to such effects but we are bringing dozens of worlds into compliance each day and often from superstitious cultures, those effected may look to be possessed as they've been driven mad by the psychic effects of the warp. If it was widely known it would cause more harm than good as such cultures would rebel from the secular truth we bring as they have been worshipping mythic demons for millennia.'

'But if the effects of the warp became more widespread.' Countered Lord Antioch. 'And there was no logical answer for what they experienced then their own superstitions would surely reap more damage to the uninformed mind.'

'There is that.' Replied Riddick before smiling. 'Who would be an Emperor, eh?'

They sat in silence for a few moments each lost in thought, the lord commander broke it. 'I wonder what the Bloodied Visage are like.'

'If what they leave behind can be a fair judgement they are worse than the World Eaters.' Replied Riddick. 'I have only seen one world left in their wake it was a forge world named Stylax in the Ultima Segmentum, the indigenous populous were a last strand of humanity. They resisted Imperial yoke so the Bloodied Visage descended upon them.

'The Bloodied Visage were still a new commodity and were being watched by the Emperor, after being many months overdue and giving no progress report the War Council requested for an attachment from the Emperors Judgement to investigate. In the system there were obvious signs of warfare we dropped to the planet's surface on a war footing what we found was disgusting.

'Every man and woman of fighting age were flayed alive and crucified their blood ran in rivers through the streets. It was ankle deep in my ceramite clad boots, those survivors the young and the elderly spoke of giants with blood soaked armour tearing skin from bone with their bare hands.'

Lord Antioch supressed as shiver as best he could. 'Has anyone asked for sanction?'

'They would have to find them first.' Replied Sergeant Riddick with a half-smile. 'Unlike the World Eaters the Bloodied Visage only flay worlds that would never bend their knee to the Throne in fact those worlds that comply they pass by for secondary fleets to bring into compliance. Many Primarch's including my father would prefer them to use Exterminatus and destroy the worlds from orbit but like the other brutal legions their effect on would be heretics and revolutionists cannot be argued with.'

'Another necessary evil.' Stated Lord Antioch, rolling his eyes.

'I feel the same as you do.' Replied Riddick. 'However until the Emperor sanctions a legion or we witness something unforgivable we shall not strike another legion.'

'Do you think it will ever happen?'

Sergeant Riddick flexed his false arm and smiled. 'It already has happened but if it came to it we would slaughter our brothers if they threatened the Imperium or the Emperor which is another reason why I have sought you out.'

'Pardon?' asked the lord commander looking suddenly worried.

'You have impressed my father.' Replied Riddick. 'You have an intuitive understanding of the way the Great Crusade should be fought and you're not afraid of sharing your opinion. For the Emperors Judgement this is more than just a joint undertaking we are to take the measure of the flayer of men and his sons. Therefore Ultio Ultionis would like you to be a part of the official delegation that will attend the war council once we reach the Arx Gap.'

'I would be honoured.'

'Take this as a word of warning though Lord Commander.' Stated Riddick his face becoming stern. 'We cannot afford outbursts like the ones you have displayed previously.'

'I will watch my words, Sergeant.'

'Good.' Replied Riddick. 'As we have no idea how the Bloodied Visage are in general without provocation but we will find out soon enough we translate in less than four hours.'


	25. The Flayer of Men

Lord Commander Antioch's mouth was dry and had felt as though he had a full bladder even though he had been to the toilet several times before the debarked. The lord commander was now in the hold of Ultio Ultionis' personal Stormbird _Ra_ , it wasn't just named after his late mighty steed its superstructure was formed into the shape of a mighty dragon. The lord commanders full bladder wasn't down to the dropship if was down to the fact that it was winging its way to the flagship of the Bloodied Visage. Before descending to the hold he was afforded a view of the II legions fleet and surrounding space, it was hard to choose which was more terrifying.

The local region of space dubbed the Arx Gap was a tumultuous storm of energy and vivid colour it was surprising that the storm surrounding the local region hadn't claimed any vessels. The vessels of the Bloodied Visage we black save for their prows which were the colour of blood, they looked like giant blackened daggers that had been plunged into a victim's heart. Admiral Leopold apprised them before they left that the size of the II fleet was just smaller than their own if this was telling of their legion size it meant that they were not too dissimilar in size.

There had been a final briefing before they boarded the Stormbird, Ultio had made it clear that none of the delegation were to speak unless introduced or address and that they should not react to anything they saw unless Ultio did himself or asked for comment. They all knew the stories and some of them had witnessed the aftermath of their "compliances" first hand. That did not mean that they couldn't be firm friends and allies after all Ultio had just made a compact with Angron that allowed him to butcher heretic worlds. The words of Ultio before they debarked kept coming back to the lord commander. "We are the first legion since the Word Bearers that the Bloodied Visage have reached out to, we will have a direct effect on how they perceive our legion and by extension our brother legions. Do not let me down."

Ultio stood resplendent in the same armour he wore on the debarkation deck of the Achilles, except he wore a long vermillion cloak similar in shade to the red of the II legions vessels. The delegation was made up of Lord Antioch, Lord Commander Tiberius, Master Techmarine Grimwald and Chief Librarian Dorvus. There were many volunteers to make up the delegation but Ultio wanted a small group with opposing humours. Joining the delegation were fifty Shield Guard all save for two carried ceremonial warhammer's the remaining two carried a golden sword and the giant halberd made by the hands of Ferrus Manus, it was the weapon _Ra._

The moment of truth came and the Stormbird touched down on the deck of the flagship, the debarkation ramp lowered and as it did so came a strong smell of burning incense mixed with a bitter iron tang. In with the smell wafted smoke like a slowly drifting fog that came up to the waist of the Astartes and the chest of the Lord Commander, he supressed a cough as he inhaled some of the smoke for a moment he felt he could smell mixed in with the incense. In perfect unison the two columns of Shield Guard strode down to the deck of the debarkation hall, they then halted to attention either side of the Stormbird, then came the rest of the delegation followed by Ultio Ultionis.

Lord Antioch saw the debarkation hall for the first time is was twice the size of the biggest one aboard the Hammer of Ultio. Standing in the smoke were a company strength force of Astartes clad in black and red armour, they went helmed which were far removed from the chivalric aesthetics of the Emperors Judgement. The helms of the Bloodied Visage were leering masks of monsters and gargoyles. They had messy horsehair plumes similar to that the Custodes wore. They held three meter long sickle-swords like an ancient Egyptian Khopesh in a ceremonial guard in front of them. In the centre of the company was a giant lost in shadow and smoke. The delegation including Lord Antioch stopped in front of the Shield Guard as was protocol, Ultio strode alone into the debarkation hall then halted midway between the delegation and the Bloodied Visage.

As soon as Ultio came to a halt did the giant move, he strode out of the smoke he wore red armour the colour of blood, the breastplate was that of a snarling monster, he too wore a vermillion cloak. As the Primarch closed with Ultio the lord commander realised that the leader of the Bloodied Visage's leader was the taller and broader. The giant had long raven hair which was casually pushed over to one side of his head.

The giants face was ice white like that of Ferrus Manus and the Night Haunter, save for streaks of red adorning either cheeks of the Primarch's face. The second Emperors son had beautiful haunting emerald green eyes which were at odds with his fearsome appearance. Ultio drew in breath to speak but the words died in his throat as his brother surged forward and gripped Ultio into a massive bear hug, Ultio looked wrong footed but quickly recovered he returned the hug with gusto.

When they broke the embrace Ultio's brother grinned through needle filed teeth. 'Welcome brother to the flagship of the Bloodied Visage.'

'It is a fine vessel brother.' Said Ultio, returning the smile. 'May I enquire as to her name?'

'Of course she is _Rakshasa.'_ Replied Uvall Jormungand.

'From ancient Hindu mythology of Old Earth.' Mused Ultio.

'You know your history.' Replied Uvall with another needle tooth filled grinned.

'How are we able to find where we are going.' Stated Ultio Ultionis. 'If we have no idea where we have been.'

'No truer words have ever been spoken my brother.' For a fleeting moment there was an impish light in Uvall's eyes only the superhuman senses of an Emperors son could have picked up on it. 'I would so like to meet your delegation.'

The introductions we made the Emperors Judgement and Lord Antioch were introduced and then in turn various captains from the Bloodied Visage whom removed their helms, they were echoes of their father. Their names were strange to the lord commander like Arunasura and Jalandhara, there was little words spoken as would be expected they may be cousins but they were still strangers. What caught Lord Antioch's attention was Ultio's armour, it was streaked with red from the embrace with his brother.

'You have fine noble sons.' Stated Uvall, the Astartes of the Emperors Judgement nodded at the compliment despite the stilted introductions their chests swelled with pride. 'They are the living embodiment of the Great Crusade.'

'As I am sure are your sons.' Replied Ultio, he was unsure how to complement their appearance. 'They look fearsome.'

'They fight like bastards.' Grinned Uvall, Ultio smiled thankful for the levity. 'But they are not noble like your sons they are gutter scum bread to be cold blooded killers, our home world was a nightmarish place full of horrors you learnt to kill or you died. The company you see before you are also Rakshasa they are my fiercest warriors each Astartes here has took ten thousand skulls.'

'I am sure they will take ten thousand more before this great undertaking is done.' Replied Ultio, he turned to one of the Shield Guard he hefted the giant golden sword and presented it to Uvall Jormungand. 'It is a gift from our father he wielded it during the days before he came to rule mankind up until he told me to present it to you as a gift with this he slew the xenos and heretic alike and now he wants you to wield it until the Great Crusade is done.'

Uvall took the sword and examined it with no more than a cursory glance then passed it to one of his Rakshasa he then turned to look at the halberd carried by the second Shield Guard.

Ultio was inwardly shocked at the discourteous manner Uvall Jormungand dismissed one of the most iconic weapons in the Imperium and a gift from his own father to boot.

'Our father sends his highest regards.' Said Ultio, his father said no such thing but he was in two minds of forcing the issue of Uvall's clear disrespect.

'That was nice of him.' Replied Uvall, with a level expression he then looked to the halberd the shield guard was holding. 'Now that looks like a mighty weapon.'

Uvall clearly did not want to discuss their father but he decided to ignore it as this was their first meeting. Instead Ultio gestured for his son to hand the weapon to Uvall Jormungand, who took it then examined it intently he was genuinely interested in this weapon.

'Its name is _Ra.'_ Stated Ultio Ultionis, giving commentary while Uvall examined it. 'It is named after my once mighty dragon who is lost to me now. It was forged by our brother Ferrus Manus it is my most precious possession, he made it as a reminded for both what I lost and what I gained.'

'It is exquisite.' Replied Uvall. 'What happened to _Ra?'_

 _'_ Ra was an artificial intelligence robot formed into the shape of a mighty dragon.' Replied Ultio. 'He was a noble and fierce creature who died by my hand.'

'You killed him?' asked Uvall with what looked like genuine concern. 'Why would you do such a thing?'

'He was an artificial.' Repeated Ultio looking confused surely Uvall knew of the Emperors decree.

'But he was precious to you.' Countered Uvall.

'Even so.' Replied Ultio. 'Ra had to be killed for artificial intelligence creatures are outlawed it was death or the vaults of Moravec. It was a grievous loss but it was for the good of the Imperium.'

'Yes.' Replied Uvall, the impish light reappeared in his eyes. 'For the good of the Imperium.'

Uvall Jormungand made to hand Ra back to the Primarch of the Emperors Judgement but he gestured for Uvall to keep a hold. 'You keep it my brother.'

For several seconds Uvall seemed lost for words then he managed. 'But it is your most precious possession.'

'That it is Uvall.' Replied Ultio. 'It is dear to me for it is a reminder of what I lost and what I gained and just recently I told Lord Commander Antioch that I would keep it forever and always. So with that said take it as a gesture of how much of an honour it is to finally meet you and how much I appreciate the chance to stand with you side by side as brothers should.'

The two demi-gods embraced once more then Uvall said. 'I shall wage war with it until the ending of my life. Now please follow me we have laid out quite a feast in your honour we shall eat and drink and get to know one another.'

Uvall Jormungand turned on his heals with Ra in his hands and strode off without so much as a backward glance, in perfect unison his Rakshasa turned on their heels and marched from the deck.

'How do you think that went?' whispered Lord Commander Tiberius, when he was sure Uvall was out of earshot.

'As well as could be expected.' Replied Ultio. 'Your impressions?'

'Lord Jormungand is certainly more civil than Angron.' Replied Lord Tiberius, they smiled at the thought.

'They still comport themselves like savages.' Put in Grimwald in his usual dour way.

'That they do.' Added the Chief Librarian. 'However so do the Wolves of Fenris but they are some of our most trusted brothers we may well develop the same bond with the Bloodied Visage.'

Ultio looked to Lord Antioch for his impression but all the lord commander could say was. 'Your armour my lord.'

Ultio looked down to his burnished armour which was tarnished with smudges of red. 'It is blood, my brothers armour was daubed with blood I don't think it is a stretch to think that it is human blood. The Rakshasa in ancient Hindu mythology were demons they were man-eater's. Uvall Jormungand's armour is covered in blood, his warriors are skull takers and named after monsters from our past, it seems we are going to have to watch this Flayer of Men.'

'It is not just that.' Put in Grimwald, his expression turning dour. 'Your brother has asked you to travel into unknown territory and now you finally meet and he makes no mention to his purpose. If he just intended to meet you then why such a remote location?'

Ultio watched as his brother disappeared from sight before speaking. 'Whatever Uvall Jormungand has planned perhaps he wishes to keep it close to his chest I will press the issue but I will do so lightly we cannot risk a breakdown in relations especially where no one could hear us call for aid.'


	26. Naraka

The Emperors Judgement delegation were taken through a myriad of dark chambers and corridors there was a definitive gothic and baroque theme with leering gargoyles, skulls and other nightmarish creatures. They were taken to a colossal feasting hall in the centre of the Rakshasa every surface was covered with skulls Lord Antioch recognised many to be Ork as well as Eldar, a great many more were human. There was indeed a mighty feast great long tables were full of food the finest meats and vegetables, some the lord commander recognised he smiled inwardly when we saw dozens of roasted grox's. _Where would he be now if his father hadn't gotten himself eaten?_ Lord Antioch thought to himself.

There was the entire Rakshasa Company were sat at feasting tables eating and drinking with great gusto, they sung in a strange deep guttural baritone in a language alien to the lord commander, it was hypnotic. The delegation along with Ultio and Uvall Jormungand sat at a painfully ornate grand table, Lord Antioch was swallowed up in a high backed leather chair scaled for an Astartes. Sitting with them were three of the Bloodied Visage, Basdev his title given as Chitragupta.

Durgasur whom was introduced as a Yamadutas and finally Arunasura who was a Yamadhutas, these titles were lost on the lord commander and had yet to be explained they did not seem keen to speak. Despite his fearsome appearance Uvall was a genial and attentive host he had asked at great length of the history of Ultio and Kerak, he had yet to full acknowledge Lord Antioch but the lord commander did not feel left out he was just thankful that he wasn't under the gaze of those emerald eyes –Lord Antioch realised something that he hadn't since boarding the flagship he hadn't seen a single human.

'We have spoken at great length of Kerak.' Stated Ultio with a smile. 'I would love to learn of you and your sons.'

'Very well.' Replied Uvall, he looked to his sons before continuing. 'We hail from a world in the shadow of the largest warp storm in the Ultima Segmentum, which Imperial Cartographers have called The Dark Maw. Our world was an exoplanet deprived of a parent star our only light was from the warp storm, our world orbited the storm and every few years it passed through the outer edges of The Dark Maw.

'Every few years our home world was ravaged by warp, with each orbit into The Dark Maw our home world crossed deeper and spent longer in that nightmarish place where the effect on our people got worse. We call our home world Naraka.' Uvall's next words were for the delegation as he knew Ultio would know the reference. 'We called it Naraka for it is the ancient Hindu name for hell. It was our hell. We lived our lives knowing that we were in hell or waiting for it'

There was a concerned silence settle on the conversation Lord Antioch was horrified if the Emperors Judgement had to patrol their own vessel when merely travelling close to such a storm what would the effect be of crossing into such a storm. Lord Commander spoke before he could stop himself. 'Did you have Gellar fields on Naraka, Lord Primarch Jormungand?'

Lord Antioch inwardly winced as he had broken the most simplest of promises not to speak unless spoken too, he waited to be chided by Ultio but a rebuke never came if he was displeased he did not show it.

'No, little man.' Replied Uvall, he was less able to hide his displeasure. 'We crossed into the warp completely unshielded our people were at the mercy of the warp every time Naraka's orbit was swallowed by The Dark Maw.'

'I can't imagine what it was like.' Stated Lord Antioch in a consoling tone.

'You've seen the horrors of war.' Replied Uvall, his face darkening. 'But try to picture the entire populous of a wandering world under the gaudy light of the warp cowering in underground cities, warp-maddened psychopaths attacking with wanton abandon. Armies of blood soaked berserkers rampaging across the planet. Mass suicides, torture, rape, wild mutations and all of this is before the creatures came to call when we passed into the maw.'

'The creatures?' asked Lord Antioch, at a loss.

'I think that this conversation is crossing into the realms outside of sanctioned operational vernacular.' Stated Ultio calmly but even the lord commander could see that he wasn't happy where the conversation was going, why Lord Antioch did not know.

'I believe you have just given me the business.' Countered Uvall. 'It is highly rude even amongst savages to interrupt someone mid tale, plus might I add that you are aboard my vessel. I have jurisdiction here.'

'Not so.' Replied Ultio in a level tone, but it was edged with sternness. 'Yours and my being commander in chiefs of legions in the Great Crusade are upon the sufferance of the Emperor of Mankind, mine and your father who has decreed that this information is to be kept classified up to and including the highest echelons of command.'

'You brought him in.' retorted Uvall with a wicked grin showing his needle point teeth, gesturing to Lord Antioch then to the Emperors Judgements Chief Librarian. 'You have given him de facto clearance I will tell him as he was good enough to ask. As a middle ground I will allow your Chief Librarian to tell the human if you would prefer a more neutral description from a learned source.'

There was a deadly silence settle in the air Lord Antioch felt his bladder loosen once more he didn't want to know what these creatures were but it seemed that the choice could be beyond him. Ultio was stuck beneath a rock and a hard place as to not allow the disclosure he would be breaking his own vow to get to know his estranged brother if he didn't handle the situation carefully. 'Very well, Dorvus.'

'Very well.' Repeated the Chief Librarian with a nod then turned to look upon Lord Antioch. 'I am aware of your last conversation with Sergeant Riddick of why he and his brothers were patrolling the flagship. Everything Lord Primarch Jormungand states is true, the elemental power of the warp can do all of those things as it isn't just a storm. The warp is a dark dimension which is much more than a means of travelling faster than light.

In this dimension are creatures, horrifying things, we have seen them most recently fighting alongside the Luna Wolves on Erridas. On Syrinx. On the bloody coast of Tassilon. There are entities in the warp that are reminiscent of creatures our ancestors have feared for millennia. They could be very easily mistaken for demons to the uninformed mind therefore the Emperor of Mankind decreed they should be kept classified for the sake of the moral until the secular truth he brings can be fully understood and embraced.'

'It was these creatures which attacked our home world when we crossed into the warp.' Added Uvall Jormungand. 'We fought wars against each other under the light of the warp and fought for survival when we crossed into it. That was the world I was born into when my capsule came to rest on the planet's surface, but Naraka was already in The Dark Maw when I arrived, the first beings I came into contact with were those entities of the warp they came for me.'

'What did you do when they came for you?' asked Ultio in his most level tone but there was concern written across his face.

There was the impish light in Uvall's eyes once more. 'What anyone in that position would do.'

Ultio waited for his brother to elaborate but when he didn't there was an uncomfortable silence in the air, instead of letting it fester or press the issue of what happened when they denizens of the warp came for him. Ultio decided it was best to ask for information as to why Uvall Jormungand had summoned them to a region in the shadow of the largest warp storm in the entire galaxy, since his estranged brother had been less than forthcoming.

'I had been a pleasure learning of your home world.' Stated Ultio, choosing his words carefully. 'And I repeat my words from the embarkation deck it is an honour to meet you and treat with you but I have to ask what has prompted such a meeting?'

'Well the reason for such a locale is quite straightforward.' Stated Uvall Jormungand. 'Considering I grew up on a planet ravaged by the warp myself and my sons have an affinity with the warp.'

'An affinity?' asked Ultio, with a raised eyebrow.

'Don't look so concerned.' Smiled Uvall, with a wink. 'You have an affinity with fighting the greenskins Lorgar said as much and he and I believe it comes down to the fact that you spent your entire childhood learning how to destroy them.'

'That is correct.' Agreed Ultio. 'In order to destroy them I had to take time to understand them.'

'Precisely.' Replied Uvall. 'We grew up on a planet that entered the warp and to defend my people I took great pains to understand it in order to better it and so did a great many of my sons.

'When Lorgar and I went out into the stars to undertake the Great Crusade I found that myself and my sons were drawn to the warp, its attraction was strong as if it called to us.'

Ultio's blood went cold at his brothers choice of words, if he was about to question his word choice he never got the chance Basdev the Chitragupta leant in and said something private to Uvall Jormungand.

After a moment Uvall turned back to Ultio. 'I am sorry but I must take my leave for my flag-captain requests my presence urgently.'

'I hope all is well?' asked Ultio, he found this sudden urgency to leave staged.

'I do not yet know but I will inform you as soon as I find out.' Replied Uvall, while standing up. 'I would recommend taking a look at the warp storm from atop of our observational dome it is quite a sight.'

With that Uvall about turned and walked at speed across the deck leaving Ultio and his entourage surrounded by Rakshasa, they were singing their low guttural song it sounded like a funeral dirge.

'We need to get to the observational dome.' Stated Ultio he looked around the table at his personnel whom looked just as concerned. 'We have much to discuss.'


	27. Crystal Clear

The delegation were atop the Rakshasa's highest observational spire waiting to be attended by Uvall Jormungand, the feast had concluded an hour previous with the Primarch of the II legion being called away by the captain of the flagship. Ultio enquired what had occurred but his brother told him to meet them atop the spire where they would continue discussions when he returned. The mood between the Emperors Judgement Astartes was wary it seemed to the lord commander that their temperament changed when the Primarch of the Bloodied Visage had mentioned the creatures from the warp attacking his home world.

Lord Antioch couldn't deny he was shocked to learn that creatures lived in the warp but on second thoughts it only stood to reason as after all it was an alternate dimension. Saying that perhaps the reason why he wasn't shocked was that he had been privy to revelation after revelation while travelling with the Emperors Judgement –or it could be the fact that he was amongst the largest legion who could fend off any attacker. Lord Antioch was told to watch for signs of the Primarch ascending the spire by the lift that brought them to the top of the spire. Master Techmarine Grimwald scanned for eavesdropping equipment and Chief Librarian Dorvus casted protective wards so they could not be spied upon.

'I can detect no bugs, my Primarch.' Stated Grimwald. 'I have placed counter intrusion measures in case they attempt to eavesdrop.'

'The wards are complete, my lord.' Added Dorvus. 'Only one such as Magnus could break them.'

'Lord Commander Antioch.' Said Ultio addressing the commander of the Myrmidon forces. 'I appreciate that you did not mean to pry into things not meant for you but you are now aware of something that the Emperor has decreed to be kept secret. I trust that you won't disclose this to anyone but be warned that if you do you will be executed where you stand is that clear?'

Lord Antioch swallowed hard trying to answer. '…Crystal… clear .. Lord Primarch.'

'Very well, you will hear many revelations now and this time I mean it only speak when I address you.' Ultio then addressed the entire delegation. 'It would be an understatement to say that I am concerned that Uvall has been in prolonged exposure to the denizens of the warp. I am even more concerned with the fact that he would not be drawn into what he did when they came to them.'

'Uvall Jormungand daubs his armour in blood.' Stated Grimwald. 'His most trusted sons are named after man-eaters of ancient Hindu mythology they are poster children for warp taint.'

Lord Commander Tiberius chuckled. 'We have an uncle who is the Eater of Worlds, another who breaks the Imperial Truth by venerating the Emperor as a God. The Thousand Sons spend more time in the warp than the material realm. The Night Haunter terrorises human held worlds. We have grave concerns for over half of your brothers who have been found we have not sanctioned them I say we don't jump to conclusions.'

'You speak the truth of it.' Agreed Ultio smiling his most trusted son the one who would inherit his mantle if the galaxy upended and he was slain. Ultio could always rely on Tiberius. 'For all we know any of my brothers could be tainted with warp exposure and we have not sanctioned them.

We shall proceed as we always have with pragmatism however I am concerned that he would not give a full explanation as to what he did when the warp spawn came to him. I also don't like how he had to leave the feast to "attend to business" it seemed prearranged.'

'Of course it was prearranged.' Cut in Grimwald. 'It was so he could talk about us just as we are talking about him right now.'

Ultio laughed heartily he could always rely on Grimwald to offer the ungarnished truth, it was a trait he had picked up from Ferrus Manus and his Iron Hands, he missed the Gorgon dearly. 'I wonder what he thinks of the Emperors Judgement and me?'

'The Flayer of Men has no love for the Emperor.' Replied Grimwald, speaking after no one else wanted to offer an answer. 'After all he has not met him nor did he give the most precious weapon in the Imperium so much as a backward glance. If Uvall Jormungand learnt of our war against the Emperor from the Urizen then I believe he will like you greatly.'

They all chuckled for a moment before Ultio spoke. 'After all that is why Angron likes me as I did what he couldn't. If I can have a bond of sorts with the Red Angel I can certainly develop a bond with the Flayer of Men. When we get back to the fleet I want every Emperors Judgement Astartes encouraged to get to know their counterparts.'

'There is a matter which is troubling me.' Stated Dorvus.

'Yes?' asked Ultio.

'Where we are.' Replied Dorvus, his face darkening. 'The Arx Gap is nowhere near Cypra Mundi, we passed it on the way here there were numerous suitable meeting places that would have been more expedient to intervene of the siege at Cypra Mundi. It would only make sense if this was mid-point of the Bloodied Visages voyage back into the galactic core. If that is the case I dare to wonder what in the name of the Throne were they doing out here?'

Ultio's attention was stolen by Lord Antioch moving into his peripheral vision it was evident he was desperate to speak but he wouldn't dare break his recent oath. Ultio was thankful for this intrusion as he didn't want to contemplate what the II legion were doing out here just yet. 'Yes Lord Antioch.'

'What about the humans.' Stated the lord commander his voice barely above a whisper.

'What about them?' asked Ultio.

'Primarch Jormungand obviously despises humans.' Replied the lord commander. 'I have saw none aboard the Rakshasa and he seemed ill at ease with me in his presence.'

'I am ill at ease with you in my presence when you break your promises.' Countered Ultio, with a sly grin. 'Angron hates humans he has no respect for them. The humans that travel with the Death Guard are subservient to their masters. They are products of their home worlds and their fathers many of my brothers look down on humanity.

'Yes it is a paradox that the ones whom are fighting to claim the galaxy for humanity look to them with disdain but my brothers and I are demi-gods of war we have the power to destroy worlds on a whim. Such power can breed hubris and contempt if not balanced with humility now if you met my brother Vulkan he would warm your heart as every action he takes is to safeguard humanity. But he is a rare breed.'

'You are of that breed my lord.' Added Lord Antioch.

'Flattery won't get you anywhere.' Countered Ultio his tone light.

'It is not flattery.' Countered Lord Antioch. 'Taking into account we don't know the size of the Bloodied Visage your legion is the largest. You have powers your brothers do not yet you do not lord it over them. If you wished you could have destroyed the Red Angel and his Eaters of Worlds but you didn't. You didn't as you knew that it would put at risk what your father, our Emperor is building.

'I have heard tales of Horus Lupercal, Sanguinius, Lord Dorn, Roboute Guilliman they are honourable men but you are a singular being amongst equals. You have the power to strike against anyone of them but the knowledge and foresight to know the consequences. You are the scales that keeps the humours of the Imperium in check.' Lord Antioch's face darkened. 'If they lost you I don't know how long before the Imperium would tear itself apart. It feels like heresy to say it but without you I don't think this great undertaking would be complete before brother turns on brother.'

There was a long silence Lord Antioch stared intently at Ultio looking for some sign that his words had displeased the giant in their midst. The words came to him of Sergeant Riddick spoken beneath the surface of Siccum that he hadn't spoken out of turn as he was still breathing.

'We have debated this at great length for decades.' Replied Ultio after a long silence, he strode over to the armour glass of the dome looking out to the violent warp storms beyond. 'We need balance in order to survive as we are the greatest warriors in the galaxy. You are right in the end the only enemy we need to fear is ourselves. We will get to know Uvall Jormungand and his sons we will seek to drawn them from the borders of the galaxy and into the light of my father.' Ultio turned to look upon his sons and the lord commander his face darkening. 'But make no mistake if he and his legion are tainted by the warp we shall murder every single one of them.'

Conversation was broken as there was a subsonic rumble of the deck plates beneath their boots then an ultrasonic whine, everyone turned to the lifts as they knew that Uvall Jormungand was coming. After a few moments the lift reached the top of the spire and the Primarch of the Bloodied Visage emerged alone.

'Talking about me I see.' Said Uvall, while smiling his needle point grin.

'How do you come to that conclusion?' asked Ultio, giving nothing away.

'I was trying to spy on you of course.' Replied Uvall, while winking at his brother. 'The wards and countermeasures are unbreakable you have talented sons.'

'You openly admit trying to spy?'

'Of course yes we are allies but I wished to get the measure of you.' Replied Uvall. 'And I have of sorts as you are capable of high level counter intrusion. May I enquire as to what you were talking about?'

'Your flagrant disregard for the rules set in place by our father.' Replied Ultio in a stern voice.

'Well there is that.' Grinned Uvall, with a wry smile.

There was a stale atmosphere in the air tainted by things unsaid Ultio broke it. 'So I take it there wasn't an urgent matter needed to be deal with and you used it as an excuse to try to eavesdrop?'

'There was an urgent communique.' Replied Uvall. 'I merely tried to eavesdrop on a whim to see if I could and to see how much you trust your newfound brothers, not a lot it seems.'

'And it seems we were justified.' Countered Ultio. 'An Imperial delegation should be free to discuss what they like without being spied upon.'

'Touché.' Replied Uvall. 'I apologise and there shall be no more attempts.'

'Very well.' Stated Ultio. 'I have two questions first you have yet to tell us why we have been asked here and secondly I would like to know what is in the communique.'

'Of course.' Replied Uvall, with a wide grin he then crossed to the armour glass of the dome looking out to the warp storm beyond. 'The reason for the request of your presence is for a matter regarding your specific talents of war, as you may be aware our legion conquered the Cypra Mundi system which is now a forge world, as well as a military and naval stronghold.

'I have received reports from Imperial Army scouts that a massive Ork Waaugh is converging near the system there is a chance that they may try to take it. The reason for the request I sent you is to gather as two complete legions and hit them with a pre-emptive strike so that they cannot claim a foothold in already hard fought over Imperial territory.'

'I am honoured you requested my legions expertise.' Replied Ultio, he felt better knowing the request was for more traditional military reasons. 'We will offer every bit of our experience and might to strike down the vile green skin menace.'

'We are most grateful.' Replied Uvall. 'As for the communiqué before word reached us of Cypra Mundi's plight we were trying to map this storm and not all of them had returned when you and your legion arrived. The last of my scouts have returned they have found a second way into the warp storm.

'The route they found was more dangerous and they lost a vessel but they found a way into the heart of the storm. I am saddened to report that they have found a planet it is close to the warp and it has inhabitants a lost strand of humanity.'

The light of understanding shone in Ultio's eyes. 'You fear what the warp has done to them?'

'Of course I am worried.' Replied Uvall with a mix of anger and fear wrought across his features. 'You have no idea what the warp did to our beloved Naraka to my people. If it has done the same to them I fear what they have become or will become if their exposure is left unchecked.'

'How close did your scouts get to the planet?' asked Ultio.

'They landed near a small settlement.' Replied Uvall. 'They speak a variant of low gothic but they are little more than savages.'

'I appreciate the memories such a world would bring back.' Replied Ultio. 'I sense that you are torn between the threat to Cypra Mundi and the lost strand of humanity living under the influence of a warp storm?'

'I am torn indeed my brother.' Replied Uvall Jormungand. 'I cannot come to a decision. We cannot allow the Orks to murder innocent civilians or allow them to threaten our borders.' Uvall gestured to the warp storm. 'But out there is a world that is so close to one of the largest warp storm in the galaxy.'

'The Emperor treats the entities of the warp as such a high threat that their very existence is classified.' Put in Ultio. 'Such a civilisation living under the light of the largest warp storm in the galaxy cannot be left unchecked. I have to ask what will be your intentions with them?'

'If they have been exposed to the warp.' Replied Uvall. 'We are the most able to detect if they are tainted.'

'If they are tainted?'

'Then they shall need to be dealt with.' Replied Uvall. 'Shall I order for the fleet to make ready to depart?'

'Of course.' Replied Ultio and the delegation made their way to the elevator to head back down to the ship proper Ultio continued the conversation. 'I wonder if the savages have named their world.'

Uvall looked at his brother with that impish looked again the same he had worn so many times. 'They call the world Cadia.'


	28. A Greater Purpose

Even the supreme eyesight of the demi-god Ultio Ultionis he was struggling with the eternal gloom of the flagship of the Bloodied Visage, Rakshasa. The combined second and eleventh fleet were well into their first day of travelling through the warp. Despite being in the eye of the greatest warpstorm in the galaxy the Rakshasa was calm as if they were travelling in the normal void of real space. Instead of putting Ultio at ease it discomforted him greatly as the voyage to the Arx Gap had been horrendous to the point that Ultio had had his astartes patrol the companionways. Ultio had taken the unheard of decision to travel with the Bloodied Visage alone, his sons and even Lord Commander Antioch had counselled against this but Ultio's intention was clear he wanted to show his brother that he trusted him.

For all of the voyage Ultio and Uvall Jormungand had been and were still sequestered in his brothers inner sanctum there was a complete absent of light only his superior senses made up for it. Everything architectural in Uvall's sanctum was constructed from the bones of those slain in combat by Uvall himself. There were pillars, arches and chandeliers all constructed from remains of a myriad of species. An entire wall an expanse of hundreds of metres was dedicated to skulls, there were Ork's, Ogryn's, Squats and Eldar these were the champions Uvall had bested in battle himself.

Uvall Jormungand was greatly interested in the history of Ultio as well as the people of Kerak. Ultio Ultionis gave a detailed account on Kerakian history up to and including the coming of the Emperor the only detail he left out was the war with their father. Ultio wanted to leave this out for two reasons, first as he felt it was too soon and also to see how much Lorgar told him Uvall of him and for now Uvall seemed satisfied.

'So if he hadn't come for you what would have been the plan?' asked Uvall.

'I vowed to rid Kerak of the Orkish threat for always.' Replied Ultio. 'If our father had not come I and my Kerakian's would have assaulted Ork territory, it would likely have been an eternal endeavour considering how difficult it is to eradicate the greenskin completely.'

'So you would have spent you time locked in an eternal war.' Mused Uvall. 'Would that not have been a fruitless task?'

'Most definitely not.' Said Ultio, he was surprised at his brothers question. 'I would have been locked in constant battle but the people of Kerak would live in peace and harmony save for those whom would have been conscripted. I would have been content fighting for the rest of my life if it meant that I could fulfil my promise to my people.'

'Fear not.' Said Uvall, with an impish light in his eyes. 'You may well fight an eternal war trying to reclaim the galaxy.'

Ultio chuckled. 'You haven't met any Imperial Fists have you?'

Uvall shook his head then cocked it to one side. 'The only astartes I have met are the Word Bearers and your sons why do you ask?'

'It is the opinion of many Imperial Fists, most notably Sigismund, that we will be locked in an eternal war trying to reclaim the galaxy.'

'Well I would call this Sigismund a pragmatist.' Replied Uvall. 'There are manifold enemies in the cosmos and as you have put it some of them like the Ork's are almost impossible to fully eradicate. Then I believe there are many enemies to come that we have not encountered, if we do actually lay claim to the galaxy we will be to shore up the Imperium from without and from within.'

'It sounds bleak.' Admitted Ultio. 'But by and large there are thousands of worlds where its citizens will live on and fruitful lives because of what we do.'

'There is that.' Agreed Uvall. 'At least some enjoy the fruits of the blood we spill.'

'That is our lot in life.'

'Some lot.' Smirked Uvall.

'Yet you took on a legion and went out to do battle to reclaim the galaxy.' Stated Ultio. 'You could have refused you could have stayed on Naraka with your people.'

'Do you think he would allow that.' Chuckled Uvall, with no humour in it. 'Angron refused him did he not and he was snatched from the surface of Nuceria.'

'That is not the same.' Pressed Ultio. 'Angron outright refused to lead a legion it was only Kharn who was able to persuade him yet if what I have been told is correct as soon as the gilded vessels entered your home worlds atmosphere you board The Lex.'

'I knew it was my purpose.' Replied Uvall.

'How?'

'Visions.' Stated Uvall. 'I had visions since my childhood.'

'Tell me of the visions.' Said Ultio. 'Tell me of your childhood I wish to know if you would allow me.'

'We all went through trials.' Replied Uvall. 'We each went through trials of adversity mine would have been no different from yours.'

'I disagree.' Replied Ultio. 'Yes we went through trials but what we experienced forged us into who we are today, I wish to get to know you brother and by doing that I wish to know what you went through. One thing I have pondered when I was readying to depart for the Arx Gap I spoke with our father he referred to your home world as Caede but you call it Naraka.'

'You know where the both names derive from?' asked Uvall.

'Of course.' Relied Ultio. 'Naraka as we have discussed is from the Hindu mythological name for hell but Caede is the High Gothic word for killing.'

'And there is your answer.' Replied Uvall. 'Naraka was not a unified world it was disparate groups of people hiding from warp predators and insane bands of murderers. For the most part before my coming to the world these people didn't know each other existed where he landed those people called where they were Caede that was the region they knew.'

'What of the region where you landed.' Said Ultio. 'What of your childhood?'

'Very well brother in the interest of bonding I shall tell you of my childhood.' Replied Uvall. 'As you may well have guessed some of the people who colonised Naraka were a lost strand of humanity whose genealogy hailed from the ancient Indian subcontinent. My gestation capsule hit Naraka when the planet was in The Dark Maw, the capsule breached the surface of the world and erupted into a cavern city.

'I was too young to know it at the time but my pod breached protective wards which allowed the denizens of the warp to fall upon the innocent citizens sheltering in the underground warrens. The people had nowhere to flee and were being slaughtered by blood maddened creatures who were laughing with glee as they went about their bloody work killing men, women and children. I slew hundreds of creatures and saved all I could. I was not alone in the fight, thousands of stalwart men and women managed to defend the breach until the city sorcerer's could reinstate the protective wards.

'As I grew to adulthood I learned that Naraka was the Hindu word for hell, not only that there were twenty seven underground cities nearby on our hemisphere of the planet which were named after each of the hells of Naraka. The city in which I breached and grew to adulthood was called Krimisha, which as you know is the hell where those who use magic to harm others reside. With the wards in place the city was safe although over a hundred thousand innocents were murdered. I learnt that it was not just warp creatures whom ravaged the world, there were armies of marauding berserkers, mutants and psyker lords.

'Most of the citizens of Krimisha just wanted to hide beneath the surface of their planet but thousands of men and women came to me and wanted to take the fight to those who ruled Naraka's surface. They became my Rakshasa my man eaters but the name was accidental as I mispronounced the phrase as the language was still new to me, I meant to call them men who eat worlds.'

'The eaters of worlds?' asked Ultio, it was his turn to raise an eyebrow.

'I know imagine what Angron might think.' Chuckled Uvall. 'We took the fight to the surface of the world and for decades we fought with unrelenting ferocity that was until he came with my beloved brother Lorgar.'

'Why did you not meet the Emperor?' asked Ultio, he couldn't wait any longer he had to ask.

'I knew my purpose and I knew who had come for me.' Replied Uvall. 'I knew my role and I was eager to proceed therefore meeting him seemed moot.'

'How did you know?' asked Ultio.

'Like I said I had visions throughout my time on Naraka.' Said Uvall. 'I was afraid of them at first but they became more clear they lead me to an intact teleporter in one of the cities. Then I had repeated visions of myself using the teleporter to board a mighty vessel where I would meet a giant made of gold.'

'The Emperor?' offered Ultio, as he knew full well Lorgar had visions of the Emperor's coming.

Uvall shook his head. 'No not him I saw the Urizen I saw myself teleporting aboard his flagship and summoning him from the surface of Naraka.'

'What did the visions tell you of afterwards when you met the Urizen?'

'That Lorgar would show me the way.' Stated Uvall.

'And did he?' asked Ultio.

'I believe he did.' Stated Uvall, with a grin of needle point teeth.

Ultio paused waiting for his brother to elaborate when he didn't he asked. 'What of Naraka what of your people?'

'I wanted to destroy the planet to ease the suffering of the world.' Said Uvall. 'Lorgar wanted to assault the planet with his and my sons to assault the world to cleanse it of warp creatures but it would have been a fruitless task due to the eccentric orbit of the planet into The Dark Maw.

'I came up with a third option we quit the planet's surface with my Rakshasa, geneseed was implanted into them all those that didn't survive were ejected into the void to burn up in Naraka's atmosphere. My home world is left unmolested it is ravaged by the berserker, the mutant and warp creature and every five years my sons take the strongest, bravest and most suitable to be elevated to Astartes. We have no blood trials or selection process we only take the ones who can survive hell.

'During the feast I introduced Basdev as my Chitragupta, he is the lord of his ilk his title is Dar Saar Chitragupta. In Hindu mythology the Chitragupta's role was to keep records of human actions on Earth to decide when they die if they go to heaven or hell. Basdev and his order do this for me my Chitragupta watch the struggle of those on Naraka and choose if they are worthy to be elevated or if they are condemned to die on the world.

'Then there is Ashok who is Yamaraja, he is my lord of death and justice he weighs whether a lost strand of humanity needs to be purged or can be brought to compliance. Yamaraja is aided by his Yamaduta's who are his agents telling the worlds of their fate.'

'I do not believe Ashok was at the feast.' Said Ultio.

'Ashok is a solitary figure at the best of times he constantly reviews tomes brought to him by Yamaduta's to decide the fate of worlds.' Stated Uvall. 'Ashok as Yamaraja guides the Bloodied Visage and as we speak Ashok is in orbit above Cadia, he is weighing their fate.'

'Ashok alone decides the fate of entire worlds?'

'Ashok makes the recommendation.' Replied Uvall. 'From the earliest wars across the surface of Naraka my people gave me the title of Shiva as they said I was the Destroyer and the Transformer and this is the role I still carry out as Primarch. It is ultimately my responsibility to make the judgement but Ashok has never been wrong he knows what is in the hearts of men and women.'

'I look forward to meeting Ashok.' Said Ultio. 'I wonder what his judgement will be of the Cadian's.'

'I feel Ashok will be torn.' Stated Uvall. 'Cadia is the first world we have come across since Naraka that has been close to a warp storm I feel it will be a little too close to home.'

'You think it will cloud his judgement?'

'How could it not?' asked Uvall, rhetorically. 'We allow the events on Naraka to play out unmolested the Yamaraja may feel the same about Cadia, the events on Naraka serve a purpose to and I feel the events on Cadia will also serve a purpose, perhaps an even greater purpose.'


	29. The Boon of Pain

Ultio Ultionis stood upon a teleportation pad aboard his own flagship immediately after translating into the Cadian system Ultio joined his own sons to prepare for war in case those dwelling on Cadia had to be cleansed, it was also his first opportunity to disseminate what he had learned about The Flayer of Men and his sons. The story of Uvall's upbringing as well as their allowing Naraka to exist unchecked to warp exposure did not bode well with any of his sons and surprisingly the news was greeted by condemnation by Lord Antioch whom was normally ever the pragmatist.

Ultio Ultionis decided to reserve judgement until after he saw how his brother dealt with the Cadian's, his brother may use a warp maddened world as a recruiting base but such things went against the Imperial Truth and the very tenets of their Great Crusade. Ultio had seen warp storms before but when they translated in system the storm unsettled him as it mirrored stories told by his father, the storm truly resembled an eye.

During the last day of the voyage they had spoken a lot about their respective legion sizes although most of this was initiated by Ultio himself. It turned out that the Bloodied Visage were one hundred twenty thousand strong, they eschewed psykers save for the necessities of warp travel and astropathic communication, their combat doctrine Uvall described it a mix between the Blood Angels and the World Eaters as they preferred shock assaults.

Uvall told his brother that they flayed entire cities worth of life to serve as a warning for future enemies as well as those newly compliant worlds whom may be tempted to rebel, such methods were distasteful to the extreme to Ultio but there again many of his brothers were guilty of the same, Angron had just murdered an entire planets worth of life in a single night.

Ultio was surrounded by his closest sons as well as a detachment of his Shield Guard, joining him on the teleportation pad was Chief Librarian Dorvus, Master Techmarine Grimwald, Lord Commander Tiberius, Lord Destrian. There were also human personnel comprising Lord Militant General Agrippa and Lord Commander Victor Antioch. They were to teleport to the surface of Cadia at coordinates provided by Yamaraja Ashok, everyone was on tenterhooks as they had positioned themselves as a minor ally in this endeavour meaning they did not have tactical command which may put them into an ideological impasse with the Bloodied Visage. At late edition to the landing party was Lord Commander Wesker his shared experience with the Word Bearers and second hand accords of the Bloodied Visage may prove to be an asset.

'Whatever happens on the surface.' Stated Ultio, his voice stern. 'Goad your humours and do not act unless I say so, the Cadian's may be warp tainted but do not openly show disgust as my brothers world suffers the same fate for the sake of unity we will present a façade of stony indifference.'

'What if they are warp tainted?' asked Chief Librarian Dorvus.

'We shall see what my brother does first.' Replied Ultio. 'What do you feel below?'

'The warp storm taints my perception.' Replied Dorvus. 'But I feel that the veil between reality and the warp is thin on the world below and it is centred on the coordinates sent by the Yamaraja.'

Ultio shared an uneasy look with his sons before nodding to the enginseer in control of the teleportation pad, there was a blinding flash and the sudden feeling of dislocation then they were no longer aboard the flagship. They were in the middle of a temperate rainforest environment with indigenous flora all around from vibrant flowers to a gigantic tree canopy.

Greeting them in the forest were forty Rakshasa as well as Uvall Jormungand and an astartes wearing a heavily worn grey tabard, the man was carrying a vast tome chained to his power armour, he also was unhelmed he looked ancient with long grey hair and beard as well as a heavily wrinkled face. The astartes of the Bloodied Visage were armed and armoured looking out to the jungle through their gargoyle helms and wielded bolters as well as their khopesh swords strapped across their backs.

Uvall Jormungand greeted his brother first then turned to Lord commander Wesker. 'Lord Commander it is a pleasure to meet you my brother Lorgar spoke highly of you.'

Lord Commander Wesker tried to look as humble as possible in his ceramite armour. 'Thank you Primarch Jormungand it was an honour to served alongside the Word Bearers.'

'It was an honour to serve with then also.' Uvall then turned to Ultio then gestured to the Bloodied Visage astartes wearing the tabard. 'Ultio please allow me to introduce Yamaraja Ashok.'

Ashok wore a stern expression he bowed lowed. 'Lord Ultionis.'

Ultio returned the bow with a smile he then gestured to their surroundings. 'Where are the Cadian's?'

'They have gathered at their sacred place.' Replied Ashok, he pointed due east.

'Sacred place?' asked Ultio, he tried to keep the disgust from his voice.

'They are a primitive race.' Shrugged Ashok. 'Where they gather is the most important place on this entire planet their leaders have gathered there to greet our delegation.'

'Do they have a name for this sacred place?' asked Ultio.

'They do, Lord Ultionis.' Replied Ashok. 'They call it the Temple of the Eye.'

'The Temple of the Eye?' asked Lord Destrian, his face screwed up with consternation under his visor.

Ashok did not reply right away instead he gestured to the heavens. 'See for yourself.'

Everyone on the jungle floor looked up at the warp storm for many moments seeing how different the warp storm looked compared to being in the void, the silence lingered until Lord Destrian said. 'They think it is an eye?'

'They are a primitive.' Added Uvall, echoing the words of Ashok. 'We have seen countless religions anthropomorphise the stars and I am sure you have seen it too, thousands of worlds with religions whose deities come from the heavens they stem back to Old Earth it is unsurprising that they would worship what they see in the sky.' The flayer of men gestured once more to the warp storm. 'Besides you have to admit it does look reminiscent of an eye.'

'That it does, brother.' Replied Ultio, while nodding in agreement he then turned to Ashok. 'What is your impression of these Cadian's?'

Ashok looked set to reply but Master Techmarine Grimwald cut in. 'I apologise my lord but I think the first question should be how were you able to communicate with them do they speak low gothic?'

Ashok shook his head. 'It is not low gothic but it is a language you may well recognise, I am not one for theatrics but I wish for your first impression of them to be untainted by my perceptions.'

'I appreciate that, Yamaraja Ashok.' Replied Ultio, with a warm smile. 'If you would be so kind to show us the way?'

With that the combined Emperors Judgement and Bloodied Visage host set off following Ashok, his tabard was ruffled by whatever breeze could make it through the canopy. As per their Primarch's instructions the Shield Guard intermingled with the Rakshasa but aside from the odd word of greeting the exchanges were stilted.

The combined force walked through thick jungle foliage but was they made great progress the jungle became less dense so that more and more of the canopy was opening up more and more visibility. The Shield Guard noticeably tensed as they seen hundreds of figures in the near distance, to their surprise the Cadian's were not walking their way but they were walking across their path walking east.

The Imperials neared the Cadian's and as they did so they saw that they were no more than primitive savages wearing rags and carrying flint tipped spears, the combined host could see that the savages were walking on the closest approximation to a road that they were likely to see on the planet it was no more than a dirty track cut through the jungle. The Imperials halted at the edge of the dirt road and to their surprise of the hundreds of Cadian's walking east not one of them paid them the slightest bit of attention save for a casual glance of those nearest to them.

Ultio found this so interesting he had to verbalise it. 'We have been on worlds where our coming has been greeted by fear, anger, loathing or on the rare occasion with elation but never have I seen sheer indifference.'

'It was the same when I made planet fall.' Stated Ashok. 'But it is not indifference they do not acknowledge us for they are not allowed it is forbidden.'

'Forbidden?' asked Ultio, with a frown.

'I was told by one of the primitives that only the god-talkers are allowed to speak with us.' Replied Ashok.

'You spoke with these god-talker?' asked Ultio.

Ashok shook his head he gestured further up the trail in the direction the savages were walking. 'I only ventured half a kilometre up the trail.'

'So you have not been to the temp-' began Ultio, before he thought of something else. 'Wait if you have not spoken to the god-talkers and these primitives are forbidden to speaking with us then how have you gleaned this information?'

'I forced one of the Cadian's to speak with me an elderly man.' Said Ashok. 'He was the one who told me that only the god-talkers were allowed to speak to us.'

'Then where is this Cadian?' asked Ultio. 'Perhaps he could be our guide.'

'Regrettably the man is dead.' Said Ashok.

'Dead?'

'The primitives murdered him.' Said Ashok. 'They stabbed him to death with their spears then mutilated his corpse.'

'You allowed them to do it?' asked Ultio.

'It is their law.' Replied Ashok, with a shrug. 'Summary executions are common place in the Imperium why should I naysay their customs it is not my place as Yamaraja I am impartial until I make my recommendation to my lord and master. I allow events to play out without interference until I gather as much evidence that is needed until a judgement can be reached.'

'Of course, Ashok.' Agreed Ultio. 'That would be only right and proper.'

'If I may ask a question?' asked Lord Antioch, he rationed his gaze between the Emperors Judgement, the Bloodied Visage and the savages who were walking by.

'Yes?' stated Ashok, he nor his brothers seemed comfortable with a human in their presence.

'You happened upon the Cadian's on this road.' Began Lord Antioch. 'You have not spoken to a god-talker and the only Cadian you spoke with has been murdered. There is a lot of foot traffic heading east in the direction of the temple is there also a city where these people live?'

Ashok looked to his father before speaking. 'No there are no cities there are no dwellings for thousands of kilometres, they are gathering at the temple as a direct consequence of our coming to this world.'

'Did you ask them to come?'

Ashok shook his head. 'No I didn't.'

Ultio shared an uneasy glance with the lord commander and his sons. 'Then how did they know to come?'

'Before the Cadian was murdered.' Began Ashok, he glanced at Uvall Jormungand before answering. 'Before they killed him the man told me that the gods spoke of our arrival.'

'They what?' asked Ultio, his face darkened.

'I don't know how I can rephrase it.' Said Ashok. 'According to the man the gods spoke of our arrival.'

Ultio turned to his brother. 'I am ill at ease with these events.'

'Father there could be a rational explanation for this matter.' Cut in Chief Librarian Dorvus. 'It is a possibility that these god-talkers are latent psykers or even practicing pyskers perhaps on a rudimentary level.

'Our astropathic choirs and navigators can sense the arrival of vessels well before conventional naval means, therefore if these god-talkers are psykers it is reasonable to assume they felt our coming. After all I have felt a massive warp presence at the coordinates provided for the Temple of the Eye.'

Ultio turned to Ashok. 'Have you come across any psykers?'

'No not at least on the road.' Replied Ashok. 'I cannot dismiss the possibility of these so called god-talkers being psykers. If they aren't then I cannot explain how they knew we were coming before your arrival.

'I have watched them for nigh on two weeks hundreds pass every moment they come day and night there must be millions of them it is as if the entire planet is converging on the temple.'

'I believe the only way to find out is if we go to the Temple of the Eye.' Said Uvall Jormungand.

'We shall carry on.' Replied Ultio Ultionis, he looked to his sons. 'We do so on a combat footing I want weapons live if we are attacked we are to deal with these Cadian's with extreme prejudice.'

'We won't be attacked.' Countered Uvall, with a sureness that unsettled those around us.

'How can you be sure?' asked Ultio, with an accusing look. 'Did you have visions of this place?'

'I need no visions.' Replied Uvall, not entirely answering the question. 'If they were going to attack us wouldn't they have done it already?'

'Not if they intend an ambush.' Grumbled Master Techmarine Grimwald.

'The warp presence is building.' Added Chief Librarian Dorvus. 'At any time I have felt this much warp energy being built up in the physical universe it has always been released explosively.'

'Uvall is right.' Stated Ultio, as much as he hated it there was only one logical choice. 'The answers we seek are at the Temple of the Eye.'

The combined Imperial force joined the Cadian's heading east it was still so surreal that the primitives were paying them no head, they reached a half kilometre into their march when they came across the remains of the man Ashok spoke to, his body was partially rotted through decay as well as native fauna knowing at his corpse but it was also painfully obvious for all to see that he had been skinned –in light of their present company none of the Emperors Judgement gave voice to it.

As they continued down the trail they neared wooden poles at the side of the road and draping from these poles were flags or banners. When they neared the banners they saw that they bore sigils or writing, when they got even closer everyone realised that these banners were made from flayed human skin.

'They are Colchisian.' Added Lord Commander Wesker, even before anyone else could offer commentary.

'Lord commander?' asked Ultio Ultionis.

'These savages they are Colchisian they undertook the Pilgrimage.' Continued Wesker, he gestured back to the warp storm above them. 'You father and you Primarch Jormungand cannot fail to see the similarity between this warp storm and the countless images scrawled onto ancient papyrus scrolls on Colchis before the coming of Lorgar.

'Without a shadow of a doubt these ancient Colchisian's came here having undertook the Pilgrimage, the storm matches every drawing and painting I have seen. These Colchisian's came here and settled here as they believed they have found their so called Gates of Heaven, the text on the banner proves that.'

'What does it say?' ask Grimwald who like most of the Emperors Judgement could not speak or read Colchisian.

Wesker looked around the assembled warriors before speaking the words inscribed into the human skin banner. 'We offer praise to those who do. That they might turn their gaze our way and gift us with the boon of pain. To turn the galaxy red with blood and feed the hunger of the gods.'

'Surely this is enough to damn them.' Said Grimwald. 'They worship gods it is in direct contravention to the Imperial Truth, they need to be wiped from the surface of this world they are religious zealots and may well be warp tainted to boot.'

'Is that what you plan to do?' asked Uvall, looking to his brother with a questioning stare there was a hostile silence in the air.

'The Emperor of Mankind's edicts are quite clear on this matter.' Said Ultio in as much of a level tone as he could manage. 'If the Cadian's refuse to repent their heathen religious ways then we are ordered to make war upon them and forcible dismantle their religion. If warp taint is prevalent then the Emperors edict's damn them to Exterminatus.

'That is the Emperor's laws which were laid down during the unification wars on Terra, well before he set humanity on this Great Crusade to unify mankind and reclaim the galaxy as is its manifest destiny. What I wish to know Uvall is why you think we shouldn't sanction them as per our fathers laws?'

'We have wages war against manifold worlds across manifold sectors.' Replied Uvall Jormungand. 'We have done so as per our cultural ways of the Yamaraja we have weighed everything before coming to our decision no more not less.'

'Very well.' Replied Ultio Ultionis, he felt a little more at ease if his brother was just carrying out his tradition of compliance. 'We shall continue on to the Temple of the Eye.'

With that they continued east towards the temple, as they marched Uvall turned to his brother he grinned his needle point grin then said. 'You have to admit though it is an exciting prospect learning that they expected our coming.'

'I wouldn't call it exciting.' Countered Ultio. 'I would call it most disturbing.'

'Each to their own.' Replied Uvall, grinning once more. 'I for one am looking forward to speaking with a god-talker to see what these so called gods have to say for themselves.'


	30. Gold Not Silver

If anyone hoped that the murder of the old man and the hundreds of flayed human skin banners with archaic Colchisian runes inscribed into them would be the worst they would be on the surface of Cadia then they would be sorely mistaken. According to auspex readings from the vessels in orbit the combined Emperors Judgement and Bloodied Visage forces were three kilometres out from the gathering of savages. Close in orbital picts relayed to the surface showed that in the next half kilometre they would catch up with the outer edges of the Cadian's whom were gathering in response to the demand of their god-talkers.

Within the last thirty minutes Ultio had called a brief halt to their advance this was down to the hyper-advanced senses of the primarch and his Astartes, they weren't even downwind but the primarch of the XI legion could smell the bitter iron tang of spilt blood. Ultio had strode across countless battlefield in his lifetime and even though they were walking in a peaceful setting in a jungle, the amount of blood he could smell wouldn't be a farcy from a battle involving thousands of combatants. Ultio wished to err on the side of caution he therefore petitioned Uvall for permission to land more forces of which his brother acquiesced to the request.

Ultio landed a tactical company from Lord Gromwell's forces of which the lord came down personally, the landing also included squad Riddick, the sergeant instinctively stayed close to Lord Commander Antioch as he had been his protected and mentor since Paradise. With the forces landed the advance continued all the while the loser they got to the Temple of the Eye the stronger the smell got, which was more unnerving considering that due to the thick jungle foliage no one could see the source of the smell.

'I shudder to think what has caused the blood stink.' Whispered Lord Antioch, to Sergeant Riddick.

Sergeant Riddick who went unhelmed smiled at the lord commander. 'I don't know why you're whispering everyone can hear what you are saying you forget we are Astartes.' Dag and Apothecary Faust chuckled at the quip. 'It is safe to say that we are not walking into a fight.'

'How can you be so sure?' asked the lord commander.

'We can hear no explosions or small arms fire for one.' Put in Apothecary Faust.

'They are primitives.' Counted Lord Antioch, defensively. 'I wouldn't be surprised if they've gotten out of the stone age yet let alone into the black powder age, they could be fighting hand to hand.'

'Look to the sky due east.' Replied Sergeant Riddick, the lord commander and several Astartes did so. 'There is no dust cloud pall that would suggest infantry manoeuvres, believe me lord commander the amount of blood in the air to justify such bloodshed there would have to be armies in the tens of thousands.'

'If it is not war then what could cause it?' asked Lord Antioch.

'Human sacrifice.' Stated Ashok, bluntly.

'Pardon?' asked the lord commander, with a knot tightening in his stomach.

'I appreciate that the Emperors Judgement are pragmatists.' Replied Ashok. 'But look at all available evidence they are gathering because they believe their gods have demanded it and lining the route are flayed human skin banners, if I were you I would gird your soul in preparedness for what we might see at the temple.'

'To commit human sacrifice on such as scale surely that is unconceivable?' asked Lord Commander Antioch.

'Never underestimate the insanity of the religious zealot.' Growled Master Techmarine. 'Give a man a god to believe in and he will do unspeakable things in the name of his god.'

'Or gods.' Said Uvall Jormungand.

'What?' asked Ultio, with a quickness he immediately regretted while a cold chill ran down his spine.

'Maybe they believe in more than one god.' Said Uvall Jormungand, then he grinned. 'Ashok said himself the man that was killed by the others he said the god's demanded their presence.'

Before anyone could continue the conversation the combined force emerged from the jungle and as they did so Lord Commander Victor Antioch bent double and vomited all over ground as well as his boots. Lord Antioch vomited as he saw what was in front of them, the jungle had been torn down for tens of kilometres around, the timber had been fashioned into giant crucifixes.

Lord Antioch vomited as he saw that each crucifix bore human fruit, each Cadian had been sacrificed they'd been nailed to a cross then beheaded and then disembowelled. The intestines of the victims had been placed in from of the crucifix in an eight pointed star pattern but the head of the victims were nowhere to be found.

There were literally tens of thousands of mass crucifixions stemming from the treeline in front of them disappearing into the distance towards a large mass and even beyond that, at best estimates there must be at least ten thousand Cadian's who had been sacrificed. Lord Commander Antioch had never seen anything of its like in his entire life this harked back to the days of ritualised sacrifice in the days of the ancient Aztek's of Old Earth.

'Brother.' Whispered Ultio, who was unable to hide the disgust from his face.

'Cleansing may well be a full gone conclusion.' Said Uvall, to his credit he looked as sickened as his brother. 'All I ask is that we at least attempt to find out how they came to expect our coming before passing judgement.'

'We cannot allow this to continue.' Growled Grimwald, his tempter straining. 'They are ritually massacring their own population.'

'All I ask is for a chance to speak to a god-talker.' Retorted Uvall, with a sneer.

'What difference would it make?' asked Grimwald. 'These primitives are practising rituals that are in direct contravention to the Imperial Truth they deserve nothing but death.'

There was a harsh silence settle in the air both Emperors Judgement and Bloodied Visage Astartes clutched their weapons tighter in their armoured fists. Sergeant Riddick and Dag instinctively moved in front of Lord Commander Antioch to protect him in case shots were fired in anger.

'And who is to pass this judgement, you?' asked Uvall, petulantly. 'Need I remind you that you and your father are here as a minor ally in this undertaking you are not in command here.'

'I would like to know why you are so keen to talk to a god-talker?' asked Lord Commander Tiberius.

'They said they knew we were coming.' Growled Uvall. 'The entire population of their planet is gathering to this place in preparation for something. I would like to know what and the only way to find out is by talking to a god-talker. Are we not here to spread ourselves out into the galaxy and learn what is in the darkness?'

'You sound like a Word Bearer.' Said Lord Commander Wesker, from his tone no one could tell if that was meant as a compliment or an insult.

'If there are any threats to humanity.' Pressed Uvall Jormungand, deciding to change tac. 'If there is something here that could threaten humanity then it is our duty to seek it out. Whatever awaits us at The Temple of the Eye the Cadian's have expended a great deal of their civilian populace to prepare for it, we need to know what they intend for the good of humanity we need to find out.'

'What could be possibly worth the deaths of all these people?' cut in Lord Antioch.

'That is what I wish to find out human!' spat Uvall, his demeanour was entirely changed since they walked into these killing fields.

To his credit Lord Commander Antioch stood his ground in the face of the primarch's tirade but he looked visibly shaken. Sergeant Riddick and Dag took a step towards Uvall Jormungand and raised their weapons more out of instinct than anything, the gestured was replicated by both combined forces.

'No answers are worth this.' Said Grimwald, in grim defiance he turned to look upon his gene sire.

Ultio Ultionis seemed not to have heard the volatile exchange or noticed the change of stance between the seemingly friendly forces he just stood there looking at the slaughter that had been carried out in the name of gods he seemed to be oblivious but he turned around the moment Grimwald looked at him.

Ultio looked to his son and then his gaze settled on Uvall Jormungand. 'We advance on the temple we will speak to these god-talkers but we will kill anyone we witness carrying out human sacrifice, agreed?'

'Do I have any choice in this?' sneered Uvall.

'We may be a minor ally in this endeavour.' Said Ultio, with a firmness to his tone that he had not used at all in the presence of the II Legion. 'But what is happening here goes against the Imperial Truth I cannot and will allow this to continue.

'To be frank I will order the execution with or without your agreement but I seek your agreement as I need the assurance that you are oath bound to carry out this undertaking as per the tenets set out by our father the Master of Mankind.'

'You come from a world that is routinely ravaged by the warp, your live in fear of mutants and psykers as well as warp entities. You have chosen to keep the people of Naraka in a constant state of despair so as to use it in place of blood trials and you may well have a certain affinity with these Cadian's for they live in such close proximity to the warp.

'But make no mistake what these vile primitives are doing to each other will be purged with or without your agreement, I am merely extending the opportunity to speak to the god-talker as an olive branch. I do not wish to come to blows over this brother but I will if you attempt to leave these events to play out unmolested.'

With the ultimatum delivered both forces brought up their weapons and aimed them at each other it was only Lord Commander Antioch and the primarch's who did not raise their weapons.

'Perhaps it is my home world that is tainting my perception.' Said Uvall, after several moments of silence. 'For I grew up with human sacrifice on a daily basis some of the protective wards to secure the underground cities were bought with spilled human blood. I agree that we should cleanse any human sacrifice that we witness.'

'What do you plan to do after you have spoken to the god-talkers?' asked Ultio, looking at his brother with a gaze riddle with accusation.

'What needs to be done.' Said Uvall.

With that an uneasy accord was struck and they continued towards the temple of the eye, they were walking through a forest of sacrificed corpses without orders those Emperors Judgement forces equipped with flamers began to douse the corpses in flame adding the stench of burnt flesh to the aroma of fresh slaughter.

After walking through fifteen kilometres of mutilation and ritual sacrifice they were entering the outer reaches of the Temple of the Eye. As the combined forces approached the temple they could see from a great distance that the temple of made up of upright megalith stones and trenches reminiscent of the ancient Stonehenge built upon Old Earth but instead of a traditional circle this henge was an eye a perfect mirror of the warp storm in the cold void of space. In the centre of the eye there was a dark mass, like a mound that formed a mysterious pupil in the centre of the henge.

The approach to the temple was over a series of bridges crossing several moats and without needing to see everyone knew that the moats were filled with the blood of the mutilated corpses. Their advance now caught up with the process of ritual sacrifice it was an equally galling and strange sight to behold was the Cadian's were lining up in patient queues waiting to be sacrificed, those whom were being sacrificed did not scream in fear or pain instead they seemed to be in throws of ecstasy as they were being disembowelled and beheaded.

Uvall Jormungand moved before anyone could react even Ultio seemed surprised at his brothers speed, with a roar of animalistic fury Uvall unslung the mighty halberd Ra a gift from his brother and slaughtered those who were carrying out the sacrificial rituals but instead of quaking in hear or running these blood maddened priests sunk to their knees and allowed the emperors son to hack them to death as they spoke words in ancient Colchisian.

Everyone save for the Rakshasa stood rooted to the spot as they watched Uvall Jormungand slaughter with wanton abandon he killed and killed and killed he was reaping life with every swing of his halberd. Instead of joining in the slaughter his Rakshasa began to sing their funeral dirge. With every life took he was upholding the terms of agreement to not allow the sacrifice to continue, after all the priests were murdered in his rage he started killing the Cadian's whom were still waiting patiently to die.

Uvall Jormungand paused in his slaughter after slaughtering dozens of Cadian's, he grinned at his brother his armour and face covered in fresh warm blood. 'Would you agree the god-talkers in this vicinity have been purged brother?'

'That I would.' Replied Ultio, he was sickened by the display and more so by the Cadian's they were waiting patiently to be murdered. 'Look at them they are still waiting to die.'

'They came here to be sacrificed.' Said Uvall, while turning to look at the waiting Cadian's. 'It seems not to matter how the blood is brought so long as it flows.'

'We shall continue to the temple.' Said Ultio, he had a feeling of foreboding he tried to bury he was the scales of the Imperium and everything he was out of balance. 'We continue on a war footing any god-walker committing human sacrifice is to be put down but with bolt rounds only agreed?'

'You spoil sport.' Replied Uvall with another grin. 'Very well agreed.'

The war party crossed several bridges spanning moats of spilled blood, the Bloodied Visage chanted and sung their funeral dirge they did not carry bolters they still held their khopesh swords in front of them in a ceremonial manner. The Emperors Judgement on the other hand between their host they'd killed at least sixty god-talkers. They were now barely a hundred metres from the henges formed into a primitive eye, it was not that they were able to find out what had happened to the savages heads.

In the centre of the Temple of the Eye was a mound of human skulls each one had been given willingly. The primitives had waited patiently for their heads to be taken from their bodies so that they could be added to the pile in the centre of the most important site on their planet. What Ultio found more strange was the fact that atop the mound of human skulls seemed to be a throne carved from some kind of local rock.

Around them were the bodies of dozens of slain god-talkers running from the henge was another god-talker but this shaman he wore human skin pelts and held a staff topped with human skulls. It was obvious that this man was held in a much higher regards than the rest perhaps he was their leader.

'Why does the flayer men come here to this place now!' roared the shaman. 'It is not the ordained time the golden one does not come no giants should be here for it is not the ordained time!.'

'You are the leader of the god-talkers?' asked Uvall, ignoring the shamans accusation and the fact that he knew his sobriquet.

'I am the chosen of the god's.' replied the god-talker, with a snarl. 'Why have you stopped the sacrifice we need to spill blood for the gods to come. You should not be here now it is not the ordained time. You risk everything by bringing him here!'

'Bringing who here?' asked Ultio, standing side by side with his brother with a look of consternation written across his face.

The god-talker pointed his skull topped staff squarely at Ultio Ultionis. 'You should not be here you are not chosen of the pantheon you had your chanced and scorned your four fathers your fate has been planned but Uvall Jormungand has meddled with things he could not comprehend. The flayer of men has meddled with the plans of the gods and now they must come force to strike down Ultio Ultionis.'

'To strike me down?' asked Ultio Ultionis, his hearts were pounding. 'How do you know our names?'

'Your names do not just echo in this realm.' Smirked the god-talker. 'They echo in the realm of Chaos, the pantheon watch as you try to hold the Imperium of Man together they watch you try to uphold the Anathema's laws but they chuckled at your emasculation for you dare not enact sanction.

'You could have been so much more, you could have been the chosen of Chaos but no more. Now we Cadian's are to wait for The Seeker, we wait for the favoured of the pantheon we await the giant of gold not the imitation born of silver. Gold not silver, Uvall Jormungand. Gold not silver. The Flayer of Men was to bring his brother the Urizen here at the ordained time to this place where God's and Mortal's meet.

'The blessed god's givers of blood and pain gifted you with visions of what is to come and you bring silver not gold, you agreed to do this and now you do this. Now the god's are angry as they see now you try to scheme on your own or you have fallen under the spell of Malal and neither can they allow.

'The pantheon have seen the ten thousand futures and know that the silver will never turn and free humanity from the anathema. Uvall Jormungand you have now jeopardised their great work and now they have ordered for an ocean of blood to be shed so they can come forth into this realm and take matters.'

The god-talker turned around and gestured to the throne atop the mound of skulls before turning back. 'We have spilled this ocean of blood for the blood god to send his most trusted executioner to come forth to correct the balance that your own schemes have set out of kilter soon enough blood will be spilled for the Skulltaker to come-'

The god-talker never got to finish his sentence as Uvall Jormungand split him from scalp to groin with one slash of his halberd, the blow was so quick and forceful that the shaman was left standing for several seconds before both halves of his body sloughed away from one another. With the death of their god-talker every Cadian still breathing sunk to their knees and began to shriek and wail in either fear or terror there were tens of thousands of men and women on their knees screaming into the night with their heads turned to the sky.

'What madness is this?' asked Ultio. 'Is there any truth of what the god-talker has said did you have visions of bringing Lorgar here?'

'I can't believe you would ask that.' Replied Uvall, he looked angry and frustrated.

'Then why did you insist on speaking to the god-talker?' countered Ultio. 'You said you had visions of Lorgar growing up you said that the visions foretold that Lorgar would show you the way.'

'The visions were true!' roared Uvall. 'Lorgar showed me many things his humility and his way of war and as much as I love my brother his lessons did not take as I have no love for our father. I had visions of Lorgar but nothing of this never this.

'If I had visions of gods then why did I bring you here and not him, why didn't I bring Lorgar, the shaman mentioned a place where god's and mortals meet. That is a place spoken in Colchisian religious history, if I had visions of this place then why didn't I bring Lorgar as the shaman said I was supposed to?'

'I cannot forget what the shaman said.' Replied Ultio.

'Do you believe in gods?' asked Uvall.

'What?' asked Ultio, he was wrong footed momentarily.

'Do you believe in god's?' asked Uvall, with a sneer. 'It is a perfectly simple question do you believe in gods and demons?'

'Of course not.' Replied Ultio, firmly.

'Then why does this matter.' Replied Ultio, he gestured to the two halves of the shaman, to the mound of skulls then to the screaming and crying Cadian's. 'For all we know he could have been a powerful psyker whom sensed our coming through the warp, after all our own Navigators and Astropathic Choirs can do the same so perhaps this shaman could too. Is it not more logical that he sensed our coming and spun his worlds mythological tales around the event for his own ends?'

'He knew your name and Lorgar's.' countered Ultio. 'He knew my name for Throne's sake!'

'If he was a psyker he could have lifted it from my mind or yours.' Glowered Uvall. 'You know it is possible for psykers to lift secrets from the minds of others and I would wager even from the minds of Primarch's.'

Ultio did not answer instead he took a sidelong look at Chief Librarian Dorvus.

'It is a distinct possibility that this shaman was a psyker.' Put in Dorvus. 'It is possible that he sensed our coming and took the names from our minds, what gives Lord Jormungand's argument credence that the warp taint I have been sensing disappeared immediately after the god-talker was slain.' Dorvus gestured to the tens of thousands of screaming Cadian's 'It would also explain why they are screaming as the god-talkers hold over them has come to an abrupt end.'

Ultio looked satisfied at his librarians explanation he turned to his brother. 'I am sorry for the accusation.'

'There is no need for an apology.' Countered Uvall. 'I can see how it looked I am just relieved that I have your trust, you and your sons are right this world cannot be allowed to remain it needs to be cleansed.'

'We shall do it together.' Replied Ultio.

Uvall shook his head. 'I wish to do it alone with my sons we wish to do it in a manner that we have always done in way that earned me my sobriquet.'

'Very well.' Replied Ultio, he had no wish to witness the flaying of men as it would put more tension on their legions. 'But what of the temple?'

'I assure you brother.' Grinned Uvall, his impish grin with needle point teeth. 'I assure you that the Temple of the Eye will be wiped off the surface of this world.

When you reach your flagship look at these coordinates you and you will see the Bloodied Visage cleanse the Temple of the eye with fire that will leave this place arid and barren.'

'Very well.' Replied Ultio, before he made to leave. 'We shall await you in orbit.'

'I would ask for you to make space for Cypra Mundi with all haste.' Replied Uvall. 'We will make short work of these Cadian's but time is of the essence our coming here has been a waste of time. I fear what already being done to loyal Imperial citizens at the vile hands of the green skins if they have already begun their assault.'

'I shall meet you at Cypra Mundi.' Replied Ultio, he forced a smile. 'We will try and leave you some Ork's to kill.'

'My warp sensitive sons tell me that there are two routes of out this storm.' Replied Uvall. 'A calmer safer route is the Arx Gap and the new one my sons have found you take the Arx Gap it is longer than the new route we found and if all goes well we will translate into the Cypra Mundi system within hours of one another.'

'Very well until Cypra Mundi.'

Uvall Jormungand grinned his need point grin. 'Until Cypra Mundi.'


	31. Hold onto Something!

Ultio Ultionis stood atop the highest observational dome of his flagship the Hammer of Ultio, he had ordered that the events that had transpired on the surface of Cadia to be kept a matter of the strictest confidence. Right now he was joined by Lord Commander's Wesker and Antioch as well as Master Techmarine Grimwald and Chief Librarian Dorvus. The rest of the command echelon were overseeing the preparations to depart the Cadian system as well as preparing every asset for war as they were going to be jumping into the Cypra Mundi system on a full combat footing. Ultio had called this meeting to take place in the observational dome so that they could speak away from the ship's crew.

'I would have you speak your minds about my estranged brother.' Said Ultio, while looking absently at the spinning world of Cadia below them. 'Fear not I will not hold anyone to account like I did Oddvair when we discussed last.'

'Your brother has the stink of warp taint about him.' Said Grimwald, Ultio smiled inwardly it was always Grimwald who spoke first he reminded him so much of the Gorgon. 'I do not have to be a psyker to detect it, like Oddvair said the warp has addled his brain.'

Ultio chuckled despite himself. 'I wonder who has been speaking for such discussions are meant to be sacrosanct.'

'You know it was Oddvair.' Glowered Grimwald. 'He has too much of the wolf in him.'

'That he does.' Agreed Lord Commander Wesker. 'I can only draw one conclusion from the available evidence, the Bloodied Visage have flung themselves seemingly at random across the galaxy and mostly it looks to be random.

'But with every move they have made it has always lead ever outwards towards these unknown and unmapped regions. They have been moving inexorably to here to this place that just so happens to be the place of Colchisian myth. I believe Uvall Jormungand undertook the Pilgrimage.'

'But what is the purpose of the Pilgrimage?' asked Ultio, he knew full well the purpose but he wanted it to form his argument.

'The purpose of the Pilgrimage is to seek out the place where Gods and Mortals meet.' Replied Wesker. 'The seeker is to enter through The Gates of Heaven and to treat with the gods.'

'Yet Uvall Jormungand did not attempt to enter the warp storm.' Said Ultio. 'Instead he killed the god-talker I would say that was the opposite of what a seeker is meant to do.'

'The god-talker knew your names.' Added Grimwald. 'Tens of thousands of Cadian's were sacrificed in preparation for our coming, the god-talker spoke of schemes and plots that Uvall Jormungand was involved in. I do not believe in gods but I believe Uvall killed the god-talker merely to stop him from speaking out.

'I know we are the balance father but your brother wished to allow and perhaps even participate in committing out right heresy. Uvall Jormungand saw human sacrifice on an industrial scale and he wanted it all to continue so that he could speak to a god-talker. How can we allow such things to play out unmolested.'

'They are not continuing unmolested.' Replied Ultio, at that moment a flash of pure white light lit up the void for hundreds of kilometres around even Ultio had to blink away the flash.

Everyone in the observation watched silently as the Temple of the Eye and great swathes of jungle tens of kilometres around were torched by righteous flame, just like Uvall Jormungand had promised they would.

'Uvall Jormungand can cleanse the surface of this world of warp taint.' Said Grimwald, while staring at the flames engulfing the Temple of the Eye before turning to look upon his father. 'But can he cleanse himself of warp taint, you cannot deny it father he has a sick fascination with the warp.'

'Yet you have not scorned Magnus.' Countered Ultio, watching the flames intently. 'My brother the Crimson King is imbued by the warp.'

'Apples and Oranges.' Pressed Grimwald, while pointing to the colossal funeral pyre on the world below. 'What would the Red Cyclops have done the first second he emerged out of that jungle and saw those savages sacrificing their own populace?'

Ultio Ultionis closed his eyes and visibly sighed. 'With no more than a thought Magnus would have cleansed the heathen ritual with psyfire and warp lightning the moment he stepped from the jungle.'

There was a rumble and thrum of power that radiated through the deck of the observational dome and the rest of the vessel, the dome visibly tilted as the flagship Hammer of Ultio banked as it was coming about. The Hammer of Ultio and the rest of the combined Emperors Judgement fleet were turning toward the Cadian systems Mandeville point. The Hammer lit her sub-light drives and began making its way out system at best speed.

'What will you do father?' asked Grimwald.

'Not all those present have had their say.' Countered Ultio, he gestured for Chief Librarian Dorvus to speak.

'I did not detect warp taint upon them.' Replied Dorvus. 'Even after the god-talker was slaughtered I felt no taint on Uvall Jormungand or his sons.'

'Lord Commander Antioch?' asked Ultio.

'I don't think I am qualified.' Replied Lord Antioch, defensively.

'You have offered an opinion on Angron and the Emperor of Mankind.' Smirked Ultio, then smiled. 'Your advice has been sage and uniformly in line with the doctrine of the Great Crusade and how I like to my legion run therefore I would like to hear your opinion.'

'The fact that Uvall Jormungand was willing to allow human sacrifice to continue disgusts me to my very core.' Said Lord Antioch. 'Yet although he was willing to allow it to continue he killed the Cadian's in the most brutal of ways and he is purging the planet below of warp taint.

'Your brother is fascinated with the warp but I draw a parallel between him and Angron. The Lord of the Red Sands is a blood maddened maniac but you make allowances for he was taken as a slave and the overlords of Nuceria butchered his brain. Your brother has a sick affinity with the warp but can you.' He looked around the dome to the astartes. 'Can any of you really blame him with his fascination considering he grew up on a world ravaged by the warp?'

'It is not just that if sanction is to become a real possibility I do not believe you have significant grounds to carry out such a sanction thus far. By Uvall Jormungand's very actions being carried on the world below he is carrying out the sanction for the heretic I see no grounds not yet.'

'The god-talker knew of our coming and your names.' Pressed Grimwald. 'That cannot be ignored father.'

'It cannot be ignored.' Agreed Ultio Ultionis. 'But can you honestly tell me that you are sanguine with going to war with the Bloodied Visage with what little evidence we have so far?'

Grimwald was silent for a long moment he looked at the colossal warp storm growing with every passing second as the Hammer sped towards a slither of calm space between the storm.

'No sire I cannot be sanguine with making war upon them but it just does not feel right.'

'Believe me Grimwald it does not feel right to me either.' Replied Ultio. 'I am not taking this lightly we will watch how Uvall Jormungand prosecute the Cypra Mundi campaign we will look carefully for more warp taint.' Ultio looked to Chief Librarian Dorvus. 'When the Bloodied Visage translate into the Cypra Mundi system I wish for a squad of our Warlocked to double back to Cadia and investigate what my brother has done to the Cadian's'

'I could have them depart now and hide in the outer edges of the storm.' Offered Chief Librarian Dorvus. 'After all Uvall Jormungand said himself that they do not have a librarious within their ranks.'

Ultio shook head. 'They may not have a librarious but they have an affinity of the warp for now I have their trust I cannot risk losing that, only in the madness of combat can the Warlocked go missing.

'If the Warlocked find evidence of human sacrifice on Cadia or any other evidence that the Bloodied Visage allowed heathen rituals to continue in our absence then this will be evidence that could prove a case for sanction.'

'It shall be done, father.' Replied Chief Librarian Dorvus.

They lapsed into silence once more the pitch of the noise from the ship changed and the deck began to vibrate even more so, the Hammer of Ultio was at the head of over two hundred warships and escorts about to make the jump into the warp.

'The gellar field is powering up.' Commented Grimwald to know one in particular. 'We will be jumping soon.'

'It will do me good to fight the greenskin once more.' Said Ultio, with relish. 'It will remind me of happier days on Kerak when all we wanted to do was free our fair world from the greedy hands of the Kings and the vile xenos menace a time where we were free of the responsibilities of keeping the balance of the galaxy in check.'

'It will be a good fight.' Agreed Grimwald. 'They are an easy foe to despise but one you can admire for their unrelenting ferocity, it will do us all good to test our metal against them once more.'

Conversation was cut off as the edges of the colossal warp storm roiled and boiled with warp light and lightning, all knew what it was it was the first signs of warp translation.

'That doesn't make any sense.' Said Grimwald, his brow furrowing. 'The warp-drive could not have built enough potency to open a warp-gate.'

'Ours hasn't but someone's has.' Commented Ultio, as he watched the warp tear itself apart. 'Someone is coming out of the storm.'

Without needing to be prompted Master Techmarine Grimwald opened a channel to the bridge of the flagship. 'Lord Admiral Leopold are you detecting augur readings that match a precursor for warp translation?'

'We are Master Grimwald.' Replied Admiral Leopold. 'We are detecting what seems to be a translation signature and something else.'

'Something else?' queried Ultio, he and Dorvus shared an uneasy glance.

'I cannot tell you, my Primarch.' Replied Admiral Leopold. 'But whatever it is it is scaring the hell out of my navigators and astropathic choir.'

There was a blinding flash of white light followed by trailing effervescent light and un-light and lightning, emerging from the lightning was a grey spear cutting its way out of the warp storm.

'It is a ship.' Said Lord Antioch, redundantly.

'What were you expecting a sack full of spanners?' chucked Grimwald.

'What I mean is whose is it?' asked Lord Antioch. 'We were not expecting any company were we?'

'Lord Admiral Leopold.' Said Ultio. 'Can you identify the vessel?'

'It is a Word Bearers vessel.' Cut in Lord Commander Wesker, everyone looked at him with surprise.

'You are sure?' asked Ultio, he now looked concerned.

'The Lord Commander is correct.' Added Admiral Leopold. 'The vessel is registers as the Word Bearers strike-cruiser Shield of Scarus commanded by fifty second company captained by Scarus of the Serrated Sun Chapter.'

'What the hell are they doing out here?' asked Grimwald.

'The Pilgrimage.' Spat Lord Commander Wesker, disgust marring his speech began to quote the god-talker. 'The Flayer of Men was to bring his brother the Urizen here at the ordained time to this place where God's and Mortal's meet.'

'Do you think Lorgar could be aboard that vessel?' asked Grimwald.

Ultio Ultionis looked like he was barely reigning in his anger. 'I do not know but by the Throne of Terra I will find out.'

What with the surprise of the sudden appearance of the Word Bearers strike-cruiser no one seemed to realise that with its close proximity to the flagship, the Shield of Scarus was on a collision course with their own flagship it would collide in a matter of moments.

'Hold onto something!' Bellowed Admiral Leopold. 'Evasive manoeuvres!'

With that those in the observational dome including Ultio Ultionis were knocked from their feet as the Hammer of Ultio banked sharply as it sought to evade the collision. At this moment due to their need for privacy Ultio had placed himself and his sons in grave danger for if they could not avoid the strike-cruiser it would hit the spine of his flagship and shatter their observational dome.

Ultio Ultionis was frozen to the spot as the warp boiled behind the Shield of Scarus once more. As the Shield was about to cut its way free of the warp storm what can only be described as a disgusting perversion of a long dead whale from ancient Terra's oceans at least twice the size of the Shield of Scarus appeared at the strike-cruisers stern.

The sickly whale beast opened its colossal maw festooned with gigantic tusks and literally bit off the stern of the Shield of Scarus tearing the strike-cruiser swallowing the stern and leaving the bow to spin out of control trailing fire and spilling materiel. The abhorrent leviathan was not done, with a slowness that belied its size the gigantic beast opened up its maw once more heading toward Hammer of Ultio.

With painful cold clarity Ultio Ultionis realised that the angle the leviathan was coming for them coupled with their angle of escape the flagship would escape the jaws of the whale-thing but the observational dome wouldn't.

'Everybody out!' Roared Ultio Ultionis at the top of his lungs. 'Everyone get out now!'

With the muscle memory of taking orders across hundreds of battlefields his sons moved as one and headed for the lift that could take them down to the ship proper. Lord Antioch was last to react due to his mortal reflexes and Ultio stayed only a fraction in front, close to the lord commander of the Myrmidon forces.

With the deadly colossal whale-thing barely a hundred metres away a ship quake hit the vessel and Lord Antioch lost his footing he hit the deck in a crumpled heap. With the reflexes only a demi-god could possess Ultio doubled back, grabbed Lord Antioch by the scruff of his dress uniform and flung him at his sons whom caught him as the lift doors were starting to close.

Ultio knew that he had no time to reach the lift doors now. 'Get out of here now!'

His sons disobeyed orders for the first but in their lives but it did them no good as the lift closed before they could do anything, the lift closed and the elevator car began to race towards the spine of the flagship.

Ultio Ultionis turned around to look upon the sickly beast that would claim his life in all of the ways he thought he might die he would never have guessed this, instead of feeling worry, despair or guilt he found himself grinning. 'Come then vile beast!'

With a casualness that belied the colossal blow to the entire Emperors Judgement legion the leviathan slowly closed its jaws around the observational dome snapping it off and taking Ultio Ultionis with it.


	32. The Whisper in the Darkness

I am not dead at least I don't think I am, I can feel my hearts beating in my chest and somehow in this place I am still breathing lung fulls of air. The bottom and top of the observational dome has been pierced by two of the vile beasts tusks, the armour glass is cracked like lightning strikes but somehow the dome is still relatively intact. I know I am no longer in the Cadian system somehow I am travelling in the warp even though the observational dome has been torn free from the spine of my mighty flagship.

Despite all I have gone through with wresting Kerak from the greenskins, going to war with my father and spending decades prosecuting the Great Crusade, despite all of that I feel like a child. I feel like a child for I am surrounded by the un-light of the warp with only armour glass the only thing keeping me safe from the immaterium. I cannot fathom what this disgusting beast is or how it managed to claim me but I know it is a warp entity. I feel as I did all those decades ago when the gods stole me and tried to take me to a world where he would feel the touch of Chaos early on, perhaps this what where he was being taken now.

 _We have told you we did not steal like some thief._

I recognise the voice instantly as the one that spoke to me when I was only a child. I will not converse with the thing made up lies and deceit for he had no inclination to treat with it.

 _We do not lie and deceive, we offer the truth, we offer the only truth in the entire galaxy that the human races only salvation is Chaos._

I ignore the voice as best as I can even though it pervades my very consciousness.

 _You may not wish to speak to us but it would prove futile, your destiny is no longer your own the anathema cannot claim you now he is no longer on his golden throne._

 _We have claimed you for the second time and this time we are not giving you up we have truths to tell and truths to show. Whether you choose to converse or not you will be shown these things and you will have questions._ The thing chuckles a dry and hard chuckle. _If you do not speak now we guarantee you will speak then._

'What are you?' I ask.

 _We are Ghargatuloth; we are The Prince of a Thousand Faces, we are The Whisper in the Darkness. We are an exalted greater demon held in the highest regard of blessed Tzeentch, The Changer of Ways._

'Meaningless titles.' I sneer with derision.

 _Names and titles mean a great deal in this verse and yours, why do you think no one knows the anathema's real name for the wielder would have power over him, you know of what I speak._

'What is this creature that has taken me?'

 _It is a void leviathan it is a mindless creature we slaved to our cause to snatch you from your sons to show you the truth._

'What was the Shield of Scarus translating into the Cadian system?' I ask.

 _Captain Scarus will tell you himself. Chuckled Ghargatuloth. We don't know whom will have the greater surprise you or him._

'I want you to tell me now.' I growl.

 _We promised truth and you will have the truth of the Shield of Scarus but that is Captain Scarus' truth to tell not ours. We are here to tell you the truth of Uvall Jormungand, we are here to tell you of the threat The Flayer of Men presents to humanity._

'Then tell me this truth.'

Now is not the time for this truth, now is the time to show you your home world.

'Kerak?' I snarl. 'What have you done to my home world?'

 _We have done nothing to Kerak for it is not your true home world it was never meant to be, we are taking you to the world that should have been your home world before the anathema intervened. Close your eyes and we shall show you where you should have called home._

'I will not close my eyes.' I snap. 'I will not allow you to addle my brain with perverse visions.'

 _We will not show you visions we will take you to your home but you have to close your eyes for in this realm time, distance and space has no bearing but your physical form negates travel through our realm. Closing your eyes is symbolic to give us acquiescence to transport you._

I have no wish to dance to the tune of this wretch but I know that I am already at it and its masters mercy for they have taken me into the warp, the worst case scenario is if they kill me then my troubles would be over.

 _We have no wish to kill you but we have a need for you to close your eyes._

Reluctantly I close my eyes and when I do I feel a stale warm breeze against my skin and I smell the stench of a battlefield, no I smell a warzone. I can smell the stink of scorched and rotted meat, I can smell promethium and cordite. I feel the ground tremble beneath my ceramite shod feet and I hear the revving of chain axes and the distant rumble of shouted war cries.

I open my eyes to find myself in the middle of a vast battlefield, there are strewn corpses of every stripe from xenos, psykers, mutants to humans. There are scattered weapons as well as abandoned and burnt out war vehicles, there are even corpses of long dead giants some the size of titans.

'What is this place?' I ask, as I turned around on my heels taking in the sheer scale of what I am seeing, as I do so I see that there are two opposing armies taking up positions forming monumental ranks.

 _This is Drakaasi it is a world in the warp storm we have taken you it is a daemon world under the patronage of the Blood God Khorne. We sense the change of your heart beat and sense the dilation of your pupils we know you such names. Drakaasi is an altar which exalts the spilling of blood and the taking of skulls for the Blood Gods throne, since the fall of the Eldar and the birth of Slaanesh there has been a never ending battle raging across this world._

'Why have you brought me here?'

 _Drakaasi was to be your home world where you would have felt the embrace of Khorne, where you would have blooded yourself for him and earned your place by his side in preparation to free humanity from the tyrannical grip of the anathema._

'I will not speak of this.' I growl. 'You will not turn me from my fathers light.'

We have no wish to pick at old wounds we have brought you here to show you where you should have called home. Here you would have grown strong to prepare you for your intended purpose, to prepare you to fulfil the reason we took you from the anathema.

'You were going to bring me here to prepare me to kill my father.'

 _No_

I am entirely wrong footed of any possible answers I was never prepared for this. 'No?'

 _No your purpose was not to kill the anathema that is not your wyrd._ Chuckled Ghargatuloth, mocking me with the Vlka Fenryka's turn of phrase.

'Then what is my wyrd?'

 _We were bringing you here to prepare you to kill Uvall Jormungand._

'What madness do you speak of?' I scoff. 'The Flayer of Men is chaos tainted it radiates from him, why would you intend me to kill him?'

 _For whom his patronage comes from, we cannot allow Uvall Jormungand's plans to succeed._

'You speak no sense.' I snap. 'You are chaos spawn and he is chaos tainted you are in cahoots.'

We are not in cahoots, no, no, no, nothing of the sort. We told you when you were a child that you have four fathers but there is a fifth whose anarchic ways threatens both the manifest destiny of the pantheon and the schemes of the anathema.

'Speak plainly.'

 _We are speaking plainly your four fathers are Tzeentch, Nurgle, Slaanesh and Khorne but there is an outcast god named Malal and he seeks to ruination of the pantheons destiny and the anathema's plans. Malal is the renegade god who seeks to release ruination across the cosmos and let the galaxy burn._

'What is the difference between this Malal and your scheming?'

 _We do not scheme only Malal and the anathema scheme. We are humanities manifest destiny whether you believe it or not the anathema will be the ruination of the human race and leave it to the predation of xenos, the untrained psyker and the heretic. Without the pantheon the human race will be slaved to alien overlords and be mutilated, raped and purged._

 _But that pales into insignificance when compared to the schemes of Malal. The renegade god wishes to destroy both the human race and the pantheon in one fell swoop and Uvall Jormungand is Malal's chosen agent of chaos. What the anathema has never fully understood is that humanity and the pantheon are intrinsically linked to one another, one cannot survive if the other gutters are dies. Malal wishes to strike down the human race to murder the pantheon._

'Your argument is flawed.' I reply. 'You state that Malal wishes to wipe out the human race to kill the gods but Malal is a god, if Malal succeeds then by your own argument the renegade god will perish also.'

 _Malal is named the renegade god for he cares not for where the harm comes from so long as there is harm meted out. Malal may be a god but he does not seek power or to ensure the human races safety from the xenos. Malal only wishes for the galaxy to burn so that it takes everything with it including all of humanity as well as the gods and himself for he cares not if he exists or not all we cares for is anarchy._

 _You witnessed the Rakshasa sing in dark guttural tones but could not understand it. You were listening to the Dirge of Malal. They sung, We shall deny Nurgle their flesh to fester and rot. We shall deny Khorne their blood and skulls. We shall deny Tzeentch their destinies and fates. We shall deny Slaanesh their pleasure and pain. Death to the Dark Gods! For the Renegade God! Let the galaxy burn!_

 _Malal is bent on destruction for destruction sake. You were to be brought to Drakaasi to be forged into a mighty warrior to safeguard the human race from the destruction Malal is about to unleash upon the galaxy._

'Why me?' I ask, I am not sold on this tall tale but I must ask why I was chosen.

 _We have told you that there are great untapped powers in names and titles and we know Magnus has told you much of the same but there is also great powers in numbers. Malal's sacred number is XI it is his greatest strength but it is also his most greatest weakness._

 _You are the eleventh son leading the eleventh legion, if anyone has a chance of thwarting the plans for Malal it is you. It is your manifest destiny to kill Uvall Jormungand which will ultimately castrate Malal and leave him powerless._

'I will not do the bidding of the chaos gods.' I growl.

 _And yet you will face Uvall Jormungand on the field of battle all the same. You will face him and one of you will die, whether you wish to do this for the will of the gods or for the anathema or for the good of mankind is irrelevant it will come to pass._

 _Uvall Jormungand has laid down plans for decades that will bring nothing but the annihilation and complete genocide of the human race. If you do not murder Uvall Jormungand you will be leaving the human race to die sure enough as if you had of committed the act yourself, their blood will be on your hands._


	33. Hell to Pay

I spin slowly on the spot taking in the nightmarish scene of Drakaasi the armies are formed up and now in the distance I can see mighty stands packed with spectators I realise that this battlefield is a show to please the Blood Gods followers. The opposing armies are chanting and baying for blood, in the distance I can see the crowds waving their arms and I can hear cheering I feel that the battle will commence soon.

The voice does not speak to me it is as if it is letting me mull over what it has told me that I am destined to fight my brother and that only one of us will live, up until this moment I had not contemplated the possibility that a Primarch could die. I have many questions in regards to what the voice told me but one sticks in mind even though it might not be the most important.

'Why Drakaasi?' I ask. 'Why plan to bring me to a world in the warp when my brothers were took to human held world scattered throughout the galaxy?'

 _Because of who you are Ultio Ultionis you are the lynchpin in everyone's plans, to Malal and Uvall Jormungand you are the means to strike down humanity and bring about the destruction of everything. You are the anathema's means to keep the balance of the Great Crusade until such a time the conquest is complete and until such a time the anathema believes he can strike down the mighty Chaos Gods and supplant them._

 _We wished to bring you to Drakaasi so you would feel the embrace of Chaos early on, we are not blind to your loyalty to mankind it is your most quintessential trait. We are not thoughtless we knew the odds of you siding with us were slim, so we knew we had bring you into the bosom of chaos to attempt to bring you to our cause. The renegade god sought to steal you for you are the eleventh son and so did we but the anathema used his Golden Throne to shepherd you to Kerak._

'So Malal stole Uvall Jormungand from you?' I ask.

 _No for the Pantheon combined their immense powers to the task, we bent all of our wills so the anathema could not see it coming and so that Malal could not intervene._

'Then how did Malal reach Uvall Jormungand?' I ask.

Through the Dark Maw we took Uvall to Naraka to make him easier to contact we believed we were successful in convincing your brother to bring Lorgar to Cadia at the ordained time but we found that was not the case when Uvall Jormungand brought you to The Temple of the Eye.

'Why did Uvall Jormungand bring me to Cadia?' I ask.

We do not know but it is likely that he will try to sway you to his cause by using the pact to bring Lorgar to Cadia against us. We believe the Uvall planned to show you the savage Cadian's as a means to strike down the Urizen before he can undertake the Pilgrimage.

'So Lorgar will undertake the Pilgrimage is that what the Shield of Scarus was doing here?'

 _We did not take you to explain everything we are not allies and we know you will not turn from the anathema's light. As we said some of this is Captain Scarus' truth to tell you will learn more from him. We have brought you here to tell you of Malal and Uvall Jormungand and nothing more. We brought you here for the enemy of our enemy is our friend._

'How does Uvall Jormungand plan to bring low humanity?' I ask.

Ghargatuloth chuckles a sickening chuckle. _If we knew that we would have no use for you, the renegade god either makes no plans or they are so convoluted that even the mighty Tzeentch cannot unravel them. Malal has placed all of his eggs in one basket making his play with Uvall Jormungand, with the Flayer of Men fails then Malal will cease to be a threat. If you fail then humanity will gutter and die._

 _We do not know Malal's plans but we can suspect and anticipate. We do not know the size of the Bloodied Visage but we know that all is not as it seems with them you cannot take them at face value. We suspect that Uvall Jormungand will seek to turn you but we also suspect that Uvall has already put in place means to strike you down, for we do not believe he would have brought you to Cadia unless he had countermeasures in place for you in the event that you try to strike him down._

'The ritual on Cadia did not seem to be a part of Uvall Jormungand's plan?' I ask.

No the ritual was not Uvall Jormungand's doing it was the Blood God's scheme. The Pantheon unified for a common purpose but the Chaos God's are fractious this is Tzeentch's plan to bring you here to explain what is at stake. The Blood God is not subtle his plan was to tell the god-talkers to spill an ocean of blood so that his champion Skulltaker and other greater demons could be summoned to kill you and Uvall Jormungand in one fell swoop.

Uvall Jormungand understood that he had to kill the god-talker to stop the ritual from being completed as well to stop the god-talker from telling you of his own schemes before he could broker the subject himself. This is why he entreated you to make for Cypra Mundi it was not to bolster its defence it is to buy time to regroup for he might have stopped the ritual but Khorne raised doubts in your sons which is a victory of sorts.

'What awaits me in Cypra Mundi?' I ask. 'Are there Ork's waiting for us there?'

We do not know but you will have to be vigilante, there are Ork's near for the vile greenskin scourge are everywhere they are a deadly but nothing more than vestigial detritus left over from the War in Heaven.

'The war in heaven?' I ask. 'I am not familiar with that turn of phrase is it a time of ancient human history?'

 _The war in heaven predates humanity by tens of millennia it was a galaxy spanning apocalyptic war between two ancient races named the C'tan and the Old Ones. The Old Ones were responsible for the genetic advancement of many species such as the precursors to the Ork's as well as the Eldar and many others in a bid to win the war in heaven but we digress._

 _We do not know what awaits you in Cypra Mundi but we suspect that what is to occur there has the weight of history about it. We suspect however Uvall Jormungand was going to try and sway you has been scuppered partly. We suspect that the Flayer of Men will attempt to bring his plans forward, perhaps through the crucible of combat to forge a brotherhood or to force your hand by preparing something for your coming._

'How can he prepare anything he sent my legion ahead of him?' I ask.

 _Do not be naïve we have told you that Uvall Jormungand has been laying plans for decades, whatever is awaiting you at Cypra Mundi the Flayer of Men has had all the time he needed to prepare._

The conversation is cut off as the opposing armies way cries reach a crescendo then as one they begin to charge against one another their tread begins to shake the ground.

'Am I really here?' I ask. 'Can they see me or is this some vision you have concocted for me?'

You are here but they cannot see you as long as you do not interact with them or do anything provocative.

'That makes no sense.' I stated, I have had enough of this voice I will listen to its lies no more. 'When I was in the laboratory in the depths of the Emperor's Palace. I saw Horus and astartes from the Serrated Sun chapter of the Word Bearers but Horus was fully grown and the astartes are fighting in the Great Crusade now, when I was born the crusade had not begun the astartes had not been created.

'Whatever has been done to me here obviously has or is going to be done to Horus and those Word Bearers. I could see them before they did anything. I do not believe anything you have said since I was a child, this is merely wheels within wheels this is another scheme to turn me to your cause.

 _No you must-_

'I must nothing!' I roar. 'You are feeding me nothing more than a crock of shit, you are trying to make me strike down Uvall Jormungand so that I have committed fratricide so that my father will have to turn his back on me which will ultimately weaken his position in his war against you.'

There is an eruption of blinding white and purple light followed by bluish purple mist and fog. There is a mighty thud that shakes the ground as if something mighty has just landed on Drakaasi. Emerging out of the mist and fog is a colossal abhorrent avian creature. It is reedy and gangly with bright blue plumage it is wearing strange garb like an ancient pharaoh might have. The bird-like creature is carrying a colossal staff that crackles with lightning and warp fire.

I am under no allusions to who this is, this is _Ghargatuloth._ The gigantic avian creature screeches and roars, it unleashes warp fire and lightning at the opposing armies devastating their front ranks and scattering them, then Ghargatuloth hunches over my with is beak so close to my face I can feel and smell its warm rancid breath _._

 _We are mighty beyond your reckoning Ultio Ultionis if we wanted you out of the picture then we would kill you where you stand, look around you we have stolen you from the material realm and brought you to the warp. If we wanted you dead then you would be but the renegade god cannot be anticipated, for now the threat he poses is greater than the anathema._

 _For now you are not the greatest threat but you offer the salvation for the human race, you may not wish to treat with the Gods but that is irrelevant we bring you information that had to reach your ears. What you do with it is your choice but know this what happens at Cypra Mundi and beyond has far reaching consequences for you, your brothers, the anathema and the human race. We have told you all you need to know we had more truths we could have told but you have leached Tzeentch's patience!_

Ghargatuloth roared in anger that turned into an ear-splitting shriek, it then hit its staff against the ground which unleashes a borealis so bright I am forced to close my eyes.

When I open my eyes again I am no longer on Drakaasi, I am back in the observational dome that is floating in the void on the edge of the Arx Gap, the dome is breached and leaching atmosphere but I do not panic for I know I can survive in the void of space for far longer than a mortal or even an astartes.

I look around I see the Hammer of Ultio coming about moving towards the dome I am in, to its port side I can see the Shield of Scarus listing to starboard half of its mass missing, it was still leaching fire, atmosphere, materiel and bodies. I see hundreds of tenders, skiffs and stormbirds heading for the Scarus and I see one heading for me.

I do not know if _Ghargatuloth_ told me the truth when I was taken but I intend to find Captain Scarus and find out just that in the Throne he was doing out here so close to a place that matches scrawls on their ancient holy texts. If Lorgar is with him he will answer me and there will be hell to pay.


	34. Without a Trace

For Ultio Ultionis the last seventy two hours had been the most perplexing time of his entire life, the words of Ghargatuloth would not leave him for so much made sense now but yet so much still did not. After being recovered from the shattered observational dome Ultio had ordered the rescue vessels away from the Shield of Scarus for he placed her on lockdown. The only personnel allowed to board were Mechanicus adepts and magi. Ultio Ultionis ordered the Mechanicus to repair the Scarus so that it could survive a warp translation. The Shield of Scarus was hard docked to the underside of the Hammer of Ultio, the crippled strike cruiser had been deprived of engines and even her lifeboats and saviour pods had been deactivated by the Mechanicus.

The Word Bearers had sought contact but under strict orders from Ultio Ultionis the sons of Lorgar had only been able to treat with the Mechanicus and even then the only dialogue was in regards to effecting repairs. As soon as the repairs had been made the entire Emperors Judgement fleet made warp translation heading for the Cypra Mundi system, they had not told the Bloodied Visage of the incident nor did it seem as though Uvall Jormungand noticed for his attentions were firmly fixed upon Cadia.

Something that seemed strange to Ultio Ultionis was when he spoke to the senior Magi whom had oversaw the repairs. Captain Scarus had asked which legion had come to their aid, to Ultio that was absurd as even damaged the Scarus' cogitator would have matched their transponder codes considering how few Glorianna Class Battleships existed. The Magi also reported that Lorgar was not aboard the vessel but that did not mean they weren't undertaking the Pilgrimage.

Ultio Ultionis stood on a teleportation pad in which his enginseer's would teleport him into the Shield of Scarus. Ultio was not going in alone he would be taking with him Lord Commander Wesker for he had spent the most time

'I do not think you should go down there just the two of you, my primarch.' Stated Tiberius. 'If the Word Bearers have gone mad and sought to undertake the Pilgrimage with the Bloodied Visage who knows what kind of reception you will get.'

'They are not our enemy.' Countered Ultio.

'Not that we know of.' Replied Tiberius. 'But the Word Bearers should be nowhere near here, especially not the Serrated Sun Chapter. I have checked the War Council logs right now they have just conducted the peaceful compliance of Forty-Seven Ten, a world named Khur.'

'Lorgar loves to linger on a world after compliance.' Put in Wesker. 'The Word Bearers will be raising cities and whipping the populous into a zealous frenzy.'

'Lorgar is loyal on the surface.' Stated Tiberius. 'But we cannot forget what we have seen on the surface of Cadia, we looked at a storm which matched Colchisian scrawling's. We have heard a shaman speak Lorgar's name and how he prophesised the Urizen's coming and low and behold one of his strike cruisers arrive just as we put a stop to a ritual.'

'I know how it looks.' Replied Ultio, forcing calm into his voice. 'I am going down into the Shield of Scarus to find out what they were doing in Cadia.

'I intend to find out if my brothers have turned traitor. Monitor our biometrics if anything happens to me or Wesker you are to cripple the Bloodied Visage fleet in orbit, virus bomb Cadia then seek the destruction of the Word Bearer, agreed?'

'Agreed.' Replied Tiberius, he knew there was no swaying his father now. 'And good luck.'

Ultio nodded by way of response for one of the rarest moments in his life he felt hesitant, he felt this hesitance for the first time he had seen warriors of the Serrated Sun Chapter had not been when he met Lorgar. Ultio Ultionis first saw the astartes of the Serrated Sun Chapter when he was an infant in his gestation capsule before he was taken with the rest of his brothers.

In the darkest loneliest of nights he would ponder how such a thing could have occurred and now he was about to confront a captain of the Serrated Sun whom they suspected of undertaking the Pilgrimage to travel to the place where gods and mortals meet, the same gods whom stole him from Terra. Instead of feeling woe, Ultio smiled for this was the first time he had felt anything so close to being human. Ultio nodded to his enginseer and within a millisecond he was engulfed in a bright flash of light.

Ultio Ultionis emerged in the centre of the bridge of the Shield of Scarus, standing alongside Lord Commander Wesker, the entire bridge was bathed in red emergency lighting giving it a sickly glow. There were perhaps two dozen Word Bearers on the bridge including Captain Scarus, the words of Ghargatuloth came back to him.

 _Captain Scarus will tell you himself. We don't know whom will have the greater surprise you or him._

Whether it was an act of surrender, supplication or surprise all of the Word Bearers collapsed to their ceramite clad knees the sound was like a funeral bell ringing. The Word Bearers that were unhelmed looked horrified and Captain Scarus was bleeding freely from his eyes, they all looked like they were catatonic.

'Captain Scarus.' Said Ultio Ultionis, while he slowly walked towards him. 'What is this why do you kneel, you look as if you have seen a ghost.'

Captain Scarus' mouth flopped open and closed like a beached fish. '-you can't be here it isn't possible.'

'Captain?' asked Ultio, his brow furrowed in confusion.

'-you can't… it is not possible, you have gone.'

'Captain Scarus.' Growled Ultio, in his most stern voice. 'It is you who should not be here this is recent unchartered territory, according to the War Council logs the Serrated Sun are with the rest of the Word Bearers legion and my brother Lorgar bringing Forty-Seven Ten into compliance.'

Captain Scarus' head snapped back like he had been punched in the chin, he looked suddenly angry. 'Is this some sort of sick joke were we not punished enough!

'Our legion has been disgraced on our knees chastised by the Emperor. The Perfect City destroyed by the vile Guilliman leaving my father a broken man, is that not enough! Have we not suffered enough! What did we do that we deserved to be storm lost and now tortured by visions of the impossible!'

Ultio's hand snapped out viper quick but it was not a killing blow, he struck Captain Scarus with enough force to break his nose in a welter of blood but not enough to truly hurt him. Captain Scarus coughed on his own blood then spat it onto the deck.

Ultio Ultionis got down to his knees in front of Captain Scarus but he still towered over him, to compensate the primarch bent low so that he was eye to eye with Lorgar's son. 'Now did you feel that?'

Captain Scarus wiped the already congealing blood from his face and nodded that he did.

'Then we can't be a vision can we?' asked Ultio, with as much as a smile he could manage.

'No Lord Ultionis you cannot be.' Managed Captain Scarus.

'Now you have just shouted at me a whole lot of things that don't make sense.' Said Ultio, he wondering that in his absence had Guilliman pressed for censure or perhaps the Wolf King. 'You said that your legion has been on its knees chastised by the Emperor and that your Perfect City has been destroyed. What has happened have the Ultramarines assaulted Colchis, have they destroyed the City of Grey Flowers?'

'They did not destroy the City of Grey Flowers.' Replied Captain Scarus, he looked wide eye in disbelief it took a lot to form the words. 'The Ultramarines destroyed Monarchia under orders of the Emperor of Mankind and Malcador The Sigilite.'

'Monarchia?' asked Ultio, he too looked dumbfounded he knew of all Word Bearers compliances and had never heard of a city called Monarchia on any world they had taken.

'The people of Khur called it Monarchia.' Said Captain Scarus. 'Some of us we called it the Perfect City for it was perfection after we built it.'

'Khur?' asked Lord Commander Wesker, he paced forward to stand beside Ultio. 'You mean the planet Khur as in Forty-Seven Ten the tenth planet to be brought into compliance by the Forty Seventh Expeditionary Fleet?'

Captain Scarus looked to his fellow Word Bearers in disbelief before turning back to Ultio Ultionis, he did not speak instead he slowly nodded.

'This doesn't make any sense.' Pressed Lord Commander Wesker, he too got to his knees. 'The Word Bearers have only been on Khur for a matter of months, not long enough for you to erect a perfect city, not long enough for it to be laid low by the Ultramarines under orders from the Emperor and certainly not long enough for you to have made it out here into unchartered territory.'

'You spoke of being storm lost.' Said Ultio, in a not challenging tone. 'You know as well as we do what can happen if a vessel is cast adrift in the warp, reality and unreality can meld, crew and even astartes can suffer visions. I don't know how real your time in the warp may have seemed but you are labouring under a false apprehension.'

Captain Scarus looked once more at his brothers as if it was the last time he would look upon them, he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

'No Lord Ultionis it is you who is labouring under a false apprehension.' Said Captain Scarus. 'Forty-Seven Ten was brought into compliance over sixty standard years ago but it was destroyed three years ago by the Ultramarines, it was our punishment for worshipping the Emperor as a god.'

Captain Scarus paused before speaking allowing his words to sink in, now it was Ultio and Wesker's turn to look at each other in disbelief.

'The events you speak of like they are just occurring happened over sixty years ago.' Continued Captain Scarus, he sighed. 'The compliance of Khur took place around about the same time that The Emperor's Judgement Legion disappeared without a trace.

'Primarch Ultio Ultionis when you said that it looked like I have seen a ghost it is because it is true, we are looking at a ghost for you and your sons have been missing for nearly three quarters of a century.'


	35. Edict of Obliteration

The utter impossibility of the situation rendered everyone in the bridge speechless, which for Ultio Ultionis was another new emotion in as many minutes. What Captain Scarus had just told him that not only had the Emperor sanctioned Lorgar, destroyed one of his greatest achievements, the captain just told him that he and his entire legion disappeared around about this time. According to Captain Scarus The Emperors Judgement legion disappeared without a trace around the time Khur was conquered and Ultio Ultionis was treating with Uvall Jormungand.

'This is unbelievable.' Stated Lord Commander Wesker, breaking the silence.

'Is it?' asked Captain Scarus, rhetorically. 'We all know the vagaries of warp travel, some vessels have ended of course by hundreds of lightyears, even sectors away.

'Some vessels have left to conquer worlds only to arrive years later with the battle already over. My father shared with me that there have been rare occasions where vessels have arrived in the past by months or even years.'

'Years not decades.' Countered Lord Wesker.

'How can we know how far vessels have travelled back in time.' Stated Captain Scarus. 'Since Expeditionary Fleets flung themselves from Terra at the commencement of the Great Crusade how many vessels have been storm lost? Hundreds? Thousands?

'We have assumed that these vessels were torn apart with all hands being lost and it is likely that this is the case for the great many. But perhaps it is not true for them all, perhaps some have been sent into the past perhaps by hundreds if not thousands of years.'

'The how or for how long is irrelevant.' Cut in Ultio Ultionis, he stood up from his knees and so did everyone else. 'You said that The Emperors Judgment legion disappeared without a trace but that's not all of it is it?

'When I sent the magi to effect repairs you enquired which legion had come to your aid. Given the fact that the Shield has cogitators with enough data to recognise the transponder codes of every vessel in every Expeditionary Fleet.

'Therefore it would be absurd for you not to know the identity of our flagship or any of the other hundreds of Emperors Judgement vessels in the vicinity. Not just that to not know the identity of The Hammer of Ultio a famed and rare glorianna-class vessel seems equally absurd.

'That is it seems absurd unless you look at it from the perspective that all the Emperors Judgment vessel data was deliberately deleted from your vessels cogitators. That would be out of the ordinary if we had just disappeared, counterproductive even if there was a hope of finding even one vessel.'

'Yes my lord.' Replied Captain Scarus, tentatively while looking to his Word Bearers. 'You are right the data regarding The Emperors Judgement was deliberately deleted from every cogitator throughout every vessel in the Imperium under orders from the Emperor of Mankind.'

'What madness is this!' scoffed Wesker. 'Why would the Emperor do such a thing!'

Captain Scarus closed his eyes let out a sigh then said. 'You know why.'

'I don't know why!' roared Wesker. 'That is why I am asking you Word Bearer!'

'Think about it.' Growled Captain Scarus, his patience thinning. 'There is only one reason the Emperor would order such a thing.'

'The Edict of Obliteration.' Whispered Ultio Ultionis, Captain Scarus nodded in agreement.

'The Edict of Obliteration?' asked Wesker, looking to his father. 'I have never heard of such a thing.'

'It is the condemnation of memory.' Said Ultio Ultionis. 'It is the deliberate erasure of records and the destruction of icons, symbols and monuments for a major figure who has been declared Excommunicate Traitoris.'

'Traitors?' roared Wesker. 'They declared us traitors?'

'I don't know.' Replied Captain Scarus.

'What do you mean you don't know!' roared Wesker, going toe to toe with Captain Scarus. 'You are the one who claims to be from the future!'

Captain Scarus two handed pushed Lord Commander Wesker off him. 'It is called the condemnation of memory for a good reason you dolt! I am minor captain in a minor company of a minor chapter do you think I would be told what happened?'

'You are right.' Said Ultio, stepping between them. 'The very nature of the edict would negate you knowing.'

'I apologise for my choler.' Said Wesker. 'But considering that an astartes from the future just told me that we have been declared traitors that our very names are forgotten you can forgive me a moments anger.'

'I understand.' Soothed Ultio, he then turned to Captain Scarus. 'What were the circumstances in which the edict came into effect?'

'We had found Khur.' Said Captain Scarus. 'It was a bloodless compliance and Lorgar was joyous as he used to deplore unnecessary bloodshed. The Urizen called for the entire legion to gather at Khur to transform it into a monument venerating the Emperor of Mankind as a living-god.

'We had just oversaw the laying of the foundations of Monarchia when a summons of the greatest urgency arrived. It summoned Lorgar to attend court on Terra, he was to travel alone he could take no one, Kor Phaeron rankled at being left behind.

'No one was told of the subject matter my father told us that all Primarch's and every elite of the Imperium was summoned to court. We were not told by Lorgar what was said but we could guess the subject matter for he ordered all records erased. Lorgar was heartbroken he was inconsolable.

'After the completion of the edict nothing remained, no data, no monuments and we don't know what happened to the worlds you conquered for the records of compliances was redacted, changed or expunged. In fact the only solid reference that remains as watchwords for what happened is but a single phrase uttered between brothers.'

'What is this phrase?' asked Ultio.

'The forgotten and the purged.'

'What could we do?' asked Wesker to no one in particular. 'What could we have done to the Emperor that he would purge our legion then order us to be forgotten.'

'Forgive me a moments carelessness.' Said Captain Scarus. 'What with your sudden reappearance and our brush with death with that creature it knocked me out of sorts.

'The forgotten and the purged does not just relate to the Emperors Judgement legion. It also references the fact that a second legion was sanctioned by the Edict of Obliteration.'

'Uvall Jormungand and his Bloodied Visage.' Growled Ultio Ultionis.

'How could you know such a thing?' asked Captain Scarus.

'I didn't.' replied Ultio. 'You told me that Lorgar was inconsolable in the wake of the edict, I know my brother is a gentle soul but we were not close he would not have been so laid low over my disappearance. Uvall Jormungand is his closest brother only he could render the Urizen so low.'

'Was his closest brother.' Corrected Captain Scarus.

'No so.' Countered Ultio. 'Not here. Here in this timeframe Uvall Jormungand is very much active this is a time before the edict it is a time before the II and the XI legion were expunged from Imperial history.'

Captain Scarus shivered involuntarily. 'Forgive me lord primarch this is hard to take in.'

'I cannot imagine what it must be like.' Replied Ultio.

'It is hardly a picnic for us either.' Growled Wesker. 'What I want to know is which was which.'

'What?' asked Ultio.

'We now know two legions were expunged from Imperial history.' Said Wesker. 'We know that we and the Bloodied Visage are the forgotten and the purged but which is which. What I want to know is which legion was forgotten and which legion was purged?'

'I hope we can make that question irrelevant.' Countered Ultio.

'My lord?' asked Wesker.

Ultio gestured to Captain Scarus. 'Somehow we have been gifted with the gift of foresight, in a way we know what is to come. We have been given the knowledge that something soon will present itself that could mean our expulsion and condemnation. We have a chance to prepare for it.'

'How?' asked Wesker.

'These revelations aside.' Said Ultio. 'We had our suspicion after what we witnessed, we can guess what might happen at Cypra Mundi when we arrive.' Ultio Ultionis turned to Captain Scarus. 'Does Cypra Mundi still exist in your timeline?'

'Of course.' Said Captain Scarus.

'That doesn't make any sense.' Added Wesker. 'Cypra Mundi was brought into compliance by the Bloodied Visage why would it still exist after the edict.'

'No it wasn't conquered by the Bloodied Visage.' cut in Captain Scarus. 'Cypra Mundi was assimilated into the Imperium by the Ultramarines when they saved the planet from Ork's.'

Wesker scoffed. 'You have just told us that records have been changed or expunged I doubt worlds we or the Bloodied Visage conquered will have their histories intact.'

'The Bloodied Visage did conquered Cypra Mundi.' Added Ultio. 'It would stand to reason that such a strategically important world would have to remain regardless of its victors condemnation of memory.

'The record could have been outright changed or the circumstances of our disappearance could have rendered Cypra Mundi defenceless which necessitated the intervention from the Ultramarines.

'As for now we are heading for Cypra Mundi to support Uvall Jormungand in a pre-emptive strike against the greenskins for they are massing and are likely to already be attacking the planet.'

'If you are heading to Cypra Mundi.' Stated Captain Scarus. 'The locale in which we crossed path was extremely remote and far out of the way of Cypra Mundi what were you doing out there?'

'That is not the question that needs to be answered.' Countered Ultio, his face darkening as he glanced at Wesker. 'That may or may not be disclosed to you but what I need to know is what the Word Bearers were doing out here.'

Captain Scarus shifted uncomfortably on the spot. 'I am uncomfortable with that question.'

'Whether you are comfortable or not.' Said Ultio. 'I will have your answer, what was the Shield of Scarus doing out here in the shadow of the largest warp storm in the galaxy?'

'I will tell you, lord primarch.' Said Captain Scarus. 'But I would wish to set it in the proper context if I may.'

'You can set it in whatever context you like so long as you answer the question.' Replied Ultio.

'Very well.' Stated Captain Scarus. 'Before your legions disappearance and after we fought as our father taught us and we brought worlds into compliance how our father taught us. We enriched the lives of the willing and castigated those whom were unwilling.

'For more than a century and a half we waged war raising worlds that venerated the Emperor as a living-god. It was only after one hundred sixty years, sixty years after your disappearance that the Emperor sent the Ultramarines to humble us. The distress call sent from Monarchia will haunt me until the day I die, the distress call said.

'Bearers of the Word, hear our prayer. False angels walk in our midst, cast in your image but bringing none of your mercy. They call themselves the XIII Legion, the Warrior-Kings of Ultramar, and have spoken only threats of bloodshed and sorrow since they darkened the skies a week before.

'Their warriors have walked the streets of Monarchia, forcing the people to abandon the city. Those who resisted were butchered. Fate willing, they will be remembered as martyrs. Monarchia is not alone. Sixteen cities across the planet stand empty, likewise swept clean of life.

'For many days, we were silenced, unable to call out to you. The XIII Legion has allowed us this moment, in the hours before the last dawn. They have vowed to end the perfect city in a storm of fire as the sun rises this very day.

'Return to us, we beg you. Return to us and make them answer for this injustice. Avenge the fallen, and restore what will be lost when the horizon lightens. Bearers of the Word, hear our prayer. Return to us, sons of the God-Emperor, blessings upon His name.'

Captain Scarus sunk to his knees he closed his eyes before speaking. 'We surged headlong through the warp to reach Khur, we lost lives, we lost vessels but we lost no time. When reached Khur we were ordered by Guilliman to make for the surface and we did so an entire legion standing in the grave of Monarchia.

'Lord Guilliman was there with a company of his warriors, so to was Malcador the Sigilite and the Emperor of Mankind was there standing in front of my father bathed in golden light. I stood with the rest of the Serrated Sun we were awed by his presence, grieving for the loss of so much and burning with vibrant anger at what the Ultramarines had done to our world.'

'But nothing could prepare us for the words of the Emperor, nothing could prepare us for what he said about all our deeds.' Captain Scarus opened his eyes fixing Ultio with an unwavering gaze. 'He forced us and my father to our knees an entire legion on its knees in the grave of a dead city, we were forced to kneel in a necropolis. When we were kneeling we were castigated by the Emperor he said.

'Word Bearers, hear me well. You, among all my Legions are guilty of failure. You number more warriors than any other, excepting the XIII. Yet your conquests are the slowest, and your victories ring hollow.

'You linger on compliant worlds for years after final victory, driving the populace into the worship of false faith, seeding cults of naïve and the deceived, erecting monuments to lies.

'All you have done in the Great Crusade is for naught. While all others succeed and bring prosperity to the Imperium, you alone have failed me.

'Wage war as you were created to do. Serve the Imperium as you were born to do. Take with you the lesson learned here this day. You kneel in the ruination found at the end of a false path. Let this be your Legion's rebirth.'

Captain Scarus stood up he paced then turned back to Ultio. 'All we did up until that point declared a failure, no other legion was a failure not the insane World Eaters or the murderous Night Lords, it was the Word Bearers alone who were the failure.

'Lorgar was a broken man he was cast out of the Emperors light and his faith was shattered, a faith that had caused a civil war on Colchis costing the lives of millions. With his faith in the Emperor gone, for better or for ill my father the Urizen looked for something else to worship he looked to the Old Faith of Colchis.'

Captain Scarus took in a deep breath before speaking, Wesker looked livid at the mention of the old faith but Ultio looked impassive.

'Lorgar looked to the Old Faith and flung our legion to the outer reaches of the galaxy. The Urizen was travelling with us he was aboard the Serrated Suns flagship De Profundis, I suppose in a way he still is.

'We were out there in uncharted territory for Lorgar assumed the role of the seeker we were undertaking the Pilgrimage for my father wished to find the place where Gods and Mortals meet.'


	36. Blood Oath

Lord Commander Wesker roared with animalistic fury he surged forward sending a right cross to thunder into Captain Scarus' face which the Word Bearer ducked out of the way but he was caught squarely in the jaw by a left uppercut. The captain was dumped unceremoniously on the deck by the blow and Wesker pounced on his raining blows to his face. The rest of the Word Bearers did not move in support but they instinctively tensed, their fear of Ultio Ultionis kept them in place as Wesker battered their commander.

'You. Fought. A. War. Against. The. Old. Faith!' roared Wesker, punctuating each word with a thunderous blow to the captains face. 'You purge your own home world of the old faith then run to it when the Emperor chastises you!'

Ultio dragged Wesker kicking and screaming off of Captain Scarus. 'Enough my son he has had enough.'

'He has not had enough!' roared Wesker, as he was trying to get to grips with the captain once more. 'They've disgraced themselves by not heeding the Emperor's warning and they've damned themselves by undertaking the Pilgrimage!'

'What choice did Lorgar have?' Asked Captain Scarus, after spitting blood on the deck. 'The Urizen was plagued with visions since he was a child, he waged a war for his religion and for well over a century did he raise worlds to venerate the Emperor as a god.

'Only then after a hundred years of worshipping the Emperor and raising worlds that celebrated His divinity does the Emperor lay Lorgar low. You were not there a legion on its knees in subjugation, the son of the Emperor on his knees in the grave of his greatest achievement. The Urizen's spirit was broken and his belief shattered.

'We raised perfect worlds that worshipped the Emperor, they paid tithes and they sent men and women to fight in the Great Crusade. I say it again why wait for over a hundred years to chastise Lorgar for a belief he has held since even before he was found by the Emperor?'

There was a flash of anger across Ultio's face but he suppressed it. 'It could not have been a surprise to Lorgar that the Emperor sanctioned him. The Emperor spoke to Lorgar for decades of his ill feelings regarding the Word Bearers zealotry and his faith as the Emperor as a living-god.

'The Word Bearers faith isn't what would have finally damned your legion, if that was the case the Lorgar would never have left Colchis alive. In the end it was the arithmetic of conquest that damned your legion, I know this for a fact as it was discussed in great details.'

'The arithmetic of conquest?' asked Captain Scarus.

'The ratio of compliances between legions.' Said Ultio. 'The compliances of the Word Bearers paled in comparison to other legions, even smaller legions. For Throne's sake there were Expeditionary Fleets with no astartes and no Mechanicus factions that racked up more compliances.

'It was this that would have damned you in my father's eyes it was this that forced him to act, he could hold back the War Council in regards to the rumblings about idolatry but when is all said and done we are warriors set to win back the galaxy for mankind. We are weapons and if an Expedition, even one, especially one led by a son of the Emperor could not and could not be ignored if he was not winning worlds as he should.

'The Word Bearers were born to win worlds and reclaim the galaxy for Mankind, you were not born to raise cities and certainly not to whip world after world into religious frenzies. Lorgar came close so many times to being sanctioned, the last time I know of being in the immediate aftermath of the Ghenna Scouring but I spoke against it.'

'Truly?' asked Captain Scarus, he looked genuinely shocked.

'Truly.' Replied Ultio. 'Do not get any ideas Bearer of the Word, I do not share Lorgar's belief in the divine. I only spoke against sanction for it would risk tipping the balance of the Imperium out of kilter. We have manifold enemies in the cosmos and I have half deranged brothers leading hundreds of thousands of astartes, if the Emperor sanctioned one then I worried how long it would be until he had to sanction them all.'

'Would that be that you were still around the time of our humbling.' Mused Captain Scarus.

'Would that be that your gene-sire could curb his religious excesses.' Snapped Ultio.

'We are a spiritual legion.' Replied Captain Scarus. 'We are not some light switch that can be turned off on a whim, religion is a part of who we are as a legion it is one of the greatest driving forces behind humanity whether it is acknowledged or not.'

'How quickly things can change.' Grumbled Ultio, he looked saddened. 'If only the Iconoclasts could hear you now.'

'The Iconoclasts?' asked Captain Scarus, he looked as if he'd never heard of the word.

'You are not Terran are you?' asked Ultio.

'No lord primarch.' Replied Captain Scarus. 'Save for a few dreadnaught's interned in cryogenic stasis whom are of Terran ancestry there are no astartes in the legion who hail from Terra.'

'That is a shame for in my time.' Said Ultio, he gestured to his general surroundings. 'In this time there are still a few left Terran's who remembered the Unification Wars, I don't suppose Lorgar speaks openly of the time before his coming?'

Captain Scarus shook his head. 'No we look forward not back.'

'For someone who said they were undertaking the Pilgrimage.' Growled Wesker, with a snarl. 'It doesn't look like your looking forward or back more like you have your head up your arse.'

'Wesker.' Chided Ultio, although he couldn't hide a half smile. He then turned back to Captain Scarus. 'Do you know the name of your legion before the Emperor found Lorgar on Colchis?'

'The Imperial Heralds.' Shrugged Captain Scarus.

'Yes the Imperial Heralds.' Replied Ultio. 'Now every other legion acquired their name at some point during the Unification Wars or the early stages of the Great Crusade but the Imperial Heralds were named thus at their founding. Every other legion waged war merely to win but the Imperial Heralds were created to fulfil a special role, a role that was at complete odds with your primarch's beliefs.'

'What was this role?' asked Captain Scarus.

'The Imperial Herald's role was the preserve the ideals of the Imperium.' Replied Ultio, with a sad smile. 'They were created to uphold the ideals of the Imperial Truth that in turn was created to cast down the spectre of organised religion.

'The Imperial Herald's during the Unification Wars and the early stages of the Great Crusade, they would be sent up against those whom worshipped gods or daemons. These religious leaders and their flock would be utterly annihilated if they did not renounce their faith.

Ultio gestured to the Word Bearers chaplain standing next to Captain Scarus. 'But before a single drop of blood was shed a lone Word Bearer clad in black armour, wearing a skull mask and carrying an eagle topped mace would approach the religious figures. The warrior in black would speak of the truth offered by the Emperor and made sure they knew the futility of the endeavour if they thought to refuse the offer of redemption.

'Sometimes the figure in black could make a cities or even entire worlds surrender but more often than not the figure in black was treated with aggression and sometimes even killed. If the religious zealots refused then the warriors clad in grey would come forth and wipe the heretics from the face of the world, tearing down their monuments, shattering their faith, putting the populace to the pyre and crumble their cities to nothing more than dust and ash.

'That was your legions purpose and they were good at it, they were not beloved but they were respected for in your zeal for purging the religious and upholding the Imperial Truth you furthered the Emperor's cause with every human converted or killed. From when the Imperial Heralds were created up until the Emperor found Lorgar with Magnus, they were champions of the Imperial Truth casting down religion in any form they were Iconoclasts.'

Captain Scarus shared a disbelieving look with his fellow astartes before saying. 'That is hard to believe.'

'Of course it is.' Said Ultio, he began to walk amongst the Word Bearers. 'Since if finding Lorgar has been slowly turning the Word Bearers to his purpose to venerate my father as a god, he may not be a general or a tactician but he isn't stupid.

'Far from it he knew that it would take a long time and a lot of steps to change his legion from one that castigated the zealot and the fanatic, to a legion that promulgated the Emperor of Mankind as the one true god. With every Imperial Herald whom died and was replaced by a Colchisian it became that much easier for Lorgar to complete his goal.'

Ultio ceased his wandering by stopping abruptly in front of Captain Scarus whom in turn tensed as he tried not to step back in fear, Ultio's face darkened as he looked down to the captain.

'My brothers called your father the runt of the little.' Growled Ultio. 'They called him the weakling primarch but I defended him for he was plagued with visions of the Emperor and lived on the world of religion it is not hard to understand that he might put two and two together but now I know he was wrong.'

Ultio's hand snapped out viper quick and he grabbed Captain Scarus by the neck and hefted him into the air as if he was no more than a paper weight. Captain Scarus struggled to breath with the primarch's giant hand crushing his throat.

'And now I know that I was wrong, I made excused when I should have made a judgement but no more I will never make the same mistake again.

'My brothers are right Lorgar is a weakling for he has proven it, he is chastised by my father and he runs into the outer reaches of the galaxy groping blind for something to worship. Whether it was your choice or not you have turned from my father's path and there can be only one choice in regards to your fate.'

Ultio Ultionis loosened his grip a fraction allowing Captain Scarus enough room to breathe and speak. 'Only death can be the sanction for this ultimate betrayal but in respect of what your legion once was I give you this one chance. If you renounce your legions works and join me I shall let you and your brothers live, only if you cast out your feeble fathers teachings will you live. What is your choice Bearer of the Word?'

Of any of the possible responses Ultio was genuinely surprised for Captain Scarus' face turned into a snarl then he span in the face of Ultio Ultionis. Whether it was some unseen signal or an rapid change in their biometrics it was not clear but the entire bridge erupted with dozens of flashes of bright white light. Materialising out of the flashes were fifty Shield Guard armed with their tower shields and warhammer's.

They teleported amongst the Word Bearers and without hesitation the Emperor's Judgement astartes set about murdering the Word Bearers on the bridge. None of Lorgar's sons were armed and such slaughter might have seemed un-honourable but the Word Bearers had dishonoured themselves and deserved no less. Within minutes it was all over and three dozen warriors in grey armour and a single one in black, lay battered and broken on the deck of the bridge.

Ultio smiled at Captain Scarus still holding him aloft, still his face was covered in the captains spittle. Ultio turned away briefly to look at Wesker. 'Take my Shield Guard and purge these traitorous bastards from this ship leave none alive.'

Lord Commander Wesker looked at Captain Scarus before replying with relish. 'By your word.'

With that the Emperors Judgement forces left the bridge leaving the only occupants being Ultio Ultionis and Captain Scarus.

'Now that we are alone I will let you know a secret.' Smirked Ultio Ultionis. 'It will be the last secret you will ever know.'

'I want to know nothing from you.' Scowled Captain Scarus.

'Oh you will want to know this, Bearer of the Word.' Replied Ultio Ultionis. 'The gods your father seeks are real.'

Captain Scarus looked utterly shocked. 'What?'

'There is a place where gods and mortals meet.'

'What?' asked Captain Scarus, he was flabbergasted.

'The gods are real at least that is what they call themselves.' Said Ultio. 'They are beings of seemingly limitless power they reside in the warp.'

'How could you know such things?' asked Captain Scarus.

'My father told me.' Said Ultio.

'The Emperor?' asked Captain Scarus, he looked ashen.

'That is the trouble with you Word Bearers.' Scorned Ultio. 'You cannot see the truth in my father's vision you only see an ATTACK on your religion. The truth is the Emperor knows about the gods of the warp and that is why the Imperial Truth exists.

'These so called gods of the warp draw power from human scum who worship them, scum like yourselves who seek them out. The more you believe the stronger they grow, therefore the less they believe the less power the gods wield.

'The Imperial Truth is the weapon to tear down the gods, that is the Emperors true goal and that was the Imperial Herald's purpose until Lorgar perverted that purpose from one of casting down religion to one of venerating it.'

'Why.' Said Captain Scarus. 'Why weren't we told? Why wasn't Lorgar told?'

'Why!' roared Ultio, he tightened his grip. 'Your father right now in the timeline you come from is seeking out gods without knowing what they truly represent why would my father tell him to show him the way into their arms?'

'There can be only one way to deal with these so called gods and that is to murder their followers, to drag the human race kicking and screaming to the secular truth that will one day conquer the gods. These gods of the warp are dangerous, far more dangerous to humanity than anyone can imagine. There is only one hope for humanity and that hope is the Emperor of Mankind.'

'I repent.' Stammered Captain Scarus. 'For the love of the Emperor I repent I wish for a chance of redemption. I wish to seek out the Word Bearers on Khur and tell them this truth and we can take on these gods together.'

Ultio Ultionis slowly and deliberately wiped the spittle from his face. 'You have made your choice Word Bearer. Plus you forget your father has already made his choice for he is already undertaking the Pilgrimage for all we know he has already damned the human race.

'I will let you know one last secret, when I was no more than an infant in my gestation capsule I saw warriors in grey armour. They were astartes from the Serrated Sun Chapter, that image has haunted me from that day until your appearance for I never knew why the Word Bearers were there.'

Ultio scowled tightening his grip to the point where Captain Scarus could not breathe. 'I know not why it all makes sense now your father has undertook the Pilgrimage and he has treated with the gods of chaos and sent his sons in his place like the fucking coward he is.

'The gods used the Word Bearers and time travel to create a paradox in which the skeins of past, present and future were melded together in order to steal the primarch's from under the Emperor's nose in order to try to bring about the destruction of the human race.'

'What have we done.' Asked the captain, as he wept.

'You may have damned our entire species.' Growled Ultio. 'But I seek to alter that fate with the knowledge I now possess.'

'What can I do to redeem us?' asked Captain Scarus.

'What can you do?' asked Ultio, his face darkened. 'There is nothing for you to do now other than to die you traitorous bastard but before you die know that I will take your fathers head just as I will take yours.'

Ultio Ultionis roared in anger he clamped his free hand around the captains' jaw and he heaved with all his might, with a sickening crunch and the sound of flesh tearing the primarch of the XI legion tore the head from Captain Scarus' body with a wash of scarlet blood.

Ultio dropped the Word Bearers body to the deck but kept his head, he closed his eyes feeling the astartes hot blood against his face. 'I will not allow Lorgar to destroy my father's vision on the blood of his sons I swear it.'


	37. Rack and Ruin

Ultio Ultionis stood in the centre of the bridge amidst the carnage and mutilation meted out by him and his sons, his face and armour was covered in the drying blood of Captain Scarus. The captains headless corpse was still twitching at his ceramite clad boots, Ultio was still holding Captain Scarus' head there was a slow drip of blood droplets hitting the deck.

Ultio had his eyes closed listening to the drops mingle with shouted war cries, the bark of bolters and the thunderclap of power weapons. The sound of combat was lessening he knew his sons were finishing off the last of the Word Bearers, they would not stop until every single life was purged from the Shield of Scarus.

'My lord.' Said Wesker, as the lord commander entered the bridge he looked slightly disturbed to see his primarch holding onto the captains severed head.

Ultio opened his eyes to look upon his son choosing to ignore the unease in Wesker's eyes. 'Yes?'

'The Word Bearers have been put to the sword.' Said Wesker. 'The Shield Guard are putting down the crew and the Auxilia, I took the liberty of ordering it for I assumed you would not wish there to be any survivors.'

'You are right Wesker.' Replied Ultio. 'No one can know what was said on this vessel.'

'No one?' asked Wesker.

'No one.' Repeated Ultio, more sternly than before. 'And I do mean no one not yet.'

'Why?' asked Wesker. 'We have to plan our response to what we have found out.'

'And just what exactly have we found out?' asked Ultio.

'That the Word Bearers will undertake the Pilgrimage.' Said Wesker, he looked bemused as if he was stating the obvious. 'Surely we need to gather the lord commanders to plan how we can stop the Word Bearers from falling from grace.'

'We don't know what we've found out.' Said Ultio. 'We don't know what we know.'

'How can you say that?' Scowled Wesker. 'You heard Captain Scarus say it like I did, in sixty three years Lorgar your own brother will undertake the Pilgrimage. Have you forgotten what the god-talker said on Cadia about the Cadian's waiting for the ordained time?'

Ultio snarled then threw Captain Scarus' head across the deck to splatter against the forward viewing oculus he then roared. 'I am well aware of it!'

Despite himself Wesker visibly flinched back a half step, he was unused to his gene-sire making violent outbursts.

Ultio visibly calmed himself. 'I am well aware of what the god-talker said and what Captain Scarus told us of the future but we have to keep our heads. We already suspect that Uvall Jormungand is tainted by the warp but even then we have to take that into consideration on its own merits, insofar that he grew up on a world that was regularly swallowed by The Dark Maw.

'We are en route to Cypra Mundi to prosecute a joint action with the Bloodied Visage, we have to investigate them, we are not in a position to make plans or strike against the Word Bearers. Besides if what Captain Scarus said was true we have at least sixty years before their humbling.'

'Well we better hope he was right, we won't be able to ask him anything else.' Grumbled Wesker, kicking the captains headless corpse with his boot. 'But are you forgetting what else he said.

'If what Captain Scarus said is true then our entire legion goes missing around the time the Word Bearers are laying the foundations of Monarchia. Right now the Word Bearers have just begun the compliance of Khur we have no idea when they will start to build Monarchia but it is safe to assume that we have a lot less than sixty years.'

'Which is why we cannot risk rushing headlong into sanction.' Replied Ultio. 'We are on thin ice Wesker and the Emperor of Mankind will be under it when it breaks.'

'What?' asked Wesker, he looked bemused. 'What could the Emperor possibly have against us?'

'We witnessed a blood sacrifice on Cadia.' Said Ultio. 'A blood sacrifice that Uvall Jormungand wanted to be left to carry on unmolested, the god-talker spoke of summoning gods from the warp. We are at worst partly culpable for how far the ritual went and at best guilty of not sanctioning the Bloodied Visage. If we do not fully investigate the Bloodied Visage and take action against them if they are tainted, we may well be sanctioned alongside them.'

'That is ridiculous why would the Emperor sanction us?'

'We have witnessed talk of gods and daemons from my own brother and Captain Scarus.' Said Ultio. 'Imperials, Wesker. A Primarch and an astartes, beings that are meant to be avatars of the Imperial Truth both found on and seeking out a world whose inhabitants sacrifice humans for their so called gods.

'We are in the realms of gods and daemons, Wesker. Entire worlds and cultures have burned for less, if we carry this back to the Emperor without a resolution we risk being sanctioned alongside the Bloodied Visage.'

'But there are no gods or daemons.' Said Wesker, flatly.

'I know there aren't.' For a fraction of a second Ultio paused, it killed him to lie to his sons. 'But that means nothing the practicing of religion, the worshipping of gods and human sacrifice is outlawed.

'The existence of the creatures that reside in the warp are classified as they could easily be mistaken by the weak and easily misled as gods or daemons.

'Their existence and the practices of those who may worship them needs to be snuffed out and kept secret, therefore if we cannot control this information the Emperor may be forced to snuff us out too.

'Lest you forget the lost legions are called the Forgotten and the Purged, we don't have to be guilty of a crime or be tainted to suffer the edict of obliteration. We just need to be deemed to be too much of a risk or' deemed to know too much to suffer the condemnation of memory.'

'Do you believe Captain Scarus came from the future?' asked Wesker.

'I believe Captain Scarus believed he came from the future.' Replied Ultio. 'There again the Shield of Scarus had no data on any of our vessels at all which goes beyond some warp delusion.

'I will ask our magi and enginseers to try and find the Shield of Scarus' present location or last point of origin, if it is still in orbit of Khur then there can be no doubt in my mind that they were from the future and Lorgar will undertake the Pilgrimage.'

'If they will undertake the Pilgrimage what will you do?' asked Wesker.

'We will deal with the Bloodied Visage first.' Said Ultio. 'If the Word Bearers undertake the Pilgrimage in search of where Gods and Mortals meet then it cannot be a coincidence that sixty years before Uvall Jormungand found Cadia first. Therefore if we take out the former then the latter may not follow suit.'

'Take out?' asked Wesker. 'Will we make war upon the Bloodied Visage?'

'For the moment I am speaking figuratively.' Said Ultio. 'We will fight alongside the Bloodied Visage in Cypra Mundi, we will get the measure of them how they prosecute the foe.

'While we fight alongside Uvall and his sons we will await the investigation from the Warlocked, if the god-talkers remain then that will be evidence enough to damn them in my eyes.'

Wesker gestured to the broken corpses of the Word Bearers. 'What do we do with Lorgar's sons?'

Ultio did not answer at first he walked over the corpses, he stopped in front of the viewing oculus and stared out into the warp. Everything had changed so quickly since leaving Ghenna he had met his brother who was surely chaos tainted to some degree, he had witnessed a blood ritual on Cadia for Throne's sake. Then he had been snatched into the warp by a void leviathan, being spirited away to Drakaasi a world in the warp that was a monument to the blood god Khorne, a world that was meant to be his home world.

Ghargatuloth the chosen a greater daemon of Tzeentch had told him that not only was his brother tainted by the warp but also that there was a fifth god of chaos, who Uvall was in cahoots with. The fifth deity Malal the outcast god whose sole purpose was to let the galaxy burn in order to destroy the human race and take the chaos gods with them. Not only that when they tried to make space for Cypra Mundi a Word Bearers vessel from the future brought astartes that had attempted to undertake the Pilgrimage.

Ghargatuloth told him that Captain Scarus would tell him revelations and those revelations had chilled him to his core. Not only did the captain tell him that Lorgar had fallen to chaos, that around this time according to the timeline Captain Scarus came from The Emperors Judgement and The Bloodied Visage suffered the condemnation of memory. Something soon would present itself that if he didn't deal with it appropriately he and his sons would be obliterated from Imperial history and likely be murdered by his brothers. Right now he cannot risk anyone finding out that Captain Scarus and his brothers came from the future.

Ultio Ultionis turned to look at his son. 'The Word Bearers are to be stripped of their armour, it is to be smelted down to slag in their armoury. The corpses are to be burned to ash and ejected to the warp.

'I want the magi to rig this vessel for an emergency warp translation and I want the vessel to be rigged to atomise the Shield as soon as she translates no one can find even a trace of her is that clear?'

'Crystal, my primarch.'

'Very good.' Said Ultio, he looked to the warp once more. 'I am going to teleport to my inner sanctum I am not to be disturbed.'

Ultio closed his eyes and pressed a hidden stud on his artifice armour, he felt a sudden dislocation of space but instead of finding himself in the hexagonal space of his inner sanctum he was in a space of absolute darkness. The space was so black that not even the superhuman senses of a primarch could pierce it. Ultio Ultionis did not know where he was for the second time in his life, the first had been when he was an infant travelling through the warp.

Ultio knew that somehow he had been taken again. 'I have no wish to treat with you Ghargatuloth.'

' _I am no mewling peddler of lies._ ' Boomed an impossible deep voice that shook Ultio to his very core down to a cellular level, for the first time Ultio felt a chill down his spine. ' _I am the renegade, I am the outcast, I am the Hierarch of Anarchy and Terror._ '

The blackness of the space erupted into flames that engulfed a being so gigantic it was easily the size of a Warhound titan. The thing was a monster incarnate, it was a canine beast with matted fur, with fire burning in its eyes, it bore massive horns and colossal canine teeth. The monster was colossally broad and muscled, it radiated terror and power in equal measure. ' _I am Malal and I have taken you to show you what will happen if the so called Pantheon or your precious father win through and damn the galaxy to rack and ruin or utter annihilation._ '


	38. The Sands of Time

Ultio Ultionis was forced to crane his neck up at the colossal beast, it was an unusual experience for most of his life he had been used to beings looking up at him. Despite his attempts to be humble his entire life it was not a feeling he liked now looking up to something, especially what this thing purported itself to be a god of the warp, what his father the Emperor of Mankind had spent his entire life trying to destroy.

 _Your father does not try to destroy me he has not treated with me._ Said Malal, his words shaking Ultio's bones. _The Emperor does not even know I exist which is one of many mistakes he has made in his long lifetime._

 _Instead of devoting study to the warp and the gods that reside in it your father denies their existence to lessen their power. It could be a strategy that might work if those whom you deny exists could not strike back._

 _Instead of enlightening your brothers to the dangers of the warp your father surrounds them in a shroud of ignorance, those whom he could not keep in the dark he wiped their memories before they moved from Molech._

 _Your father has blinded your brothers of the danger of the gods, he does this as he thinks it will protect them and protect the Imperium. The Emperor believes they cannot fall to chaos if they do not know it exists. What your father does not know is that the gods have been planning for these days longer than the Emperor has been alive._

 _As much as I despise the so called Architect of Fate, there isn't much that escapes his notice and there isn't much that he cannot plan for or counter in a myriad of ways you could not imagine. For millennia Tzeentch, Nurgle, Slaanesh and Khorne have been laying plans for the downfall of your brothers decades before your father even thought to sire them._

'So what you brought me here to tell me how my brothers will fall?' asked Ultio Ultionis, he refused to be cowed by this being that called itself a god.

 _I brought you here to tell you a great many things and all of them you won't believe but it won't make them any less true. We have to start somewhere so why not start with how your brothers will fall from grace?_

'If my brothers will fall from grace.' Stated Ultio. 'How do you know such things?'

 _As much as I despise my brothers the pantheon they are powerful, I am not ashamed to admit it that my power is lesser than theirs it is parasitic in nature, the stronger they grow the stronger and more powerful I grow and they are mighty indeed for the plans are slowly ripening. I am linked to them symbiotically I see into their schemes, I am able to see what they plan, I know how they seek to corrupt your brothers and I know which will fall to chaos._

'Uvall Jormungand.' Stated Ultio.

Malal's laughter boomed that hit Ultio in waves. _You are a clever one but if you wish to know the fate of Uvall Jormungand you will have to learn it first-hand._

'So Ghargatuloth was right.' Said Ultio. 'Uvall Jormungand is a pawn of The Outcast God.'

 _Ghargatuloth tells as many lies as he tells truth I would be surprised if Tzeentch's spawn knows the difference between the two anymore so long as the words he spouts serve his masters purpose._

 _You are not an ally of mine Ultio Ultionis and nor will you ever be an ally to any of the chaos gods you will die before you turn. I have brought you here to tell you and show you what will be bought if the Emperor of Mankind or the Pantheon win through. I will not ask if you wish to know for I know you do, who's fate do you wish to learn._

'Lorgar.' Said Ultio Ultionis.

 _Lorgar will undertake the Pilgrimage in sixty years when he is humbled by the Emperor, after three years he will happen upon Cadia at the ordained time._

'So Captain Scarus was right.' Said Ultio.

 _The Shield of Scarus never made it to Cadia, not in Captain Scarus' timeline, he did not witness the fall of Lorgar. Captain Scarus didn't witness the depravity unleashed by the heathens on Cadia, he did not witness the hideous murder and sacrifice of poor Vendetha._

Ultio looked shocked. 'Custodian Vendetha?'

 _The very same following Lorgar's humbling the Emperor invokes the right of the Oculi Imperator, twenty custodes are sent to watch over the Word Bearers, five to personally watch over Lorgar. Vendetha is sacrificed in order to bring forth the forces of chaos. Lorgar falls to chaos he then sets about schemes that will take decades to come to fruition but will corrupt and sway half of your brothers to the Pantheon._

Ultio closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, he had a chance to ask a question he had wanted to ask since he was an infant in the laboratory under the crust of Terra.

'What were the Serrated Sun doing in the Emperor's laboratory.' Said Ultio. 'It was impossible for next to the grey clad astartes was scientists making geneseed, when that was taking place the Emperor's thunder warriors were still roaming earth. The astartes could not and should not have been there for not a single astartes had been created.'

 _You have guessed right so many times the pantheon created a paradox by compressing the skeins of fate, they allowed the Word Bearers to travel back in time in order to bring about the scattering of their genesire and his brothers, a scheme so convoluted the Emperor could not see coming._

'You do not call my father the Anathema?' asked Ultio, he had noticed this from the get go.

 _The Emperor of Mankind is not anathema to me for we share the same purpose the destruction of the chaos gods be it for different purposes, if your father succeeds I will succeed for my purpose is to bring about their destruction._

'If they are destroyed you will be destroyed.' Countered Ultio. 'You have said it yourself your power is parasitic if they die you will die.'

Malal's laughter boomed out once more _. And what an experience that will be! They do not call me the Anarch for no reason, I am a being made from anarchy and chaos taken from human emotion._

 _I am a being without rhythm or reason I live for violence for violence sake, I do not wish to rule or conquer, I only wish to destroy and sow terror amongst mortals and immortals alike. That is why the pantheon contacted you for they fear what I am capable of, they wish to sway you to their cause so you can further their own plans._

'And you wish to show me theirs to further your own?' asked Ultio.

 _I have no ulterior motive save for the destruction of all things. I am the antithesis of order, form and function. I exist only to unmake things and sow anarchy. The pantheon have plans and I seek to unmake them to the destruction of the gods and the burning of the galaxy. The chaos gods ultimate aim is to supplant the Emperor of Mankind from the Throne of Terra and replace him with Horus Lupercal._

'Horus?' asked Ultio, remembering the day he looked at him from his gestation capsule. Ultio lied despite what he had seen in the laboratory on Terra. 'Horus would never turn.'

 _You know that that is as an outright lie, you saw him in your fathers laboratory but not as an infant. You saw Horus Lupercal as he will be over sixty year in the future, when he is turned from your fathers light._

'How will Horus fall?' asked Ultio.

 _How most of your brothers will fall through lies, deceit and trickery. The forked tongue Word Bearer, Erebus will treat with the Warmaster-_

'The Warmaster?' asked Ultio, he was unfamiliar with the term whether it was a name or a title.

 _In the future your father will declare his ultimate victory of the Ork's at a world named Ullanor, entire continents will be planed smooth and many of your brothers will attend the celebrations. There the Emperor of Mankind will plant his sword into the ground and declare that his crusading days are over, he will hand over the reins of power to Horus declaring him his proxy and lord of all his armed forces including his brothers._

 _After this time Horus will wage many compliances but in each he will make what he deems to be mistakes. On a world where the inhabitants claim to be from the true Terra a being calling himself the Emperor of Mankind will assassinate the Lupercal's favourite son Hastur Sejanus. The world will become to be known as sixty three nineteen and before the world is declared compliant the last vestiges of resistance will summon a daemon named Samus that will possess an astartes and run amok murdering his brothers._

 _The events will be covered up but Horus like the rest of your brothers believe that the creatures in the warp are just that creatures, that in itself is a failing of your father for what befouls Horus is partly the Emperor's fault. The sixty third expeditionary fleet will travel to a world named Murder where they will seek to rescue a combined force of Blood Angels and Emperors Children, the former there are no survivors and the latter are indignant in regards to the need for rescue. The Luna Wolves, the Blood Angels and the Emperors Children wage a war against a lethal xenos that inhabits murder they name the megarachnids._

 _This is when Horus believes he has made yet another mistake for when the sixty third expeditionary fleet approached Murder there were beacons relaying musical tones that were ultimately meant to be a warning from a lost strand of humanity named the Interex that consorted with xenos named Kinebrach and marooned the megarachnids on Murder. Horus will question his own decisions so much that he will actually treat with the Interex and travel to an outpost world of theirs much to the chagrin of his sons, brothers and nephews._

 _This is where things turn ill for Horus being racked with guilt and indecision he turns to Erebus who already knows of the Interex for it was the very reason he joined the sixty third expedition. For Erebus steals a weapon named the Anathame from a museum housing Kinebrach weapons and in doing so sets the Luna Wolves against the Interex. The Luna Wolves fight their way clear of the outpost world and yet again Horus takes this as a failure in leadership as he believes his father would have found a way. It is here that Erebus has slowly primed Horus to be weak enough to strike._

 _Erebus summons the Warmaster to Davin a world which the Luna Wolves brought to compliance, the world is purported to be in rebellion its governor a man named Eugen Temba appointed personally by Horus Lupercal himself is supposed to have spat upon his loyalty to the Warmaster himself personally and not the Emperor. After punishing himself with what he sees as failures Horus' patience snaps he strikes for Davin's moon where Erebus tells the Warmaster that is where Eugen Temba is waiting for him._

 _Horus Lupercal lands on the moon to purge the stain on his honour, he lands his newly renamed legion the Sons of Horus, Auxilia militia and battle titans to purge the governors flagship The Glory of Terra that has crashed on the surface of the moon. The moon is not as it seems it is meant to have a temperate climate but it is a rotted world corrupted by Nurgle, the Imperial forces battle plague zombies that threaten to rout them. Horus with a number of his sons fight their way into the heart of The Glory of Terra. Horus Lupercal confronts Eugen Temba but is grievously injured by the Anathame sword stolen by Erebus._

 _The Warmaster is stricken by a malaise that no apothecary can cure, all seems lost it seems that Horus Lupercal will die, the Emperors chosen proxy will be no more. Stricken by grief and fear Erebus persuades the majority of the Sons of Horus to take the Warmaster to a Serpent Lodge where Erebus tells the Sons of Horus that their father can be healed. They do this despite it being against the Imperial Truth for the Sons of Horus have always been legion first Emperor second, well for the most part. Horus resides in the Serpent Lodge for three days and during this time he is taken into the warp by the Pantheon._

'Where I saw him when I was a child.' Said Ultio, he shivered.

 _Just so, Ultio Ultionis. Your brother will be shown a great many things many of them true and yet untrue. Your brother will be shown fantastical evidence that your father will be worshiped as a god, that he will undertake a great apotheosis and take his place amongst the gods. Horus Lupercal will see evidence of the Emperor being worshipped as a god and he will see entire worlds devoted to the worship and celebration of the primarch's but not Horus._

 _In the vision's Horus see's statues venerating the "God-Emperor" and venerating Sanguinius, Dorn, Guilliman, Vulkan and more but Horus is not remembered let alone celebrated and this is one of the things that rankles at Horus the thought of not being remembered. But the pantheon lie and deceive they do not show him the truth but in fact they show him a consequence of his actions. In the wake of Horus' corruption to chaos he will set the galaxy alight with civil war._

'How is this any different from the plans you purport to sow?' asked Ultio.

 _Malal grinned a monstrous wolfish grin. Now we come to the crux of the matter, in the ten thousand futures there are two that come to the fore the most. That either Horus will win or the Emperor will win, the exact effects of each outcome cannot be really known for hundreds of thousands of decisions can change the outcome. But the two prominent futures are that Horus will win and claim the Throne of Terra in the name of the pantheon, Horus will either bring the human race into the very bosom of the chaos gods his father tried to eradicate or he will purge his own species in the wake of furious self-loathing and shame._

'How is this different from what you plan?' asked Ultio, still unconvinced.

 _The pantheon are not foolish they will do everything in their colossal power for Horus to win through and in such a way that the human race are forced to worship chaos for all eternity. They will not wish for the human race to be extinguished for they know it will be the end of them too._

Ultio paused for several moments taking in what he had been told. 'What will happen if the Emperor wins through?'

 _There is only one future I have seen where the Emperor wins, he will strike down Horus aboard the Vengeful Spirit but he will be mortally wounded, only the power of the golden throne will sustain him. The Imperials win the civil war but at a terrible cost, half of your brothers turn to chaos, the remainder are battered and bloodied. Then something happens over the cause of millennia, the Emperor immortal sitting atop his golden throne begins to be worshipped as a living-god. The ultimate irony is the fact that the architect of the Imperial Truth. The master of a secular empire is worshipped as a god, the very text created by Lorgar, the Lectitio Divinitatus venerating his father as a god comes to the fore thousands of years after it was written._

 _This is what Horus Lupercal is shown the pantheon show the Warmaster a fate that he will make himself. Horus is not remembered and adored for he turns from his father and his father is worshipped as a living-god for he strikes him down. This is how the pantheon turns your brother from the Emperors light by taking his future actions and dressing them up as a plot by his father to bring about his own apotheosis. It is a ploy so ridiculously convoluted that I am so shocked that it would actually work, it is only one such as Tzeentch whom could pull such a thing off._

'The choice is death and destruction or death and destruction.' Said Ultio, he laughed despite himself.

 _Your father took it upon himself to make war upon the gods of chaos, beings that are eternal and nigh on all powerful. There can only be bloodshed, fear, war, death and destruction when a being like the Emperor of Mankind tries to murder gods._

 _Even I have to admit it is a noble ideal but one that is almost certainly doomed to failure, it is likely that the Emperor will be struck down by Horus, that he will be interred onto the golden throne and that he will be worshipped as a god. It is highly likely that in the grim darkness of the future there will only be war and it will be a future that he brought about himself._

'How?' asked Ultio.

 _You know the answer, he has kept your brothers in the dark about the true dangers of the warp and the gods that reside there. By keeping Horus in the dark he will feel betrayed and believe that the Emperor could turn from mankind for if he wouldn't then why would he keep the gods a secret?_

 _Lorgar might not have undertook the pilgrimage if the Emperor had not humbled Lorgar on Monarchia. Magnus the Red will fall to chaos because the Emperor will make the same mistake twice for he will ban the astartes the use of warp magic, forcing the Crimson King to practice his powers in secret._

'Magnus would never turn.' Said Ultio, despite a pit of unease growing in his stomach.

 _The only way I foresee the Crimson King turning from your light is if you force him to, warp craft to Magnus is like breathing to the rest of us, if you command him not to, you know and I know that he will keep breathing but in secret. Which would force you to unleash Leman or me. Fine words, your words Ultio Ultionis you know what I say is true._

 _But that is not the full story it was Tzeentch who caused the flesh change in the Thousand Sons, it was Tzeentch who gifted Magnus with the knowledge of the cure. It was Tzeentch who took Magnus' eye in the bargain to save what little of his sons remained un-mutated, the truth is your red skinned brother has been dancing to the tune of chaos his entire life his fall from grace was inevitable._

Ultio Ultionis felt numb as much as he wanted to refute what Malal was telling him somehow deep down he knew what he was being told was true, that two futures lay ahead for the human race.

'What is your part in this Malal?' Scowled Ultio, bitterness seethed in him at the thought of chaos corruption in his brothers.

I seek the death of the chaos gods, the annihilation of the Emperor and the genocide of the human race and I want the galaxy to burn.

'How do you seek to alter the fates to bring about this destruction?' growled Ultio.

 _That is for you to agonise over Ultio Ultionis. Malal said in a mocking tone. But if the pantheon could not have guessed in millennia then I do not see how you could see through my scheme within a scheme._

'You said you do not scheme.' Growled Ultio.

 _I scheme and I do not scheme. I destroy and I create. I am everything and nothing. I will stop at nothing until the galaxy burns and the Emperor and the gods of chaos are dead._

'How did you sway Uvall Jormungand to your cause?' pressed Ultio.

You have one last question the eleventh son of the Emperor, so ask wisely for you will likely not be walking amongst the land of the living when we meet again and we will meet again.

Ultio Ultionis closed his eyes. 'When will the Emperor enact the Edict of Obliteration?'

 _That would be telling Ultio Ultionis but let's just say that the sands of time are falling against you._ The laughter of Malal boomed out shaking everything then it faded into inexistence.

Ultio kept his eyes closed trying to come to terms with what he had witnessed and what he had been told, when he opened his eyes he was in the hexagonal space of his inner sanctum looking at the great wings of Ra.

Whatever Uvall Jormungand was planning he had little time to find out and even less time to counter, should he fight alongside The Bloodied Visage at Cypra Mundi or double back and strike them down at Cadia. Whatever his decision he would have to make it quickly.

The fate of the galaxy just might rest on how he dealt with the threat presented by Uvall Jormungand.


	39. Possible or Impossible

Ultio Ultionis still stood on the teleportation pad in the hexagonal space of his inner sanctum by his reckoning he had been standing in the same spot for seventeen hours but it could have been closer to seventy for all he knew. He was still covered in the blood of Captain Scarus, it was congealed against his skin and armour. Ultio was reminded of meeting Uvall Jormungand for the first time his armour daubed in blood but whose lifeblood was it some xenos or human, he knew it was more likely to be the latter than the former. Ultio cursed himself he had been too trouble with being neutral and non-judgemental that he had not even mentioned the blood let alone question whose it was.

Ultio stood by his actions at the time for it was right and proper not to judge a brother before taking the measure of him, now he had he might have adopted a live and let live approach he had taken with so many of his brothers like Angron, Cruze and the others. Now that he had been abducted by the Pantheon and Malal he was forced to question this live and let live approach and that angered him as beings of malign intelligence were forcing him to rethink his lifelong beliefs and the very way he looked at the galaxy.

The life of a primarch would always have been one filled with risk where the lives of billions would be on a constant knife edge but this, this was something else. The Emperors Judgement were often referred to as the scales of the Imperium but here and now Ultio Ultionis was the fulcrum of the scales, if he did not strike for balance just might tip the Imperium of Man into anarchy and annihilation. If Ultio did not seek balance and decide to try and tip the balance in the Imperium's favour he might unwittingly tip the balance for the Pantheon or for Malal. Ultio's heart told him that at least one of perhaps both chaos factions wished for him to act rashly, why else abduct him then extol so many revelations upon him?

As much as Ultio Ultionis wished he could deny what the Pantheon and Malal had told him he knew that in his heart of hearts that it was all true. Ultio knew why the Pantheon had played their hand, they had shown Ultio their truths to sway him to strike against Uvall and by proxy Malal. Now the Outcast God was an entirely unknown quantity if he had schemes he wasn't letting on, Ultio knew that Malal had to have an agenda but true to his anarchic sobriquet Ultio believed it would be nigh on impossible to figure out. Throne the Pantheon had failed to figure out Malal's designs, they had been forced to reach out to an avatar of the Imperial Truth for assistance with dealing with the Outcast God. Ultio was sure that Uvall Jormungand would turn traitor if he had not done already but he had to find out just how far Uvall had fallen and just how deep his influence went. According to Malal the Pantheon's designs centred squarely on Lorgar, in corrupting the Urizen they will use his weakling brother to corrupt their brothers to turn from the Emperor.

So it had to be asked was Uvall Jormungand going to do the same, was the invitation to Cadia the entire joint Cypra Mundi operation a means of gauging The Emperors Judgement legion for their susceptibility to corruption or sizing up their strength for a future conflict to come. To Ultio if anything the latter would be more plausible but there again no one would think Horus capable of turning traitor, it would be a coup for Malal if he managed to manipulate _the_ most loyal son to strike against his father. Ultio smiled a grim smile, to make him strike _again_ against his father, Ultio closed his eyes and thought back to that fateful day that he came face to face with the Master of Mankind since his scattering from Terra.

 _The night before the Kerakian's were set to take the war to the Ork's with Ultio Ultionis at their head, every city state across Kerak were celebrating in preparation for their departure, the final preparations were being made, the last of the supplies were being loaded onto warships, supply ships and their escorts. Entire field armies were camped at founding fields and halting sites, they were fully kitted out, armoured and armoured waiting for the troop ships to ferry them to orbit. Ultio Ultionis was at Kerak Guard the fortress built from the remnants of the principle colonisation vessel that brought the colonists to the world._

 _Ultio was hosting the senior military and naval leaders whom would be striking out with him into the cold void of space, there was Lord Admiral Leopold, Lord Militant General Agrippa and many warriors whom would be elevated to astartes despite their age, many would die in the attempt but those that would survive were Tiberius, the triplet lords, Grimwald and many more. Ultio was about to bestow the rank of Ducibus Debebantur to Archduke Wilhelm who was to become the governor of Kerak to rule in Ultio's stead. Ultio was about to offer a speech then a toast to Wilhelm when the mighty doors to the feasting chamber swung open halting the festivities as Senior Enginseer Tosk walked through the crowds seated at grand feasting tables carrying a small datapad._

 _Tosk approached the top table ignoring the confused looks he received. 'My lord forgive my intrusion but I would not have intruded if it was not a matter of the gravest importance.'_

 _'_ _What is it Tosk?' asked Ultio Ultionis._

 _'_ _The outer sensor buoys near the systems Mandeville Point have detected significant translation signatures.' Replied Tosk, there was a ripple of surprise and unease whisper throughout the chamber._

 _'_ _How many signatures?' asked Ultio Ultionis._

 _'_ _Dozens, my lord.' Answered Tosk. 'With scores more translating every minute.'_

 _'_ _An invasion fleet.' offered Archduke Wilhelm, Kerak's new governor. 'The Ork's have returned.'_

 _Senior Enginseer Tosk shook his head. 'We don't think it is the Ork's my lord.'_

 _'_ _How do you come to that conclusion?' asked Ultio._

 _Tosk activated the datapad and a hololithic projection appeared in the air between Ultio and the enginseer, it showed a representation of images captured near the Mandeville Point, they were golden gilded vessels as well as gunmetal grey. 'As per your protocol scout and interdiction vessels reconnoitred the interlopers as you can see these are not Orkish vessels. I do not need to tell you that they bare a strikingly similar design to that of our own.'_

 _'_ _They have standard template constructs.' Said Archduke Wilhelm._

 _'_ _We suspect so too.' Replied Tosk._

 _'_ _Are they forming an attack pattern?' asked Ultio._

 _'_ _No my lord.' Stated Tosk. 'If anything they are taking their own good time they are moving in system with a slow and stately grace.'_

 _'_ _I think it can only mean one thing.' Said Archduke Wilhelm, he and Ultio were great friends they had discussed his coming to Kerak more times than either of them cared to remember. 'The Emperor has come to claim his lost son.'_

 _'_ _You may well be right Archduke.' Ultio's face darkened for he had never shared all of his memories with anyone on Kerak. 'I want our warships to check their warships but none of our vessels are to fire on theirs unless they are fired upon, how long until they reach Kerak?'_

 _'_ _Unless they change their pace they will arrive sometime in the morning.' Replied Tosk._

 _'_ _Very well on the morrow all senior commanders and fifty thousand Kerakian Feudal Guard will assemble on the parade ground outside Kerak Guard.' Said Ultio, he couldn't shake mixed feelings about these events but decided not to show it he raised his voice in jubilation. 'Now let us get back to the celebration lords, ladies and gentlemen I give you your governor Archduke Wilhelm!'_

 _The celebrations continued well into the night but they were stilted with an undercurrent of unease for the story of Ultio's coming to Kerak was legendary and so were many convoluted stories of why he came, right now winging their way to their world were hundreds of massive warships surrounding a vessel so big it could be described as a small moon. On the next morning on the vast parade ground sixty hectares across stood Ultio Ultionis, his senior commanders and fifty thousand warriors._

 _'_ _According to my calculations the vessels orbital path will bring them in our atmosphere.' Stated Tosk. 'They will be within visual range in twenty minutes.'_

 _After that no one spoke each lost in their own thoughts at what would happen when the vessels made orbit, it was surreal for the parade ground was packed but there was total silence, the silence was broken as several vessels began to catch fire in Kerak's upper atmosphere from re-entry. A single ball of flame outshone the others by several orders of magnitude, when the flames cleared it was a colossal golden vessel more akin to a floating city than a space born vessel, it settled over Ainos centred on the parade ground it was so monumental it caused a partial eclipse of the sun. No sooner had the ship settle into a geocentric orbit above Ainos did the parade ground erupt with tens of teleportation flashes._

 _Appearing at the centre of the parade ground were giants in armour, some wore gold artifice armour and some wore gunmetal grey armour these warriors seemed heavily mechanically augmented, it was noticeable despite them being clad in power armour. These gold and grey warriors surrounded a giant easily as tall as Ultio Ultionis, he was an ugly brute with ice white skin and what looked to be silver arms –it was obvious that this was one of his brothers. There was one last figure, it was the only one he recognised and it was the only one he had absolutely no with to treat with. The being was the Emperor the very man who purported himself to be his father before he and his brothers were hurled into the immaterium._

 _The warriors in gold and grey parted and stood at parade rest while the ice white giant and the figure lost in golden light walked forward to greet Ultio, as he was the leader of this world as protocol dictated Ultio did the same but as agreed with his own forces Ultio walked forward alone._

 _The Emperor spoke first even though his lips did not move. 'I am the Emperor of Mankind-'_

 _'_ _I know who you are.' Said Ultio, cutting the Emperor off._

 _'_ _You have fine worlds but poor manners.' Glowered the giant with silver arms. 'We come in peace and are immediately treated with disrespect.'_

 _'_ _It is fine.' Cut in the Emperor. 'Many of my sons have expected my coming, you have a fine world here. I shall not waste time on preamble, you are my son.' The Emperor gestured to the silver armed giant, who grunted in return. 'And this is your brother Ferrus Manus.'_

 _Ultio Ultionis nodded curtly by way of response. 'I am Ultio Ultionis.' He then gestured to the parade ground. 'This world is Kerak and these are my finest warriors my Kerakian Feudal Guard.'_

 _'_ _They look fearsome indeed.' Said the Emperor. 'Your name Ultio Ultionis, in high gothic it means punishment that is intriguing.'_

 _'_ _It also means punishment in Kerakian also.' Replied Ultio. 'Which is no small wonder considering we hail from Terra the same as you.'_

 _'_ _You know of Terra?' asked Ferrus._

 _'_ _Of course I do.' Replied Ultio, his expression turning stern for a split second. 'I remember it fondly, not that I saw anything other than a laboratory.'_

 _'_ _You remember being on Terra?' asked Ferrus Manus, he looked surprise._

 _'_ _I remember a great deal of things.' Answered Ultio, whether he was about to elaborate he never got the chance as the Emperor spoke again._

 _'_ _How did you acquire such a name?' asked the Emperor._

 _'_ _I slew the so called High King of Ainos Lord Bravos' Replied Ultio, while gesturing to the city. 'The city in which you are now standing. For millennia this world was beset by the greenskin menace calling themselves Ork._

 _'_ _The High King and kings of other city states refused to make war upon the Ork's save for showing prowess over the serfs living in their cities. That is until I came, I killed the Lord Bravos in single combat then set about taking back the world from high king overlords and the foul green skin menace and after nearly fifty years we succeeded.'_

 _'_ _You have prospered greatly.' Declared the Emperor. 'We too have been fighting Ork's in this sector for the last year. We recently noticed two anomalies, we noticed a mass of Ork's forming into a waaugh then we noticed that the sector that Kerak resides in there is no sign of the green skin therefore we sought to investigate._

 _'_ _I was sure that only one of my sons would be capable of such a feat of arms and it gladdens my heart learn I am correct, for as you may know we are forging ahead with a Great Crusade to reclaim the galaxy for mankind as is their birthright. In orbit are warriors created from your genetic matter alongside them you will reclaim the stars in the name of humanity.'_

 _'_ _It that how they were created?' asked Ultio, ignoring the honour being bestowed upon him and instead gesturing to the warriors clad in gold and grey._

 _'_ _Yes and no.' replied the Emperor. 'The warriors in gold are my personal body guards the legio custodes they were created through a different process but the astartes in grey armour they were created from the genecode of Ferrus Manus your brother and in orbit and here on the parade ground of sons created from your genetic matter.'_

 _The Emperor looked set to make more introductions but Ultio interrupted._

 _'_ _Which brother leads the XVII?' asked Ultio, out of the blue._

 _'_ _Why do you ask?' asked the Emperor, while sharing a look with Ferrus Manus._

 _'_ _Why is it an issue that I asked?' replied Ultio, he refused to kowtow._

 _'_ _It isn't the XVII are the Imperial Heralds.' Stated the Emperor. 'Their leader is your brother Lorgar, now that I have answered your question may I ask you why you asked who the XVII are?'_

 _'_ _Because I have seen them before.' Stated Ultio._

 _Ferrus Manus looked confused. 'You have?'_

 _'_ _Of course I have on Terra.'_

 _'_ _On Terra?' asked Ferrus, looking more confused by the second._

 _'_ _Yes of course on Terra.' Replied Ultio. 'Did you not see them also in the laboratory on under Terra before we were scattered?'_

 _Before Ferrus could reply the Emperor cut in. 'I am sorry Ultio Ultionis but you are mistaken but you may have seen the warriors in gold-'_

 _'_ _I am most certainly not mistaken.' Bit back Ultio. 'I know the difference between gold and grey and I can assure you that I saw warriors in light grey armour with XVII inscribed onto their armour.'_

 _'_ _That is not possible.' Replied the Emperor. 'When the great accident occurred I was not able to create the warriors in grey we were going through the final process of perfecting the geneseed for implantation which would create the warriors you see now.'_

 _'_ _Possible or impossible.' Glowered Ultio. 'Those are just words I can assure you that I saw the sons of Lorgar in the laboratory standing in front of my gestation capsule right before me and my brothers were scattered.'_

 _Ferrus Manus looked to their father. 'How is this possible?'_

 _'_ _It is not.' Said the Emperor firmly. 'It did not happen.'_

 _'_ _It most certainly did.' Growled Ultio Ultionis. 'Emperor of Mankind or not I have agonised over these things since I was a child now, you had better tell me what I want to know or suffer the consequences.'_

 _'_ _Do not threaten the Emperor of Mankind!' roared Ferrus Manus, while balling his huge silver hands into ball fists._

 _Ultio Ultionis spat onto the parade ground. 'That was not a threat you moronic ugly half bionic bastard that was most assuredly a promise!'_


	40. King of Lies

_Ferrus Manus roared in anger he balled his gigantic fists he was lost to a titanic he shouted something incoherent then charged Ultio Ultionis across the parade ground he looked like he was about to tear his newfound brother limb from limb. For Ultio Ultionis his blood was up the world seemed to slow to an absolute crawl, he knew that in reality his brother was moving like quicksilver but to him he might as well be moving at a snail pace. Therefore he was afforded a few seconds to take in his surroundings the sons of Ferrus Manus gripped there weapons tighter but the custodes didn't budge a millimetre, perhaps Ferrus Manus was acting out of turn, this thought was confirmed when he looked to his father and saw the anger there. Perhaps it was for Ultio Ultionis but he was sure it was for the way Ferrus was comporting himself._

 _Ferrus Manus closed within ten paces of Ultio Ultionis, he brought his fists up and changed his stance to a defensive one, while doing this he looked to his Kerakian's they had brought up their weapons but it was not ordered they had did so in panic. Ultio Ultionis could not blame his brothers and sisters for this they had faced down the greenskins in open war and besieged their own kin in the name of Ultio Ultionis but here and now he could not blame them for their panic, they had seen Ultio go to war and knew what a son of the Emperor was capable of. Ferrus Manus roared a phrase in a language Ultio didn't know, spittle spat out of his mouth as he did so, the silver armed giant was within two paces and his blow was just about to land but it never did with two words from the Emperor of Mankind reality snapped back into focus._

 _'_ _FERRUS MANUS!' roared the Emperor of Mankind._

 _With the name of the silver armed giant spoken by the Emperor of Mankind, Ferrus Manus was frozen in space mid rage, mid blow, if Ultio Ultionis wanted to he could annihilate his brother but it never crossed his mind for it would be dishonourable. Plus his issue was not with Ferrus Manus, it was with their father and Ultio would get his answer no matter what it took, even if it meant the breaking of him, his world or his people._

 _Ultio looked to his brother and saw that Ferrus Manus was not frozen in time not completely he was moving a millimetre every few seconds he still raged he still wanted his brothers blood. The Emperors word had not stopped his they had just made him even more mad but he wasn't going to be landing any blows any time soon. Ultio Ultionis did not hit his brother instead he sidestepped him and he made his way for the Emperor of Mankind, this time the custodes moved they trained their weapons on Ultio Ultionis but he didn't care he knew that if they fired it would be the last thing they would ever do._

 _Ultio Ultionis ignore the weapons he stopped mid-point between himself and the Emperor he gestured to his frozen brother. 'If you can do that to him I assume you can do something that will make it impossible for anyone to eavesdrop on our conversation?'_

 _The Emperor of Mankind nodded he then walked past his bodyguards he walked to stand before Ultio Ultionis, the golden aura that encapsulated him expanded to engulf Ultio then to move beyond him, Ultio could not see anything or anyone save for the Emperor._

 _'_ _No one can hear us now.' Said the Emperor._

 _'_ _What did you do to Ferrus Manus?' asked Ultio._

 _'_ _I am a powerful psyker.' Said the Emperor, even though his lips never moved. 'Our names have power and so do powerful psykers have power over others if they know their names, I do not want my sons coming to blows so I stopped him.'_

 _'_ _What is your name?' asked Ultio._

 _'_ _I am the Emperor of Mankind.' Said the Emperor in a level tone._

 _'_ _You do not share your name so that no one could use it against you?'_

 _The Emperor nodded in agreement. 'Just so.'_

 _'_ _You do not share your name not even with your sons or your most trusted advisors?' asked Ultio._

 _'_ _It is one of my greatest weaknesses.' Said the Emperor. 'If I told one more would find out.'_

 _'_ _If you told me no one would ever find out.' Countered Ultio Ultionis. 'My word is my bond what is your name?'_

 _'_ _I am the Emperor of Mankind.'_

 _Ultio scoffed. 'What am I to you?'_

 _'_ _You are my son.' Replied the Emperor._

 _'_ _I am your son but you will not trust me with your name.' growled Ultio._

 _'_ _There will be a great many things I will share.' Replied the Emperor. 'But there will be some things I do not share for the safety of mankind.'_

 _'_ _Then I want no part of any of this.' Stated Ultio. 'I want no part in your Great Crusade I want you to leave my worlds and take your forces with you.'_

 _'_ _You are my son.' Replied the Emperor of Mankind. 'I created you and your brothers to reclaim the galaxy for mankind that is your purpose I cannot and will not leave you here.'_

 _'_ _I may be your son but I am not your property.' Retorted Ultio. 'You do not own me you cannot make me do something I do not want to do.'_

 _'_ _You are for made for a greater purpose.' Persisted the Emperor. 'You have created a perfect world and beaten back the green skins from your system but there are tens of thousands of worlds out there with manifold threats. You have freed your brothers and sisters but there are humans out there needing to be freed and you are the one to do it, without you there will be entire worlds that will suffer the predation of xenos, you cannot turn your back on them.'_

 _'_ _I can and I will.' Growled Ultio. 'You talk to me of grand purposes and freeing humanity but you shroud yourself in secrecy, you call me your son but you keep things from me. I know things, I have been told things, I have seen things and the only person that can answer them is you and you won't even tell me your goddamn name!'_

 _The Emperor of Mankind said nothing, he let his silence be his answer._

 _'_ _Will you tell me how the XVII astartes were in front of my gestation capsule?'_

 _The Emperor did not answer._

 _'_ _Why was there a giant in dark armour with an eye in the centre of his armour, he was there he was upset and talking to someone that wasn't there. He was obviously one of my brothers but that is impossible. The astartes could not be there, for they had not been created and my brother could not be as he was in one of his own gestation capsules, how is that possible?'_

 _The Emperor did not answer, Ultio's patience was slipping he had one last gambit he figured his father would not answer but if he got any kind of reaction he would find the truth of the matter._

 _Ultio's face screwed up into a snarl. 'Then I should speak with the Pantheon!'_

 _The Emperor's impassive façade cracked barely restrained fury was visible on his face a wave of overpressure hit Ultio knocking him back several paces and the parade ground cracked under the Emperor's feet but still the Master of Mankind did not speak._

 _The Emperor of Mankind did not speak but he didn't have to, for Ultio Ultionis had the answer he needed, he did not think his father was corrupted or was evil but he would and could not do the bidding of a being that could not be honest with him. Ultio would rather die than do the bidding of a father who would willingly pull the wool over his eyes._

 _'_ _A voice spoke to me when I was in the warp.' Said Ultio. 'It told me that I had four fathers and that they claimed me for I am their own. They told me things that do not make sense and some things that do make sense. I spoke to the voice and I saw things on Terra in that laboratory that I know to be true. Will you tell me about these things? If you tell me I swear on my life I will keep it to myself I will never utter a word to anyone and I will reclaim the galaxy for you but I need you to tell me.'_

 _'_ _There is nothing to tell.' Said the Emperor of Mankind. 'There is no pantheon and you saw nothing under the soil of Terra.'_

 _'_ _I know what I saw!' roared Ultio Ultionis. 'I will not serve a king of lies!'_

 _The Emperor regained his composure, he dropped the aura and once again they could be seen and heard by those on the parade ground. The power had stilled Ferrus Manus stooped abruptly, he roared and punched nothing but air, then spun around taking in his surroundings._

 _'_ _In the Great Crusade.' Said the Emperor, this time his voice could be heard across the entire city. 'We come across lost strands of humanity whom inhabit worlds or entire systems. Some are willing and those that are willing they are taken into the bosom of the Imperium of Man._

 _'_ _Those that are not willing they are not allowed to remain independent they will be brought into the Imperium of Man kicking and screaming if necessary and if they are still unwilling to bend the knee they are destroyed utterly so their world can be resettled by willing colonists._

 _'_ _This is what we call compliance and since we retook Terra my Expeditionary Fleets have been reclaiming the galaxy for fifty years, what we do we do for mankind and not even the son of the Emperor can naysay compliance. You will join the Imperium or you will die-'_

 _'_ _I will join the Imperium when you tell me the truth King of Lies!' roared Ultio Ultionis._

 _'_ _You will join the Imperium of Man.' Said the Emperor, refusing to rise to the bait. 'Or you will condemn your brothers and sisters to death and destruction alongside you, what say you Ultio Ultionis?'_

 _Ultio looked to those nearest to him on the parade ground they were not scared they were angry, he looked to Archduke Wilhelm who nodded slowly._

 _'_ _Ad Arma!' roared Ultio Ultionis, giving the call to arms and with his order fifty thousand weapons were trained on fifty. 'Get off my world or we will kill you were you stand!'_

 _'_ _You are making a mistake.' Pleaded Ferrus Manus. 'We are brothers we can fight side by side reclaiming the galaxy.'_

 _'_ _I will fight when I am told the truth.' Growled Ultio._

 _'_ _The Emperor would not lie.' Countered Ferrus. 'He has no reason to lie we are his sons.'_

 _'_ _Then how did we become scattered to the four corners of the galaxy?'_

 _'_ _It was a terrible accident.' Assured Ferrus Manus._

 _Ultio Ultionis laughed heartily. 'If you believe that then you must have a lump of metal in your skull equal to the metal you have clad to your arms, you have been lied to Ferrus Manus and I will not be lied to.'_

 _'_ _Please Ultio Ultionis join us I beseech you.' Persisted Ferrus Manus, undeterred by the prospect their father had lied to them, he gestured to the skies. 'Out there is a gathering concentration of Ork's the likes we have never seen, they threaten your world and this flank of the burgeoning Imperium._

 _'_ _If you refuse the Emperor's offer we will be forced to make war upon you we will purge this world and break you, you will be the first son to be murdered but such is the fate of one that will not bend the knee for the greater good.'_

 _'_ _For the greater good!' roared Ultio. 'I am doing this for the greater good I will not serve a lying bastard now get off my world or I will kill you where you stand!'_

 _'_ _Then war it is.' Said the Emperor of Mankind._

 _With fifty flashed the Imperials were gone as soon as quickly as they arrived, Archduke Wilhelm crossed the space to stand by him so did Lord Admiral Leopold and Lord Militant General Agrippa._

 _'_ _Strike now.' Ordered Ultio Ultionis._

 _No sooner did he finish speaking did the sky erupt with the blinding flashes of munitions capable of destroying cities. The Kerakian fleet bombarded the Imperial fleet at point blank range and so did the Imperials respond in kind, vessels were torched and broken then they began to scatter to make space to fight but the giant golden vessel did not move it did not return fire it soaked up the punishment like it was nothing._

 _'_ _Can we win?' asked Archduke Wilhelm._

 _'_ _The victory I seek.' Said Ultio. 'It is not by feat of arms I wish to know the truth of my birth.'_

 _'_ _What did you see under the soil of Terra?' asked Archduke Wilhelm, he had asked many times but had never got an answer._

 _'_ _Things that did not make sense.' Replied Ultio._

 _The sky was bleached white and the very foundations of Ainos shook as the giant golden vessel bombarded the fortress Kerak Guard but the blow did not land for it revealed the most powerful void shielding in the entire galaxy._

 _'_ _Will the shield hold?' asked Archduke Wilhelm._

 _'_ _It will hold.' Said Senior Enginseer Tosk. 'On my honour it will hold, the only way to break the shield would be to bypass it through a ground assault they cannot break the city from orbit.'_

 _'_ _Unless they destroy the planet.' Offered Militant General Agrippa, he was always dour._

 _'_ _No they won't do that.' Said Ultio. 'I am too valuable to be destroyed the Emperor will do everything in his power to bring me to his will before death is the only option, they will assault us on the ground.'_

 _As if his words were prophetic hundreds of landing craft began to detach themselves from the colossal vessels, even as they were dealing death to the Kerakian fleet. The landing craft ranged from sleek dropships to tall rectangular ones that looked like coffins._

 _'_ _That is strange.' Mused Lord Admiral Leopold. 'They seem to be heading away from Ainos and not toward it.'_

 _'_ _The Emperor of Mankind is a keen tactician.' Replied Ultio, while looked at the war in orbit. 'He seeks to smite the city states around Ainos before coming for us, have the commanders of those cities enact The Code of Chivalry.'_

 _'_ _Why?' asked Archduke Wilhelm. 'They would sooner die for you.'_

 _The Code of Chivalry was a honour directive which stated that a commander must do all he could to defend his city until the walls were breached and the loss of the city became inevitable. Then and only then could a commander offer terms or contemplate surrender._

 _'_ _I am willing to die for the truth.' Replied Ultio, he looked to the colossal golden vessel and he knew the Emperor would be looking down back at them. 'But I will not condemn a world to death for that truth, I will bleed until the Emperor tells me what I want to know.'_

 _'_ _And if he doesn't?' asked General Agrippa._

 _'_ _Then I will die.'_


	41. There Will Be Blood

_The war with the Emperor of Mankind was not going well it was in its fourth month and of the eighty cities that surrounded Ainos barely a dozen remained unconquered, first to fall was Three Rivers which surrendered after four days after a sustained siege from the entire landing force. After the fall of Three Rivers the Imperial Expeditionary forces split up and began their inexorable advance of encircling Ainos, as much as they were his enemy Ultio couldn't fail to admire their highly organized and remorseless prosecution of this conflict. The Imperials were masters of war, his Kerakian's were stalwart fighters but the warriors of the Imperium had been conquering entire worlds for the last fifty years, it was inevitable that Ainos would be surrounded then the true assault would begin where the matter would be decided in blood and fire._

 _Ultio Ultionis would not let his brave brothers and sisters go down without support, but with so many cities besieged he could not spread his forces thinly for they would have to defend Ainos when the final day dawned, so instead he took his legions of hippogriff warriors to the sky to be used as shock troops. The hippogriffs were artificial intelligence machines the mirror image of mythological beast's half eagle half horse bearing riders donning artifice power armour sporting power halberds. There were two hundred fifty hippogriff riders soaring in formation around Ultio for he was sat astride his mighty war mount Ra, his most trusted steed the shape of a deadly dragon._

 _They were amongst the cloud cover and climbing fast they would strike from on high, it was Ultio's favoured strategy he struck out of the sun with no warning, the hippogriffs shrieked an ear-splitting shriek when they dove to terrify their enemies. Ultio's shock force were in the air above the city state of Ork Bane, it was being laid siege by Ferrus Manus himself. The Emperor was not at the front line according to the final vox call sent from the capitulated city of Stormbreach, the Master of Mankind had entered the city states great library and sequestered himself there –Ultio did not know what the Emperor could want with such knowledge but it was the largest repository of lore save for Ainos._

 _After reaching thirty thousand feet above Ork Bane, Ultio's force emerged from the clouds and could see several Kerakian and Imperial frigates and destroyers laying waste to one another. Ultio gave the order they banked sharply into a barrel role then dove headlong back into the clouds hurtling towards the ground and where Ferrus Manus and his sons were besieging Ork Bane. After ten minutes Ultio emerged out of the clouds they were above the outer battlements of Ork Bane and he could see even at this altitude that the battle groundside was not going well, there was a spider web of trenches and siege works. Half of the city was lost to dust clouds and smoke palls, Ork Banes void shields were failing and stray artillery barrages were getting through._

 _Ultio's breath was taken away when he saw four colossal battle robots that were easily taller than the highest battlements of Kerak Guard, the four giants were laying into the void shields alongside the mortars, artillery and armoured fighting vehicles. Ultio knew that there was nothing he could do against these behemoths, his objective was Ferrus Manus himself, if he wounded or killed his brother it might force the Emperor to withdraw or rethink his position. Ultio did not want to kill his brother, he wanted to get to know him, but he was blindly following orders and stopping Ultio getting to the truth. The truth was the real goal, everything and anything else was secondary. Despite this as they hurtled to the ground he felt a pang of guilt for the war he had started, he voxed Archduke Wilhelm whom had insisted on accompanying them on this raid._

 _'Should I have sued further dialogue?' asked Ultio. 'Tens of thousands of my people are dying and for what something I witnessed when I was an infant?'_

 _'You have lead us to freedom and prosperity.' Answered the archduke, he drew his hippogriff alongside Ra. 'You have took us Kerakian's into the bosom of your heart and protected us, I know you would not waste our lives and every citizen of Kerak knows it too. They need not know why we are at war for they know that whatever you decide it is for the betterment of us all, now how about a wager the first one to take Ferrus' head?'_

 _'No.' said Ultio firmly. 'You are a doughty fighter but if you face Ferrus Manus you will die, kill his sons but do not abandon your hippogriff if you can help it for they will be formidable warriors. I will face Ferrus Manus but I will try to speak with him, my father is still at Stormbreach I need to speak with him.'_

 _If Archduke Wilhelm was going to reply he never got a chance the shock force had been spotted and the Imperial's were sending up a tremendous amount of flack to try and swat them out of the air._

 _'Everybody break into squadrons!' roared Ultio. 'Your orders are to spike the guns and armoured fighting vehicles separate now!'_

 _With Ultio's orders the hippogriff riders split into squadrons of four man teams, a hippogriff was not armed with munitions but its eagle talons were power claws more than capable of tearing into hull armour and ripping off gun barrels. Ultio's force reached below ten thousand feet and the barrage intensified, he saw two hippogriff riders get hit with munitions. The first the riders mounts wing was blown off the rider and hippogriff were sent flailing, the latter disappeared as it was atomised by a munition of a considerable size._

 _Ultio would not see one of his brothers die needlessly and Ra felt it, his mighty dragon banked left and sought to intercept the falling Kerakian but Ra was hit by a munition which knocked Ultio from his dragon by the force of the blow. Suddenly Ultio was freefalling next to his brother who lost his mount, there was no words spoken for there was no point the roar of the air rushing around them would smother any sound he made. Out of the sky came a hippogriff rider Ultio knew without looking that it was Archduke Wilhelm come to pluck the son of the Emperor out of the sky._

 _The archduke reached out to grab Ultio, but instead Ultio grabbed the dismounted rider and threw him at the archduke, he would not chose his life over one of his brothers. The rider collided with the hippogriff and the archduke grabbed him aboard then had to bank sharply to avoid more flack bursts. Ultio was alone for the fire intensified driver all other riders away from him, in this moment it felt like his death was inevitable he would either be obliterated by flack or form a vast bloody smear across the ground. Instead of feeling fear or despair, Ultio grinned like a mad man he would choose the most juicy target and dive bomb it with his own carcass, one dead man dragging down another._

 _Ultio could see the ground more clearly he could see the first, second and third parallels leading to the walls of Ork Bane and the spider web of trenches leading to what close in orbital picts described to be the command and control centre. If Ultio was to die he hoped he could catch Ferrus Manus out in the open, with his last act of life he would deprive the Emperor of two sons. Ultio expertly shifted his dive position and weight to avoid flack bursts while he hurtled to the ground. With his superhuman senses he could clearly see the ground and the giant that was Ferrus Manus directing the siege of Ork Bane, seemingly blind to the fact that his brother was quite literally falling out of the sky._

 _Ultio lined himself up for his suicidal dive but he never got the chance to complete it for a colossal shadow engulfed him, with a screech Ra appeared above him then dove to catch his master, as he did so Ultio saw that Ra had been terrible wounded he had took a blow to his hindquarters which had torn off his tail. With a gracefulness that bellied the situation Ultio sat astride Ra once more and together they hurtled toward the ground. Whether it was Ra's shriek or some other warning Ferrus Manus and the warriors closest to him finally looked skyward, the latter scattered for cover but the former stood his ground refusing to budge an inch. When Ra was practically on top of Ferrus Manus the mighty dragon belched out an inferno of blinding flame which immolated the Emperor's son whilst Ra continued to dive to finish off Ferrus Manus._

 _Seconds before Ra was to hit the ground and rend Ferrus limb from limb the flames cleared and revealed Ferrus Manus standing stock still, it looked like at first that he was protecting his face from the flames or cowering but too late Ultio realised that neither was true. Ferrus Manus held a mighty Warhammer behind his head ready to strike, he had held his ground and took the flame of Ra in order to be in the best position to land his blow. Too late Ultio heeled Ra to abort its attack run, Ra slowed its dive but this did nothing but help Ferrus Manus' swing. With a roar of pure rage Ferrus Manus swung his Warhammer around in a vicious arc, the hammer hit Ra with so much force that the thunderclap released threw Ferrus one way and bodily threw Ra and Ultio the other. Ultio and his dragon tumbled end over end on the muddied ground until they abruptly came to a halt._

 _For the first time in his entire life Ultio tasted his own blood in his mouth, he spat it out onto the ground and felt his heart break for he saw Ra crumpled in a heap on the ground not ten metres from him. Ultio looked around the command post and siege works he could see dozens of grey warriors walking toward him they looked set to kill him en masse but they at the ten metre mark, he could only guess it was ordered by his brother._

 _'That is not the first time a dragon has come for me.' Growled Ferrus Manus, as he walked toward Ultio with his Warhammer draped casually across his shoulder. 'The last bastard tried to murder me on my own home world Medusa, but I drowned it in molten lava so your pets flame never stood a chance.'_

 _Ultio did not answer he got to his feet and looked around for a fallen weapon, he could find none and his weapon could be on Ra or scattered to the four corners of the battlefield by the force of the hammers blow._

 _'You insult the Master of Mankind to his face.' Snarled Ferrus Manus, then he gestured to the prone dragon. 'Then you insult him again by using artificial intelligence machines, you give him no choice but to break you but here and now I will have that pleasure!'_

 _Ferrus roared again he leapt forward swinging his Warhammer in a low arc to take Ultio in his midriff but Ultio showed great agility that belied his size and stature. With a grunt of effort jumped then cartwheeled over the blow and kicked Ferrus Manus in his face for good measure. Ultio knocked Ferrus off balance then when landing he set off at a sprint heading for Ra. Ultio reached his mount his heart leapt to see Ra was alive but he gestured silently for him to play dead. Ultio found his own weapon clutched in Ra's colossal claws his mount had saved his weapon from being scatter._

 _Ultio drew the weapon that had been forged for him by Enginseer Tosk to celebrate his victory over Lord Bravos. Ultio Ultionis drew his own mighty Warhammer that he had used to reclaim Kerak, that he had used to stave in the skulls of so many Ork Warboss's. Ultio swung the Warhammer around to deflect the inevitable blow from Ferrus but no such blow came._

 _'My Warhammer is called Forgebreaker.' Glowered Ferrus. 'It was made by our brother Fulgrim when we first met on Terra, I made him a flawless sword Fireblade, it was a competition but upon completion we both declared each other's the winner._

 _'We swapped swords and without a word we forged a bond that will last forever and always. We are brothers and would die for one another that is the way it should be. I wish we could be so close but you have given me no choice but to make war upon you, you have given me no choice but to kill you here and now.'_

 _Ultio did not answer not right away, he took his Warhammer in a two handed grip and gestured to Ferrus with it. 'It has no name but I have named given to me. When I bore it in combat smiting our enemies they called me Heldenhammer-'_

 _Ferrus Manus interrupted Ultio with a hearty laugh. 'Then it is fitting that you will die holding the hammer!'_

 _Ferrus Manus charged Ultio Ultionis, he swung the hammer low to the ground again but this time it was a faint, Ultio read the blow and brought his own Warhammer up to blow the uppercut. The opposing powerfield's connected with a blinding light and a thunderclap that forced both giants back several paces, only superhuman's could withstand such blows that would have liquefied the bones of a human._

 _Ultio and Ferrus paced in a circle gauging each other's abilities, warhammer's were inelegant weapons not meant for duelling, they were brute force weapons meant to crush their foe in one blow. Ultio was in the middle of a warzone with no means of escape if he was going to win against his brother he had to do it now, they were evenly matched he therefore needed unbalance his brother in another way._

 _'Look at you Ferrus Manus.' Growled Ultio, he gestured to the siege works. 'You do the bidding of a king of lies, you lay waste to my world under orders of a being shrouded by deceit.'_

 _'The only liar is you.' Scowled Ferrus. 'I saw nothing of Terra as a child, my first memories are of Medusa.'_

 _'I do not lie.' Countered Ultio. 'You may not have seen these things but it does not mean they didn't happen. I saw warriors of the XVII in the vaults below Terra, I saw them and have asked why my entire life and now when the Emperor comes he tells me that it didn't happen!'_

 _'That's because it didn't happen!' roared Ferrus, he was extremely wound up he would pounce in a blind rage at any moment. 'It is impossible the geneseed to create the XVII legion to create any astartes wasn't even ready for implantation.'_

 _'I did not say it made sense.' Growled Ultio. 'I can only tell you what I saw, I saw the Imperial Heralds in the laboratory and I saw one of our brothers just before we were scattered.'_

 _'One of our brothers?' asked Ferrus, suddenly intrigued. 'What did he look like?'_

 _'A giant in dark brass armour with an amber eye set in his chest plate.'_

 _'Horus?' asked Ultio, rhetorically. 'Your mind is addled Horus was in the gestation capsule the same as us you are a liar or a simpleton?'_

 _'It is you who is the simpleton.' Growled Ultio, he knew he had Ferrus right where he wanted him. 'You are being lied to by our father, the facility under Terra was the most protected place in the galaxy._

 _'We were under the watchful gaze of the master of mankind, do you think something simple as an accident could scatter us? Destroy us perhaps but to cast us through the immaterium that is ludicrous! Ferrus Manus you are either being wilfully ignorant or you are too fucking stupid to see the wool being pulled over your eyes!'_

 _That did the trick Ferrus roared in anger he was lost to blind rage, he crossed the distance with a blink of an eye and sought to smite Ultio with one blow but Ultio read such a telegraphed blow. With miraculous speed of his own Ultio dodged the blow and in doing so he swung his own Warhammer around with a vicious strike catching Ferrus square in the side of his face._

 _The blow was so powerful that it knocked his brother Ferrus unconscious, he lay face first in the mud. For several seconds the sons of Ferrus were shocked that their father had been laid low but then their expressions turned to fury, before they could strike Ra got groggily to its feet and while snarling started to pad toward Ultio._

 _Ultio looked down to the ground at his brother lying prone but he began to stir, if he wished he could kill his brother now would be the time to do it but he could not bring himself to commit fratricide. It was obvious now that Ferrus Manus saw nothing on Terra and nor had he been approached by the so called gods of chaos, to Ferrus he was the loyal son and Ultio was the liar. Ultio would not kill his brother but he would face down the Emperor of Mankind before the war for Kerak was over. Ultio looked to Ra he could see his mount was badly injured but knew that the dragon would be able to fly._

 _Ultio looked to the sons of Ferrus he saw one man was clearly a junior commander. 'Your name?'_

 _'Ducaine.' Glowered the astartes, as he and his brothers began to close the gap. They hesitated when Ra shrieked then sent gouts of flame into the air._

 _'Well Ducaine.' Ultio got onto his dragon then gestured to Ferrus who was stirring. 'I could have killed your father here and now but I chose not to for he is my brother, tell him that. A word to the wise and to my brother, if your genesire cannot control that volcanic rage it will one day be his undoing for someone somewhere will humble him and they will not be as gracious as I was today._

 _Ultio Ultionis heeled Ra and the dragon lifted off from the ground then turned around to face Ducaine. 'If you or your father come before the walls of Ainos on the day of reckoning there will be no more mercy, there will only be blood.'_


	42. Ready To Die

_Two months after his duel with Ferrus Manus the eighty city states surrounding Ainos had capitulated, when the final city Green Vale surrendered, the former governors of each city were allowed to send messages to Ainos about their treatment at the hands of their victor's. The governors spoke of how after laying down their arms the Master of Mankind allowed them to keep them so long as they promised not to raise arms in anger or seek to rush to the aid of Ainos, their wounded were cared for by the Imperials and all seemed well. The only exception was when speaking to the general of Ork Banes army Lord Drak, Ultio could not speak to the cities governor for he had been brutally murdered in a fit of blind rage by Ferrus Manus._

 _According to Lord Drak, Ork Banes walls had been breached less than an hour after Ferrus' humbling at the hands of Ultio Ultionis. Standing atop the breach ready to surrender the city according to the Chivalric Code had been Governor Verven, standing to attention in full dress uniform with a ceremonial sceptre which symbolised the handing over control of Ork Bane. As military commander of the city it was Lord Drak's duty to stand by his liege lord and hand over a ceremonial sword which symbolised Ork Banes armies laying down their arms. The matter should have been a formality for dozens of cities had capitulated in the same manner and many had handed over their ceremonial tokens to Ferrus Manus himself but that day Ferrus Manus lessened himself._

 _Ferrus Manus crested the breach in the wall and walked to where Governor Verner and Lord Drak were standing and instead of taking the proffered sceptre, Ferrus roared in anger and brought down his Warhammer Forgebreaker upon the governors head. The late governor exploded under the force of the blow, Lord Drak was showered with blood, gore and bone fragments._

 _Ferrus Manus looked to Lord Drak while gesturing to the human detritus that was Governor Verner. 'I could have left your governor alive but I chose not to because of your lord. He seeks to humiliate me but his underlings suffer the consequence._

 _'_ _Tell your liege lord if he cannot learn from his pathetic attempts to humble me then his subordinates will suffer my wrath before I take the bastards head!'_

 _To Ultio that was a flaw in his brothers character he was remorselessly brutal cutting down a surrendered foe to pay Ultio back for laying him low. Ultio swore a silent oath he would land a blow upon Ferrus for such a cowardly and dishonourable act._

 _The city states that still stood at that point requested to fight to the death but Ultio denied the request despite the anger he felt over the cowardly murder of his governor. Instead the warriors of these cities left token defences but the majority abandoned most of their posts and forged for Ainos for what they knew would be a fight to the death, surprisingly neither Ferrus Manus nor the Emperor of Mankind stopped them from doing so._

 _So it came to this Ultio Ultionis stood atop the second wall of the outer fortress of Ainos, whoever built the city knew their craft well, surrounding the entire capital city were four gargantuan walls. The inner walls were sequentially taller than the outer walls to allow the defenders of all four to fire upon an advancing enemy, there were great towers festooned with batteries and mortars, so too were the walls equipped with weapons that could lay waste to legions of men._

 _Ultio Ultionis did not stand alone beside him was Archduke Wilhelm, Senior Enginseer Tosk and his junior adjutant no more than a boy named Grimwald, Ultio liked Grimwald greatly for he always spoke his mind. The very foundations of the city shook for the giant battle robots Ultio saw laying siege to Ork Bane were walking into firing range, shaking the ground with their colossal tread._

 _'_ _Beautiful.' Said Grimwald, to no one in particular._

 _'_ _Beautiful?' asked the Archduke with a scoff. 'They are here to murder us boy.'_

 _Grimwald shrugged his shoulders he was unable to tear his gaze away from them. 'That doesn't make them any less beautiful, we could not make such things never in a dozen lifetimes.'_

 _'_ _Of course we could given enough time.' Countered Archduke Wilhelm._

 _'_ _The boy speaks the truth.' Said Tosk._

 _'_ _We have standard template construct technology.' Bit back the archduke, he gestured to the killing ground between the walls one and two where dozens of Knight Walkers stood vigil. 'We can construct Knight Walkers these monsters are merely bigger versions.'_

 _'_ _That they are but we do not possess such templates.' Replied Tosk. 'STC machines are both sophisticated but very stupid at the same time, they are not creative or intuitive without a template they cannot make the desired construct._

 _Archduke Wilhelm nodded his understanding then gestured to the titanic war machines once more. 'According to auspex reports the rest of the city does not have these behemoths outside, the Emperor of Mankind or Ferrus Manus seems to be putting all of his eggs into one basket so to speak by placing all of his heavy assets to one side of the city._

 _'_ _If they only breach this one section of curtain wall we will be able to fight them to a standstill, they may have astartes but we have some weaponry that is advanced even beyond the capabilities of the Imperials, if they attack through one point en masse we will cut them down to bloody ruin.'_

 _'_ _I concur it is most irregular.' Agreed Tosk. 'We have fought eighty engagements with these Imperials and in each one they stormed the walls at multiple points, Ferrus Manus is a ruthless and remorseless foe it is unsettling that he seems to have changed his strategy.'_

 _Archduke Wilhelm turned to Ultio. 'Perhaps his humbling at Ork Bane has fired Ferrus' lust for brutal vengeance?'_

 _'_ _It is not Ferrus Manus who has ordered this.' Said Ultio Ultionis. 'This is the work of the Emperor.'_

 _'_ _How so?' asked Archduke Wilhelm._

 _'_ _My father has not been on the front line since the fall of Three Rivers and he sequestered himself in the great library at Stormbreach.' Said Ultio._

 _'_ _How is that relevant?' asked the archduke._

 _Ultio Ultionis gestured to the wall they were standing upon then to a section of the first wall. 'You and Lord Bravos stood here upon this very spot forty six years ago when the Ork's were besieging Ainos, the breach was torn in that section of the wall, I crested the breach and fought the Ork's._

 _'_ _I believe that the Emperor of Mankind wishes to parlay, I think he took our cities in an attempt to force us to the bargaining table but it has not worked. I believe that the Emperor of Mankind will breach the wall where the Ork's did in order to parlay.'_

 _'_ _If you are wrong?' asked the Archduke._

 _'_ _Then we will fight.' Cut in Grimwald, ignoring the scornful look of the archduke. 'Then I assume we all will die.'_

 _Ultio chuckled despite himself. 'Grimwald has the truth of it we will fight and most certainly die.'_

 _'_ _What if the Emperor seeks to parlay.' Stated the archduke. 'But he does not offer the answers you seek?'_

 _'_ _Then I will challenge the Emperor of Mankind to single combat.' Stated Ultio Ultionis, in truth he had never thought that far ahead but it was fitting to fight the being that was keeping the very secrets he sought from him._

 _'_ _Can you even beat him?' asked the archduke, worry furrowing his brow._

 _'_ _He has claimed Terra.' Replied Ultio. 'He has reclaimed a vast portion of the galaxy, no I can't beat him but I will not live under the yoke of an empire founded on lies and deceit. It was the Emperor who made me it would be only fitting that he be the one to break me.'_

 _The conversation was cut off as all hell broke loose every Imperial artillery battery, mortar crew, armoured fighting vehicle and giant walking machine opened fire at once. It sounded like the work was ending, the city was shaking and day was being turned into night with the amount of smoke being given off by the munitions detonations. It seemed that Ultio Ultionis was right his father had ordered the exact location where the Ork's had breached the walls to be bombarded._

 _'_ _Clear the entire section of the wall.' Ordered Ultio Ultionis._

 _'_ _It would leave us overly exposed if they attempt a forlorn hope.' Suggested Archduke Wilhelm._

 _'_ _The Emperor isn't at Ainos to fight he is here to talk.' Replied Ultio, he looked to Archduke Wilhelm. 'Have the troops from the first wall man the second just in case, if anything happens to me you are to bleed them here you are to fight to the death. You are to hold the Imperials here long enough for the Ork's to fall upon them.'_

 _With no more words to be spoken Ultio Ultionis watched his forces withdraw from the first wall as the bombardment intensified, stray artillery strikes made it through hitting the ground between the walls and killing dozens of men and women unlucky enough to be in their way. After six hours of continuous bombardment in a stretch of wall the length of six hundred metres. The void shields finally gave out in this section of the wall and after a further hour of bombardment the wall gave out with a great thunderclap followed by a series of dry cracks the sound of worlds ending, colossal blocks of granite that had stood sentinel for forty six years crumbled to dust or tumbled down forming a ramshackle ramp._

 _Ultio was about to make his way from the wall when a shadow eclipsed them, it was Ra he had been repaired by Senior Enginseer Tosk, Ra hovered before the wall and Ultio leapt upon him._

 _Ultio found his balance then turned to Archduke Wilhelm. 'Remember my orders and heed them well.'_

 _Archduke Wilhelm beat his first against his armoured chest. 'Yes, my lord.'_

 _With a beat of his mighty wings Ra turned towards the breach in the wall and the tens of thousands of Imperials beyond, with another beat Ra and Ultio landed upon the breach. The moment they set down upon the breach did a teleportation flash reveal the Emperor of Mankind, he was alone and even without his custodes bodyguards, with a slow and deliberate pace the Emperor crested the breach to stand before Ultio and Ra._

 _'_ _Welcome to Ainos.' Said Ultio, while gesturing to his surroundings. 'Such as it is.'_

 _The Emperor said nothing instead he stared at Ra. 'In the Imperium of Man the creation of artificial intelligence machines is outlawed.'_

 _'_ _Then it is a good thing that Kerak is not in the Imperium of Man.' Countered Ultio Ultionis, in as much as a level tone he could manage._

 _'_ _It may not be yet.' Said the Emperor. 'But it soon will be.'_

 _'_ _Over my dead body.' Growled Ultio Ultionis, he heeled Ra into the air who did in one beat of his wings. 'Now get off my wall before you are blown off.'_

 _ **It does not have to be this way**_

 _Ultio Ultionis blinked quickly several times for the Emperor did not speak words, he spoke directly into his sons mind._

 _Ultio bit back. 'Yes it does.'_

 _ **No it does not**_

 _'_ _I know what I saw on Terra.' Countered Ultio, he would try to reason with the Emperor once more then he would order Ra to roast him alive before the true battle got underway. 'I saw The Imperial Heralds and according to Ferrus Manus I saw our brother Horus, I cannot explain these things but I know what I saw and I was spoken to by an agent claiming to be sent by the gods of chaos._

 _'_ _I know not what chaos is bit they told me that these gods are my truth fathers, that they gave you the power to create your sons and that you reneged on the deal. They told me that they had claimed their sons to strike you down before you sought your own apotheosis to supplant them in the realm of the gods. I do not believe that you seek godhood or that you made pacts with them but I believe that these so called gods of chaos are real._

 _'_ _I know not why you keep it a secret from my brothers or your Imperium but if you keep it from me I will never join you, you will never break me. You will have to murder me and over eight million of my brothers and sisters. I am under no allusions that you will win but every single Kerakian will fight to the death crippling your expedition or tying you here long enough for the Ork's to attack you on two fronts. Tell me what you know of the chaos gods or you will not only lose astartes and time, you will lose at least one son or perhaps two for I will seek to take the head of Ferrus Manus for he murdered Ork Banes governor with a cowardly act of violence under the flag of parlay.'_

 _ **The action of Ferrus Manus killing Governor Verner as he tried to surrender will not go unpunished**_ _\+ said the Emperor, Ultio was surprised that his father knew the man's name. +_ _ **You are truly ready to die for the truth you seek?**_

 _Ultio Ultionis gestured back towards his city. 'I will dig my own grave behind my ramparts and fight to the death.'_

 _ **I did not see the son you claim was Horus in the laboratory and nor did I see the Imperial Heralds but the gods of chaos are real and they are the single most greatest threat to humanity and the entire galaxy at large**_

With the revelation that the chaos gods were real Ultio and the Emperor parlayed for hours until peace was made between the Kerakian's and Imperial's, Ultio swore a vow to never utter the words spoken to him by his father to another living soul and he agreed to take up the reigns of being primarch to a legion created in his image. Within three months the damage done to Kerak was repaired and the first round of new aspirants were implanted with astartes geneseed.

Thousands made the attempt, many who were far to old but none would be denied the chance at being elevated to the ranks of demigod and to fight by Ultio's side, many died but many lived and became astartes. Since then Ultio Ultionis had fought for decades at the head of his legion reclaiming worlds in the name of his father, he had known his purpose but since Ghenna he knew not what to do. According to the pantheon his brother Uvall Jormungand was in cahoots with Malal, and according to Malal, Lorgar would undertake the Pilgrimage and sway half of his brothers to turn against their father.

Not only that at some point in the not too distant future something will happen to The Emperors Judgement and the Bloodied Visage that they would suffer the Edict of Obliteration and never be spoken of again. Ultio Ultionis had never felt so lost in his entire life, he did not know what to do or how things could get worse.

Ultio Ultionis learned then and there that you should never tempt fate for a colossal shockwave shook The Hammer of Ultio, tossing the son of the Emperor from his feet and collapsing and breaking most of the display cabinets in his inner sanctum.

Ultio immediately opened a link to Lord Admiral Leopold on the bridge of his flagship. 'Admiral what in the name of Terra was that?'

There was the sound of tortured static and muffled explosions then the voice of the admiral came over the vox. 'A colossal explosion has rocked our vessel.'

'Has something struck us a warp predator perhaps?' asked Ultio.

'No, my lord.' Replied the admiral. 'For we would all be dead already the explosion came from inside the ship-'

Lord Admiral Leopold stopped mid-sentence, Ultio waited for the admiral to continue but when he didn't Ultio asked. 'Lord Admiral are you there.'

After several seconds the admiral spoke again but he sounded close to panic. 'My primarch the explosion came from the enginarium, one of our reactors has been damaged and there are reports of heavy fighting.'

'Fighting?' asked Ultio, he was aghast. 'Who is fighting what is going on?'

'I don't know.' Replied the lord admiral, trying to keep his cool. 'Reports are sketchy at best but we are in trouble my liege the fighting is heading toward the Gellar field generators!'


	43. Nightmares

Since leaving the surface of Cadia sleep alluded Lord Commander Antioch, the scant hours he had stolen were fraught with unending horrors of ritualised slaughter and beings he could not put a name to. These entities were crimson of colour, horned and mained with cloven hooves carrying obsidian blades drenched in the blood of their victims. The crimson beasts set upon fleeing men and women, tearing them limb from limb, revelling in the slaughter and drinking their blood. Just as the lord commander thought the nightmares couldn't get any get any more terrifying. The sky turned dark then a colossal beast hit the ground through dust and smoke landing amongst the fleeing humans, squelching dozens under its immense hooves.

It was a monster it was as if it had crawled out of the deepest darkest recesses of his consciousness but even in his sleep he knew he had not conjured this beast. It was a colossal ten metre tall behemoth, it had a bestial canine face with milky white eyes with no pupils and vast curved horns protruding from its head. It wore crimson brass armour studded with iron spikes and protruding from its back were great bat-like wings. Its body was crimson, impossibly muscled and matted with fur. The nightmare beast bore a wicked spiked whip and possibly the most gigantic axe the lord commander had even seen.

Every time in the lord commanders dream he stood there stock still amidst the slaughter staring up at the giant beast scared to death. Just before Lord Antioch woke up the beast hammered its axe into the ground killing dozens of people it then bent over so its massive head hovered above the lord commander. Normally the lord commander would wake up when the beast's axe hit the ground but not this last time.

In the second before he woke up it spoke to him. It was the scariest thing imaginable for the monster in his dream knew his name.

The monster growled. ' _I am coming for your soul, Lord Antioch_.

That dream had been thirty six hours ago and he had not slept a wink since then. Lord Antioch had been surviving on combat stimulants, copious amounts of caffeine and any distraction that could keep him on feet. For the last thirty six hours he had been patrolling the decks of the flagship with Sergeant Riddick and his squad, they were patrolling the enginarium decks, the lord commanders eyes were itchy with lack of sleep.

They were walking amongst colossal machinery meandering through naval ratings, menials, servitors and magi. There was a cloying darkness, oppressive heat and oily smoke in the acrid air but all of this was a relief for the lord commander, for he could not bring himself to close his eyes, Lord Antioch's eyes ached and he reached to scratch them.

'You need to get some sleep it's been thirty six hours now.' Said Sergeant Riddick.

'I am fine.' Said the lord commander, in as much as a convincing tone he could manage. 'If anything sleep alludes me.'

'Nightmares.' Stated Riddick.

The lord commanders eyes dilated he looked shocked he turned to the sergeant. 'How did you know?'

'You are not alone.' Chimed in Apothecary Faust.

'You are having nightmares too?' asked the lord commander.

The apothecary shook his head. 'We do not sleep not in the way you do but the apothecaries have received word from the medicae decks that the human compliment are having nightmares and some are suffering delirium, there have been isolated suicides.'

'Suicides?' asked the lord commander.

'Three so far.' Replied the apothecary. 'A midshipman blew his brains out with his own sidearm, an astropath tried to tear his own skin off, he died of blood loss and an engineer jettisoned himself to the warp through an airlock.'

'This is why you are patrolling?' asked the lord commander.

'Any exposure to the warp can have an adverse effect on un-augmented humans.' Said Riddick. 'It can unman, enrage or drive insane a mortal, prolonged exposure the likes of which we are experiencing can effect great swathes of the crew.

'If left unchecked or unchallenged the warp taint could spread affecting more crew or afflicting mortals with hysteria and causing riots, if this occurs we could lose vital systems. Emperor forbid if we lose the Gellar field generators who knows what kind of nightmarish creatures could be let loose on this vessel.'

'Is that how vessels become stormlost?' asked Lord Antioch.

'No one knows for no one has survived to tell the tale.' Put in Dag, in a mock spooky voice.

Riddick laughed despite himself. 'Dag is right no one knows what happens to vessels when they become stormlost, a warp storm is like a storm in any ocean it is a treacherous place with tempestuous tides.'

'Not to mention the warp has far more dangerous creatures beneath the surface.' Said Apothecary Faust.

The lord commander and squad Riddick settled into silence they were walking amongst vast machines and turbines, it was scorching hot and there were hundreds of men toiling in acrid smoke and darkness.

'I keep thinking back to Cadia-' started Lord Antioch, but he was cut off by Sergeant Riddick.

'Do not speak of such things.' Snarled the sergeant in a hushed tone, he looked around to the toiling crew in case anyone overheard. 'You are being careless with your tongue, begin to speak of those things again and I will cut your tongue out is that clear?'

Lord Commander blinked several times before answering. 'Absolutely clear, sergeant, I forget myself.'

'Yes you did.' Agreed Sergeant Riddick, he leant in as close as he could get and whispered so that no one but the lord commander could hear. 'Sailors are superstitious at the best of times, they've all heard stories of warp taint and they deal with it as best they can. If they or anyone heard of what we witnessed on Cadia it could push them over the edge.

'They have heard of creatures manifesting on their vessels or their own crewmen turning into blood maddened lunatics. If they learn of what we saw it could spark a revolt, it could cause major disruption or worse threaten this very ship if the Gellar field fails and we would all die.'

'How long until we reach Cypra Mundi?' asked Lord Antioch, he knew the answer was three weeks but he wanted to change the subject.

Sergeant Riddick didn't answer for his attention was fixed elsewhere, Lord Antioch turned his gaze to where the sergeant was staring and through the toiling men and acrid smoke he could see the unmistakeable figures that were Emperor's Judgement astartes.

Lord Antioch didn't have to be told that this occurrence was odd for squad Riddick alone had been assigned to patrol the enginarium, there were not meant to be anymore astartes in this entire section of the ship. An Emperors Judgment squad of thirty six astartes could pacifying a minor suburb of a city, no it was most odd that more should be here.

'They should not be here.' Said Sergeant Riddick. Lord Antioch saw Sergeant Riddick activate the inter-squad vox on his gorget for he went unhelmed most of the time, he frowned then looked to Dag and Apothecary Faust. 'I cannot raise them.'

'Have you accessed the right frequency?' asked the apothecary.

'That's not it.' Countered Riddick. 'They are not broadcasting a squad channel, it simply isn't there.'

'Maybe they don't wish to talk.' Shrugged Apothecary Faust.

'Evidently.' Snapped Riddick, he moved off in pursuit of the squad and likewise did the rest of squad Riddick with Lord Antioch struggling to keep up.

'Can you tell by their markings which Order they come from?' asked Lord Antioch.

'No not at this distance with their backs to us.' Replied Sergeant Riddick, they were closing the distance for the rogue squad were taking their own good time which seemed all the more suspicious to Riddick. The sergeant accessed the command channel and raise Lord Admiral Dante. 'Lord Admiral, have you assigned two squads to patrol the enginarium?'

'No.' came the reply from the lord admiral. 'Why do you ask?'

'We have a problem.' Replied Sergeant Riddick, patch me through to the primarch.

'Ultio Ultionis is in seclusion.' Replied the lord admiral. 'Even if we wanted to contact him all vox traffic has been switched off, I could send a runner.'

'I think it would be too late by then.' Countered Riddick. 'Get me Lord Commander Tiberius immediately.'

'What is going-' the lord admiral began to ask but he was cut off by Riddick.

'That is not a request patch me through to him now.' Growled Riddick.

After several seconds the voice of Lord Commander Tiberius came over the vox. 'Sergeant Riddick what seems to be the problem?'

'There is a second squad patrolling the enginarium.' Replied Riddick.

There was a long pause the lord commander was obviously conferring with the lord admiral. 'Have you tried to contact them?'

'Yes, lord.' Replied Riddick. 'They do not display an inter-squad channel, we are moving to intercept.'

'Very well.' Stated Lord Commander Tiberius, he knew where Riddick was going with this the treachery of Paradise was still fresh in everyone's minds. 'The use of lethal force is authorised but be mindful of the sensitive equipment down there.'

Sergeant Riddick shut off the vox then turned to his brothers. 'Weapons live, heavy weapons teams switch to small arms and follow my lead.' As an after though he looked back to Lord Antioch. 'Perhaps you should make your way back to your quarters.'

'I will stay if it's all the same.' Replied Lord Antioch, he would rather face death than go back to the sleep that awaited him in his quarters.

Sergeant Riddick didn't answer instead he shouted after the rogue squad for they were only two dozen paces behind now. 'You there! You there halt!'

The rogue squad could not claim to not have heard for dozens of menials even in front of the rogue squads advance stopped in their work thinking it was them that the astartes were addressing. The rogue squad did not look back, they didn't even break step they continued on in their leisurely pace.

Sergeant Riddick picked up the pace and closed the distance even more, with menials and deckhands scrambling to get out of his way, acting on instinct squad Riddick fanned out into a combat formation seeking all available cover. Dag and Apothecary Faust shepherded Lord Antioch to the extreme left of their advance to the safest angle of advance.

'I said halt you should not be here!' roared Sergeant Riddick.

The rear-guard turned suddenly around and before everything went to hell Riddick noticed something he hadn't before, these astartes were wearing artifice armour. The rogue squad moved so quickly that the lord commander couldn't track them through the crowd, he only realised what was happening when he heard the heavy bark of bolter fire and the painstaking screaming of deckhands.

Hundreds of menials and crewmen panicked scattering everywhere trying to find a safe place but wherever they ran they ran into gunfire for they were caught in crossfire for squad Riddick responded in kind and opened up on the rogue squad. The distance between the two squads was a killing field with dozens of blown apart and popped corpses, most had burst like blisters, their blood and gore covering the deck with misted blood hazing the air.

Sergeant Riddick checked his roster to find that one of his battle-brothers was down, his life signs had faded fast. Through the gunfire and fleeing crewmen he could see that two of the rogue squad had been cut down but now they were in heavy cover, even worse he could see they were carrying out a fighter withdrawal heading further into the enginarium.

Sergeant Riddick was under no allusions that these false astartes were from the bastard XX Ghost Legion, what their purpose was it did not matter for his only cause of action was to kill them. A chill ran down the sergeants spine when he realised that the only reason they could be in the enginarium would be to cause damage to either the reactors or the Gellar field generator.

Dag take a third of the squad and take the left flank.' Ordered Sergeant Riddick, he turned to Apothecary Faust. While speaking Sergeant Riddick was assigning three teams on his heads up display. 'You take a third and take the left flank but do not advance until I give the order, I am going for a frontal assault I want suppression fire on my command.'

Sergeant Riddick turned back to the fighting he had to time his charge perfectly there were sixteen astartes in two teams covering their retreat with overlapping fields of fire allowing the balance of the squad to get away, the sergeant wanted to catch them the split second in that the first team was empty and the second team had yet to be in a position to open fire. After two switches Sergeant Riddick saw his opening.

'Suppression fire!' roared Riddick, then addressed his third of the squad. 'Charge!'

Sergeant Riddick's timing couldn't have been more perfect three of the rogue squad were brought down, two who had yet to change their magazine and one that hadn't got into cover quick enough. The rogue squad recovered quickly they took down another of Riddick's men but they didn't recover quick enough, for squad Riddick closed the gap and with a plasma round from Sergeant Riddick punching the head off an XX legion astartes the numbers were equal, Riddick and his men tore into the rear-guard.

'Flanking action now!' roared Sergeant Riddick, again his timing was perfect but something happened that he could not have anticipated.

A rogue astartes with a lascannon fired seemingly indiscriminately at random machinery until a vast explosion knocked everyone from their feet as a colossal fireball scorched its way through the enginarium, cooking everything to a burnt crisp anything not clad in ceramite plate. Sergeant Riddick was disorientated for a moment then he got to his feet, he had lost his plasma pistol so he drew his power sword. The XX astartes were equally reeling from the explosion and Sergeant Riddick clove a rogue astartes in two with one angry swing.

Sergeant Riddick then took stock of his surroundings all was chaos, there were secondary fires everywhere, which was a danger of setting off more explosions. There were no fire suppression teams for everyone in this area was dead or dying, suddenly Sergeant Riddick looked to find Lord Antioch fearing over his welfare but the lord commander was unscathed for Dag and another astartes had shielded him from the flames.

Sergeant Riddick looked back to look upon his enemy but they had disappeared from the area running into the smoke and flames, by the looks of it there could only be a half dozen of them left for their bodies littered the ground. It seemed that they cared not for their survival as the desperate move had murdered more of their own, this confirmed Sergeant Riddick's position that they were here to destroy the ship.

Lord Admiral's panicked voice came over the vox. 'Sergeant Riddick they have disabled reactor three, if they hit another we won't have enough power to generate a Gellar field.'

'That won't happen!' roared Sergeant Riddick. 'If it costs me my life I won't allow it!'

Sergeant Riddick and his squad roared in anger with him they set off at a sprint not heeding cover they ran blindly in pursuit their personal safety was forfeit, if the XX legion brought down the Gellar field the life of their primarch would be at stake.

Squad Riddick emerged from banks of machinery into a wide area covered by high gantries, from these skywalks came fire from bolt guns and bolt pistols. Sergeant Riddick noted that their heavy weapons teams must have died in the conflagration. The sergeant mused that must also be the reason why they had not blown another reactor, they must only have grenades left and he wasn't about to give them a chance to figure out how to utilize them.

'Charge!' roared Sergeant Riddick, but as soon as they ran into the open they were beaten back as four of his battle-brothers were laid out on the deck, three were dead and one grievously injured. Sergeant Riddick reluctantly called his men back into cover.

'What are we going to do?' asked Dag. 'They have the high ground we don't have time for a fire fight they could blow the reactor at any second!'

Sergeant Riddick never got a chance to answer for the most intense white light flashed into existence blinding even the superior senses of an astartes, the sergeant knew that it was not the reactor going critical but he surmised it must be the Gellar field being destroyed for he had never witnessed such a thing. Sergeant Riddick felt despair for he had condemned fifteen thousand astartes from the First Great Order and his own genesire to certain death for he had failed to bring down the rogue astartes.

The flash dissipated and Sergeant Riddick counted his heart beats and realised he wasn't dead, the looked from cover and saw a figure step out of the flash, it was a figure resplendent in shining silver armour smiting his foes with a mighty Warhammer. Relief flooded into his system at the sight of his genesire Ultio Ultionis smiting his foes to blood ruin atop the gantry, he knew it was but a token gesture for his father needed no help but he ordered his men to advance in support.

Sergeant Riddick fired on the run stitching shot after shot up at the gantry as their father swung his Warhammer connecting with the midriff of an XX astartes and sending him broken flailing from the gantry, Lord Antioch had to be pushed out of the way or he would have been crushed by the falling astartes.

By the time squad Riddick with the lord commander in toe reached the top of the gantry the fighting was over, Ultio Ultionis looked across the enginarium below at the fire teams who were rushing to put out the blaze. Most of squad Riddick save for the sergeant, apothecary and Dag, set about making sure the rogue astartes were dead by stabbing them with short swords. Sergeant Riddick and Lord Antioch approached Ultio Ultionis, with Dag and Apothecary Faust.

Ultio turned to look upon them, he gestured to the broken bodies at his feet clad in artifice armour. 'They are Shield Guard.'

'That is impossible.' Stated Dag, in shock that the astartes trying to blow up the ship would be from Ultio's own personal bodyguard.

'Obviously not.' Countered Apothecary Faust, grimly.

'You are both right and both wrong.' Replied Ultio.

'How is this possible?' asked Sergeant Riddick. 'After Paradise every astartes was checked and rechecked.'

'It is ingenious in a way.' Said Ultio, looking back to the fires below. 'Every line astartes and commander was checked and rechecked but no one not even I thought to check if my own personal bodyguard were loyal sons.'

Sergeant Riddick did not speak for several moments what could have happened if their primarch hadn't teleported out of mid-air wasn't worth thinking about. 'As if we didn't have enough on our plate dealing with the Bloodied Visage, we have to deal with the machinations of the ghost legion, what could be their purpose trying to destroy the ship?'

'The War Council and the Emperor included has long been exacerbated by the XX legion.' Said Ultio Ultionis. 'They act beyond their remit and their actions are unfathomable for they are a law unto themselves, what they wanted with the colonisation vessel I cannot begin to fathom but this this is unconscionable.

'Perhaps they wanted revenge for ruining their plans in orbit of Paradise, or perhaps they are enacting their own brand of loyalty seeking my assassination for not humbling Uvall Jormungand. We may never know.'

'Surely they could not target another legion?' asked Lord Antioch. 'I know there was conflict aboard the colonisation vessel but this is beyond that scale, surely they wouldn't seek to cripple a legion?'

'They have done it before.' Countered Ultio, everyone looked shocked they all suspected what their genesire meant but they had never heard it confirmed. 'The ruination of the Emperors Children geneseed was no accident it was done deliberately, it was kept a matter of confidence to the War Council but it was not an accident.

'The only force capable of accomplishing the goal is the XX legion for they are ghosts we know not who they answer to, what their motives are or even how many of them there really are.'

'Why would they do such a thing?' asked Riddick.

'I know not but we will endeavour to find out.' Replied Ultio. 'My father has a captive he might yet yield results, but we might never know why they do these things, they lie, steal and commit fratricide seemingly on a whim.

'For now I am confident there can be no more infiltrators in the legion for now they are a secondary concern, our primary concern is the fixing of this vessel and the prosecution of the Cypra Mundi campaign, our enginseers are confident that we will lose no time.'

'Very well.' Replied Sergeant Riddick, they all stood in silence for several moments, the sergeant looked to the Warhammer in his genesires grasp. 'It is good to see Heldenhammer on the field of battle once more.'

Ultio Ultionis smiled at the name for it reminded him of reclaiming Kerak. 'That it must be but in truth I miss the grip of Ra.'

'Excuse me, my lord.' Cut in Lord Antioch. 'I have not heard the name Heldenhammer before?'

'It is a nickname I earned on Kerak.' Replied Ultio. 'You would not have heard it for I have not wielded this warhammer since before my brother Ferrus Manus gifted me Ra. They called me Heldenhammer, like Ferrus is the Gorgon, Fulgrim is the Phoenician and Horus is Lupercal.'

'That is not your full title.' Put in Dag, smiling at the memory. 'Ultio as the Heldenhammer bore another name that went with it, it wasn't much of a nickname more of a statement of his prowess in line with Kerakian language.'

'I am lost.' Replied Lord Antioch.

'Ultio's nickname is a contraction of two words in Kerakian.' Stated Sergeant Riddick. 'It is the word for victory and also the word for one who is famous for victory.'

'Well what is this nickname?' asked Lord Antioch, he was at a loss for he knew no Kerakian.

'Sigmar.' Replied Sergeant Riddick, with a smile looking at his genesire hefting his mighty Warhammer. 'We called him Sigmar Heldenhammer.'


	44. Beyond the Veil

Ultio Ultionis stood on the vast spherical floor plate of his flagships bridge watching the ethereal currents of the warp, in his lifetime he had saw the immaterium thousands of times but up until recently he always been reminded of his days as child when he had been abducted from the pantheon. Now he was reminded of what lay beyond the veil in the last weeks he had been taken into the warp twice against his will, once by Ghargatuloth whom warmed him of Malal and Uvall Jormungand, then by Malal who warned him of the pantheon and the Emperor of Mankind. Not only that Captain Scarus came from the future bringing ill tidings that he and his legion were to be either purged or forgotten and if that wasn't bad enough a squad of ghost legion saboteurs tried to murder him and destroy his ship with all hands.

Ultio Ultionis declared that the true events should remain a secret the official line was that it was a terrible tragic accident, the truth would be suppressed just like so many truths that had to be kept for the good of humanity. Ultio Ultionis was riddled through with them and not just the ones the Emperor confided in him as if they weren't bad enough. Ultio knew of the Wolf Kings curse of the Wulfen, the Blood Angels Red Thirst, that the Night Haunter dreamt of his own death, that the XX legion did not have one primarch but two that they had been twins, that his brother Magnus was dancing to the tune of Tzeentch. The truth that the Great Silver Wyrm, Asirnoth, was an artificial intelligence creature hailing from a race that slumbered beneath the surface of so many worlds scattered throughout the galaxy, this last one was even unknown to Ferrus Manus for their father forbid it, Ferrus did not know that when he crashed into the mountain did he awake it.

These secrets some of them shocked him, some of them sickened him but he had always been able to deal with them but to be told that his legion could do something so shocking that their very names would be expunged from Imperial history was a bitter pill to swallow, for all intents and purposes it had already happen. It felt ludicrous to Ultio Ultionis how could he possibly prevent something that had already happened. Ultio Ultionis was sure that it had been the pantheon whom sent back the Shield of Scarus, that was the way of the gods to show him things from the future to taunt him of their superiority. Ultio believed that Lorgar had undertaken the Pilgrimage and if given time he would travel to Khur to parlay with the Urizen, as soon as the thought surfaced did he suppress it. That was the kind of action that would get The Emperors Judgement obliterated from Imperial history, if they did go to Khur what would he do tell Lorgar that the gods of chaos were real? Then he would suffer the consequences of breaking his promise to the Master of Mankind.

Plus he could not leave the machinations of Uvall Jormungand to playout unmolested, Malal was mum on the subject but Ultio Ultionis knew that the primarch of the Bloodied Visage was cooking up something. Uvall may not have wished the events of Cadia to play out unmolested but Ultio knew in his hearts that his brother had already fell to chaos but he could not strike him down as Ghargatuloth pointed out Uvall had decades of time to plan. It would stand to reason that Uvall Jormungand would not play his hand unless his machinations were in place. For now Ultio and his legions fate was bound to the events that would unfold on Cypra Mundi.

Ultio turned around to look across the floor plate, joining him was Lords Tiberius and Destrian. As well as Lord Commander Antioch, Lord Admiral Leopold, as well as Chief Librarian Dorvus and Master Techmarine Grimwald. Missing from the bridge was Lord Militant General Agrippa for he despised void transit, especially warp transit he only attended the bridge when it was operationally necessary. They were soon to transition out of the warp and into the Cypra Mundi system, in what state they would find the system in was anyone's guess, they could arrive before the Ork's advanced in system. The Orkish Waaugh could already be in full swing with the planet besieged or the Ork's could have butchered the entire populous then moved on. Ultio decided that the later was unlikely the world was too heavily defended to have been pacified so quickly.

'We are to translate in four minutes.' Called out the lord admiral, to reiterate this throughout the flagship warning claxons sounded to alert those below decks that translation was imminent.

No one spoke everyone knew what would happen in the initial stages, the fleet would translate en masse then the destroyers, frigates and escorts would surge ahead to scout or clear the way of Orkish vessels for the capital ships to move in system. Then it was anyone's guess if the Waaugh was significant then they may have to employ hit and run tactic's to break open the world, or use brute force to force a landing, with the Ork's it was never straight forward they may not be the most cunning of species but they more than made up for it in brutality.

The deck beneath their feet began to quake as the sub-light fusion drives came online ready to take over the strain after they translated into the material realm, as the shudders built to a crescendo did most of those on the bridge have to shield their eyes as the Hammer of Ultio tore itself into the corporeal realm with the brute force of a dagger. As they translated the bridges armour glass was wracked with warp lightning, as well as wisps of un-light and the fog of the warp. To starboard and portside violent shards that were frigates and destroyers translated then hurled themselves ahead of the main advance their drives burning white hot.

'There are no Ork vessels guarding the Mandeville Point.' Called out Lord Admiral

'Is that not odd?' asked Lord Antioch, he had no expertise combatting the Ork's but if he were invading a system he would surely guard his back in case the besieged system sent for aide.

'If our enemy were anyone other than the greenskin then it would be odd.' Replied Grimwald. 'The Ork's live for fighting not strategy, they do not have the presence of mind to guard their back.'

'It was the same when fighting them on Kerak.' Put in Ultio, he received nods from astartes whom had fought on the world. 'They were far to engrossed assaulting city states to notice when we came upon them from behind. Throne when we fell upon them at Three Rivers I don't think they noticed until I beheaded their Warboss.'

Grimwald guffawed. 'Even then they still didn't know from where we came from they just tried to murder us all the same.'

'I do not know how my Myrmidon will fare against the greenskin.' Said Lord Antioch, he had the knowledge taught to him by the tutelary machines but that was theoretical until put into practice.

'Your Myrmidon will fare well against the Ork.' Stated Ultio Ultionis. 'Like the parasites of Paradise the greenskin are about close quarters fighting and upper body strength, your mighty phalanx will cut them to bloody ribbons.'

Lord Antioch was unable to respond for Lord Admiral Leopold closed with them and he wore an ominous expression. 'My primarch I have received word from the scouts.'

'What is it?' asked Ultio, picking up on his admirals expression.

'There are no Ork's in system.' Replied the lord admiral.

'Surely that is good news?' asked Ultio, struggling to reconcile the admirals expression with the news that the enemy had not yet attacked Cypra Mundi. 'The Ork's are not here yet this gives us time to prepare the defence.'

'It is not just that.' Countered Lord Admiral Leopold, he looked to be thinking how to form the words. 'My primarch I have to report that there is something terribly amiss here. The scouts have made two passes around Cypra Mundi, the defence grid is intact but powered down, the communication satellites and buoys are in orbit but inactive, the defence fleet is in one piece at high anchor but they are dead in space.

'If that wasn't alarming enough on the night side where the colossal hive cities and manufactorium's should light up the ground they are dark, they are as dead as the vessels in orbit. The scouts can find no life signs, no communications from surface or in orbit, the manufactorium's aren't even given of any heat, it is as if Cypra Mundi is a dead world.'

'What could have caused this?' asked Lord Antioch, he felt shocked at what the scouts found. 'Could they have pacified the world and moved on?'

'And left everything unmolested.' Scoffed Grimwald. 'That would be an operation that the greenskin could not accomplish they are a sledgehammer, not even the Eldar could manage such a feat.'

'Then how else can you explain what has befouled Cypra Mundi?' asked Lord Antioch, refusing to back down.

'That is something we have to answer.' Said Ultio Ultionis, he looked to the lord admiral. 'Have the scouts conduct a single close in pass of Cypra Mundi on the dayside of the planet I want them to look for any signs of life. While they are making their recon pass bring the fleet to battle readiness, we are to beat to quarters.'

Ultio walked away from the gathering and meandered to the edge of the floor plate, he did not wish to show confusion in front of his sons. There was no logical explanation for whatever had happened to Cypra Mundi, the world was dead but it had not been invaded. The populous could not have fled for the vessels were still in orbit, they should be preparing for an invasion but everything was powered down it made no sense. While thinking of this another thought occurred to him.

Ultio turned to address the lord admiral. 'Is there any sign of the Bloodied Visage in system?'

'Negative.' Replied the lord admiral. 'However due to the vagaries of warp travel especially the locale in which we both jumped from.'

'I concur with your assessment.' Replied Ultio, he was suspicious but wanted to keep that to himself.

'I do not concur with the assessment.' Stated Grimwald. 'According to Uvall Jormungand they should arrive at the same time we did, there again your brother told us that the Ork's are gearing to invade Cypra Mundi but it seems like something far darker is afoot.'

Ultio was thinking along the same lines as Grimwald but he did not wish to speak of it until the recon forces reported in, Ultio was about to look back at the void of space and when turning he caught the sight of Chief Librarian Dorvus in his peripheral vision. Ultio took a double take for his son was ashen grey, he looked like he did when he had used his psyker talents in battle.

'Dorvus what is it?' asked Ultio, his son hadn't looked this bad even under the light of the warp storm swallowing Cadia. With their fathers words everyone looked to Dorvus with concern in their eyes.

'The touch of the warp is upon this system.' Said Dorvus, although he did not make eye contact with his genesire he stared blankly at the dot that was Cypra Mundi's son. 'It is hidden beyond the veil in the immaterium but it is there I can see it.

'It is a colossal concentration of warp energy the likes I have never seen not unless it was a warp storm and by the Throne of Terra this is no warp storm but it is building like one. It is like when tectonic plates shift and magma forces its way through putting pressure on the surface crust, my primarch the pressure is building and I do not know what will happen when the pressure breaks.'

'Where is the concentration of warp energy centred on?' asked Ultio, although inside he knew the answer.

'It is centred around Cypra Mundi, my primarch.'

'When will the pressure break?' asked Ultio.

'I do not know.' Shrugged Dorvus, it was only then that he made eye contact. 'It depends on what is driving it and to what purpose it is being driven.'

The conversation was cut off as the sound of marching boots drew everyone's attention Ultio turned to see that it was Lord Militant General Agrippa walking across the deck with obvious purpose.

'Lord Militant General.' Said Ultio. 'I have to say this is a welcome surprise.'

'Not for long I fear.' Replied the militant general, he looked greatly worried. 'Take my being on the bridge during transit a testament to the problem we face. Below decks all hell is breaking lose the astropaths and the navigators are going apeshit they are babbling, hallucinating, or trying to kill themselves and they've sparked two riots.

'I have taken the liberty of shutting off the inter-deck and inter-ship vox traffic to minimise effects on moral but I am at a loss to how to control those that are warp sensitive. The astropaths especially talk of a giant horned beast swallowed by darkness that will tear itself into the world and feast upon our souls.'

At that moment Ultio Ultionis felt a chill down his spine for the image of Malal formed in his mind, whereas Lord Commander Antioch nearly voided his bladder for he thought of the giant red horned beast with the axe and barbed whip that came to him in his dreams.

'What is happening that is setting them off?' pressed General Agrippa.

'The warp is building up beyond the veil of the immaterium.' Stated Dorvus, for the lord militant generals benefit.

'By the Throne of Terra what have the Ork's done?' asked General Agrippa.

'There are no Ork's in system.' Stated Ultio, he looked around the bridge to his men. 'We do not know yet what has befouled Cypra Mundi.'

'We may not know what happened.' Cut in Lord Admiral Leopold. 'But we've found the citizens of Cypra Mundi.'

Ultio's head snapped to look at the admiral. 'You have where are they?'

'The scouts have passed over the southern hemisphere of the planet.' Stated the lord admiral, he looked as grey as Dorvus. 'According to close in orbital picts a plain between three hive cities is playing host of a gathering of the planets citizens, surrounding this gathering is an impenetrable bank of mist and fog.'

'How many in this gathering are we talking?' asked Grimwald, his brow furrowed trying to think of why they would gather there.

The lord admiral looked increasing concerned. 'It looks like all of them.'


	45. After You

His advisors, even his own mind told him to bombard the planet to oblivion to split its crust with cyclonic torpedoes or to set its atmosphere alight with virus bombs for whatever awaited them on the surface of Cypra Mundi could only be a thing of great evil, it made sense to do this but only he and Lord Commander Wesker knew what tight rope they were walking. If it became known that the Emperors Judgement bombarded a loyal world that was not besieged by the Ork's, Ultio Ultionis could not defend his actions for the swore never to speak of such things so against his better judgement he left the world unmolested. With it painfully obvious that their liege lord would not bombard the world Ultio Ultionis' sons and advisors counselled a full scale landing to secure a beach head while they awaited the Bloodied Visage, but Ultio refused this too for they did not know what would happen to the building warp energy or when or if it would erupt.

Being between a rock and a hard place Ultio Ultionis did something that his sons had the temerity to call utter madness, they called it madness for it was just that, what Ultio was doing could only be described as a fools action but knowing what only he knew it was the only real choice he had. Ultio Ultionis was heading to the surface of Cypra Mundi in a single stormbird his only companion was Chief Librarian Dorvus, he had wished to go alone but he knew he risked a mutiny from his own sons if he did so. Dorvus agreed with his father that the risk of warp exposure was too great to set down astartes unless it was absolutely necessary. Chief Librarian Dorvus wished to go to the surface alone but Ultio would never allow it. Ultio feared that the machinations of either the Pantheon or Malal were at work, both recognised that that they had both tried to use Ultio to undermine the other so perhaps one chaos faction was going to try and eliminate him so he could not strike against them.

They may be heading to the surface alone but the entire expeditionary fleet including the Myrmidon forces and Mechanicus factions were at full battle readiness, Knight Houses were in bulk haulers, Mechanicus legions were in troop transports, titans were ready to teleport, the Auxilia Militia were ready to make landfall and all one hundred eighty three thousand of his sons were ready to lay waste to Cypra Mundi at but a word from their father or even a slight change in his biometrics pain monitor. Ultio Ultionis had taken the almost unheard of order to have the Gellar field generators cycled to almost complete potency so that if whatever was building in the warp broke through they could raise the Gellar field almost instantly. Ultio Ultionis had prepared them as much as he could but he could only go so far for he could not prepare them for combat denizens of the warp for he swore not to break his promise to his father. In the end it didn't matter if they were to fight warp creatures the Emperor's Judgement were as prepared as they could be, if open war with chaos became a reality then the oath with his father would become moot.

Ultio and Dorvus stood in the crew compartment of the stormbird and it shook violently as the dropship was being buffeted violently from the force of re-entry, the voice of the Stormbird's pilot came over the vox. 'Lord Primarch we are on final approach with the surface, have you a place in mind where you want me to set us down?'

Ultio looked to Dorvus, it was true they had not told the pilot where to go for they didn't know themselves they had just told him to take them down. 'Dorvus?'

'Our ultimate destination is beyond the fog bank.' Replied Dorvus. 'But I think it important to take a look at least one of the hive cities, the scouts passing in the upper atmosphere would not have been able to properly see in close detail the hive cities even with high gain picts.

'What state the hive city is in will be a good barometer for the state of the rest of them and it will also be a good indicator in what manner the citizens of Cypra Mundi left their cities to gather on the southern plain.'

'The closest hive city to the fog bank registers as Krimisha.' Stated the Kerakian pilot, without needing to be asked.

Ultio could not keep the ominous look from his face he gave a curt order before shutting off the vox. 'Set us outside of Krimisha's main gate do not set us down inside the city walls do not fly over the city.'

'What was that ominous look?' asked Dorvus, he missed nothing.

'Krimisha is the underground city which Uvall Jormungand breached when landing on Naraka.' Replied Ultio Ultionis. 'When his gestation capsule penetrated Krimisha it broke protective warps and allowed warp predators to swarm the city to murder its inhabitants with wanton abandon.'

'That does sound ominous given the building of warp energy.' Replied Dorvus. 'There again the Bloodied Visage won and settled this world so it would stand to reason that they may have named some cities after their home world.'

'A world with cities tainted with warp exposure.' Countered Ultio. 'Did the citizens of Cypra Mundi know where the origins of their cities namesake came from?'

Dorvus did not reply he didn't need to, instead Ultio walked to the back of the Stormbird's crew compartment he opened a vox link to the pilot. 'Open the debarkation ramp I want a look at this world.'

Within seconds the debarkation ramp slammed open, warm air rushed into the crew compartment in with it rushed a distinctive smell that neither of them gave word to. Ultio and Dorvus could see for hundreds of miles in front of them, their stormbird was coming down from the north as ordered it was skirting around the colossal walls of Krimisha and the hive city it contained. From this distance the city looked to be intact, the walls on this side were in one piece and there were no smoke cloud palls.

The stormbird banked again and for the first time Ultio could see the mist and fog bank it was indeed impenetrable and it rose at least thirty thousand feet in the air, whatever lay beyond the fog bank Ultio knew not but he had an portentous feeling in the pit of his stomach for he gave voice to the smell that rushed in the crew compartment. 'Blood.'

Ultio turned to his son Dorvus. 'There is blood on the air.'

'I can smell it too.' Concurred Dorvus. 'How much blood would have to be spilled to be able to smell it here in the atmosphere?'

'An ocean of blood.' Replied Ultio, his blood ran cold for those were the words used by the god-talker to describe the blood spilled for the god's ritual on Cadia.

Ultio was thankful for a hiatus in conversation when the Kerakian pilot came on over the vox. 'Setting down in thirty seconds.'

'Do not set down.' Replied Dorvus. 'Hover at ten metres and we will jump.'

'Acknowledged.' Stated the pilot. 'I will stay on station in case of evac.'

'Negative.' Said Dorvus. 'Head back to the fleet after we jump.'

'With all due respect I do not wish to leave you on the surface without a means of extraction.' Countered the pilot.

'Your concern does you credit but we cannot risk exposure.' Cut in Ultio. 'Besides we have a means of escape, you are to head to the fleet immediately is that understood?'

'Understood, my primarch.' Replied the pilot.

The stormbird stopped abruptly in the air it banked around turning from the fog bank in the distance and they saw the three hundred foot sheer sided walls, aside from sandblasting from dust storms, there was no signs of warfare against this section of wall at least.

Chief Librarian Dorvus bent over and picked up a hefty metal box that was a teleportation beacon, no sooner did the librarian lift it did Ultio take it from him with a smile. 'Allow me.'

Dorvus returned the smile, thankful for the moment of levity, he then gestured to the ramp. 'After you.'

Ultio laughed heartily then flung himself out of the stormbird followed closely by Dorvus, they both hit the ground then immediately the stormbird fired its thrusters and soared back into the sky. Ultio watched it go then he and Dorvus began to walk the outside of the hive cities wall, there was a curve to it so they could not yet see the main gate but they knew it was there.

After an hours hard march they rounded the curvature of the wall and could see the first of two gigantic gate houses, oddly sitting there from perhaps four hundred metres from the mouth of the entrance of the hive were perhaps four hundred conveyances leading all the way back into the hive, they were small one man motorized carts to hundred seater buses and everything in between. Ultio and Dorvus closed with the mass of conveyances they saw that every one of them were empty but there was no damage battle or otherwise.

Ultio noticed that stacked in the vehicles and around them were stacks of personal belongings, coats, suitcases, children's toys, everyday items that had been abandoned. Amongst the vehicles were military ones in these all arms and armaments remained untaken, Ultio walked to the edge of the hodgepodge column that lead to the fog bank beyond. Where the column of vehicles abruptly ended there were literally millions of foot prints trodden into the ground of the plain they all went in one direction heading towards the fog.

'I wonder why they left everything behind.' Mused Dorvus.

'I do not think it was their choice.' Ultio kept looking to the fog bank but he then looked back to Dorvus. 'I don't think any of this was their choice.'

There were twin sonic booms that sounded in the air above their heads, Ultio and Dorvus' heads snapped up to see if their stormbird had returned only to see that it was a Legio Cybernetica lander making its way to set down on the ground in front of them. Ultio didn't know whether to feel amused or angry at the fact that his orders were being disobeyed.

The Legio lander did not set down it hovered at ten metres above the ground and no sooner did it begin to hover did giant robots jump from it. They shook the ground as they landed, the first two were broad and bulky Cataphract class robots sporting an autocannon and a siege hammer. Then came two Crusader class robots sporting two power swords and a shoulder mounted heavy bolter. Then finally came the form of a hunched hunter-killer, this was a predator even among battle robots, it was a Vorax class robot equipped with a lightning gun, twin power blades and twin rotary cannons, this last class or robot was used on Mars to seek and destroy rogue machines.

These robots took up a defensive position with the Cataphracts staying close to Ultio and Dorvus, the Crusaders taking up the flanks and the Vorax stalking around the perimeter. Lastly the unmistakable spindly form of a tech-priest lost in red robes and heavy augments, the tech-priest landed surprisingly gracefully then made his way over to Ultio Ultionis.

'Tech-Adept Vrax.' Stated the tech-priest with a mechanical drawl. '101st Maniple, Vindolanda Cohort.'

'You come unlooked for Tech-Adapt Vrax.' Stated Ultio. 'I gave strict orders for all forces to remain in orbit.'

'Magos Dominus Xenon, commander of Vindolanda cohort.' Stated Vrax. 'Sends his regards he would also like to remind you that as per the Treaty of Olympus Mons the Mechanicus enjoy political and military autonomy from the Throne of Terra.

'Magos Dominus Xenon understands that there is a risk of taint but we of the Mechanicus are proof against such taint even more so than you and your warp sensitive son. Magos Dominus Xenon understands that the hubris birthed from being a son of the God-Emperor may blind you to the fact that your actions here are tactically unsound therefore I am ordered to accompany you.'

That was the Mechanicus always brutally straight to the point, Ultio knew he didn't have a choice unless he wanted to upset the apple cart with the Mechanicus. 'In that case I accept your support shall we get underway.'

Tech-Adept Vrax nodded curtly he produced a large remote control from beneath his robes and commander his battle robots to walk in the direction of the mist, followed closely by Ultio Ultionis, Dorvus and Vrax. As they began to walk away from the hive city of Krimisha, Ultio looked back to the hive he wondered what was going through the minds of the citizens when they marched towards the fog bank, then another thought struck him perhaps the fog bank had not been there until the citizens arrived.

After a six hour continuous march the ad-hoc Emperors Judgement and Mechanicus force reached the edge of the fog bank it was so thick that it seemed to be as much of a wall as the hive city Krimisha. Ultio felt great hesitation not because he was afraid, it was because he knew deep down that nothing would ever be the same after they walked into fog.

'Shall we advance?' asked Tech-Adept Vrax.

'I will go in first.' Replied Ultio Ultionis, he took one large stride and walked into the fog he could not see his hand in front of his face until his senses acclimatised. Just before his vision adjusted Ultio felt a battle robot near, as it passed into the fog he heard it break something with a dry snap which was followed by a wet squelch.

Ultio made his way to the source of the sound it had been a Cataphract battle robot but that did not matter to him for his eyes to pinned to the ground, a chill ran down his spine and a pit grew in his stomach for on the ground was a broken wooden crucifix. Ultio's gorge rose in his throat as he saw nailed to this cross was a human being who had been decapitated and disembowelled just like those that had been ritually sacrificed by the god-talkers of Cadia.

Now Ultio knew why the planet stunk of blood, for his vision adjusted well enough to see that he was in a forest of crucifix's all bearing human fruit, they disappeared into the fog for as far as the eye could see. Ultio now knew that he would find no living civilian on Cypra Mundi, that this gathering would be no more than a mass ritual sacrifice.

'Why?' asked Dorvus as he appeared by his side. 'Why is this happening how has it spread from Cadia.'

'I know not yet.' Ultio's brow furrowed in anger. 'But I know that my twisted brother is likely to have committed this atrocity, if he has done this to these people wherever he has fled to in the galaxy I will find him and when I do I will flay the bastard alive then I will wipe his bastard home world from existence!'


	46. The Difference between Good and Evil

For four hours they marched in the fog bank through a forest of crucified corpses at Ultio's best guess they had passed eight thousand corpses in their march forward who knew how many there were, tens of thousands, hundreds of thousands in the fog bank alone. Ultio could not believe the sheer scale of ritual sacrifice on display here, he thought Cadia had been bad but in the eye of the storm only tens of thousands of humans had been sacrificed. Here on the surface of Cypra Mundi it looked like the entire population both civilian and military had been sacrificed, not just that it looked like they had gone willingly. There was no signs of a struggle, no spent ammunition cartridges or signs of battle. But there was copious amounts of blood on the ground the earth was saturated by it, it was a stinking copperish quagmire Ultio's boots sunk into it as he walked.

'They just let themselves be sacrificed.' Said Dorvus, with utter disbelief looking at the sacrificed corpses. 'They just lined themselves up patiently waiting to be killed while watching their friends, neighbours, protectors and family go before they did. How could they just line up like cattle waiting to enter an abattoir?'

'The same happened on Cadia.' Replied Ultio. 'We both saw it we saw them line up waiting to die even when Uvall Jormungand began hacking them to pieces they waited chanting while he cut them down.'

'Yes it happened on Cadia.' Snapped Dorvus, showing an uncharacteristic sign of anger. 'But that was a world that was steeped in arcane beliefs, they hailed from Colchis and undertook the Pilgrimage, it is understandable that they would want to be granted the boon of pain by their so called gods.'

Dorvus gestured to the corpses with anger in his voice. 'These were not savages that wore the pelts of their own kin and claimed to speak to gods, these were Imperial citizens living under the yoke of the Imperial Truth for Thrones sake!'

'They were Imperial citizens.' Agreed Ultio. 'But we do not know what yoke they were living under my son, outwardly Cypra Mundi is a loyal compliant world which is a naval base for military and naval forces and they pay their tithes.

'But we don't know what kind of rule the Bloodied Visage imposed upon the citizens of Cypra Mundi, how a legion or mortal lord commander rule over compliances will have far reaching outcomes to how the world will be run and how its citizens will identify themselves. Worlds that are won by the Ultramarines are shining examples of the Imperial Truth but worlds won by the Word Bearers are havens for religion and superstition.

'We know not how the Bloodied Visage conquered this world or how they facilitated its identity during and after compliance. Allowing for the fact that Uvall Jormungand grew up on a world where chaos worship was an everyday occurrence it is not too difficult to imagine that an entire world could have been cultivated for this very moment. There is no other explanation as to how an entire populous could be sacrificed without force; they gave their lives willingly for their cause.'

'What cause could possibly warrant this heathen ritual?' asked Dorvus.

'Who can find reason in those who throw their lot in with human sacrifice?' asked Ultio, he did not want to be drawn into a conversation regarding motive.

'Who indeed?' Agreed Dorvus while nodding, evidently satisfied with his father's answer. 'To think that even such a being as a son of the Emperor can be so tainted just because of the world he fell on.'

'Not so.' Countered Ultio. 'There is always choice, to a lesser degree take me I landed on a world of disparate city states ruled over by greedy kings who would not share power. If I wanted I could have ruled over Ainos like Lord Bravos and ground down its citizens under my boot but I didn't did I know?'

'No you didn't, my primarch.' Agreed Dorvus. 'You freed us without so much of a thought for yourself.'

'Perhaps that is not a fair example.' Continued Ultio. 'For there was no hint of warp taint on Kerak but look to Angron for a paragon of choice, he was brutalised and had arcane implements hammered into his cerebral cortex but instead of becoming a mindless killer in the fighting pits he strove for his own kind of freedom for his own kind of justice for his fellow slaves.

'I have little to no love for The Lord of the Red Sands and he has even less love for my father but even with his addled brain he chose to rise up against his oppressors instead of wallowing in blood lust. There is always choice, my brother Uvall Jormungand landed upon a warp tainted world but it was his choice to become tainted-'

Ultio's words died in his throat as they cleared the fog bank, they were atop a shallow rise that lead to the plain below and only now could they see the true extent of what had been done to the citizens of Cypra Mundi. From the edge of the fog bank surrounding the plain radiating down to its centre were millions of crucified citizens.

Ultio took a long hard look at the ritualised slaughter then he looked back to Dorvus. 'It was his choice to slaughter millions of innocents.'

'Tens of millions.' Said Tech-Adept Vrax, as he stepped out of the fog. 'I calculate that there are approximately one hundred twenty three million six hundred forty one thousand and twelve.'

Ultio corrected him. 'One hundred twenty three million six hundred forty one thousand and sixty three.'

If it was possible for a tech-adept to look impressed he did so now. 'You have good eyes, lord primarch.'

'I didn't count them.' Replied Ultio, he looked saddened. 'That was the figure according to the last census it may be off by a dozen or so, not that it matters now.'

Tech-Adept Vrax did not respond his oculus implants were rotating feverously as if he was transfixed by something down on the plain. Ultio looked to the plain and at its centre there was an obvious mound but it did not look to be a natural formation, for it was at odds with the topography of the rest of the plain. Ultio looked back to the tech-adept for with his implants he could see far better than even a son of the Emperor.

'What do your implants show you, Tech-Adept Vrax?' asked Ultio.

'The mound is not a natural formation.' Stated the tech-adept.

'It isn't?' asked Ultio. 'What is it made up of?'

'I cannot make out at this distance.' Replied the tech-adept. 'It is too far for even my own implants but it definitely isn't natural.'

'Then let's go down there and find out what the mound is.' Growled Ultio.

Ultio picked up the pace chewing up the ground Dorvus and the battle maniple were able to keep pace but the tech-adept was struggling to keep pace despite his heavy augments. After three hours they were on the floor of the plain but it was deceiving for it began to rise again, this gentle slope hid the mound behind it that did not deter Ultio for he would have his answers.

'Perhaps we should take stock my lord.' Said Dorvus.

'Why?' asked Ultio, without breaking stride.

'We are walking amongst the slaughtered populace of a dead world.' Said Dorvus. 'It is likely that the atrocity was committed by your brother whom you suspect is warp tainted and he has left a mound in the middle of what is evidently a ritual sacrifice.'

'Your point being?' asked Ultio, keeping his eyes on the horizon where the incline ended.

'My point being.' Stated Dorvus. 'What if we are walking into a trap?'

'Do not think that such a thought hasn't crossed my mind.' Replied Ultio. 'Tell me this is my legion and our allies not at fully battle readiness with orders to strike down anything that appears in this system with extreme prejudice?'

'That they are my lord.' Agreed Dorvus.

'Then how can we be any more prepared for a trap than we are?' asked Ultio.

'Are you serious?' Dorvus stopped dead in his tracks stopping Ultio and the Mechanicus forces and the process. 'We are standing in the grave of an entire worlds worth of life and here we are a primarch a librarian and a single maniple from the Vindolanda cohort.'

'You are right, Dorvus.' Agreed Ultio, he looked deadly serious before the ghost of a smile crossed his face. 'I brought too many.'

Dorvus laughed despite himself, only the son of the Emperor could be undaunted by such circumstances. Ultio set off again at an even greater pace, outpacing Dorvus and the maniple, after thirty minutes Ultio crested the incline and stopped dead in his tracks looking down to the something that Dorvus could not see.

Dorvus crested the incline and saw that from his feet all the way down the incline were skulls, millions of human skulls their gender could not be determined but they were adult and children alike. They carpeted the plain Dorvus looked to his father, but Ultio was not looking at the skulls he was looking to the mound and he looked so angry a rage was descending upon him. When Dorvus looked to the mound he saw not only an obsidian throne the exact likeness that of the one on Cadia, Dorvus also saw that sat upon the throne in blood covered armour was the Primarch of the II Legio Astartes, The Bloodied Visage, Uvall Jormungand.

'The sadistic bastard stayed behind to glory in his slaughter.' Snarled Ultio, he grabbed the Warhammer from his back and gripped it tight in two hands. 'I will flay him alive.'

Ultio made to charge forth but before he could move or raise an axe he was frozen to the spot by two words whisper by Dorvus. 'Ultio Ultionis.'

Dorvus was one of only three beings in the galaxy that could stay a primarch with but two words. The first was the Emperor, the second was Magnus the Red who had taught Dorvus to do this during his time on Prospero, perhaps the Crimson King had foresaw this moment while staring into the infinite.

'I cannot hold you long for you are a son of the Emperor but heed me well while I have you.' Said Dorvus, with a great amount of strain at holding his liege lord. 'Your brother is warp tainted, he has spat upon his oaths to the Emperor of Mankind as well as the Imperium of Man whatever you wish to do to him he deserves a thousand fold worse.

'But you have lead your legion with a calm pragmatism, if you lose your cool now when you need it the most then you risk the breaking of yourself and the destruction of our entire legion. Look at the plain, the mound of skulls and the obsidian throne Uvall sits upon.

'Where are his legions? Where is his Rakshasa? Your sadistic brother may be a great many things but he isn't stupid. Uvall Jormungand has done all of this to unsettle your choler and unbalance you. So that you charge at him without heed of your safety or the fate of your legion.' Dorvus looked to his father then to Uvall Jormungand who had not moved, then back to his father. 'That bastard wants you unbalanced will you give him what he wants?'

With all his might Ultio Ultionis strained against the powers holding him he shook his head, then just as quickly as the power froze him did it cease, Ultio took in a deep breath to clear his head he looked to Dorvus. 'You are right my son I need to keep my head, I thank you.'

'I am in need of no thanks.' Replied Dorvus, he looked ashen after using his talents. 'I did it for I follow your teachings.'

'I thank you anyway.' Stated Ultio, he looked to the mound of skulls. 'Now let us see what my sick brother wants.' Before they moved off he looked back to his son. 'Whatever is spoken you do not breath it to another living soul, you swear it?'

'I swear it.' Replied Dorvus.

Ultio turned to Tech-Adept Vrax. 'You are to stay here.'

'My lord you need the coverage of my maniple.' Said the tech-adept.

'Vindolanda Cohort has served my legion with great distinction.' Stated Ultio Ultionis. 'You are brave and your maniple one of the best but if it came to a fight your fine maniple will do little if something strikes that I am unable to handle.'

Despite his pride the tech-adept knew Ultio was right. 'I will hold this position.'

With that Ultio Ultionis and Dorvus walked down the incline towards the mound, now instead of the squelch of blood soaked mud they sound that greeted them was the dry snap and crack of skulls crushing to powder under their tread. Ultio could not help but think who these people were how they would have lived and how somehow the Bloodied Visage and Uvall Jormungand had brainwashed them into being nothing more than sacrificial lambs, Ultio felt his anger rise once more in his chest he gripped his Warhammer tighter but then he suppressed his anger.

Ultio Ultionis crunched to a halt alongside Dorvus, they both were at the foot of the mound looking up at Uvall Jormungand who couldn't help look happy with himself. 'What no hug for me this time brother?'

'I would sooner smash your skull with my Warhammer.' Growled Ultio. 'You will answer for this evil.'

'The difference between good and evil depends entirely on where one stands at the time.' Replied Uvall Jormungand.

'You stand here in the grave of an Imperial world amongst its massacred populace.' Countered Ultio. 'Why have you done such a thing, is it true has the warp addled your brain to commit acts of sadistic madness?'

'The warp has not addled my brain, it has shown me far more truths than your so called Imperial Truth ever could.'

'Then why bring the Cadian's to a halt and stop the ritual if you are cut from the same sadistic cloth?' asked Ultio.

Uvall Jormungand smiled. 'I am not a pawn of the Pantheon nor am I a blind fool to believe the lies of the Emperor, I follow my own path the Hierarch of Anarchy and Terror show me the truth behind the lies, you know of whom I speak.'


	47. Spare me your Riddles

There was a violence silence settle in the air Ultio Ultionis stood with rage across his features, Chief Librarian Dorvus looked perplexed at what Uvall had said, his accusation that Ultio knew about such things and the all too telling complicate silence of Ultio Ultionis.

Dorvus looked to his father. 'Who is this Hierarch?'

But still Ultio did not speak, which received a titter from Uvall who then addressed Chief Librarian Dorvus. 'Your father has lied to you Dorvus and his father before him. The gods worshiped by so many worlds, by so many different cultures were right to worship their gods for they are real.'

'You lie.' Spat Dorvus.

'Every damn day.' Agreed Uvall, grinning a grin showing needle filed teeth. 'But I do not lie about the gods for they are eternal they will outlive us all, they will gnaw on our bones and piss on our ashes.'

'Gods are a fiction.' Snarled Dorvus.

Uvall looked back to Ultio with a dark smile. 'Will you deny the existence of the gods too?'

There was a hostile silence in the air, Dorvus looked to his father then back to Uvall then back again waiting for his father to deny the existence of the gods the flayer of men spoke of before saying. 'Father?'

'I will not speak of this.' Said Ultio through gritted teeth.

'Then I will illuminate your son.' Replied Uvall, before looking to the chief librarian. 'My dearest Dorvus you have been lied to by your father and by the Emperor of Mankind, you know there are entities in the warp which are classified as secret and even then they are deemed as mindless xenos creatures. You have fought then on many occasions, you repelled them with your psychic talents you have defeated them but you have not understood them.

'Dorvus they are not simply creatures and they are not mindless, well not for the most part, there are great intelligences within the immaterium. When the first sentient being split the skull open of another, when the first lovers when to their bed, when sickening acts were committed along with atrocities some do not speak of, these coalesced in the warp mixing with sentient emotions.

'These violence's and forbidden pleasures, mixing with extremes of emotions gave birth to five entities that became sentient, the more acts of atrocities that were committed the stronger the five grew until they became all powerful. Those whom were warp sensitive, primitive shamans worshipped these beings calling them god's, this worship gave them even more power and the shamans words became prophetic for these entities became gods, the gods of chaos.

'Therein lies the great lie for the warp is not some mindless dimension in which starships can use with impunity to travel faster than light, the warp is the one true constant and that constant is chaos. The warp is the realm of chaos, the realm of the gods, they are all knowing and all powerful, they could not be threatened for they are eternal.'

Dorvus looked to Ultio Ultionis with digust. 'Why do you not deny such things?'

'For the same reason your father made you swear not to speak of such things to another living soul.' Said Uvall, with evident glee in his voice. 'You were sworn to secrecy for your father knew of what I would speak about for he has spoken to a god as well as a herald of the pantheon.'

'Why do you not deny it!' screamed Dorvus, his frustration getting the better of him. 'Father why do you not deny such things!'

Ultio Ultionis looked to his son and in that moment a piece of himself died for he knew he would break Dorvus' heart and break his promise to the Emperor. 'For they are true.'

'No!' roared Dorvus, with such fury that he lost control of his powers warp lightning shot out of his hands and fire from his eyes immolating skulls of the dead. 'Has the galaxy gone mad! Father you are an avatar of the Imperial Truth yet you agree that the gods are real and that the Emperor of Mankind has hid this from all of us.'

'Don't be too hard on your father.' Soothed Uvall, in a mocking tone he stood up from his obsidian throne and crunched the skulls atop the mound under his boots. 'For he has broken a solemn oath sworn to the Emperor of Mankind upon the breach of Ainos during the parlay that ended the war with the Imperium.'

The light of understanding shone in Dorvus' eyes, he looked to his father standing stoic then back to Uvall Jormungand.

'Yes now you see Dorvus.' Said Uvall. 'Now you know the truth of the conversation that ended the war, you remember your father decrying the Emperor a king of lies and deceit on the parade ground before Kerak Guard, you remember him swearing that he would not join the Emperors Great Crusade unless he was told the truth.

'This is that truth Dorvus that the Emperor of Mankind parlayed with the gods of chaos for the power to create the primarch's in order to reclaim the galaxy. The Emperor swore falsely to bring humanity into the fold of the gods but when he reneged on the deal the gods took back their creations from the Emperor under the surface of Terra.

'This is the truth of the scattering of the primarch's that the gods of chaos compressed the skeins of fate, past, present and future in order to allow them to steal the Emperor's sons from under his very nose.'

'The gods are chaos are real.' Stated Ultio, he was saddened by the hurt in Dorvus' eyes. 'The Emperor did parlay with the gods for the means to create his sons but it was not out of some arcane belief system or because he is warp tainted, Dorvus.

'The Emperor of Mankind is a being thousands of years old he walked amongst humanity learning of us and of the xenos, the mutant and the psyker. The Emperor learned of the existence of such entities calling themselves gods, the Emperor recognised that these gods were the greatest threat to not just the entire human race but to the galaxy itself.'

Ultio Ultionis dropped the teleportation beacon at his feet and placed his immense hands on the shoulders of Dorvus. 'You are right I rule my legion with pragmatism, I have striven to keep the balance in the Imperium, with this new information can you now see why I have not sanctioned by brothers for their obvious crimes?'

'For they may be warp tainted and may be doing the bidding of the gods.' Replied Dorvus. 'With one sanction you may throw one or all of them into the arms of the gods.'

'Just so.' Replied Ultio. 'I kept the balance for I monitor my brothers for signs of taint that they may be in cahoots with the gods of chaos. I do not strike them down for warp taint is like a cancer to cut it out you need to see how far it has spread.

'Uvall Jormungand is right my father parlayed with the gods to create me and my brothers and the gods melded past, present and future together in order to steal his sons from him. You are one of my brightest, most trusted and pragmatic sons and I need you to use that pragmatism now. How do you kill a god?'

'You must have the power of a god.' Replied Dorvus, without skipping a beat.

'Just so.' Said Ultio with a forced smile. 'This is why the Emperor of Mankind did what he did for it is not his fault these beings exist but he has bent our entire species to a secret war to rid the galaxy of the gods of chaos.

'The primarch's were just one prong of his attack, the second prong is the Imperial Truth, the gods are empowered by the violence of sentient creatures but their greatest power comes from the worship of their followers. Hundreds of thousands of worlds venerating the gods, committing human sacrifices, speaking so called holy words.

'For over a hundred years the Great Crusade with the Emperor of Mankind at its head has been bringing entire worlds kicking and screaming into the fold of the Imperial Truth, while casting out god worship and crumbling arcane temples to dust under the machines of war. With every world took and every fane of religion destroyed and its adherents converted or put to the sword, the gods of chaos are weakened and they are weakening.

'It will not be a quick victory it, it will be hard won a death of a million cuts but the Imperium of Man will win through and rid the galaxy of these so called gods. They are weakening for every religion we cast down we take down a piece of their power, we know it is working for they are becoming desperate.'

Ultio paused letting that last word sink in. 'They are becoming desperate for they have contacted me, there are two chaos factions at work. There are four gods calling themselves the pantheon, then there is the Hierarch of Anarchy and Terra, he was ousted by the pantheon.

'They both have contacted me to warn of the others machinations, but I have been contacted before when I was but an infant in my gestation capsule. When I was at my youngest and my weakest the pantheon came to me but I cast them out and refused to turn, I was not found wanting but Uvall Jormungand has been found wanting. Uvall Jormungand the flayer of men has had his ears filled with honeyed words filled by lies and promises.'

'I have been told lies packaged as prophecy.' Agreed Uvall. 'By the pantheon they told me I was to travel with Lorgar when I was found, I was told not to meet with the Emperor and for a while I did their bidding fighting alongside that mewling weakling but the pantheon did not know I had already been shown the way by Malal for he came to me when Naraka passed into the Dark Maw.

'Malal showed me the truth of what would happen to the human race at the hands of the Emperor or the pantheon, the Emperor cannot win through he will condemn humanity to an endless fruitless task without a possibility of success in the far future there will only be war. If the pantheon win out the human race will be mired in heathen god worship weakened by endless ritual sacrifice for the benefit of their gods.'

'You choose one god over another.' Growled Ultio Ultionis. 'You still choose to bend the knee in weakness rather than strength to do the bidding of some god.'

'I bend the knee to no gods.' Countered Uvall, with a needle point smile. 'I worship no gods I bend the knee to no one, I am not a mindless worshipper of gods doing their bidding on a whim, my machinations are my own I am chaos personified.'

'I grow weary of your words.' Snarled Ultio, hefting his Warhammer over his shoulder. 'Either try to kill me now or tell me for what purpose you have sacrificed an entire world?'

'Of course I am going to tell you.' Smiled Uvall. 'That is why you are here to tell you how fruitless your entire existence has been, I mean that not as an insult but as a mere statement of fact. You pride yourself on being the balancing scales of the Imperium, you have swelled your legion size to counter any known threats and think that is enough but it is not enough and never has been.

'You have been able to keep your balance for over so long for I have not played my hand, but now I am ready to play my hand and it will not unbalance your way of life it will throw everything you know and planned for out of kilter. I needed to know how much you knew and I needed to know the plans of the pantheon, that is why I took you to Cadia.

'I knew then that what Malal had told me was true for there was no way you wouldn't have tried to murder unless you had foreknowledge of the gods of chaos, you were trying to keep the balance and I wanted to see if you would break your own balance. You came close but you remained a loyal son, I silenced the god-talker for I did not want the surprise to be spoiled in case the pantheon knew my plans for you.'

'I care nothing for your plans.' Spat Ultio.

'Oh you will care about these plans.' Smiled Uvall. 'I will strike down all you have planned for in one fell swoop, and even if I fail I will have the means of trying again until my heart's content. Let's start with the obvious I have sacrificed the populous of Cypra Mundi to summon enough power in the warp to bring forth legions of daemon's but not just them, you see the pantheon are strong in the warp but they cannot transubstantiate from the immaterial realm to the corporeal realm.

'They cannot but Malal can, I am completing this ritual to bring forth the Renegade God to consume you and your entire legion, after your souls become his he will have enough power to set the galaxy aflame travelling from world to world spilling oceans of blood to keep him in the corporeal realm. While Malal is feasting upon the souls of Imperial citizens unmaking the Imperium of Man one life at a time, I will seize my prize that was snatched from me while I strike at the Emperor and slay him.'

'You will never get near the Emperor or any prize you wish to claim.' Growled Ultio.

'You are wrong Ultio Ultionis.' Smiled Uvall Jormungand. 'I am close to both goals and ironically I have you to thank for getting me close to the Emperor whilst I also have you to curse for depriving me of my prize.'

'Spare me your riddles.' Snarled Ultio.

'I have always loved riddles.' Countered Uvall. 'And this is my favourite one for the answer will surprise you, the answer of how you got me close to the Emperor and how you deprived me of my prize both originated on three hundred ninety three one, a world the Myrmidon Lancers called Paradise.'

Ultio Ultionis' head snapped back like he had been punched in the jaw. 'How do you know of Paradise? I never spoke of it nor has the victory been entered into the war council logs.'

'I know for my sons were there.' Smiled Uvall Jormungand.

'Impossible.' Spat Ultio.

'No it is quite possible.' Countered Uvall. 'They were hidden in plain sight waiting to strike but when they struck of their target you were good enough to spot them, you even managed to capture one.'

'The ghost legion.' Said Ultio, his face an expression of disbelief.

'A useful tool a legion whose primarch has not been found whom have a latitude of secrecy matched by no other.'

'They are in your pocket?' asked Ultio.

'No they are not in my pocket and never have been.' Replied Uvall. 'But they are so secretive that one of their hands does not know what the other is up to so posing as the XX legion is no great task. Delicious is it not?' smiled Uvall. 'The Bloodied Visage pretending to be the XX legion pretending to be The Emperors Judgment, it is a plan convoluted enough to envy Tzeentch.

'Now I have to admit the master stroke was not my own but one of my sons whom saw an opportunity and took it, instead of fighting Lord Commander Destrian in the hanger bay he allowed himself to be captured. My son allowed himself to be captured for he knew that the dutiful son would hand him over to the Emperor of Mankind at the earliest convenience.'

With great theatricality Uvall stood behind his obsidian throne and spread his arms wide in a victory pose. 'You have striven to protect the Emperor and the balance of the Imperium but you have been my unwitting pawn you have placed my most gifted killer in the bowels of the Imperator Somnium, thanks to you my assassin is in the most guarded vessel in the galaxy and he is preparing to strike against the Emperor who has no clue there is any danger right under his nose!'


	48. For the Emperor!

'A killer.' Said Ultio. 'Even a gifted one would be just one astartes locked in one of the most secure holding cells in the galaxy, even if your killer got free there are nine thousand Legio Custodes on the Imperator Somnium not to mention the Emperor of Mankind is the most powerful psyker in the galaxy.'

'I will get to that but I am disappointed that you did not ask about my prize.' Scoffed Uvall. 'You must allow me to tell you how clever I am, you should examine spoils of war before you just cast them aside so quickly.

'Inside the colonisation vessel was not just forbidden artificial intelligence machines bound for the vaults of Moravec. The colonists before they settled on Domum were clever worker bees for they were trying to create a new warp drive but what they ended up making without knowing it was a means of travelling back and forward in time. You see it is not just emotions and brutality that are echoed in the warp, everything that is said and done, everything that ever was, will and will happen is immortalised in the warp.

'The tinkering colonists managed to create a machine that can tap into the infinite, it can open a warp gate that does not travel to just another place but to another time as well. You see that is why my sons did not think of a means of escape for they were going to use the technology to travel to a time a few weeks before anyone arrived then just sail out of the system.'

Uvall Jormungand paused in his delivery smiling. 'You see how clever I am.'

'How do you know such things?' asked Ultio, his face fraught with anger.

'I see what Malal see's and Malal see's what the Pantheon see's.' grinned Uvall. 'Now to answer your question, my son does not have to take on all of those shiny custodes or even the Emperor of Mankind. My son will act as a blood conduit, a bridge between the Imperator Somnium and my forces, I will send in my sons or warp daemons.

'Therein is my masterstroke for with the colonists time machine if the gambit fails we can try again and again or try a new scheme, I can try to kill the Emperor to my heart's content until I succeed. I can strike wherever and whenever until I accomplish my goal, I only tell you my plan for I can repeat my schemes and even travel to a time before you came to this world or a time before that.'

'Why are you doing this why do you wish the Emperor dead?' asked Ultio, his tone softened perhaps he could talk his brother down. 'What could he have done to have wronged you, you have never even said two words to him.'

'I am doing this to accomplish his ultimate goal.' Snarled Uvall, with a sudden display of anger. 'You should be thanking me for I do this to accomplish what you can't, I do what you should but won't. I will bring down the god's of chaos and I will laugh for I will witness their demise and I will have accomplished what my bastard of a father couldn't'

'How will killing the Emperor kill the gods you mad bastard.' Bit back Ultio. 'How will this accomplish your goals considering killing the Emperor is what the god's want?'

'The pantheon wishes to kill the Emperor in order to supplant him with Horus.' Said Uvall Jormungand. 'They have foreseen that Horus will damn the human race to god worship which will secure their existence for eons to come.

'I will kill the Emperor now before the schemes of the pantheon can ripen, I will take the head of the Emperor before any of my other brothers fall to chaos, with the Emperor dead the Imperium will be in utter disarray. Brother will bicker with brother, maybe they will come to blows and while this is happening Malal and his daemon cohorts will strike.

'The headless Imperium will be caught completely unaware for the existence of god's and daemons has been kept from them by the now late Emperor. I will murder our loyal brothers and unleash the ones whom only served their father out of fear or lust for bloodshed.

'I will leave humanity open to the predation of the xenos, the daemon and the psyker, humanity will be murdered while it destroys itself from within and as the human race is extinguished so too will the gods be extinguished. The pantheon and Malal will cease to be for there will be no humans to fuel them with violence, anger and worship.'

'What kind of victory is that?' barked Ultio. 'You would have killed your own people, you would have murdered the human race the ends would not justify the means.'

'I will not be killing my own I am not human I have never been one of them and neither have you.' Snarled Uvall, he raked his needle sharp teeth against the palm of his hand making it bleed profusely, he clenched it into a fist making his blood stream onto the ground. 'I am not human and nor are you, we were not born we were created from biological scrap and warp magic.

'I owe no loyalty to you, to my brothers, the Emperor or the god damned human race. I was brought into this universe by a giant golden bastard who lied to the gods, I wish I had never been created but at least my creation gives me the chance to murder my makers.'

Ultio Ultionis threw his head back and laughed long and heard laughing at the sky then he looked back to Uvall. 'Is that it you are doing this for you have a grudge against your maker, you do this for you have some sick Oedipus complex.'

'Oedipus murdered his father and fucked his mother.' Grinned Uvall, his face then darkened once more. 'I have no mother and my fathers created me out of greed, the Emperor wished to claim the galaxy by covering it in blood, the gods wish to claim the galaxy by covering it in blood, I will ensure all of their destruction in blood!

'But I will not do it in anger against my father I will do what he could not, he wishes the destruction of the gods but does not see or have the courage to take the ultimate step and put an end to the failed experiment that is the human race. There are a multitude of species out here in the galaxy and a multitude more that will evolve. The Emperor calls the galaxy humanities birth right and such hubris has been uttered by many a doomed species, most recent of all the Eldar. The human race will be put to the sword and I will be its executioner, the road to humanities doom starts here.'

'And I take it I shall be the final sacrifice to bring forth Malal and his legions?' asked Ultio, sensing this twisted parlay was coming to an end he gripped his Warhammer tight.

'What and have you miss the fun?' replied Uvall with much glee, he bend over behind the obsidian throne and plucked a child from the skull mound, the child was bound and gagged. 'This is to be the final sacrifice the storm beyond the veil is ripe, Malal and his legions await to pour forth into the corporeal realm and spilling this little piglets blood will be my catalyst.'

Ultio Ultionis felt despair at what had been wrought, Uvall was right he could not plan for what he did not know or for what he could not see. Everything he had planned for was about to be upended and thrown to shit but right now he could not see an innocent child be butchered, not because he wanted to save the Imperium for he swore to fight for every single human life, but before he acted he needed to know one thing.

'Tell me brother.' Spat Ultio Ultionis. 'Do you have your prize yet?'

Uvall cocked his head to the side for he did not anticipate such a question considering he was about to split a child in two with his bare hands. 'No not yet.'

'Then there is still time!' roared Ultio Ultionis, he put every fibre of his being and his will into his muscles and charged up the skull mound at his brother who either looked surprised or impressed. 'For the Emperor!'

Ultio Ultionis was superhuman faster than any mortal but so was Uvall Jormungand, Ultio knew he would not reach his twisted brother before he killed the innocent but he would rather die than see the innocent die. Uvall smiled at his brothers anger and discomfort he then gripped the child by the hip and neck ready to split it in two but Uvall never got the chance.

An immense dark shape leapt into the air behind Uvall Jormungand, the second son of the Emperor sensed it and turned on instinct but too late for he had been fixated on Ultio. The shape was that of the Vorax hunter-killer battle robot, with its twin power blades it raked Uvall at the midriff then across the primarch's face when he dropped his guard to protect his torso. In blind rage and instinct Uvall threw the child into the air then sought to engage the Vorax, the battle robot may be a hunter but it knew to keep its distance once it engaged it opened up with its rotary cannons.

Ultio Ultionis caught the child before he could smash against the skulls of his dead kin, Ultio gentle set the child down breaking his bonds and ungagging him, Ultio forced as much light into his voice as he could manage. 'You know your way to Krimisha?'

The child was too frightened to speak instead he nodded furiously.

'Then run child.' Ordered Ultio, he watched the boy run up the escarpment just in time to see the rest of Vindolanda Cohort open up on Uvall Jormungand, Ultio smiled. 'Thank the Throne for impetuous maniple commanders.'

Ultio did not rush to engage instead he looked around for signs of the Bloodied Visage, seeing none he turned back to look upon Uvall Jormungand just in time to see the Vindolanda cohort cease fire. Uvall Jormungand's blood stained armour was puncture in several places and it was weeping blood profusely. Instead of roaring in pain or anger, Uvall Jormungand was laughing, he was actually laughing.

'You still don't understand do you.' Chuckled Uvall, looking down to his own blood then touching it. He covered the palm of his hands with his blood then licked it. 'You see Ultio Ultionis to the gods of chaos it does not matter whose blood flows so long at is flows, the ritual is now complete.'

As if it was Uvall's words and not the blood that completed the ritual, the sky darkened to a bruised purple and blood soaked red, there was violent and fuchsia lightning. Then with a colossal thunder crack the sky was split open as if a celestial sword had cut reality in twain, instead of blood the viscera of the warp began to seep through. Flooding through with the current of the warp were hundreds upon hundreds of blood red creatures surrounding a giant red creature with bat like wings.

This seemed strange to Ultio Ultionis for this did not look like Malal, the being he saw in the dark, Ultio knew all he needed to know when he looked to Uvall Jormungand for his twisted brother was no smiling any longer. 'They are not friends of yours, brother?'

'The pantheons legions come forth.' Uvall said in disbelief.

'I fucking know whose they are.' Scoffed Ultio. 'It seems whose blood that is spilled does matter, what were you saying about well laid plans?'

'My legion will still come forth.' Countered Uvall Jormungand.

Ultio Ultionis smirked he gestured to the daemons hurtling for the ground. 'They will fucking have too.'

Ultio then pressed a stud worked into his chestplate and with hundreds of blinding flashes his closest sons and his Shield Guard teleported to the surface of the world on the incline behind their father. Just as they appeared minor warp portals opened on and around the mound with hundreds of Bloodied Visage pouring forth, more portals opened up in the atmosphere and Bloodied Visage capital ships tore themselves into the corporeal realm until to come under fire from the Emperors Judgement's fleet.

Ultio Ultionis held his Warhammer high above his head and roared. 'Whatever will happen this day I am going to take your bastard head!'

With the challenge made the combat began in earnest the Emperors Judgement and Bloodied Visage warriors fired upon one another as they sprinted to close the gap to rip one another to pieces, just as both fleets in orbit began unloading their payload of drop pods, Stormbird's, troop ships and bulk landers. Ultio Ultionis roared in anger and began to charge the ground but a crimson monster with great bat wings, a shaggy doggish head sporting two colossal axes for weapons landed between the primarch's knocking them both from their feet and scattering the mound of corpses.

The crimson beast roared in anger and split the obsidian throne with one of its axes. 'I am Skarbrand the Exiled One, in the name of Khorne the Blood God I will take all of your skulls for the Skull Throne!'


	49. Well Struck

The battlefield was utter chaos the Bloodied Visage and Emperors Judgement lines crashed together with the peal of ceramite crashing together like a bell of epic proportions and there and then Ultio Ultionis knew how his legion would be forgotten. Despite the fact that he would never turn from his father's light, the Emperor of Mankind could not let this warp on Cypra Mundi with daemons of chaos come to light. But none of that mattered anymore for Uvall Jormungand had a means of being able to endanger the life of the Emperor from an infinite number of places and an infinite number of times, all that mattered now was the fact that Uvall Jormungand had to die and the infernal time machine had to be destroyed.

But that was easier said than done for a third army was making planet fall a daemonic legion of Khorne, right now the Emperors Judgement were locked in battle with the Bloodied Visage, the Mechanicus maniples of battle robots and Warhound titans of the Legio Astorum and Kerakian Knight Houses were laying waste to the daemons falling out of the rift torn into reality. For the moment the greater portion of daemons were being slain but many were making planet fall and running amok killing astartes of both legions. Behind Ultio Ultionis' position the Kerakian Feudal Guard and the Myrmidon Lancers were setting down before the immense walls of the hive city Krimisha, they would bring the wall weapons online and shut the gates in preparation for a fall-back position if the battle did not go their way.

For Ultio Ultionis he stood in the eye of the storm nothing had attacked him yet, the giant daemon that was Skarbrand the Exiled One's attention was firmly fixed on smiting Uvall Jormungand who was wielding the mighty halberd Ra fending off blows from the beasts twin axes. Ultio had a choice he could wait for Skarbrand to kill Uvall Jormungand then engage the Khornate daemon in single combat but Ultio dismissed the thought for he would risk suffering the same fate. Despite everything Uvall had done Ultio would fight with his brother to defeat the daemon then Uvall would suffer the same fate.

With a roar of anger Ultio charged up what was left of the mound of skulls to the left of his position a squad of Rakshasa charged him firing on the run with bolt pistols as they sought to close the distance so they could use their khopesh power swords. Before they could get within two hundred paces they were ambushed but not by the Emperor's Judgement by a pack of red daemons sporting horns and long black flaming iron swords fell upon them. A frenzied fight erupted between the Rakshasa and the daemons but three astartes managed to escape the melee and charged Ultio head on, they dropped their bolt pistols took their khopesh power swords in two hand grips and roared their war cries.

Without skipping a beat Ultio swung his mighty Warhammer in a wide arc and smote the three astartes too bloody ruin in one swing. Ultio did not pause to look upon the human wreckage he had created, instead he charged forth and within ten strides he was amongst the melee of astartes and daemons. Sensing the greater threat both sides fell upon Ultio, their uneasy alliance did not last long for Ultio roaring in anger killed every single one of them with vicious swings of his Warhammer. Like the times they had fought warp entities with the Luna Wolves the Khorne daemons disappeared into nothingness but the Bloodied Visage lay where they fell broken, twisted and pulped.

Ultio hefted his Warhammer in a high two handed grip, he roared in anger then charged up the rest of the mound, he leapt onto half of the obsidian throne then leapt with all his might at Skarbrand. The Exiled One saw the blow coming but too late, he swung one of his axes around to parry the blow but Ultio was too high he sailed over the axe and struck Skarbrand across the head with all his might. There was a thunder crack a sickening sound to behold, Skarbrand began to topple like a freshly felled tree, the Khornate daemon collapsed into the mound of skulls. Uvall Jormungand sauntered to stand beside Ultio Ultionis, looking at the felled Skarbrand.

'Well struck brother-' began Uvall.

Uvall Jormungand never got to finish whatever he was going to say for Ultio Ultionis struck him in the midriff with such force with his Warhammer that Uvall was thrown twenty paces through the air. 'You are not my brother, you never have been.'

Skarbrand was not down for long, no sooner did he hit the mound of skulls did he force himself back onto his hooved. With a bestial war cry Skarbrand turned back around he looked down to Ultio.

'A lucky strike.' Snarled Skarbrand, the blow hadn't hurt the behemoth it had just made it angrier. 'It matters not for I will split you in two and feast upon your entrails.'

'No you will not.' Countered Ultio Ultionis, he gestured to the Emperors Judgement astartes beating back the daemons that made it past the titans. 'My sons have all but made planet fall we are slaughtering your daemon bastards before you can gain so much as a foothold, we will send them back to whence they came and I will rip your head from your skull before I cast you back into the warp.'

'You think this is all I have little man.' Snarled Skarbrand. 'This is just a drop in a puddle compared to the ocean of bloodshed in this ritual, behold the legions of Khorne!'

Skarbrand the Exiled One then threw his bestial head back to the heavens and roared with so much might that the ground shook, then Ultio felt something wet hit his face, Ultio wiped the liquid from his face then held his palm up to look at it. It was blood then more droplets hit his palm, then it turned into a shower then it became a storm it was torrentially raining blood. Then something grabbed his ankle, Ultio looked down to see a crimson arm gripping his leg grasping from the dirt, Ultio shook it off then splintered the hand with his Warhammer.

The blood soaked muddy ground was squirming, there were countless crimson beasts mewling and snarling clawing their way out of the ground, Ultio knew then and there that there would be millions upon millions of these demonic beasts free from the earth and ready to tear the flesh from his sons. Ultio knew he was going to be surrounded, despite the burning need to banish Skarbrand, he would not do so at the expense of his legion.

Ultio accessed a command vox channel while backpeddling from the still screaming Skarbrand. 'Regroup, I repeat regroup! We are to conduct a fighting withdrawal! We are to strike for Krimisha!'

'You will not deny me my blood little manling!' roared Skarbrand. 'I have waited an epoch to taste the vitae of the Anathema's bastard!'

Ultio did not rise to the bait he continued to move away from Skarbrand checking over his shoulder seeing that his sons were fighting back to the hive-city in good order, the Bloodied Visage did not follow instead they rallied to their liege lord who was just now getting to his feet. The crimson daemons were giving chase cutting down his sons with their black blades or raking them with their claws.

Skarbrand roared a challenge then began to thunder towards Ultio his mighty hoofed tread shaking the very ground setting the ground ablaze in his wake. Skarbrand would not let Ultio escape and Ultio would not flee like wet hen. Ultio stood his ground and ordered his shield guard to retreat but they refused the order standing before him a wall over four hundred astartes. Around the charging Skarbrand's hooves were hundreds of daemons eager to spill blood, Ultio knew that many of his sons would die in the next few moments, perhaps even he would die.

Skarbrand and his horde got to within a hundred metres then the ground between two forces when the ground erupted into explosions tearing apart the daemons, emerging from the edges of the fray was a Warhound Titan of the Legio Astorum. The Warhound was hammering the demonic scum with its Vulcan Megabolters, the daemons did not falter but their front ranks were obliterated every time they tried to close on the Emperor's Judgement. Ultio would not look a gift horse in the mouth he ordered his Shield Guard to fall back and this time he followed the but he could not take his eyes from Skarbrand who now turned his attention on the Warhound.

Sensing the danger Skarbrand presented the princeps of the titan turned its megabolters on the daemon lord, but to little avail for Skarbrand closed the distance before he could be fired upon. With a downward arcing swing Skarbrand struck the right shoulder mount of the Warhound sheering off its megabolter with such force that the titan was overbalanced, then with a swing of Skarbrand's left axe the Warhound was decapitated. The Warhound hit the ground and daemons scurried over its metal carcass to get at the crew inside, Skarbrand roared a challenge to the heavens then charged forward once more. But Ultio was long gone he was into the rear echelons of his legion but he realised that his sons were moving forward but barely, nearing the front of the vanguard before long he found himself next to Lord Commander Tiberius, whose armour was cracked and pitted.

'My lord!' roared Tiberius, over the din of battle. 'We are being ground to a halt the daemon scum are too many, we are going to be surrounded and cut to pieces!'

Ultio did not reply for the roar of Skarbrand stole any possibility of retorting the bestial daemon lord for he and his daemon horde was attacking their rearguard.

Ultio placed his hands on Tiberius' shoulders. 'Divide our forces we are more than capable of fighting on two fronts, order the titan legions to engage in close quarters bombardment by our rear-guard.'

'My lord they would never risk bringing you harm!' countered Tiberius.

Ultio looked to Skarbrand who was reaving astartes life like they were no more than a summer harvest, he then looked back to Tiberius. 'If they refuse tell them there won't be anything left of me to harm.'


	50. The Will Be Blood

This drop was nothing like Paradise, there seemed to be no rhyme or reason to the carnage being meted out in the skies above Cypra Mundi, there were Emperors Judgement and Bloodied Visage capital ships laying into one another, with Kerakian Feudal Guard, Myrmidon Lancer and Mechanicus vessels firing into the naval action from the outskirts. Fighters, interceptors and bombers of every class from every faction swirled in a maelstrom of death and destruction. Through the amour glass of Lord Commander Antioch's heavy troop lander he could see the Hammer of Ultio hovering over the city sized fog bank, hurling torpedoes and nova cannon strikes at the Blooded Visage's flagship Rakshasa which had just torn itself through what looked to be a rent in the space time continuum, said rent was still open like a wound in the sky but instead of blood it wept capital ships and attack craft.

Lord Antioch and General Walsenburg commander of the Myrmidon armed forces joining him looked on transfixed at every vector around their lander the skies were darkened with Myrmidon Lancer and Kerakian landers and escorts hurtling toward the sprawling hive city of Krimisha, their objective to secure the city, rearm the wall guns and defend the city in the event of a fall back. Lord Antioch could not see the fighting in due to the fog bank but there was black smoke rising from the centre as well as colossal flaming explosions. What hell the astartes must be going through, but there again that was what they were created to do to go where the brave not dare, that was where their home was always meant to be.

Suddenly over the bridges vox there was a cacophony of sound which could have been mistaken as interference but Lord Antioch's keen ear knew it to be the sound of warfare, then a stern voice cut through all of it.

'This is Lord Commander Tiberius.' Came the voice of Tiberius, tinged with atmospheric distortion. 'I am addressing all Kerakian and Myrmidon forces we have been engaged by Bloodied Visage forces we have been betrayed they have threw their lot in with a previously unknown strain of xenos entities. We are being beaten back and are striking for Krimisha, hold the city until we arrive.'

Two thoughts struck Lord Antioch at the same time both of which made him feel sick, the first was what could possibly make an entire legion of astartes to withdraw, the second was the fact that he knew the answer. These unknown xenos must be the creatures from the warp Uvall Jormungand spoke about aboard the Rakshasa, thinking of this the lord commander shuddered remembering his nightmares about a giant red monster coming for his soul.

Although the battle over the fog bank was hellish the combined Myrmidon and Kerakian landing forces were landing all but unopposed in fact Lord Antioch was sure the only shots heading their way were stray ones that missed their intended targets.

After several moments the gravel voice of Lord Militant General Agrippa came over the vox, he had de facto command over the Myrmidon forces for the duration of the Cypra Mundi campaign.

'Lord Antioch I am assigning your forces to cover the main ingress point into the hive where your formidable Sarissa's can do the most damage if the gates are breached.' Stated General Agrippa. 'You are to seal the main gate as well as tertiary and maintenance access points, they are only to be opened when we confirm the Emperors Judgement forces are clearing the fog bank and closing on the city.'

'General Agrippa I am unfamiliar with the capabilities of hive cities.' Stated Lord Antioch, he had been thinking about this since they deployed. 'Especially such colossal mechanisms, how long do you suppose it takes to open the main gate once it has been shut?'

'If its anything like Kerak Guard it will take upwards of forty minutes.' Replied General Agrippa.

'How fast can the Emperor's Judgement forces move over open ground?'

'From that distance their outriders will reach the gates in ten, perhaps fifteen minutes.' Replied the general. 'The main force will not be far behind, astartes can move fast over open ground.'

'That still means the Emperors Judgement will be trapped outside the city walls for nigh on twenty minutes.' Replied Lord Antioch.

'It is an acceptable risk.' Countered General Agrippa. 'Krimisha has to be secure if they get in here this siege will become a slaughter, we cannot defend the urban sprawl we can't defend a city we don't know.'

'I suggest a middle ground we shut the gates only half way.' Replied Lord Antioch. 'I form up my forces outside the gate to guard the other side, if anything goes awry the gate can be shut well before anything hits the walls.'

'Which would put your forces outside the wall with the gate shut.' Glowered General Agrippa, he evidently wasn't enamoured with the lord commanders plan.

'It is an acceptable risk if it means we can ensure the ingress of the Emperors Judgement.' Replied Lord Antioch, he had no more counter arguments.

'It is your call Lord Antioch.' Stated General Agrippa, after a long pause. 'But I will station one of my regiments at the controls to the gate, if anything goes wrong I will seal those gates regardless of what side you are on.'

'I would expect nothing less.' Replied Lord Antioch.

'Very well.' Stated General Agrippa. 'May the Emperor watch over you, Agrippa out.'

Without needing to be ordered General Walsenburg began issuing new instructions to the entire landing force, the heavy troop transport they were aboard banked sharply heading for their new landing zone, after relaying his orders General Walsenburg turned to his lord commander.

'I have taken the liberty of giving deployment orders similar to Paradise.' Stated General Walsenburg. 'Three crescent formations with our armoured fighting vehicles at the flanks and our support echelons as well as artillery in the centre near the gate.'

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two that Lord Antioch picked up on instantly. 'I would have you speak your mind, Horace.'

General Horace Walsenburg cleared his throat. 'I would be remiss in my duties if I did not question the tactical soundness of this plan. But we are landing two hundred thousand soldiers, our entire expedition might I add, outside perfectly good and very high walls. Not only that we are facing off against a legion of bestial astartes and an unknown strain of xenos.

'I would never seek to impugn the honour of a fellow military force but the Kerakian Feudal Guard are blood relatives to the Emperors Judgement and I don't see them volunteering to hold the hive cities gate for the astartes.'

'I appreciate your position.' Replied Lord Antioch. 'If it wasn't for our unique fighting style I would position our brothers and sisters atop those high walls, with our Sarissa's we can hold that gate I know it and I have a feeling we will need to.'

Lord Antioch fixed General Walsenburg with a worrying stare. 'We saw the Emperor's Judgement subjugate the xenos on Paradise and that was just their First Great Order. Their entire legion is deployed here over two hundred thousand astartes, if they are being forced to retreat then I don't think they can afford to wait twenty minutes trapped in the open.'

'I fear what may have forced them to turn heel.' Admitted General Walsenburg, with a worried look.

'I fear that also but I will not let fear dictate our actions.' Replied Lord Antioch. 'Paradise might be named three hundred ninety three one but it was the Emperors Judgement who won the world, re-forged our expedition and gave us the honour of effecting our first compliance, I will not let them down when they need us the most.'

General Walsenburg nodded his understanding. 'We will not let them down.'

There was a mighty shockwave reverberate throughout the heavy troop transport as it set down on the ground of Cypra Mundi, Lord Antioch and General Walsenburg rushed out of the transport along with several hundred Myrmidon Lancers, hefting their trademark Sarissa's.

For the second time Lord Antioch emerged into the sunlight of an alien world and all he felt was a deep sense of foreboding, around him were hundreds of landers setting down disgorging tens of thousands of troops every minute. Lord Antioch forced himself to savour a moment of calm, he took in a deep breath closed his eyes then set off for the front.

'My lord.' Stated General Walsenburg, starting after his commander in chief. 'I assumed you would stay in the second line.'

'I have to be at the forefront to properly assess our disposition.' Replied Lord Antioch.

'To put yourself in harm's way more like.' Grumbled General Walsenburg.

Lord Antioch looked over his shoulder and winked at General Walsenburg then continued on through the avenues of landers, some of which were already taking off and thousands of troops, serfs and menials rushing about their duties. Lord Antioch flinched when he heard a deafening shriek, followed by a minor quake in the ground as the colossal gates of Krimisha began to close.

As they were heading to the front Lord Antioch and General Walsenburg came across hundreds of abandoned vehicles with belongings thrown on the ground beside them, the line of traffic seemed to wind its way all the way back to Krimisha. They moved through the abandoned conveyances as well as thousands of men and women forming into their crescent formations.

'It seems that they left in a hurry.' Commented Lord Antioch, referring to the abandoned vehicles.

'Let's just hope we don't have to leave in a hurry.' Replied the general, he was unable to keep the reproach from his voice. 'I am sorry for my choler, my sleep has been troubled of late a vast red monster with great wings.'

Lord Antioch looked away from General Walsenburg to hide his sudden spike of fear, it seemed that he wasn't the only one to be visited in his dreams, Lord Antioch chose not to comment and was saved from commenting as they reached the very front line.

The sight before them was surreal before them kilometres away down the plain was an almost impenetrable fog bank lit up by the flash of massive explosions every few moments, the fog muffled the sound as hardly any reached them. Above the fog was the battle in the heavens it was impossible to say who had the upper hand, joining the melee in the skies were the Myrmidon landers heading back to their parent vessels.

Lord Antioch stepped forward and walked fifty paces ahead of his armed forced followed dutifully by General Walsenburg, he then looked back at his forces they were a sight to see. Three colossal crescent formations curving back to the city walls, their formation so vast he could not see the end of the crescents like the curvature of a planet let alone the armoured fighting vehicles at either flanks. Atop the vast walls were tens of thousands of Kerakian Feudal Guard, they had brought online the wall guns which were swivelling into position looking to the skies and to the plain. Lord Antioch knew without asking that their artillery pieces would behind the second crescent line they would hammer any oncoming foe in concert with the wall guns.

Lord Antioch and General Walsenburg stood in complete silence for what seemed an eternity, then the silence was broken by the patter of fresh rainfall but it was surreal for two reasons. The first reason was the fact that it was only raining near the fog bank and the second reason was that it was crimson rain. A shiver ran down his spine as it was raining a torrent of blood coming out of the sky, he knew that there was no earthly reason for such an occurrence, General Walsenburg knew it too and so did their men, he looked back and the ranks were suddenly disordered.

Lord Commander Antioch opened a channel to his forces over his personal vox on his lapel. 'I will not lie to you brothers and sisters there is devilry afoot but stand firm and I shall stand with you. We meet whatever foe presents itself head on ignore the blood it is a ploy to unman you but they have misjudged their enemy for we stood firm against the horrors of Paradise!'

There was a true roar of support from his troops a wall of sound hitting him from two hundred thousand Myrmidon Lancers, it shook his bones and tugged at his heart strings but he knew he had to do more for he had a feeling that he would be asking everything from them soon.

'Whatever comes out of that fog bank you will hold your ground, no matter what horrors you see, no matter what ghastly enemy comes at us. We hold this gate until the Emperors Judgement come through it, we have the son of the Emperor needing our aid will we fail him?'

' **NO!'** Came the resounding cry.

'You had better not for there would be the devil to pay!' roared Lord Antioch.

'That has certainly put fire in their bellies.' Commented General Walsenburg.

'We are going to need it I think they are coming out of the fog.' Replied Lord Antioch, he called for a serf to bring him a pair of binoculars as did General Walsenburg. Lord Commander Antioch took the pair from the serf and looked to the fog and immediately wished he hadn't.

Surging out of the fog were beings from the depths of his darkest nightmares, there were tens of thousands of red humanoid beings with horned heads and giant black swords in clawed hands. Lord Antioch felt nauseated just looking at them he felt

physically sick to his stomach, evidently so did General Walsenburg for he vomited over his dress uniform.

'My god what are those things.' Managed General Walsenburg, fighting back dry heaves.

'They are coming from the aether, General Walsenburg.' Replied Lord Antioch. 'They are coming from the warp.'

'How can you tell?' asked General Walsenburg.

'Because they are clawing themselves from the ground of the plain.'

'What is it with us and enemies coming from fucking underground.' Growled General Walsenburg.

Lord Antioch didn't reply that previous comment titillated him, in the end he didn't have to as Lord Militant General Agrippa spoke to them on a private command channel.

'Lord Antioch these are denizens of the warp.' Said General Agrippa. 'They are not to be trifled with I beseech you to withdraw.'

'We will hold this ground no matter what the warp throws at us.' Lord Antioch closed the command channel and switched back to his forces. 'We are going to be hit by monsters from the darkest depths of the warp, the creatures will shake your very souls but stand firm for the Emperor will be watching what we do here will echo in the annals of history! For the Emperor and the Imperium of Man!


End file.
